(Gunkatsu) Aikatsu A0 - Akari Generation
by TheHarunate
Summary: The sequel to the first Aikatsu A0 fanfic, now taking place in Akari Generation. It is basically the Gundam version of "Idol Universe War Oozoracon" shown in episode 159 of the original series, with the events in this fanfic taking place after that episode.
1. Dawn of a New Age, and Crisis?

**CHAPTER 01 :** **Dawn of a New Age, and Crisis?**

Years have passed since the titanic battle between Starlight Academy and Dream Academy came to an end with the destruction of DreAca along with its denizens. Seira Otoshiro, the Hallowed Child of Jesus Yamato and DreAca's most powerful idol, has died in the hands of the current Starlight Queen: Aoi Kiriya. With that, she has freed her best friend - Ichigo Hoshimiya - from the blessed union known as **2wingS** that nearly brought the future of Starlight idols into oblivion. After their victory, the two formed an idol unit known as **Ein Sof (E.S.)** and went for their long-overdue ultimate showdown against Mizuki Kanzaki's **WM**. After their long journey in Aikatsu, both Ichigo and Aoi finally emerged victorious over **WM** and truly become Top Idols. **E.S.** is then crowned as the absolute greatest idol unit in the history of Aikatsu, knowing that they have once defeated destiny and overcame the will of God by annihilating **2wingS** before all was lost.

Today, a new generation of idols have begun to emerge from Starlight Academy. Akari Oozora, who used to be severely inexperienced in Aikatsu, now has grown into a much more skilled idol than before ever since she became Ichigo's apprentice. She has practiced so much to the point where she can do her Aikatsu really well alongside her friends in Starlight Academy. Even now, she has made her own three-member Idol Unit with two of her best friends, Sumire Hikami and Hinaki Shinjou. That unit is called **Luminas** , an embodiment of Akari's desire to become the **LighTofHeaveN**.

However, little did she know that another twisted distortion is about to manifest in this world, potentially leading to another serious crisis…

* * *

Akari: "Good morning everyone! The time is now 07:20. What-kind-of-sky-is-above-us-today? It's time for Oozora Weather!"

As per her daily Aikatsu, Akari is hosting her weather forecasting program every morning, accompanied by the program's mascot, Oozoratter. As the program is running, her friends back in the school are watching it on their phone.

Sumire: "As usual, Akari- _chan_ always looks great."

Hinaki: "Well, what did you expect. It's Akari- _chan_. Just look how much she has developed after this past few years."

Juri Kurebayashi, the Flamenco-styled drama idol and Hinaki's childhood friend, comes in and does her fabulous Flamenco poses.

Juri: "Certainly! Akari is indeed a full-fledged idol now!"

Hinaki: "Yup, there's no denying that."

Sumire: "Not to mention, she is mentored by Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , the Top Idol herself."

Juri: "That reminds me of her glorious showdown years ago alongside Kiriya- _senpai_ , as **Ein Sof**. It was absolutely _magnífico_ , or in other words, magnificent!"

Sumire: "After all, Kiriya- _senpai_ totally overcame the will of God by eliminating His Hallowed Child. That also applies to Hoshimiya- _senpai_ after she was freed by both Kiriya- _senpai_ and Kanzaki- _senpai_."

Juri: "The Hallowed Child of God… I just couldn't believe that I am kinda similar to her from the way we look."

Hinaki: "Now that you mention it, you're right."

Juri: "Which bothers me a lot, actually. I don't wanna be compared with that twisted distortion."

Sumire: "That twisted distortion is gone now, Juri- _chan_. You shouldn't let that bother you too much."

Hinaki: "Thank Kiriya- _senpai_ and Miyu- _chan_ 's **Trans-AM** for that."

Sumire: "Speaking of Miyu- _chan_ , I wonder where she is right now."

Hinaki: "She's probably practicing now. After all, ever since she realized that Akari- _chan_ is her worthy rival, Miyu- _chan_ simply doesn't want Akari- _chan_ 's fast growth to outrun her."

Juri: "Perhaps she's also aspiring to be a Starlight Queen, or better yet, a Top Idol."

Sumire: "Well, she was Kiriya- _senpai_ 's apprentice, the previous Starlight Queen. Though later, that title is passed down to Kitaouji- _senpai_. But that doesn't even matter, because both Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ are Top Idols and true legends."

Juri: "Not only they are Top Idols and greatest legends of this idol world, they are also Gundams! Most especially with their aim to reach _the infinity and beyond_."

Sumire: "The name _**Ein Sof**_ basically means just that, _infinity_. And, oh, I thought Juri- _chan_ has something to do this hour, right?"

Juri: "Oh, I remember! I have to start my drama rehearsal now. I gotta go."

Hinaki: "Okay then, be careful out there."

Juri: "Thanks."

Juri then leaves Sumire and Hinaki, heading to the studio where she will do her rehearsal.

Sumire: "Now that leaves both of us here."

Hinaki: "Perhaps we better leave too. Wanna have some more practice?"

Sumire: "Fine with me. I bet Miyu- _chan_ wants someone to accompany her in her training."

Hinaki: "Then let's go."

Both Sumire and Hinaki also leaves the cafeteria for their practice.

* * *

Outside, the dancer idol Rin Kurosawa is currently watching a dance video on her phone while sitting on a bench near the park. Madoka Amahane, the granddaughter of Asuka Amahane (Angely Sugar's top designer), sneaks behind Rin and uses her hands to close Rin's eyes.

Madoka: "Guess who!"

Rin: "Hey, Madoka! Cut it out!"

Madoka: "Hehe, sorry."

Madoka opens up Rin's eyes.

Rin: "Couldn't you see that I'm still watching this?

Madoka: "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, you're watching more dance videos?"

Rin: "Well, yes. I still want to learn more dance moves. Though our **Dancing Diva** focuses more on the songs rather than the dances."

Madoka: "Oh yeah, it does. And, speaking of **Dancing Diva** , I hear your new album has sold even more today. Isn't that great?"

Rin: "Oh cool! That gets me pumped-up to practice even more and produce better performances with Sumire- _senpai_. What about you, Madoka?"

Madoka: "Me? Once Akari- _senpai_ returns, I want to practice with her again, just like we did as **Skips!**. I couldn't wait to develop my skills again, especially because our defeat back during the Unit Cup still bugs me to this day. Your **Dancing Diva** was ridiculously good, Rin- _chan_."

Rin: "Nah, it was just fine, not absolutely good. And about Akari- _senpai_ , she'll probably focus more on practicing with her fellow **Luminas** members."

Madoka: "Really? That's too bad."

Rin: "Don't worry, I can accompany you with your practice today."

Madoka: "Oh, thank you."

Rin: "Shall we go then?"

Madoka: (nods)

Rin and Madoka then leaves the park and heads to the practicing room. In the practicing room, they find Miyu practicing her new Special Appeal.

Rin: "Miyu- _senpai_?Oh, wasn't that… Kiriya- _senpai_ 's COSMOFLIPS?"

Madoka: "Oh yeah, that's right, it really is the new version of Cosmo Showtime."

Once Miyu lands on the trampoline, she notices Rin and Madoka inside the room.

Miyu: "Oh, Rin- _chan_ and Madoka- _chan_. How are you?"

Rin: "We're fine, thanks."

Miyu: "I bet you come here for practice, am I right?"

Madoka: "Yes, we are. Wanna practice together, then?"

Miyu: "Too bad I'm just done practicing. My appeal practice was going so well."

Rin: "Yeah, I saw that. You pulled off that COSMOFLIPS almost flawlessly."

Miyu: "But there's no telling if I can pull it off correctly during performance or not, it is pretty difficult. No, no, I gotta be positive! I should be able to do it!"

The two idols from Hokkaido, Nono Daichi and Risa Shirakaba, enters the practicing room. Their arrival surprises Rin and Madoka.

Nono: "Hi there."

Rin: "W-wow, Nono and Risa?"

Madoka: "That surprised me."

Risa: "Hehe, we're sorry."

Miyu: "You two are going to practice too?"

Nono: "Obviously. We need to grow into a mightily winsome idols, like you."

Miyu: "I see. Definitely can't wait to see you perfect your _hype train_ and get everyone on board."

Nono: "It's _Lucky train!_ , not _hype train_. But whatever, that _happy train_ part does sound like _hype train_ , which sounds odd."

Risa: "Which means our song is designed to get people _hyped_."

Nono: "Hmm, makes sense."

Miyu: "Okay then, I'm leaving. Good luck with your practice, girls."

Miyu gets off the trampoline, goes to take her water bottle, drinks from it, and then leaves the room. As she leaves, she meets Sumire and Hinaki.

Miyu: "Oh, Sumire- _chan_ and Hinaki- _chan_."

Sumire: "Greetings, Iris. Done your practice already."

Miyu: "Ah, come on, Sumire- _chan_. I am Nijiyama Miyu, not Iris! I've told you multiple times about that!"

Sumire: "Hehe, sorry."

Hinaki: "If only your name doesn't contain the word _rainbow (niji)_ in it. And the word _iris_ also means _rainbow_ in Greek."

Miyu: "The problem is, I am Japanese, not Greek."

Hinaki: "Okay, I see. Anyway, how did your training go."

Miyu: "It went much smoother than I expected. I bet my COSMOFLIPS appeal can now go flawlessly like Kiriya- _senpai_ 's."

Sumire: "You did a great job, Miyu- _chan_. After all, you were the one helping Kiriya- _senpai_ in the killing of God back then. Her Innovator power must have helped you too in your Aikatsu."

Miyu: "Well, yeah, most likely. Long after that final battle, my Aikatsu has been going very-VERY smoothly. Let's say that Kiriya- _senpai_ 's Innovator power has supplemented my growth. I believe Akari- _chan_ has experienced the same thing as Hoshimiya- _senpai_ is also an Innovator now. So, I'm not going to let her take all the jackpot."

Hinaki: "Wait a sec, Miyu- _chan_. I forget when exactly did Hoshimiya- _senpai_ undergo Innovation."

Miyu: "I myself don't know. Hoshimiya- _senpai_ never told me when exactly she underwent her Innovation. All I knew is she was already an Innovator by the time Twinkle Star Cup was over. So, she either became one during the competition, or after that."

Sumire: "Strange, I may say."

Hinaki: "Even then, Akari- _chan_ has been doing well all this time, either on her own or with us as **Luminas**."

Sumire: "Which means Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's power did supplement her growth."

Miyu: "So then, I'm going to cafeteria now to refill my stamina. You're going to practice, too, right?"

Hinaki: "Uh-huh?"

Miyu: "There's already four people inside. Rin- _chan_ , Madoka- _chan_ , Nono- _chan_ , and Risa- _chan_."

Hinaki: "Oh nice, we're having mass practice then."

Miyu: "Well then, see ya."

Miyu leaves both Sumire and Hinaki and heads to the cafeteria. Sumire and Hinaki then enters the practicing room and meets their friends inside. They begin practicing together, particularly practicing their Special Appeals.

* * *

In a mountainous, uninhabited area of Hakone, Camilla Dinah is seen meditating near the edge of a hill. Ever since she left Starlight Academy while bringing her 5wingZ Gundam along, she has become a wandering hermit who goes from mountains to mountains around Japan to meditate a lot. She seeks to fully cleanse herself from Seira's influence and also achieving a calmer mental state and much higher concentration.

All of a sudden, a random farmer finds her.

Farmer: "Oh, there you are!"

Camilla is surprised and looks back to the source of that voice.

Camilla: "What the? Oh, are you looking for me?"

Farmer: "Err, I was following you, Seira- _chan_. I know you, I am one of your fans."

Camilla: "Wait a sec. Seira, you say? Are you kidding me? I am Camilla Dinah. I am NOTHING like Seira aside from my looks. And how the hell did you see me wander around? I was here meditating this whole time."

Farmer: "You aren't Seira- _chan_? But you resemble her so much, except of your lack of ponytail."

Camilla: "No, I am NOT. I hope you're not deaf yet. And also, I never tie my hair to begin with."

Farmer: "Ow, I'm sorry. But, I'm serious that I saw you wandering around this hill area. Wait, that wasn't you?"

Camilla: "You must be seeing things here. Which means what you saw before must a ghost, a REAL MENACING ghost of Seira because she's already dead! Didn't you know?"

Farmer: "A ghost?! Oh crap, I'm scared. I better go back!"

The farmer runs off, leaving Camilla behind.

Camilla: _"Did he truly saw Seira and randomly found me here? Oh snap, does that mean-!?"_

Camilla immediately leaves and finds her 5wingZ Gundam, properly hidden with tree leaves and branches. She gets into the cockpit, activates the Gundam, and then flies off.

Camilla: _"It can't be… She still wanders this mortal realm…? She is supposed to be dead in Aoi's hands!"_

* * *

Hours later, Akari is done with her weather forecasting program and has returned to Starlight Academy. She goes to the dorm, enters her room, and finds Sumire inside.

Sumire: "Welcome back, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Oh, yes, I'm back."

Sumire: "You must be quite tired, I have some of my herbal tea with me. Want some?"

Akari: "Certainly."

Akari picks one cup of Sumire's herbal tea and takes a sip from it.

Akari: "Ahh, how delicious."

Sumire: "Really? That's good."

Akari: "Hehe. Anyway, what were you doing while I'm out there?"

Sumire: "Me? I practiced my appeals with the others. Lots of people in the practicing room."

Akari: "I see. Oh yeah, Sumire- _chan_ , I have something to talk about."

Sumire: "What is it?"

Akari: "I heard a weird story about some ghost sightings."

Sumire: "Ghost sightings?"

Akari: "Yes, it was after I finished my Oozora Weather program. The guy who played as Oozoratter told me that he saw a ghost of a mysteriously familiar girl yesterday. Yes, that ghost looked familiar, but her head looked so blurry that nobody was able to identify who was that ghost."

Sumire: "That is weird."

Akari: "I wonder if that ghost is connected with the titanic battle between Starlight Academy and Dream Academy years ago. I mean, there were quite a lot of casualties between the two forces. The Oozoratter guy claimed that the ghost actually wore a Dream Academy uniform."

Sumire: "Which means that ghost was obviously a DreAca idol who presumably got killed either during tha final battle or the earlier battles. Her soul couldn't rest in peace that she becomes a wandering, vengeful spirit who retains her grudge against us Starlight idols. Besides of that, every single one of the surviving DreAca denizens were already imprisoned in a completely hidden prison complex somewhere out there."

Akari: "Oh my, I'm scared. Will that ghost at any chance come to this school and disturb us?"

Sumire: "I hope not."

Akari: "I wonder if Hoshimiya- _senpai_ has heard of that creepy news. I mean, she was once corrupted by Otoshiro - or by God, to precise - and formed that so-called sacred union known as **2wingS**. I think that news would bother her the most because of that."

Sumire: "But, not only Hoshimiya- _senpai_ is a Top Idol now. She's an Innovator like Kiriya- _senpai,_ a Gundam. That ghost sightings shouldn't bother her that much. After all, God is dead, Otoshiro Seira is dead. You know Kiriya- _senpai_ famous words during that crisis, right?"

Akari: **"In this idol world, there is no God."**

Sumire: "Correct. As idols, we can cope in a world without God who strictly pre-determines our destiny and our future. We choose and forge our own future without the need of God's intervention. We have our own free will to overcome destiny."

Akari: "Although I believe that Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ have surpassed human limits. I mean, not only they're Top Idols or greatest legends in the history of Aikatsu, they're Innovators, Gundams! The twisted distortion known as **2wingS** is nothing compared to the magnificence that is **Ein Sof**!"

Sumire: "And also **Soleil**. Because remember, **Ein Sof** is the core of **Soleil**. Like the core of the sun producing its near-infinite supply of energy to shine. And, yes, Shibuki- _senpai_ benefits from both of them. She truly belongs to that Unit, as you remembered back when Kanzaki- _senpai_ let her leave Tristar to rejoin the two."

Akari: "In short, **Soleil** is a completely inseparable union. They will remain together until the end."

Akari takes another sip of her tea, but then drinks all of it quickly.

Sumire: "That was fast."

Akari: "I'm going to meet up with the others. Sumire- _chan_ , let's go."

Sumire: "Okay."

Akari and Sumire then leaves their room, heading to where their friends are gathering.

* * *

In Ichigo's house - the Nandemo Bento - Ichigo and Aoi is seen helping Ringo and Raichi in making the bento for customers. They manage to finish preparing a lot of bento in a short amount of time.

Ringo: "Thank you, both of you. You two makes this task a lot easier."

Aoi: "Nah, it's not a big deal."

Ichigo: "But obviously, working with a lot more people is way more effective than working with fewer people. The more the merrier."

Aoi: "Yeah."

Raichi: "Having Aoi- _neesan_ is indeed a great help for us. You can't go wrong with her."

Aoi: "Nah, don't flatter like that."

A customer comes in.

Customer: "Excuse me."

Ichigo: "Ah, welcome to Nandemo Bento. How can we help you?"

The customer notices Aoi right behind Ichigo.

Customer: "Oh, the whole Ein Sof is here?"

Aoi: "Us? Hehe, I'm here helping Ichigo make bento."

Customer: "Yeah, as expected from you two, the legendary Idol Unit that challenged and won over the false God's will. Anyway, I want to buy this one bento."

Ichigo: "Nice timing, we have one prepared and ready."

Customer: "Really? Cool."

Ichigo then packs the bento in a plastic bag, and gives it to the customer as she receives the money for the purchase.

Ichigo: "Thank you. And come again."

Raichi: "Yeah, come again for more delicious bento."

The customer then leaves.

Ringo: "You have become such a well-known Unit, I'm so amazed and proud of you two. No, not just well-known, but true legends that has surpassed even Masquerade."

Ichigo: "You were awesome too, Mom. Both you and Headmistress Orihime."

Aoi: "Indeed, we are all _odayaka janai_."

Another person comes in, and it is apparently Camilla, accompanied with Noelle and someone completely unfamiliar to both Ichigo and Aoi.

Camilla: "Yo, what's up?"

Aoi: "Camilla?!"

Camilla: "Who else?"

Aoi: "Wow, it's been a while. Welcome back."

Ichigo: "That is a surprise, Camilla. We haven't heard of you for quite some time. By the way, you look… different. You seem to look a lot more relaxed and… much cuter."

Camilla scratches her head.

Camilla: "Me? Cuter? Nah, that can't be true. But, relaxed? Definitely, I've been meditating a lot for this past few years. Been trying to achieve a calmer mental state and cleansing my mind from Seira's influence."

Aoi: "That's good. No wonder you look a lot better than before, except for your sarcasm."

Noelle: "Hello there."

Raichi: "Noelle- _chan_? You came along?"

Ichigo: "You brought Noelle- _chan_ along? That's quite unusual considering what you told us before."

Camilla: "Well, I paid Seira's house a little visit for some snacks before coming here. And other than Noelle, I have this new girl here who decides to come along with me."

New girl: "Greetings."

That new girl with light blue hair moves ahead.

Aoi: "And you are?"

Ellis: "Yamashiro Ellis. I used to be Seira's closest friend."

Ichigo: "You were Seira's close friend?"

Ellis: "Uh-huh. Camilla was the one who asked me to live in Seira's house."

Camilla: "True. Without her, Noelle would be all alone for way too long. So, she took my place to stay in her house."

Aoi: "Wait, if she was Seira's close friend, that means-!"

Ellis: "Uh, don't get me wrong, me being Seira's friend doesn't mean I'm on her side from the start."

Aoi: "Eh?"

Ellis: "For you see, I was actually supporting you, Aoi, in your struggles against Seira. I knew fully that Seira was beyond redemption. Seriously, if only I stopped her from entering DreAca back then..."

Ichigo: "So, you are already on our side, right?"

Ellis: "Yes, and I also supported your awesome Idol Unit. You two are the best."

Aoi: "Really? I'm glad."

Camilla: "Anyway, these two decided to come along with me here because I have something quite serious to talk about."

Aoi: "Something serious? What is it?"

Camilla: "We better talk about it in your room, Ichigo. Is it okay?"

Ichigo: "Uh, fine with me."

Ichigo, Aoi, Camilla, Raichi, Noelle, and Ellis then heads to Ichigo's room upstairs. Once inside, they begin their serious talk.

Aoi: "So, what is it that you want us to hear about?"

Camilla: "I have a bad feeling that Seira is about to return to this world."

Aoi: "WHAT?!"

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ is coming back? How?"

Ichigo: "I thought Aoi has killed her."

Camilla: "I don't know for sure. But you gotta hear me out first."

Aoi: "Yes?"

Camilla: "It was in Hakone, when I was meditating there. A farmer found me and claimed that I was wandering around the area, despite the fact that I was on my meditating spot that whole time without leaving for a few hours."

Raichi: "That's… strange. He saw you wandering around, but you weren't even leaving your meditating spot?"

Camilla: "That farmer claimed that he saw Seira. And for some reason, Seira led him to me. Because of me being an Anti-Seira, he noticed the similarity between me and her and he thought I was the real one. I told him off, and he ran off after he realized that what he saw was indeed a ghost."

Ichigo: "Seira's ghost… is still in this realm…?"

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ … Why won't you just rest in peace?"

Camilla: "I have no idea."

Aoi: "Speaking of ghost sightings, I've heard of people around here and there seeing ghosts of DreAca idols lately. Even the guy who played as Oozoratter in Akari- _chan_ 's weather forecasting program saw one, too. However, those ghosts have their heads blurry, making identification near-impossible."

Ichigo: "Really?"

Aoi: "Yeah."

Ellis: "I believe these ghosts couldn't find their way to rest in peace. All of them, including Seira's ghost, are vengeful spirits who have unending grudge against Starlight Academy, including the three of you. "

Raichi: "Wow, that's creepy. They better not haunt us at night, or that would become absolute horror on so many levels."

Camilla: "That gives me even more reasons to believe that Seira is coming back for revenge."

Aoi: "No, she must not be able to come back. I killed her with the _Longinus_ , the weapon solely designed to kill God. That should've negated her ability to survive!"

Ichigo: "However, Aoi, let's not forget that Kira Yamato is still out there. He is definitely unhappy with us defying His will back then."

Aoi: "Jesus Yamato? Again? Seriously, Seira's demise should've severely weakened His presence in this world. He can't possibly regain his presence to bring those dead DreAca idols back to life, can He?"

Ellis: "But, Kira is a God."

Aoi: "Then what about our belief? Remember, in this idol world, there is no God."

Ichigo: "Of course I remember. I swore that I'll never believe in that Kira guy ever again. Because you were right, Aoi. Both Seira and Kira are twisted distortions in our world, and you were right to dispose of them. Their claim of **2wingS** being the blessed union who would bring balance to this idol world was nothing but absolute nonsensical garbage, and I had to learn it the hard way."

Camilla: "It was both Seira and Kira's fault, not entirely yours. And, yes, Seira must NOT return to our world. We cannot have another twisted distortion like her again. All of us idols are responsible for keeping the balance, there's no need for **2wingS** or anything so sacred and holy like that if it costs us our friends and our bonds together. It was NOT our destiny to be scattered and broken by that union."

Noelle: "I agree, Camilla- _neesan_. **Ein Sof** 's masterful performance during the Twinkle Star Cup has proven them to be the absolute masters of bringing smile to people's faces through their songs. **2wingS** will never reach the same level of magnificence as **Ein Sof.** Even Aoi- _san_ 's **Trans-AM** is still _three times stronger_ than **2wingS**. They have defeated destiny!"

Aoi: "Well, because it is what it is, the Trans-Am System. Not without the help of Miyu- _chan_ , though. Besides, **Trans-AM** has developed Miyu- _chan_ even further in her Aikatsu. I hear she's been practicing a lot to master my new appeal, the COSMOFLIPS."

Ichigo: "And I bet Akari- _chan_ will, too. I believe she has found Miyu- _chan_ as her worthy rival."

Aoi: "Especially with your Innovation, it will surely supplement Akari's growth as an idol. Because you are her master, and she is your apprentice - not to mention your huge fan."

Camilla: "Perhaps I shouldn't worry too much about Seira's return. You two can no longer be torn apart. Even if she does return, I'm sure you will kick her ass real hard and send her back to the afterlife, where she cannot disturb you anymore."

Raichi: "I agree with you, Camilla- _san_. There's nothing to fear because we have _Onee-chan_ and Aoi- _neesan_ right here. That Otoshiro would never stand a chance against them!"

Camilla: "You bet!"

Camilla pats Raichi's back pretty hard.

Raichi: "Ouch! Hey, couldn't you just do that slowly?"

Camilla: "Haha, sorry, I was a bit too excited."

Noelle: "It's true. Camilla- _neesan_ does look a lot less serious than before. Her meditation did a lot in calming her mind."

Aoi: "And she does look kinda cuter than usual, which is _odayaka janai_."

Camilla: "Do I look that cute?"

Ichigo: "Here's a mirror, you can take a look."

Camilla looks at the mirror near Ichigo's studying table. She notices that she is able to do a better smile than before.

Camilla: "Hmm, maybe you're right. I look quite different."

Noelle: "You haven't looked at yourself through the mirror for quite a while, do you?"

Camilla: "Unfortunately, yes. I used all of my time meditating."

Aoi: "Well, long story short, there should be nothing to worry about. If Seira returns, we can just defeat her again and return her back to where she belongs, over and over again if she persists."

Ichigo: "Correct. There's no way I would fall for her again because I swore to never leave your side, Aoi, and also not to abandon my friends anymore."

Both Ichigo and Aoi looks and each other and smiles.

Raichi: "Okay, now that's settled. Camilla- _san_ , Ellis- _san_ , Noelle- _chan_ , you three want some bento?"

Camilla: "Sure, I guess. I've eaten a little in Seira's house, but not full just yet."

Noelle: "Better get ourselves full rather than half-full."

Ellis: "Nandemo Bento, huh? Haven't tried it for a while now. Count me in."

Camilla: "Okay then, I'll get some bento."

Raichi: "Nice."

Raichi heads down to first floor to take some bento.

Ichigo: "By the way, Ellis- _chan_ , would you mind telling us your story of being Seira's closest friend?"

Ellis: "Uh, maybe some other time. I promise."

Ichigo: "Oh…"

Everyone else then also heads down to first floor.

* * *

However, in the next day…

A brown-haired oriental-looking schoolgirl with purple uniform is running into Starlight Academy's gate towards the front area. Akari, Sumire, and Hinaki are currently outside, and they are surprised to see that their guest is Miyabi Fujiwara, one of their exchange student friend.

Akari: "Ah, Miyabi- _chan_!"

Hinaki: "Heya, welcome back. It's been a while."

Sumire: "Miyabi- _chan_ , what happened? You look pale. Did you just run fast all the way from Kyoto?"

Miyabi: (pants) "Everyone, terrible news…!"

Hinaki: "What terrible news?"

Miyabi: "It's Kokone."

Akari: "Kokone? What happened?"

Miyabi: "She… she's gone…! She disappeared!"

Akari: "WHAT?!"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Distortion Returns

**CHAPTER 02 :** **Distortion Returns**

Akari and the others are shocked when Miyabi comes and informs them that Kokone Kurisu, another one of their exchange student friends, have disappeared.

Hinaki: "What do you mean Kokone disappeared?"

Miyabi: "I'm not kidding. She really has disappeared."

Akari: "When did the last time you saw her?"

Miyabi: "It was three days ago. I met her while I was looking for some books in a bookstore. I decided to accompany her looking for various things at the shopping district. After that's done, we parted ways. However, in the next two days, she never came back to her home. Even Étoile Academy had no idea where she has gone, she didn't even show up in the school."

Sumire: "This is terrible indeed. I fear she's been kidnapped by someone."

Miyabi: "Afraid so. That's why I came here all the way from Kyoto to inform all of you about this, because I might need your help to find her."

Akari: "I still can't believe that someone would dare to kidnap her. Do you know any motive behind that kidnapping?"

Miyabi: "Uh, I'm not sure."

Sumire: "Now I begin to feel suspicious about the ghost sightings that you told me about, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Eh? What do you mean?"

Sumire: "I feel that Kokone's disappearance may have some connections with DreAca's ghosts roaming around."

Miyabi: "DreAca? Did you mean the Dream Academy that was destroyed during the epic battle in space years ago?"

Akari: "Yes, that's what Sumire- _chan_ meant. Were DreAca's ghosts responsible for this? Or there's some other culprit behind Kokone- _chan_ 's disappearance, like some of their surviving members?"

Hinaki: "But all of the survivors should've been imprisoned somewhere. I bet the security of their prison is top-notch, and none can possibly escape from there."

Sumire: "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Hinaki: "Forgot what?"

Sumire: "I remember that DreAca used to have an organization that served as their benefactor in their battles against our school. They were the ones worshipping Otoshiro as their God's Hallowed Child and they brought their own Mobile Suits that was purely inspired from her."

Akari: "Don't tell me that's-!"

Sumire: "Yes, the **Church of Jesus Yamato** , along with their God , **Kira Yamato**."

Miyabi: "What?! Are you saying that those cultists might be responsible for Kokone's disappearance?! No, this is unbelievable! Those cultists should've been scattered and broken after the death of their beloved Hallowed Child, Otoshiro Seira! They should have no power left to fight us again!"

Hinaki: "There might be someone rallying them back, I'm afraid."

Akari: "But who could that be? And how can one rally a completely broken cult that has lost the God that they worship?"

Sumire: "If there's indeed someone rallying those cultists back, there's a chance that the one responsible for that is an immensely powerful person. We have to be on guard in case something happens."

Miyabi: "Uh-huh. But, still, we must try to find her. Kokone means a lot for me, and for you too."

Akari: "I understand, she was the one who brought you into AmaFuwaNadeshiko, after all. Not to mention she's the supposedly center of the world. We'll do what we can and try to investigate."

Miyabi: "Thank you."

Hinaki: "I'll go and find Juri- _chan_ and Miyu- _chan_ , and also the others if possible. You three can go ahead and tell Johnny- _sensei_ about this thing."

Akari/Sumire: (nods)

Akari, Sumire, and Miyabi goes into the school building to find Johnny Bepp, their lead teacher, while Hinaki looks for Juri and the others.

* * *

Outside, Camilla with her 5wingZ Gundam is on her way to the Starlight Academy after she bought some snacks for Akari and the others. However, long before she reaches the area, she runs into Mizuki and her Gundam Moon Meister, otherwise known as WM Gundam Unit 01.

Camilla: "Whoa, Mizuki! You came out of nowhere!"

Mizuki: "Camilla Dinah, isn't it?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh, who else?"

Mizuki: "Good timing. I have something to talk about."

Camilla: "Oh, okay. Let's look for a place to land."

Camilla and Mizuki then finds a place to land their Gundams. Once they find it, they land and get off from their Gundams' cockpit.

Mizuki: "It's been a while. You look different now. What have you been doing thus far?"

Camilla: "I've been meditating all these years, cleansing myself from unnecessary influences and attaining calmer mental state."

Mizuki: "I see. No wonder you look more relaxed than usual, and definitely look cuter."

Camilla: "Heh, even Ichigo and Aoi said the same thing."

Mizuki: "You met them again?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh, yesterday. Anyway, what do you want to talk about with me?"

Mizuki: "It's about the sightings of DreAca ghosts. Have you heard of it?"

Camilla: "Actually, I've seen one back in Hakone. Some random guy claimed that he saw Seira wandering around the place where I meditate. And once he found me, he thought I was Seira, so I told him off. Honestly, it bugged me a lot."

Mizuki: "So, those sightings happen not only in this area, but also in the other areas in Japan."

Camilla: "I feared that Seira might come back for revenge. But, Ichigo and Aoi told me not to worry because we can just defeat Seira again if she ever returns. After all, they're **Ein Sof,** they're Gundams. Even you should be able to do it, Mizuki. You were the Top Idol before Ichigo, you have more than enough power to deal with her."

Mizuki: "I'm aware about that, don't worry. However, not only we have ghost problems, we also have disappearing idols to deal with."

Camilla: "Disappearing idols?"

Mizuki: "It appears that you haven't heard of it. So, reports indicate that there's been several cases of idols from multiple idol schools disappearing without a single trace. We suspect that those idols were kidnapped by someone, most likely a well-planned group of kidnappers."

Camilla: "Wow. How could this happen? Is this somehow connected with those DreAca ghosts?"

Mizuki: "Maybe. And, oh, among those idols who disappeared, one of them is Kurisu Kokone."

Camilla: "Kurisu Kokone? Wait a sec, that one _cocoon_ who always claims that the world is centered around her?! And also an exchange student from Kobe's Étoile Academy who met _Akarin_ and her friends in Starlight?!"

Mizuki: "So, you've already know about her even though you used most of your time meditating?"

Camilla: "Yeah, I did watch her AmaFuwaNadeshiko stream back then. It was fun, and makes me hungry everytime I listened to their song. But, wow, can't believe Kokone also became a victim. What were they thinking?"

Mizuki: "How can I know? Anyway, some people has suspected that the culprit of all those kidnappings are the remnants of Jesus Yamato cultists."

Camilla: "Wait, what?! Jesus Yamato cultists, you say? Holy crap, did they not learn a damn thing from their defeat back then? I thought they're already scattered and broken after we killed Seira. There must be someone managing to rally those idiots back to fight us again."

Mizuki: "You should go to Starlight Academy and alert them of what's happening."

Camilla: "That's where I'm heading right now. Do you want to come along?

Mizuki: "I don't think I can for now, I have other business to do. But don't worry, those new generation of idols possess unseen potentials. You will be surprised when you see them unleash their potentials."

Camilla: "Okay then. And, oh, tell that miraculous Mikuru that I said _hello._ "

Mizuki: "Certainly."

Camilla and Mizuki boards their Gundams again and then part ways. Camilla heads straight to Starlight Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Starlight Academy, Akari along with Sumire and Miyabi has found Johnny and are telling him about Kokone's disappearance.

Johnny: "Are you certain about that, _honeys_? Kurisu- _honey_ was kidnapped by remnants of Jesus Yamato cultists?"

Akari: "That is still a possibility. We don't exactly know who was responsible for that just yet. We even suspected that the disappearance of Kokone- _chan_ is somehow connected with the ghost sightings that has been happening several times lately."

Johnny: "Yeah, I've heard of that. Even the Oozoratter guy was also an eyewitness."

Sumire: "Then, what do you think, Johnny- _sensei_? What is our best plan of action to try and find out Kokone- _chan_ 's whereabouts?"

Miyabi: "Please, Johnny- _sensei_."

Johnny: "The problem is that we don't truly know where to start because the culprit is still ambiguous. It's either the ghosts, DreAca survivors who somehow managed to escape from their prison, or the remnants of those cultists. But, I doubt ghosts can actually kidnap people considering that they can't possibly have physical form in this realm, so we better off narrowing down the suspects from three to two."

Hinaki finally arrives along with Juri, Miyu, Rin, Madoka, Nono, and Risa.

Hinaki: "Heey!"

Madoka: "Akari- _senpai_!"

Akari: "Madoka- _chan_ , you've come! And the others!"

Juri: "So, is it true that Kokone- _chan_ was kidnapped?"

Sumire: "We suspected the culprit was either the surviving DreAca idols who somehow managed to escape their prison or the remnants of Jesus Yamato cultists. We don't know for sure just yet."

Miyu: "Those two? Seriously, they should never bother us ever again. They should've realized that there is no God in this idol world and we idols have defeated destiny!"

Nono: "Those cultists, huh? Why would they try to come back? Is there someone out there rallying them back to regain their strengths?"

Risa: "I mean, like what happened in Hokkaido before?"

Nono: "Yes, most especially with the Strike Freedom's arrival along with the holy sacrament that brought **2wingS** to its completion. That was how the cultists in Hokkaido gained their courage to fight Starlight Academy. It was scary, we weren't able to go out because of those cultists hunting down people and forcing everyone into worshipping **2wingS** and their God. I couldn't imagine if we were caught by them and became the worshipers of **2wingS**."

Miyu: "No, just no. Kira Yamato must not come back! Kiriya- _senpai_ has already killed His Hallowed Child, He shouldn't be able to come back!"

Rin: "Calm down, Miyu- _senpai_."

Juri: "Seriously, though, if we leave this alone, every single idols in Japan will be in danger. We must make our move."

Miyabi: "But we don't know where to start. I mean, we still have no idea who the real culprit is."

Suddenly, they hear something that lands right outside. It is apparently Camilla's 5wingZ Gundam.

Johnny: "What the? 5wingZ Gundam? Which means-"

Miyu: "It's Dinah- _senpai_! She has returned!"

Miyu immediately runs off outside.

Akari: "Eh?! Miyu- _chan_ , wait for us!"

Akari and the others quickly follows Miyu to the outside and meets Camilla again. As they get outside the main school building, Camilla has just gotten out of her Gundam's cockpit. Miyu runs toward Camilla and hugs her.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "Whoa, whoa. Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "I've longed to meet you again. I miss you!"

Camilla: "Well, me too."

Miyu lets go of Camilla.

Miyu: "Anyway, welcome back."

Camilla: "Yup, I'm back."

Akari and her friends approach Camilla.

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_ , welcome back to Starlight Academy. It's been a while."

Camilla: "Hey, _Akarin_ , how did your Aikatsu go?"

Akari: "Really well, I may say."

Camilla: "Nice. Perhaps Ichigo did great as your master."

Nono: "Camilla Dinah? I haven't heard of that name for a while."

Risa: "It's the first time I've ever seen her face. She looks like-"

Camilla: "Well, can't blame you two for that, Daichi Nono and Shirakaba Risa. That's because I've been out there meditating for a long time to achieve calmer mental state and a purity of mind."

Risa: "You know our names?"

Camilla: "Of course I know. Even though I've been meditating all this time, I still took some time to watch some of your streams via my phone. You two in particular has led me to board your _hype train_."

Nono: "It's _**Lucky train!**_."

Camilla: "Yeah, whatever."

Akari: "Anyway, Dinah- _senpai_ , why have you returned here?"

Camilla: "I bring you some terrible news."

Juri: "Terrible news? Yes, we heard just that. Kurisu Kokone has disappeared, and we suspect that she was kidnapped."

Camilla: "You have heard of that? Mizuki told me the same thing."

Akari: "You met Kanzaki- _senpai_?"

Camilla: "Yes, before I reach here. I bet she knew all these from her _KongSan_ fellows."

Hinaki: "Ah, yes, the organization behind Kanzaki- _senpai_ 's **WM.** They helped Starlight Academy emerge triumphant over DreAca and those cultists."

Miyabi: "So, yes, Kokone has vanised since three days ago, and never returned since then."

Camilla: "Oh, it's you, the new generation of Yamato Nadeshiko, Fujiwara Miyabi of Himezakura."

Miyabi: "Uh-huh, it's me."

Camilla: "Nice to meet you. But, anyway, Mizuki told me that Kokone wasn't the only one who got kidnapped. She told me that even more idols from different idol schools in Japan have disappeared."

Akari: "Really? Kokone- _chan_ isn't the only one?"

Camilla: "I suspect that the case of ghost sightings and the disappearing idols are connected to each other, and all those must have something to do with Seira's return. You must have realized that."

Sumire: "Yes. The ghosts are in fact the dead DreAca idols, while the kidnappers are either the surviving denizens of DreAca or the remnants of Jesus Yamato cultists themselves."

Rin: "We wanted to make our move ASAP so that we can save Kokone- _chan_ and possibly the other idols. But we don't know the good place to start."

Camilla: "At first, I was planning to investigate the area where the Church of Jesus Yamato was located. But…"

Miyu: "If I may say, the best place to start should've been the area where Dream Academy was built because it is much closer."

Camilla: "Oh, yeah. Man, the first thing that keeps popping in my head is always the the Church of Jesus Yamato. So I always think of the location where their base used to be."

Miyu: "Perhaps because we always saw the Jesus Yamato cultists as a worse threat than DreAca itself. I mean, they have stronger Mobile Suits than DreAca."

Camilla: "Yes, the Seiraphs and the Ralph Seiravees, they drew inspirations from Seira herself and were powered by GN Drive Taus like the Ahead Kitaouji. No wonder they were much stronger than DreAca's Daggers and Windams, which were inspired from Cosmic Era's Earth Alliance units."

Akari: "Which means, our best bet is to start with investigating the remains of DreAca's area, right?"

Camilla: "If that is the case, then I'll go there now and check for some clues."

Sumire: "You're going already?"

Camilla: "Obviously, I like to act quickly and outrun my enemies."

Camilla gets back into her Gundam's cockpit and reactivates it. Suddenly…

Akari: "Hey, look at the sky!"

Juri: "What is it?"

Akari points at a certain spot on the sky.

Nono: "Hey, what is that thing?"

Madoka: "That kinda makes the sky look kinda… distorted."

Miyu: "It's like… a cloaking field or something? Oh no, don't tell me-!"

Camilla: "Eh?"

That weird-looking thing suddenly reveals itself as a Seiraph, albeit with slightly different color scheme.

Miyu: "A Seiraph?! But how?!"

Without hesitation, the Seiraph quickly fires its GN Cannon at Akari and the others.

Camilla: "Oh no, you don't!"

Camilla takes her shield and blocks the Seiraph's shot.

Hinaki: "Impossible! Is that the Mobile Suit that you were talking about, Dinah- _senpai_?!"

Camilla: "Exactly! That is one of the cultists' main attack force. The fact that one of them shows up here…"

Akari: "…the cultists have somehow returned!"

Camilla: "Then I'll just bring you back to the afterlife!"

Camilla flies up and engages the Seiraph. She pulls out her double-bladed Ether Fangs and begins clashing against her opponent. Surprisingly, the Seiraph now has a bigger beam saber than before.

Camilla: "Wow, since when your beam saber got bigger? Did someone crank up your energy output?"

Camilla does two slashes, but they are all parried. Camilla then fires her wrist-mounted blasters, but the Seiraph uses its GN Field to block the shots with.

Miyu: "This is no good, I gotta go and board the Ao Futuris to help Dinah- _senpai_! Everyone else, you better get inside the building fast!"

Akari: "Okay!"

Miyu and everyone else quickly runs into the main school building.

Risa: "Miyu- _chan_ piloting the Ao Futuris? I thought it was Kiriya- _senpai_ 's Gundam."

Akari: "Ever since Kiriya- _senpai_ got her Ao Quanta, the Ao Futuris was passed down to Miyu- _chan_. That is why. And she can already handle its Twin Drive System on her own thanks to her intense trainings and Kiriya- _senpai_ 's Innovator power."

Risa: "I see."

As Camilla continues battling the Seiraph, four more Seiraphs start appearing.

Camilla: "Reinforcements?! You gotta be kidding me!"

The newly-arrived Seiraphs starts firing their GN Cannons at Camilla, forcing her to use her GN Field. However, the energy output of those shots are much higher that she ends up getting knocked back, and some of the stray shots end up hitting the school grounds and causing a bit of local quake.

Madoka: "Oww!"

As Akari and the others are running further into the building, Madoka trips and fall because of the building shaking.

Akari: "Madoka- _chan_!"

Akari goes to Madoka and helps her stand back up.

Akari: "You okay?"

Madoka: "I'm fine. Thanks, Akari- _senpai_."

Akari: "We better run faster."

Madoka: "Yes."

Akari and Madoka then continues running. After a little bit more running, Miyu finds the entrance of a slide tunnel that leads directly to the hangar.

Miyu: "Ah, there it is!"

Miyu enters the slide tunnel and finally reaches the hangar in less than a minute. Coincidentally, she arrives right alongside **Soleil** from a different tunnel.

Ichigo: "Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and the others? Wow, what a crack-a-jack timing!"

Aoi: "We heard of what's happening outside. Can't believe that those bastards are returning. Now, let's board our Gundams and send those guys packing from our school."

Miyu: "Yes!"

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, and Miyu immediately boards their Gundams. Ever since the Twinkle Star Cup, Ichigo's XNStrike Gundam has been upgraded into XNStrike Gundam Fantasm (or XNSfan in short), Aoi got her brand-new and far more powerful Ao Quanta, while Ran's Gundam Ranflakes has also been upgraded into Gundam Ranflakes Juggernaut. Aoi's old Ao Futuris has been passed down to Miyu as she has grown stronger to maintain the Twin Drive System on her own.

Ichigo: "XNSfan, Hoshimiya Ichigo-!"

Aoi: "Ao Quanta, Kiriya Aoi-!"

Ran: "Ranflakes Juggernaut, Shibuki Ran-!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu-!"

All: "Taking off!"

The four Gundams come out from the hangar.

Camilla: "Everyone!"

Akari: "That's **Soleil**! Complete with **Ein Sof** and **Trans-AM**!"

Hinaki: "Perfect! We don't have to worry too much then!"

Ichigo and the others begin to help Camilla deal with those enhanced Seiraphs.

Ichigo: "Haaaa!"

Ichigo takes her remodeled Soleil-hache, which is now a double-bladed axe called _Howling Star_ , then does a horizontal slash at her opponent Seiraph. The Seiraph uses its beam saber to parry Ichigo's attack, but Ichigo then cancels her first slash and does another slash while spinning. The Seiraph is caught off-guard. Although it is able to parry Ichigo's spin slash, it gets thrown to the other Seiraph that Camilla is fighting against, causing a bit of domino effect.

Camilla: "Hey! It was mine!"

Ichigo: "Sorry, sorry."

The Seiraph that was thrown away by Ichigo's spin slash quickly regains balance and rushes straight back at Ichigo while firing its GN Cannons multiple times. Ichigo takes her shield, blocks most of the shot, and then activates the beam axe mode of the shield while rushing forward for the counterattack. The Seiraph still fires its GN Cannons, but Ichigo uses the foresight ability from her Innovator power to swiftly dodge all of the shots. As Ichigo continues rushing forward, Aoi sends four of her GN Sword Bits to stab the Seiraph's limbs, preventing it from moving.

Aoi: "Okay, Ichigo! It's all yours!"

Ichigo: "Great job, Aoi! Now, you're finished!"

Ichigo does an X-slash on the Seiraph's torso with the beam axe, then takes her Howling Star again to cut the Seiraph in half vertically. As the Seiraph explodes, the four GN Sword Bits return back to Aoi and continue attacking her opponent Seiraph.

Aoi: "You should not have returned!"

Aoi sends all of her Sword Bits to slash the Seiraph multiple times. After that, she recalls the Sword Bits back to form a circle, creating some kind of power gate known as the _**Kaleido-gateway**_. Aoi turns her _Azure Conqueror_ GN Hybrid Sword into beam magnum mode, then fires it through the _Kaleido-gateway_ to supercharge it. The supercharged shot easily pierces through the Seiraph, blowing it off.

Nono: "That was fast."

Sumire: "After all, not only Kiriya- _senpai_ is a Top Idol and an Innovator, she's a Gundam."

Akari: "The same goes for Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Nono: "No wonder they're mightily winsome."

After finishing off those two Seiraphs, Ichigo goes to help Ran, while Aoi helps Camilla. Miyu, however, is still busy clashing against her opponent.

Miyu: "Seriously, I shouldn't take that long to beat that thing."

Miyu then powers up the Ao Futuris, knocking her opponent Seiraph back. She then does a quick downward slash with her left Prism Spiral that manages to cut the Seiraph's left arm off. She continues the assault with with another slash with her left Prism Spiral, but she stops right before slashing through the Seiraph.

Miyu: "That was just a feint!"

Instead, Miyu uses her right Prism Spiral to behead the Seiraph, kicks it away, then destroys it using two shots from both Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode. Suddenly, a Seiraph gets knocked back from behind the explosion towards Miyu. Without hesitation, Miyu stabs the Seiraph from behind as Ran rushes toward it.

Ran: "Great reaction, Miyu."

Miyu: "Just a coincidence, Shibuki- _senpai_."

Ran then stabs the Seiraph using both her katanas from above. The two pulls off their swords as the Seiraph begins to fall and explodes mid-air. Meanwhile, the last Seiraph continues firing its GN Cannons at Camilla. Using the Waverider mode, Camilla dodges the shots with ease. She rushes toward the Seiraph, quickly switches back to MS mode, and knees the poor MS right on the head. She punches the Seiraph three times, kicks it away, and fires two shots from her wrist-mounted blasters. The Seiraph takes a direct hit from those shots and is now severely damaged. Not done yet, Aoi rushes fast from above with her Azure Conqueror ready toward the Seiraph that was shot by Camilla.

Aoi: "Go back to where you belong!"

She closes in really fast while going through the _Kaleido-gateway_ that she just made using her Sword Bits, and does a super-powered stab right on its torso. As it starts exploding, Aoi pulls out her Azure Conqueror, and the last remaining Seiraph is completely obliterated.

Aoi: "Phew."

Akari: "That's it, they did it!"

Sumire: "They did it!"

Akari and Sumire hugs each other.

Juri: " _Asombroso!_ In other words, they're amazing!"

Rin: "I got to admit, seeing this battle with my own eyes feels different than the battles that we had in our Oozoracon film back then."

Johnny: "Well, I guess I don't have to turn into _Johnny Schwarz_ for the time being."

Rin: "Whoa!"

They are shocked to see Johnny behind them.

Rin: "Johnny- _sensei_ , when were you-?"

Johnny: "Me? I've been behind you this whole time. You didn't notice?"

Hinaki: "No, we were too focused on observing their battle."

Johnny: "But at least they won without too much hassle. Those invaders won't stand a chance against our Top Idols! Yeah!"

Akari: "Obviously. We have Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ Kiriya- _senpai_ , Shibuki- _senpai_ , and even Miyu-chan along with Dinah- _senpai_. There is nothing to fear."

Miyabi: "Uh-huh, that was amazing. However, we can't rest just yet. We still need to find Kokone and the other kidnapped idols."

Akari: "I understand. I'll try and ask the _senpai_ s for some assistance after this."

Miyabi: "Yes."

* * *

Far outside of Japan, under the South China Sea, there's a mysterious underwater base inhabited by several unidentified peoples. In the cell area, two troopers are throwing a tan-skinned idol - Minami Hateruma - into one of the cells filled by idols captured by those people.

Minami: "Ugh!"

One of the troopers locks the cell door and leaves.

Minami: "How dare they…?"

?: "Eh, Minami- _chan_ , is that you?"

Minami: "What?"

Apparently, Kokone is in the same cell as Minami.

Minami: "Kurisu Kokone? So, you got captured too? And a few more Okinawan idols, too."

Kokone: "Yes, unfortunately. But for what purpose? I just can't believe someone dared to kidnap me, the center of the world, after I hanged out with Miyabi- _chan_."

Minami: "How could I know? Whew, I hope Rin- _chan_ is safe out there."

Kokone: "Miyabi- _chan_ , too."

Minami: "I hope this doesn't lead to the same chaos from years ago with those cultists. It was terrifying."

Kokone: "Yeah…"

Shortly after, a hooded woman walks in to the front of the cell. Kokone and Minami notices the footstep and looks at the hooded woman. Upon seeing Kokone, Minami, and the other idols inside, she simply grins from behind her hood and leaves without saying a word.

Minami: "Who the heck is she?"

Kokone: "Beats me. She could very well be the one leading all those troopers. Oh no, don't tell me-!"

Minami: "One of DreAca's survivors?"

Kokone: "I guess."

Minami: "Man, I hope it's not _her_ again.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, in the classroom…

Akari: "Really? You're going to help in this investigation?"

Ichigo: "Of course we will. Especially because all of these are connected to our crisis years ago."

Aoi: "We definitely need to find out whoever rallied those cultists. They must be somewhere around Japan."

Camilla: "And also, we need to decipher the mysteries of those DreAca ghosts. I don't want to deal with Seira ever again, I'm done with her."

Ran: "Yeah, none of us want to deal with her again, even though we are way stronger than her now."

Akari: "However, there will always be a possibility that she might return with far superior power than before."

Sumire: "Then let's just hope and pray that it will not happen."

Akari: "Well, you get the point, Sumire- _chan_. Though our _senpai_ s will probably make short work of her."

Aoi: "Even with all these, we simply cannot falter. We are Gundams, we cannot be stopped by such twisted distortion. Remember my famous words?"

Sumire: _**"In this idol world, there is no God."**_

Miyu: "Correct."

Miyabi: "What about our investigation? When can we start?"

Ran: "I'd say tomorrow is the best time to start."

Miyabi: "Oh, nice. The faster the better."

Ran: "Uh-huh."

Akari: "By the way, Miyabi- _chan_. Since you're already here, why don't you just stay here for a while? Y'know, for extra protection, at least until we can get to the bottom of all these."

Miyabi: "Err… sure thing. Though I worry about the other idols in the other regions."

Rin: "Now that you mention it, I do worry about Minami."

Sumire: "Perhaps we should attempt to make contact with her to ensure that she's okay."

Rin: "Yeah."

Hinaki: "And let's not forget about Nina- _chan_."

Akari: "Which means we need to contact them later."

Aoi: "I'll try and help you with every information that I have in my disposal."

Akari: "Thanks, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Remember, we gotta move fast before they outrun us. So, let's do it ASAP."

Aoi: "Right."

* * *

In Orihime's office…

Orihime: "I just can't believe those cultists would come back."

Johnny: "The _honeys_ suspected that someone must have rallied them back into action. They're planning to investigate it since they believed that all the events that's been happening lately are connected to each other."

Orihime: "Though we have **Soleil** with **Ein Sof** and **Trans-AM** , we still can't let our guard down. Or else they will outmaneuver us so badly. Worst-case scenario, **2wingS** might even return."

Johnny: "In this case, then we must-"

Orihime: "Yes, we must uncover our newest project, just like that Oozoracon."

Johnny: "Which means it's time for the new generation to get into action…"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	3. Unveiled

**CHAPTER 03 :** **Unveiled**

That night, Akari and Sumire are already sleeping in their rooms. But, for some reason, Sumire wakes up. The noise that Sumire makes also wakes Akari up.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ …? What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

Sumire: "Uh-huh. Did I wake you up?"

Akari: "Yeah. Kokone- _chan_ 's disappearance still bugs you, right?"

Sumire: (nods slowly)

Akari: "I see. Not to mention we were unable to contact Minami- _chan_. I'm afraid she has also been kidnapped. Though luckily, Nina- _chan_ is still safe."

Sumire: "I truly can't wait to save them. Also, I wish that I can help the _senpai_ s fight."

Akari: "You mean, piloting a mobile suit? Or more precisely, a Gundam?"

Sumire: "Yes. Remember our Oozoracon film?"

Akari: "Ah, that film. The fact that I was piloting a giant mechanized Oozoratter felt kinda… weird, despite of it having similar control system like the Gundams. I wished it was an actual Gundam instead of the Oozoratter."

Sumire: "If I had my own Gundam… I want it to be similar to Toudou- _senpai_ 's Gundam with its assortment of ranged weapons."

Akari: "As for me… I think I'd rather have a Gundam that performs equally on melee and ranged combat."

Sumire: "A balanced type, eh? Fits you just right, Akari- _chan_. Anyway, since we've woken up like that, why don't we just make some tea?"

Akari: "Uh, sure, I guess."

Sumire turns on the light, then makes two cups of tea for Akari and herself. Once the teas are done, they begin drinking it little by little to truly grasp the taste of the tea.

Akari: "Ah, your tea is delicious as always."

Sumire: "Thank you." (smiles)

Akari: "Speaking of Gundams, I don't think anyone can match Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai '_ s Gundams. They excel at almost everything, as we saw during the battle that afternoon."

Sumire: "It weren't just because of the Gundams' overall performance and weapons. The performance of the Gundams are mostly reliant on the pilot's synchronization rate, just like your Oozoracon."

Akari: "Ah, yes. Everyone told me to become one with Oozoracon in the film. By maxing out my synch-rate, I was able to make Oozoracon move exactly according to my own body's movements and power up my weapons."

Sumire: "In the case of Kiriya- _senpai_ during her past battles against Otoshiro, she didn't just become one with the Gundam, she became Gundam itself. Wait, no, everyone else became Gundams themselves."

Akari: "Because it was the only way to defeat **2wingS**."

Sumire: "However, with both Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ becoming Innovators, they just grew stronger than ever. No wonder they could defeat those Seiraphs quickly alongside Shibuki- _senpai_ , Dinah- _senpai_ , and Miyu- _chan_."

Akari: "Because they are Top Idols, champions of the idol world. Seriously. If I get my own Gundam, I'm sure I will train so hard so that I can catch up with them."

Sumire: "Don't forget not to overwork yourself."

Akari: "Don't worry, Sumire- _chan_. I know how to watch my stamina."

Akari takes another sip from her tea cup, followed by Sumire who does the same thing. Then, they quickly drinks all of them.

Akari: (yawns)

Sumire: "Oh, you probably should go back to sleep."

Akari: "Yeah. We'll begin our investigation tomorrow. You should also go back to sleep."

Sumire: "Maybe I'll go to the toilet first."

Akari: "Is that so? Well, I'm going back to sleep then."

Akari lays back on her bed then goes back to sleep, while Sumire leaves the room and heads to the toilet. After a few minutes, she returns to her room and goes back to sleep too.

* * *

Early in the morning, Akari and Sumire wakes up and then does a bit of jogging, circling around the main school building. The two are then greeted by Orihime.

Orihime: "Good morning, Oozora, Hikami."

Akari: "Eh? Headmistress Orihime? Good morning, too."

Orihime: "I hear you're going to investigate on what has happened thus far. Is that right?"

Akari: "Yes, surrounding the disappearance of several idols in Japan, the return of Jesus Yamato cultists, and the possibility of surviving DreAca idols trying to exact their revenge against us."

Orihime: "I see. But, before you two go anywhere, I'd like to show you something."

Sumire: "What is it?"

Orihime: "An entirely new project designed specifically for you new generation idols."

Akari: "Including the two of us?"

Orihime: "Yes. Now, follow me."

Akari and Sumire then follows Orihime. She brings the two all the way to the hangar. After passing by the cage where Soleil's Gundams are stored, they reaches a secret door that leads to a new chamber where Starlight's secret project is being worked on. Orihime opens the door, revealing a gate that houses two mobile suits inside.

Orihime: "This is it, our new project."

Akari: "It's hidden behind that massive gate. What is it anyway? Could it be-?"

Orihime: "You'll see it in just a second."

Orihime pushes the switch, and the gate is opened, revealing two brand-new Gundams. One of them looks like a combination between Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode and Astray Blue Frame Second-L, closely resembling the Oozoratter in terms of coloring. The other Gundam looks like a blue-colored Justice Gundam with touches of Zeta Gundam.

Akari: "Are these…?"

Sumire: "…actual Gundams?"

Orihime: "Yes, the **RX-LMX1 Gundam Luminaire** for Oozora and the **MSZ-GELATO Gundam Lunairetic** for Hikami."

Sumire: "Impressive."

Orihime: "Gundam Luminaire in particular is built from the Oozoracon that you once piloted."

Akari: "It was based from the Oozoracon? How is that possible?"

Orihime: "If you remember, Oozoracon incorporated most of the systems from our Gundams, such as that motion recognition system. We didn't go all out, though, since it was just for an one-shot film. However, for this, we basically rebuilt the Oozoracon into a brand-new frame which would become this Gundam Luminaire."

Akari: "Amazing. But, **Luminaire**? Are you saying that you took that name from our Unit?"

Orihime: "Yes, it references both you as a whole and the brightness that is your **Luminas** unit. We won't be able to bring your Gundam into its completion without his help, though."

From the side door, comes Tsubasa Sena, the designer of Akari's favorite brand **Dreamy Crown** who was also Asuka's former apprentice from Angely Sugar.

Akari: "Sena- _san_?"

Sena: "Yup, it's me, the one who can't be seen."

Akari: "Can't believe you actually worked on this Gundam too."

Sena: "Well, I myself thought that having you pilot a Gundam rather than a lumbering otter such as Oozoracon feels much better. Yes, Johnny- _sensei_ said the same thing. That is why we decided to transform the Oozoracon into a Gundam. And besides, the top designers themselves were responsible for the creation of almost everyone's personal mobile suits."

Akari: "Geez, don't say that to the mascot of my program! He's more of a cute one instead of a cool one."

Sena: "Nah, just kidding."

Akari: "Anyway, about the control system of my Gundam. Does my synch-rate from Oozoracon get carried over to the Gundam?"

Orihime: "Unfortunately, like I said before, we didn't make Oozoracon for real combat. It was just made for the film. So, you need to re-synchronize from stratch even though we kept the majority of its systems intact in the Gundam."

Akari: "Really? That's too bad."

Sena: "Don't worry. You can just use Kurosawa's dance moves to help crank up your synchronization rate with the Gundam like you did with Oozoracon. Yes, you have to become one with your Gundam just like you became one with Oozoracon."

Sumire: "Sena- _san_ 's right. It will work exactly like it did in the film."

Akari: "Actually, rather than just becoming one with the Gundam, I'm going to become Gundam itself."

Orihime: "Oh, I see. Just like Hoshimiya and Kiriya as **Ein Sof**. That is great, I like that spirit of yours."

Sena: "Well, if you say so, I can definitely see that you're not messing around."

Sumire: "Anyway, what about that Gundam of mine?"

Orihime: "As you might have guessed, Gundam Lunairetic came from none other than LoLi-GoThiC. And the Gundam's design was mostly Toudou's work."

Sumire: "Toudou- _senpai_? I can't thank her enough for that. Just as I wanted to get my own Gundam to help the _senpai_ s fight."

Sena: "That Gundam actually makes up for how you end up getting enslaved by Johnny- _san_ 's tracksuits in the film. Man, that was so unfortunate of you."

Sumire: "However, I see something weird in my Gundam's model number. Did Toudou- _senpai_ put that _Gelato_ on purpose? I mean, that was my alternate name in our _Vampire Mystery_ film."

Akari: "Oh yeah, _Sumire Gelato_ , why didn't I notice that before?"

Orihime: "Well, yes, it was Toudou who brought up that name. That name is also the model name of your main weapon. While we're in that topic, Oozora, one of your weapons is called _Akari Sunshine_. Again, it came from the same source."

Akari: "Me too? Odd, if I may say."

Orihime: "If you're interested in more details, I can give you two the technical specifications of your Gundams. Tsubasa- _kun_ , if you may."

Sena then brings the technical spec books for Akari and Sumire.

Akari: "Ah yes, thank you, Sena- _san_. By the way, when can we start our synchronization training with these Gundams?"

Sena: "I hear you're going for that investigation alongside Tranz-AM, right? Unfortunately, you might have to stay behind for your synchronization training, because we all need to be prepared in case something unexpected happens."

Akari: "Oh."

Sumire: "After all, it's always good to have ourselves prepared for anything. I guess we'll just have Kiriya- _senpai_ handle the investigations with Dinah- _senpai_ and Miyu- _chan_. As for our training, perhaps we can do it after breakfast."

Sena: "Sure, I'll tell Suzukawa about it so that he'll oversee your training."

Orihime: "By the way, when you meet Shinjou and Kurebayashi out there later, be sure to tell them that they're also going to get their own Gundams, albeit unfinished just yet."

Akari: "Wow, really?! Both Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_ are also getting their own Gundams?!"

Orihime: "Correct. We have prepared all of these since years ago, because we realized that our work is not done yet."

Akari: "Our work?"

Orihime: "Didn't you realize back when Hoshimiya and Kiriya became Top Idols? In the Aikatsu rankings, Otoshiro's name somehow remained on that list despite the fact that we already killed her during our final battle against DreAca and the Jesus Yamato cultists. For years, her name still remains even to this day. You should've noticed something fishy there."

Akari: "Wait a second… Oh, I remember! When I saw the ranking again sometime ago, I did see Otoshiro's name still on the list! And combined with the ghost sightings and the kidnappings..."

Orihime: "Yes, just as Dinah feared, we also feared that Otoshiro might return to this world. That is why we concluded that we still need to stay cautious and keep our forces strong. We began developing new units and new systems as countermeasures in case Otoshiro does come back. That includes your new Gundams and the other two for Shinjou and Kurebayashi."

Sumire: "Otoshiro… Why must she return?"

Sena: "But, no matter what, we have to defeat her and any of her followers in case she does return. Even though we have **Ein Sof** powering up **Soleil** , not to mention still having **Tranz-AM** around, but still we must not let our guard down."

Orihime: "Yes. Otherwise, we might have to face another twisted distortion as dangerous as **2wingS** in our idol world."

Akari: "No, that kind of distortion must never happen again."

Orihime: "That is why we prepared all of these. So, you two, please help us in protecting this idol world from twisted distortions."

Akari: "I will, Headmistress. I will."

Sumire: "Gladly."

Orihime: "Good, I have faith that you'll accept all these. So, you may leave then, and inform your friends about those new Gundams."

Akari: "Okay then, if you'll excuse us."

Akari and Sumire then leaves the chamber.

* * *

Later, in the cafeteria, Akari and Sumire meets Hinaki, Juri, and Miyu, who are already waiting for her. The two takes their breakfast from Yotsuba and goes to the table where everyone are eating.

Miyu: "Akari- _chan_ , where were you?"

Akari: "I was brought by Headmistress to the hangar."

Hinaki: "For what purpose?"

Akari: "I'm positive all of you won't expect it. Guess what, I'm getting my own Gundam."

All: "WHAT?!"

Hinaki: "Are you serious, Akari- _chan_?! It isn't the Oozoracon?"

Akari: "Technically, it WAS the Oozoracon. But they remodeled it into a real Gundam."

Miyu: "They remodeled the Oozoracon that you used in our film into a Gundam? I gotta say, this is _odayaka janai_."

Sumire: "I got one too, by the way."

Miyu: "You, too?! Double _odayaka janai_!"

Sumire: "So, unfortunately, Akari- _chan_ and I can't accompany you for the investigation. We have to start our synchronization training after breakfast."

Juri: "Is that so? Well, that's okay, the two of us should be enough to accompany Trans-AM in this investigation. Or perhaps we should ask Johnny- _sensei_ to accompany us."

Hinaki: "That might work."

Akari: "Oh, by the way, Headmistress also told me that you two are also going to get your own Gundams."

Hinaki: "My own Gundam, you say?"

Juri: "Nice! Which means we're going to be able to fight together."

Sumire: "They're not finished yet, unfortunately. Got to wait a little longer."

Hinaki: "Ow man."

Everyone continues eating their breakfast. After they're finished, Akari and Sumire heads back to the hangar while Miyu, Hinaki, and Juri goes to meet up with Aoi and Camilla outside.

* * *

Once they reach the hangar again, Akari and Sumire finds Naoto and Sena inside.

Akari: "Suzukawa- _sensei,_ Sena- _san_ , here were are."

Sena: "Yo, welcome back."

Naoto: "Ah, welcome. I hear you're going to start your synchronization training, right?"

Sumire: "Yes."

Naoto: "Well then, let us waste no time and begin the training."

Both: (nods)

As the Gundams are already prepared, Akari and Sumire gets into their Gundam's cockpit. Inside her cockpit, Akari finds the familiar star-shaped button in front of her.

Akari: "That familiar-looking button must be…"

Akari presses the button, and her Gundam starts to activate with its systems initializing fast. HUDs start appearing on the monitor, showing Akari's initial synchronization rate with her Gundam.

Akari: "Ah, as I thought, it's the button to activate the Gundam. Hmm, my synch-rate is… 65%? It's just like the first time I piloted Oozoracon. Wait, this WAS Oozoracon."

Sena: "Which means you won't have way too much difficulty in controlling your Gundam."

Sumire: "My synch-rate is 67%, however."

Akari: "Yours is better than mine? Wow, as expected from Sumire- _chan_."

Sena: "Worry not, Oozora. Don't forget your determination, you can do it."

Akari: "Yes, Sena- _san_."

Naoto: "Okay, I'm starting up the simulation."

Sena: "Everyone ready?"

Akari/Sumire: "Ready!"

Naoto then starts up the simulation, Akari and Sumire finally begins their synchronization training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinaki, Juri, and Miyu meets up with Johnny and asks him to accompany them in the investigation. Johnny agrees and he decides to pilot his _Jerseyschwarz_ again to carry his car with the girls inside for quick travel. The girls then meet up with Aoi and Camilla before eventually getting into Johnny's car, and Johnny carries them to the area where Dream Academy used to be. In only a few minutes, they have reached the designated location.

Johnny: "Okay, _honeys_ , here we are."

Johnny lands his _Jerseyschwarz_ and puts his car down, allowing the girls to go out.

Hinaki: "So, that's where DreAca was before it became a giant warship or a flying command center."

Johnny: "Yeah. Ever since then, we chased each other out."

Juri: "Where is the DreAca warship now?"

Aoi: "We left it in space after the final battle, completely wrecked and devoid of any powers because we already destroyed all of its power generators."

Miyu: "By the way, why didn't Hoshimiya- _senpai_ come along? And Shibuki- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "She told me that she wanted to tune-up her Gundam first. She hasn't been piloting it for quite a while, so she believed that her Gundam's performaance had gone down quite a bit during our battle yesterday. I don't know whether she will come later or not. As for Ran, she accompanied Yurika to the LoLi-gOtHiC mansion to retrieve her newly-upgraded Gundam."

Hinaki: "I didn't know Toudou- _senpai_ left her Gundam there. Sumire- _chan_ said that she didn't even see the Gundam the last time she went there."

Camilla: "In case you forget, Yurika's Gundam Dark Rift was severely damaged by the _Virgin Mary of DreAca_ in her final, vicious counterattack before she succumbed to Yurika's finishing blow. The Gundam was brought back to LoLi-GoThiC not just for repairs, but also for upgrades."

Hinaki: " _Virgin Mary_?"

Camilla: "What I meant was Himesato Maria."

Hinaki: "Oh, okay. Anyway, what can we find in this area?"

Camilla: "Well, anything. Anything that may help us find a clue of what's happening lately."

Juri: "Anything, huh?"

Miyu: "It's worth the try. Let's do it, everyone."

Other: "Uh-huh."

Johnny: "I'll wait outside with my _Jerseyschwarz_ to watch the outside. Be careful, _honeys_."

Aoi and the others are going into the hole that was left by DreAca lifting off and begins their search for some clues. They split up to every directions in their search. After over 10 minutes of searching…

Miyu: "Everyone, I found something!"

Juri: "Really?"

Everyone hurries toward Miyu.

Aoi: "What is it?"

Miyu: "This looks like some kind of metal door."

Camilla: "Nice job finding it, Miyu- _chan_. This must be leading to a secret underground chamber. I'll try to open it."

Camilla tries to open the door, but the door is apparently too heavy for her to open alone.

Aoi: "Johnny- _sensei_! We could use some help here."

Johnny: "Just a sec!"

Johnny then uses his _Jerseyschwarz_ to pull open the metal door open with ease.

Camilla: "There it is. Let's hope we can find some clues regarding everything that's been happening lately inside.

Juri: "Huh?"

Juri sees a DreAca ghost wandering around, but the ghost disappears shortly after.

Miyu: "What is it, Juri- _chan_?"

Juri: "I just saw a ghost of DreAca idol around."

Hinaki: "Where?"

Juri: "It's gone now."

Camilla: "There's definitely ghosts around here. After all, this place used to be DreAca. Wait, you weren't scared?"

Hinaki: "Scared? Why should we scared to DreAca's ghosts? We have our amazing _senpai_ s who once triumphed over them. If we can combine our powers together, there's no reason to fear DreAca anymore."

Juri: " _Precisemente!_ In other words, precisely!"

Camilla: "I bet our victory yesterday boosted your morale considerably. Is it one of the unseen potentials of this new generation that I'm not aware of?"

Aoi: "It could be."

Camilla: "Well then, we'll go into there."

Johnny: "And as I said before, I will stay here and look out for anything. Again, be careful."

Miyu: "Yes."

Aoi, Miyu, Camilla, Hinaki, and Juri are all going down the underground stairs while Johnny stays outside with his _Jerseyschwarz_. The five uses their Aikatsu Phone and illuminates the path with their camera light.

Hinaki: "Dinah- _senpai_ , did you know about this basement when you were in DreAca?"

Camilla: "Nah, never even heard of that during my short time in DreAca's forces. After all, when I first woke up, DreAca was already in the air."

Juri: "Oh, yeah, I hear you were artifically created."

Camilla: "Correct. However, even though I was artifically created as Xieras, you can clearly see that I am FAR more human than Seira could ever hope to be. Which is truly ironic if I may say."

Miyu: "It truly doesn't make any sense as to why Otoshiro was like that, to the point where she tore apart the bonds of our _senpai_ s."

Camilla: "But, we have dealt with her, and she better not return now."

The four continues walking until they finds another door, seemingly not locked.

Aoi: "It doesn't appear to be locked."

Hinaki: "Will there be some clues?"

Juri: "Let's find out."

They opens the door, revealing some kind of laboratory that contains a lot of human-sized capsules filled with slightly glowy liquids.

Camilla: "I… Is that…?"

Miyu: "What's wrong, Dinah- _senpai_? Do you know this place?"

Camilla: "Could it be... the laboratory where they experimented on creating me as a clone of Seira? I knew these capsules, these tubes, they look so similar to the ones I saw back when I first awakened."

Miyu: "If that is correct, that means this laboratory must be your birthplace."

Aoi: "The other capsules must be for another bunch of her clones, just like you."

Camilla: "All I know is I was the first successful creation of this."

Juri: "Then, is it a possibility that they were trying to make more clones of Otoshiro after you were created?"

Camilla: "I dunno. Like I said, I was with DreAca for only a short time until Seira's damned followers despised me so much because of how much of an Anti-Seira I was. So, I totally don't know if there were clones of me out there that were successfully created."

Aoi: "Clones? I wonder if those clones are related to the DreAca ghosts that everybody saw lately."

Camilla: "Hmm, there may be some connections between those two."

Hinaki: "Now that's one of the possible clues. There's probably more clues in this lab."

Camilla: "Let's look around then."

They then splits and looks around in almost every corner of the lab while also taking some pictures. Eventually, Aoi finds a piece of paper lying on an old, non-functional machine. She takes it and finds a note written on it.

Aoi: "Everyone! Come here!"

Miyu, Camilla, Hinaki, and Juri quickly heads toward where Aoi is.

Camilla: "Did you find something?"

Aoi: "There's a piece of paper with some kind of notes."

Camilla: "Let me see."

Aoi hands over the paper to Camilla, and she reads it.

Camilla: "Hmm. Oh, that was Headmistress Yumesaki's notes when Seira was first accepted into DreAca."

Juri: "What does it say?"

Camilla: "She claimed that she was astonished by Seira's ridiculously fast growth in her skills, and finds it to be a chance that was too good to pass on. She made deals with an unknown organization to supply all these stuffs inside this lab, and she began to experiment on making Seira's clones."

Hinaki: "Which means, Yumesaki did create you?"

Camilla: "Yes, she did. Didn't I tell you? I was the first successful creation of that experiment. But, because of our battles back then, she had to discontinue this clone-making experiments."

Hinaki: "It was good that she didn't continue working on that. Imagine if our _senpai_ s had to fight Otoshiro's clones who could be as powerful as the original one."

Camilla: "That would be an absolute hell for us."

Aoi: "Yeah. So, I don't think there's anything else useful here. What about we leave now?"

Juri: "Uh, sure. I bet Johnny- _sensei_ is having a hard time waiting."

Miyu: "Maybe, I don't know."

So, they leaves the laboratory and heads back outside. However, as they reach the outside, mysterious fog starts surrounding the area.

Camilla: "Huh? What the hell? What's with those fog?"

Johnny: " _Honeys_! These fog might be a bad omen. We better get outta here fast! You got some clues, right?"

Aoi: "Yes, Johnny- _sensei_ , we got some clues inside there. Let's leave now."

Aoi and the others hurry themselves to Johnny's car, which is then picked up by the _Jerseyschwarz_. However, just as _Jerseyschwarz_ is about to boost forward, a new kind of Seiraph appears from behind.

Hinaki: "Enemy unit behind us!"

Johnny: "Wait, what?!"

With its new railgun, the newly-remodelled Seiraph fires at _Jerseyschwarz_.

Johnny: "Whoa!"

Johnny dodges the shot, but the girls inside his car are shaken from that sudden motion.

Johnny: "This is no good. I gotta engage it. I'll put you _honeys_ on a safe area."

Johnny quickly puts his car down on a safe area before the Seiraph can attack again. He stands in front of it as the Seiraph quickly fires some shots from its GN Cannons. Johnny blocks the shots with his shield, then brings out his beam tonfas to begin his counterattack.

Inside the car, Aoi takes her phone and contacts Ichigo.

Aoi: "Ichigo, come in!"

Ichigo: _"What's wrong, Aoi?"_

Aoi: "A Seiraph just appeared from out of nowhere! Johnny- _sensei_ is now engaging it. We might need some help here in case they send in reinforcements."

Ichigo: _"The problem is that I'm not done tuning-up my Gundam yet. Ran and Yurika haven't returned yet. And neither PowaPowaPuririn nor your Bluegale Team are here. Or maybe…"_

Aoi: "What?"

Ichigo: _"Akari-chan and Sumire-chan! They might be able to help."_

Aoi: "Are you certain about that? I mean, they just started training before we left to DreAca. Will they be able to fight well without maxed-out synchronization rate?"

Ichigo: _"Don't forget, they have unseen potentials. You felt Akari-chan's potential too, right?"_

Aoi: "Come to think of it, you're right, I did sense her potential. And the fact that several of us once managed to fight well without maxed synch-rate, that means they should be able to."

Ichigo: _"It's settled then, I will inform them and make them begin their first strike."_

Aoi: "I'm counting on you, Ichigo."

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. First Strike of Splendor

**CHAPTER 04 :** **First Strike of Splendor**

Johnny continues fighting against the new Seiraph that came from behind him. He clashes his beam tonfa against his opponent's beam saber. Suddenly, two more Seiraphs appear, but now with different armaments. One Seiraph wielding two bazookas, while the other one wielding a weapon similar to Shion's F.W.C.P.

Johnny: "Reinforcements, huh? They need to know that _Johnny Schwarz_ won't back down that easily! Yeah!"

The two new Seiraphs join with the other Seiraph to fight Johnny. He quickly backs off as the three Seiraphs begin firing their ranged weapons altogether. Despite the _Jerseyschwarz_ being agile, Johnny is starting to have a bit of trouble with the combined effort of the Seiraphs, especially with them constantly firing their ranged weapons, giving little to no chance for Johnny to close in.

Miyu: "This isn't good, they outnumbered Johnny- _sensei_."

Camilla: "Drats, if only I brought my Gundam along."

Aoi: "Worry not. Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ will come to help."

Hinaki: "They will? Really? I thought they just started their training with their Gundams."

Miyu: "Didn't Dinah- _senpai_ mention about the unseen potential that we have as new generation idols? I bet those two might unleash it in this fight."

Juri: "And of course I will do the same once I get my own Gundam."

Hinaki: "Me too."

Aoi: "Johnny- _sensei,_ please hold out a little longer."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy hangar, in the middle of Akari and Sumire's training…

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_!"

Ichigo runs into the hangar where the two are training.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_? What's wrong?"

Ichigo: "The investigation team have encountered some enemy units near DreAca ruins. You two need to help them out!"

Akari: "Are you serious?! We haven't done our training yet. My synch-rate is only 70% as of now."

Sumire: "Mine is also still at 70%. Can we even stand a chance against them?"

Ichigo: "Do not fret. We sensed your unseen potential. Even we once managed to fight pretty well against DreAca before we maxed out our synch-rate back then. So, believe in yourself."

Akari is silenced for a bit, then…

Akari: "Okay, I will do it."

Sumire: "And who knows if our synch-rate may increase during battle. I mean, the battle ahead may be pretty similar to all we got from the simulations."

Naoto: "Exactly. Now, we must prepare for launch!"

Akari/Sumire: "Roger!"

Gundam Luminaire and Gundam Lunairetic moves to the launchpad. There, Luminaire gets armed with its basic weapons, such as the _Akari Sunshine_ variable-output beam rifle, two beam sabers, and a shield which can also act as a melee weapon with a hidden blade. Lunareitic in particular gets two rapid-firing beam carbine, the so-called _Sumire Gelato_.

Naoto: "You girls ready?"

Akari: "Anytime."

Ichigo: "Do be careful."

Sumire: "Don't worry, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , we will."

Naoto: "Okay then, LAUNCH!"

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari-!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire-!"

Both: "Taking off!"

Both Akari and Sumire takes off with their Gundams, heading towards where their teacher is fighting.

* * *

As the battle rages on, Johnny only manages to weaken one of the Seiraphs by destroying one of its bazookas. Johnny tries to close in once again and attacks with his beam tonfa, but the Seiraph with F.W.C.P look-alike knocks him back with a quick swipe from its weapon.

Johnny: "Ugh!"

 _Jerseyschwarz_ falls on the ground, but tries to get up anyway.

Hinaki: "Oh no, Johnny- _sensei_!"

Juri: "Come on, Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_. What take you so long?"

The railgun-wielding Seiraph rushes toward Johnny. All of a sudden, a volley of beam bullets appears from the side, prompting the Seiraph to activate its GN Field and block the volley of shots.

Miyu: "Is that-!"

Aoi: "It must be them!"

It appears that Akari and Sumire has arrived with their Gundams to the battle site.

Akari: "Hold on, Johnny- _sensei_ , everyone! We're coming!"

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , you can go ahead and rush forward. I'll provide you with cover fire."

Akari: "Okay."

Akari rushes forward as Sumire provides cover by firing a constant volley of shots from her _Sumire Gelato_ to the enemies. Akari then arms up her shoulder beam cannon.

Akari: **"OOZORA BEAM!"**

Akari fires several shots from her shoulder beam cannon at the three Seiraphs. They quickly uses their GN Fields to block the shots with, then returns fire with their ranged weapons in hand.

Akari: "Whoa!"

Akari tries to dodge the enemy's return fire, but her unmaxed synch-rate impacts her Gundam's responsiveness, resulting on some hits and forcing her to use her shield. Sumire fires more volley of shots at the Seiraphs, but they continue using their GN Fields.

Sumire: "Our beam weapons are useless against their GN Fields."

Akari: "Then we need a physical weapon. Thankfully I have one available."

As Akari said that, she switches her Gundam's shield to offensive mode, which uncovers two metal blades on each side of the shield.

Camilla: "Nice! She knows how to deal with GN Fields."

Akari rushes toward the Seiraph with F.W.C.P look-alike and swings her bladed shield. The bladed shield goes through the GN Field, prompting the Seiraph to parry Akari's attack with its F.W.C.P look-alike. Johnny uses this chance to fire some shots from his beam gun. The Seiraph is caught off-guard, taking full brunt of Johnny's shots. It gets staggered, giving Akari the chance to deal the finishing blow. She does a downward diagonal slash with her bladed shield to break the Seiraph's weapon, and then knocks it away with a quick punch to the face. She then fires her Oozora Beam four times with increased output, destroying the Seiraph with ease.

Hinaki: "Alright! One down, two to go!"

Akari: "Go for it, Sumire- _chan_."

Sumire: "Gladly."

Sumire flies around the Seiraph with bazooka, constantly firing barrages of beam bullets at her opponent. She quickly closes in and picks up her dual-bladed beam saber. Her opponent Seiraph also picks up its beam saber and begins clashing.

Aoi: "Did they not learn anything from back then to get rid of the Seiraph's weakness in melee combat?"

Camilla: "Probably not, and that would make our job a lot easier."

Sumire struggles a bit also because of her unmaxed synch-rate. However, she musters enough power to overpower the Seiraph.

Sumire: "Ha!"

She strikes hard, knocking the Seiraph back. She closes in once again and uses her _Sumire Gelato_ at point blank range. With a press of a button, the pilebunker mode of _Sumire Gelato_ activates and pierces the Seiraph's armor with ease. The spikes coming out from _Sumire Gelato_ are actually long enough to stab through the Seiraph's GN Drive Tau. Sumire backs off as the Seiraph begins to explode.

Aoi: "One enemy unit left!"

Johnny is still clashing against the remaining railgun Seiraph. He deliberately backs off as Akari and Sumire approaches the railgun Seiraph with their beam weapons ready to fire, with Akari wielding the _Akari Sunshine_ beam rifle and Sumire wielding the _Sumire Gelato_. The Seiraph is caught off-guard by the two as it couldn't activate its GN Field on time to block their shots. They scored a lot of direct hits while rushing forward.

Miyu: "Go for it, you two!"

Once they finally gets into close range, Akari smacks the Seiraph really hard with her bladed shield, followed by Sumire using her _Sumire Gelato_ in pilebunker mode to pierce the Seiraph's armor. Sumire then detaches her pilebunker spike and throws the poor Seiraph up to the air, allowing Akari to fire a powered-up shot from her _Akari Sunshine_ beam rifle, completely destroying the last remaining enemy unit.

Johnny: "Yeah!"

Hinaki: "Great job, Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_!"

Akari: "We did great, Sumire- _chan_."

Sumire: (nods)

Aoi: "Now that's done, shall we return then?"

Camilla: "Definitely."

Akari, Sumire, and Johnny begins to leave. Suddenly, a redesigned Ralph Seiravee appears from behind.

Akari: "What the?!"

Aoi: "A Ralph Seiravee?! They also have access to that thing?!"

The Ralph Seiravee wastes no time and fires its double GN Cannon. Akari and Sumire quickly rushes forward to defend against the attack while Johnny covers his car with Aoi and the others inside. But, it appears that the GN Cannon is way more powerful than it was before, resulting on Akari and Sumire getting blasted and knocked down, their shields also taking quite a lot of damage.

Akari/Sumire: "UWAAA!"

Johnny: "Oh no!"

Camilla: "That thing is too much for those two to handle. Johnny- _sensei_ , can you do it?"

Johnny: "But who's gonna protect the car?"

Camilla: "Ugh…"

Akari and Sumire tries to get up.

Akari: "Unbelievable. What immense power."

Sumire: "How can we win against that guy?"

Akari: "But still, I don't wanna back down without a fight!"

Akari fully gets up and immediately rushes forward with her blades shield active despite its damage.

Sumire: "No, Akari! Don't do it!"

Akari: "HAAAAA!"

Akari closes in to the Ralph Seiravee, trying to smack it with her bladed shield, ignoring her opponent that's going to fire another shot from its GN Cannons. Suddenly, Ichigo in her XNSfan appears from behind Akari and kicks the Ralph Seiravee away. The shot from its GN Cannons missed completely.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_?!"

Ichigo: "Phew, good thing I made it here on time. Akari- _chan_ , you've done your good job. Now, leave this big scrap metal to me."

Akari: "Roger, _senpai_."

Akari and Sumire then backs off as Ichigo begins to fight the Ralph Seiravee.

Ichigo: "I seriously thought you guys were gone for good. Who reinforced you?!"

Ichigo rushes forward, trying to slash the Ralph Seiravee with her axe. The Ralph Seiravee prepares the beam sabers from its GN Claws. Once she gets really close, Ichigo jumps instead of doing a melee attack, prompting the Ralph Seiravee to back off. Ichigo then fires her beam minigun, which gets blocked by Ralph Seiravee's GN Field.

Ichigo: "Ha!"

Ichigo lands and does a powered-up slash with her axe. The Ralph Seiravee parries it with its beam sabers from the GN Claws. She backs off quite a bit and then quickly elbows the Ralph Seiravee in the face. She turns her axe into blaster mode and fires three powerful shots. All three shots hit the torso of the Ralph Seiravee and it is then destroyed.

Akari: "Yes! As expected from Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Sumire: "Even that powerful enemy unit is no match against her."

However, after that, Ichigo just stands there as if she was stunned by something.

Akari: "Err, Hoshimiya- _senpai_?"

Ichigo: "Eh?"

Akari: "What's wrong? You went silent for a bit."

Ichigo: "Uh, nothing. I'm okay."

Akari: "Are you sure?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Johnny: "Well then, we better return now that we've gotten our clues in this forsaken place."

Ichigo turns around, but from out of nowhere, a ghost of DreAca idol shows up right in front of the XNSfan's cockpit.

Ichigo: "What the?"

Camilla: "A DreAca ghost?!"

Aoi: "Who could that be?"

The blurry head of that ghost begins to reveal itself as none other than Seira.

Camilla: "No way, it's her…!"

Seira's ghost: "All of you just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Ichigo: "Move aside. I have no more business with you."

Seira's ghost: "You do, you and I haven't fulfilled our destiny as **2wingS** yet."

Aoi: "To hell with that! You should've known that we have defeated destiny! And you no longer belong in this idol world! Not even your Hallowed Father!"

Ichigo: "Aoi's right. I have no intention of coming with you again."

Seira's ghost: "I find your lack of faith disturbing. You doesn't seem to care about the balance of this idol world."

Aoi: "So what?"

Camilla: "You should have stayed in Hell for all eternity instead of coming back here to break us apart once again. And let me remind you that there's no balance to be maintained. Even if there's any, we've already maintained it!"

Seira's ghost: "This is against Father's teachings. All of these will not go unpunished. If you keep doing that, I swear that you'll regret everything…"

After that, Seira's ghost vanishes.

Ichigo: "Yes, just leave us. We don't need your presence anymore."

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ …"

Juri: "Perhaps it's best to go back and tell everyone about what we found here."

Hinaki: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo, Akari, Sumire, and Johnny leaves the old DreAca site, heading back to their school.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Osaka, Nina Doujima is just leaving from her school, heading to the closest train station.

Nina: _"I should've known, taking shelter in Starlight Academy is my best bet to keep myself from getting captured like my friends."_

However, as she walks the empty road close to the station, she sees a ghost of DreAca idol wandering around.

Nina: "What? A DreAca ghost?"

The ghost keeps appearing and disappearing as it moves for a few steps.

Nina: "What's the meaning of this? Oh no, don't tell me-!"

Two troopers from the idol-capturing organization appears from out of nowhere after deactivating their cloaking field and quickly grabs Nina. That DreAca ghost have apparently distracted Nina long enough for the troopers to catch Nina.

Trooper: "Got you."

Nina: "What the?! No! Let me go!"

Trooper: "Can't let you. Our mistress needs your power to revitalize Dream Academy and bring their Top Idols- no, champions back to this realm."

Nina: "Dream Academy, you said?! Were you part of the cultist?!"

Trooper: "That should be obvious already."

The two troopers reactivate their cloaking field, which also makes Nina invisible, and then leaves the area.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, the ones involved in the investigation informs everything they found to Orihime. Ichigo, Akari, and Sumire are also in the office to hear out what everyone has to say about the investigation.

Orihime: "So, you found a laboratory where you were first created?"

Camilla: "Correct. This piece of paper is a proof of that."

Camilla gives Orihime the paper of Tiara's writings. Orihime reads it.

Orihime: "Yumesaki got all these cloning technologies from a mysterious organization?"

Aoi: "We haven't been able to determine who was that organization. But, the thing is, they were most likely trying to make more Seira clones. Camilla was the only one who was successfully created, though, as Camilla claimed that DreAca was already lifted off before they could made more clones."

Camilla: "Yes, the first one to be successfully created, but also a failure because of what I've become now, an Anti-Seira."

Ichigo: "Headmistress, I also have something to tell you."

Orihime: "What is it, Hoshimiya?"

Ichigo: "Right as I blew up the Ralph Seiravee that attacked Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ , one of my shots actually broke the cockpit hatch of that suit."

Akari: "Which means you got a glimpse of its pilot?"

Ichigo: "The pilot… looks pretty similar to you, Camilla."

Camilla: "WHAT?! Don't tell me-!"

Juri: "The pilot was a clone of Otoshiro?! Which means…"

Camilla: "…they have managed to create even more of my clones out there. This is insanity at the highest order."

Sumire: "But, what about the Seiraphs? Is it possible that the ones inside those Seiraphs were also Otoshiro's clones?"

Ichigo: "Maybe yes, maybe no. But, the fact that they fell so easily…"

Miyu: "That could mean they haven't been able to perfectly replicate Seira in their cloning process."

Akari: "Well, one does not simply make a clone of God, let alone making many of them."

Aoi: "Aside from that, Seira's ghost actually showed herself in front of Ichigo."

Camilla: "It is clear that Seira truly wants to return."

Orihime: "And all of you are going to prevent her from returning, right?"

Akari: "Obviously! We can't let her take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ away from us again like she did before."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ 's right. We're right behind you, _senpai_. We'll fight those invaders together."

Ichigo: 'Thank you."

Hinaki: "If only my Gundam has been completed."

Juri: "Mine, too."

Johnny: "Don't worry, _honeys_ , I'll contact your top designers to speed up the construction of your Gundams."

Hinaki: "Yes, please, Johnny- _sensei_."

Akari: "I'm definitely looking forward of fighting together with all of you."

Juri: "Certainly."

Ichigo: "Well, then. Shall we take a rest now?"

Camilla: "Of course."

Ichigo: "It's settled, then. If you'll excuse us, Headmistess."

Orihime: "Go ahead and get your stamina replenished. Remember, stay strong."

Ichigo: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo and the others leave the office.

* * *

Later that night, Akari and the others meet up with Miyabi in Akari's room.

Miyabi: "So, all you found was the origin of Dinah- _san_."

Akari: "That's all we found, unfortunately. No clear clue about who kidnapped Kokone- _chan_."

Sumire: "Although Hoshimiya- _senpai_ said that she saw a clone of Otoshiro inside one of the enemy's mobile suits. Basically another Dinah- _senpai_ , but weaker, oddly enough."

Juri: "We presumed that the enemy has actually managed to make clones of Otoshiro, albeit not perfect yet because they fall quite easily. And the fact that we even saw Otoshiro's ghost there..."

Miyabi: "Could they be the ones who kidnapped Kokone and the other idols?"

Hinaki: "If I may say, most likely, because they were attacking us."

Miyabi: "I see. Which means we need to find out where did they come from."

Akari: "Once we find their base, we'll build up our forces, attack them, and save the idols."

Miyabi: "I'm counting on all of you."

Akari: "Don't worry, Miyabi- _chan_. We'll definitely save them."

Somebody knocks the door.

Akari: "Who?"

Akari then opens the door, revealing her old roommate, Yuu Hattori.

Akari: "Ah, Yuu- _chan_. What's up?"

Yuu: "Akari- _chan_ , I just discovered a bad news."

Akari: "Eh? What bad news?"

Yuu: "The top designer of Sakurairo Kaden has disappeared!"

Miyabi: "Nagaoka- _san_ , you said!? Oh no, don't tell me-"

Sumire: "He must have been kidnapped like Kokone."

Miyabi: "Where did you find that info anyway?"

Yuu: "Shortly after I went back from my work."

Akari: "That means… they're also targeting the top designers instead of just idols?"

Yuu: "But for what purpose?"

Akari: "That I haven't know yet, unfortunately."

Miyabi: "This is impossible. Not only they have captured Kokone, but Nagaoka- _san_ too."

Hinaki: "At this rate, now that we know that the top designers are also in danger, we need some help to protect them from being captured."

Juri: "Yeah…"

Akari: _"Sena-san… I hope he's going to be safe…"_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	5. Azure Knack Jalapeño

**CHAPTER 05 :** **Azure Knack Jalapeño**

A few days later, in Starlight Academy's practicing room…

Akari, Sumire, and Hinaki are currently practicing their dance moves to their "Little beat, Little wing" song. After a few minutes, the song ends, and the three takes a break for a while.

Akari: "Ah, it appears that we haven't lost our edge."

Sumire: "Correct, we were really on-sync with each other."

Hinaki: "And I'm sure that our practice will help our synch-rate with the Gundams. Right, Akari- _chan_?"

Akari: "You bet."

Sumire: "Obviously, Akari is a few steps ahead of us because she piloted Oozoracon back then."

Akari: "Uh, not really, Sumire- _chan_. Your initial synch-rate with your Gundam was higher than mine."

Sumire: "I know. But both our synch-rates are now at 76%. That means we're pretty much equal now in terms of overall performance."

Akari: "Which makes me wonder if we can go like the Twin Drive System…"

Sumire: "Hmm, interesting."

Hinaki's phone rings.

Hinaki: "Huh, Kayoko- _san_?"

Hinaki answers the call from Kayoko, the top designer of Vivid Kiss.

Hinaki: "Yes?"

Kayoko: _"Hi there, Shinjou. I've got good news for you in regards of your Gundam."_

Hinaki: "Wow, you don't mean-"

Kayoko: _"Yes, I've completed your Gundam. And it's about to be delivered to Starlight Academy."_

Hinaki: "Alright! Thanks a lot, Kayoko- _san_. And also, say hello to Natsuki- _senpai_ from me."

Kayoko: _"Sure."_

Hinaki ends the call.

Sumire: "That was Vivid Kiss, right?"

Hinaki: "Yup. Kayoko- _san_ told me that my Gundam is complete."

Akari: "That's great! It's only a matter of time until we Luminas can fight together."

Hinaki: "You bet!"

Suddenly, someone knocks the door. It is apparently Juri.

Juri: "Everyone inside?"

Akari: "Juri- _chan_?"

Juri then opens the door.

Juri: " _Una gran noticia_! In other words, great news! My Gundam is finally complete!"

Akari: "Really?"

Hinaki: "Wow, what a crack-a-jack timing! My Gundam is also complete."

Juri: "Perhaps Encierro- _san_ knew all along that finishing our Gundams at the same time will benefit us so much as Passionate-Jalapeño."

Sumire: "Then the time is nigh, all four of us will be able to help everyone else fight off those remnants of Otoshiro's followers."

Akari: "Man, I can't wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hangar, Ran and Yurika are checking the new Gundam Dreadlord from LoLi-GoThiC.

Ran: "Maya- _san_ really took his time at upgrading your Gundam."

Yurika: "Uh-huh, but I'm glad it's done now. Can't wait to test out its weapons against those denizens of dread."

Ran: "Gundam Dreadlord, spreading dread to the denizens of dread… They're dreadful already, you mean fighting fire with fire? Will it even work?"

Yurika: "Uh…! Of course it will! If you don't believe it, I'll suck your blood."

Ran: "No, no. Just kidding. Anyway, I find it odd that you actually incorporated those _Vampire Mystery_ names into the new Gundams of our _kouhai_ s."

Yurika: "Are you talking about the weapons that I named _Akari Sunshine_ and _Sumire Gelato_? Well, yes, it was my idea. I mean, look at the _Akari Sunshine_ , it has some touches of Akari's bow that she used in the drama."

Ran: "What about the _Sumire Gelato_ , then?"

Yurika: "Uh… that twin beam carbine?"

Ran: "Yes. What's wrong?"

Yurika: "I… dunno. Supposedly, I should've used that name for her dual beam saber, but I went with _Misery Mire_ instead."

Ran: " _Misery Mire_? You have an odd taste in naming things, aren't you?"

Ichigo and Aoi approaches the two.

Ichigo: "Ran! Yurika!"

Ran: "Oh, hey."

Aoi: "Have you heard? Two more Gundams are being delivered here, the ones for Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_."

Yurika: "Ah, have they completed it? Nice."

Ran: "I wonder if those are the only new units that we're going to get."

Aoi: "Maybe. Although Kamishiro- _san_ told me that he wanted to rebuild the Azuratron."

Ichigo: "Oh, the mobile armor that you used alongside Miyu- _chan_ to fight the Merkava back then?"

Aoi: "Correct."

Ichigo: "I see. Anyway, wanna practice together?"

Ran: "Sure thing."

Yurika: "I can handle things myself though, as the descendant of Dracula."

Ran: "Better not lie, Yurika. I bet you'll go with that _other vampire_."

Yurika: "Uh…! Well, you got that right…" (blushes)

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, and Yurika leaves the hangar and heads to the practicing room.

* * *

Outside, a mobile suit carrier that carries the two new Gundam is on its way to Starlight Academy.

Pilot A: "How much longer?"

Pilot B: "About 15 minutes, then we'll arrive at Starlight Academy."

Pilot A: "Good, the faster the better."

The carrier continues onward. All of a sudden, two Seiraphs shows up from out of nowhere.

Pilot A: "What!? Isn't that-!"

Pilot B: "An enemy unit!? W-where did it come from!?"

The Seiraph points its GN Cannon at the carrier's cockpit.

Enemy pilot A: "If you value your life, then you're coming with us! Don't try to resist!"

Pilot B: "Blast it…"

The pilots have no other choice but to follow the Seiraph somewhere.

* * *

Later that night, Akari and the others are having dinner together. Both Hinaki and Juri are feeling uneasy, knowing that their Gundams haven't arrived yet.

Hinaki: "Why are they taking so long at delivering our Gundams? They should've been here now."

Juri: "I have no idea."

Miyu: "I don't know why, but I smell something fishy about your Gundams not arriving on time."

Akari: "Now that you mention it, let's not forget that the invaders are out there trying to mess with us."

Hinaki: "Oh no, don't tell me that-!"

Sumire: "I'm afraid Akari- _chan_ may be right. There's a chance that your Gundams may have been captured during transit by those invaders."

Juri: "If it truly happens, I'm going to burn with anger."

Miyu: "Thankfully I got some water to cool you down, Juri- _chan_."

Sumire: "Perhaps we should ask Johnny- _sensei_ about that."

Akari: "Good idea. But let's finish our dinner first."

Everyone then finishes their dinner. After that, they head out to the hangar. Right as they arrives at the hangar, Johnny also arrives at the same time.

Akari: "Johnny- _sensei_?! Good timing!"

Johnny: "Akari- _honey_? What's wrong?"

Hinaki: "It's about our Gundams."

Johnny: "I know, they haven't arrived yet, and it bugs me a lot, too."

Hinaki: "What are you going to do then?"

Johnny: "I guess I'll deploy our spy drone again. Haven't used that for a long time, so this is going to be your first time seeing it in action."

Sumire: "Please do."

Akari and the others then follow Johnny to the control room. As they arrive at the control room, Miyu's phone rings.

Miyu: "Who? Oh, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Miyu answers the call.

Miyu: "Yes?"

Aoi: _"Miyu-chan? I bet you must have known about Hinaki-chan and Juri-chan's Gundams not arriving on time."_

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Do you know anything about it, Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: _"I did some information gathering after I realized that something must have gone wrong. And I found an eyewitness who claimed that he saw a mobile suit carrier being taken away by a Seiraph, no, two Seiraphs to the southwest from this town."_

Miyu: "Really?! So, Akari- _chan_ was right about the possibility of these Gundams getting captured!"

Akari: "Eh?"

Aoi: _"You're going to try and retrieve them for Hinaki-chan and Juri-chan, right?"_

Miyu: "Obviously."

Aoi: _"Good luck, then."_

Aoi ends the call.

Akari: "Miyu- _chan_ , are you saying that my prediction was right?"

Miyu: "Well, Kiriya- _senpai_ herself told me that the Gundams were indeed captured by the remnants of those cultists."

Johnny: "Obviously, we're going to retrieve it. Iris- _honey_ , are you up to it?"

Miyu: "Of course. And stop calling me _Iris_."

Akari: "I'll come with you."

Sumire: "Me too."

Miyu: "Really? Much appreciated, although I hope you two can keep up with me since you haven't finished your training yet. Better yet, kick some butt with your unseen potentials."

Juri: "We'll also come along and then get into our Gundams once we retrieve them."

Johnny: "Okay then. _honeys_ , time to get into your Gundams."

Akari/Sumire/Miyu: "Roger!"

Akari and Juri enters the Luminaire, Sumire and Hinaki enters the Lunairetic, while Miyu enters the Ao Futuris. The three Gundams are moved to the launchpad, and they are ready to launch.

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari-!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire-!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu-!"

All: "Launching!"

The three are then taking off and heads straight to the southwest in order to find their new Gundams that got captured. They fly for a little more than 20 minutes until they reach a forested hill area.

Miyu: "Everyone, stop."

Akari: "What's wrong?"

Miyu: "They're close by. Go check the radar."

Sumire: "Ah, you're right. I can detect two Gundam-types and four Seiraphs."

Akari: "Four of them now? Perhaps they sent some reinforcements. And like Hoshimiya- _senpai_ said, the enemy pilots must be imperfect clones of Otoshiro."

Miyu: "For now, let us descend to the ground. And stay stealthy, we don't want them to know that we're here."

Then, they descend to the ground.

Juri: "What's your plan, Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "I'll probably try to bait them away from your captured Gundams. Once they're far away, then you and Hinaki- _chan_ can sneak past them and get into your Gundams."

Hinaki: "Sounds good to me."

Akari: "What about me and Sumire- _chan_?"

Miyu: "You two will ambush them, especially since this is nighttime, so guerilla tactics will work pretty well here. And hopefully they're stupid enough to fall for our tactics."

Sumire: "Well, I like that idea."

Akari: "We should be able to do it."

Miyu: "Glad to hear it. So, then, let's move."

Miyu with her Ao Futuris heads toward the captured Gundams with Hinaki and Juri following from behind on-foot. Akari and Sumire are standing by on the designated location, waiting for the right time to ambush.

Akari: "Be careful, Miyu- _chan_."

At the area where the Seiraphs are guarding the captured Gundams, Miyu shows up and taunts them.

Miyu: "Hello there."

Enemy pilot A: "Huh?!"

The Seiraphs are alerted by Miyu's appearance.

Enemy pilot B: "How did you find our hideout?!"

Miyu: "Pure luck, I guess. But, I'm taking back these new Gundams for my friends!"

Enemy pilot A: "Not so fast!"

One of the Seiraphs goes straight at Miyu with a beam saber ready.

Miyu: "Whoa!"

Miyu quickly dodges the slash, then ascends high.

Enemy pilot B: "Don't you run away!"

All the Seiraphs are provoked to chase down Miyu, leaving the captured Gundams behind. Seeing that, Hinaki and Juri quickly runs to their Gundams. Hinaki's Gundam looks like a simplified Hi-Nu Gundam with smaller fin funnels, while Juri's Gundam looks like a combination between Sinanju and Gundam Astraea Type F2. Once they reach their Gundams, they enter the cockpits and quickly start up the Gundams.

Hinaki: "I see my Gundam's name on the HUD. Wait, it's… **Hi-NaX (Hi-Nack) Gundam**?"

Juri: "Mine is **Gundam Ibara** , also called **Sinanjuri**. That means, our names are being used for our Gundams?"

Hinaki: "Just like Soleil's Gundams…"

Hinaki and Juri tries to get their Gundams up on their feet. The Seiraphs are alerted by their captured Gundams starting to move.

Enemy pilot C: "The captured Gundams are moving!"

Enemy pilot A: "Did you plan all these, you jerk?!"

Miyu: "Well, of course. No wonder Dinah- _senpai_ calls all of you imperfect clones, you left your loots behind in the open."

Enemy pilot A: "Don't get cocky just because you know what we are! You two, retrieve the Gundams back! I'll deal with this _slayer of God_!"

Enemy pilot D: "Roger!"

Two Seiraphs head back to recapture Hi-Nack and Ibara, but Akari and Sumire quickly shows up from below.

Akari: "Not so fast, imperfect fools!"

Sumire: "You're going nowhere!"

Enemy pilot C: "What?!"

Akari and Sumire rushes toward the two Seiraphs with their beam sabers, beginning their saber clashing. Miyu also begins to engage the two other Seiraphs. Meanwhile, Hinaki and Juri have gotten their Gundams to move properly, albeit with slight difficulties because of their lack of synchronization rate.

Hinaki: "It is a bit more difficult than I imagined."

Juri: "That should be obvious, this is our first time moving our Gundams like that. Just take a look at your synch-rate. Mine is 68%, by the way."

Hinaki: "My synch-rate, eh? I'm only at 67%, oh man."

Juri: "You don't have to worry, though. Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , and Miyu- _chan_ got them busy."

Hinaki: "But, what if one of them goes straight to us?"

Just as Hinaki feared, one of the Seiraphs who fights Miyu manages to slip by and heads toward Hinaki and Juri.

Enemy pilot B: "Ha!"

Miyu: "Oh no! Wait!"

Miyu chases down the escaping Seiraph, but she gets intercepted by the other Seiraph she's been fighting.

Enemy pilot A: "Not so fast."

That Seiraph fires its GN Cannon, prompting Miyu to use her GN Field to block the shot with.

Miyu: "Move aside!"

With _Prism Spirals_ in both hands, Miyu clashes once again with her opponent, while the other one is getting closer and closer toward Hinaki and Juri.

Hinaki: "Like that!"

Juri: "Oh nuts. Then…!"

The Seiraph fires its GN Cannon. Juri musters enough strength to dodge the shot without leaving any scratch on her Gundam.

Enemy pilot B: "Damn, I missed!"

Hinaki: "Wow, great dodge there, Juri!"

Juri: "That was probably just luck. Now, what weapon do I have?"

Juri starts checking for her Gundam's available internal weapons, and all she found is two heat blades similar to the blades used in _Chica_ x _Chica_.

Juri: " _Chica_ x _Chica_ blades, eh? Suits me fine."

Hinaki: "Those blades? Really?"

Juri: "It's better than nothing."

The Seiraph then rushes forward with its beam saber ready. Juri reacts fast enough to parry the opponent's attack using both blades. She then musters more power to push the Seiraph back, and she manages to do so. However, she ends up losing her balance in the process, falling right on top of the Seiraph.

Juri: "Ugh!"

Hinaki: "Juri!"

Juri gets back up quickly before the Seiraph could do something dangerous.

Juri: "I'm okay."

The Seiraph also gets up.

Enemy pilot B: "You got some guts trying to fight us with your low performance."

Juri: "As if you being an imperfect clone is something to be proud of."

Enemy pilot B: "How dare you!"

The Seiraph rushes toward Juri, beginning another clash. The two combatants then flies and resume their clash mid-air.

Hinaki: "I gotta provide covering fire. Can I move those remote-controlled weapons on its back?"

Hinaki tries to deploy the funnels, but they won't work.

Hinaki: "No good, I can't seem to operate them without maxed-out synchronization rate. There must be anything besides the funnels. Wait, what is this?"

Hinaki tries activating a different weapon, which is two hookshots on her Gundam's waist, one on each side.

Hinaki: "Hookshots? Well, that might do the job. Juri!"

Juri: "What is it? Oh, that weapon? I see."

Juri powers up once again to knock her opponent towards Hinaki. Hinaki immediately fires her hookshots, which pierces the Seiraph on the back. She then pulls the wire back, pulling her toward the Seiraph with the help of her hookshots' thrusters. The hookshot also pulls the Seiraph towards Hinaki. Once she gets really close up, she punches the Seiraph right in the back, strong enough to detach it from the hookshot.

Enemy pilot B: "Uaagghh!"

Juri: "Hinaki, here, take it!"

Juri throws one of her _Chica_ x _Chica_ blades towards Hinaki. She catches it.

Hinaki: "Alright! Now…"

The Seiraph manages to recover on time to activate its beam saber again. However, Juri rushes from behind and slices off the arm that wields the beam saber.

Hinaki: "You're finished!"

Hinaki gets close to the Seiraph, and does an upward diagonal slash followed by firing the beam vulcans, causing superficial damage. Juri ends the attack chain by taking a beam bowgun that resembles the one she used as _Jurius Caesar Salad_ in _Vampire Mystery_ , and fires a powered-up shot at the Seiraph, completely obliterating it.

Juri: " _Ganamos_! In other words, we did it!"

Hinaki: "Wow, even you got your own _Vampire Mystery_ -related weaponry. Oh…"

Suddenly, Hinaki falls on her knees, exhausted. Her Gundam also begins to fall to the ground.

Juri: "Hinaki! What's wrong?"

Hinaki: (pants) "It appears that fighting at high strength with such low synch-rate took a toll on my body. I'm exhausted."

Juri: "Come to think of it, me too. Wait, what about the others?"

Juri looks for Miyu, and finds her still clashing melee weapons against her opponent.

Juri: "Hold on, Miyu! I'm coming!"

Juri immediately goes after Miyu, disregarding her exhaustion.

Hinaki: "Juri! Didn't you say that you're also exhausted?! Oh man…"

From a distance, Juri repeatedly fires her beam bowgun at Miyu's opponent. Being busy with fighting Miyu, the Seiraph doesn't get a chance to activate its GN Field on time to block Juri's shots and takes some direct hits.

Miyu: "Juri- _chan_!"

Juri: "Now, then, it's red and blue together."

Miyu backs off from the staggered Seiraph, and joins up with Juri.

Miyu: "Let's finish this."

Juri: "Roger."

Miyu switches her right _Prism Spiral_ into beam magnum mode. Together, Miyu and Juri fires their weapons at full power straight toward the staggered Seiraph, blowing it up.

Miyu: "Alright!"

Miyu and Juri does a high-five with their Gundams, but Juri also falls to her knees due to exhaustion and her Gundam starting to fall. Miyu quickly catches Juri.

Miyu: "Whoa! That was close."

Juri: (pants) "Sorry, I am a bit too exhausted. Hinaki was right, I pushed myself quite too much without any training."

Miyu: "It's okay. That has happened to me before."

Meanwhile, Akari and Sumire are still fighting the other Seiraphs. However, once the Seiraphs notice the destruction of their two comrades, they decides to retreat.

Akari: "Hey, wait!"

Sumire: "That's enough, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Eh?"

Sumire: "All we needed was to recover the new Gundams. And it appears that we have succeeded."

Akari: "Ah, yes, you're right."

Akari looks at Miyu helping Juri move.

Akari: "Juri- _chan_ , where's Hinaki- _chan_?"

Juri: "Still on the ground over there."

Akari: "I see. Wait for me, Hinaki- _chan_."

Akari immediately goes to where Hinaki is.

Akari: "Hinaki- _chan_ , are you okay?"

Hinaki: "Uh-huh, just a bit too exhausted for pushing myself too much. We have no prior training, mind you."

Akari: "Yeah, I see. Now that your new Gundams are successfully recovered, we can finally fight together in the future."

Hinaki: "Yup."

Akari then helps Hinaki on getting back up, then flies back to where the others are waiting.

Akari: "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sumire: "Are we clear now? Good, let us return to school then."

They heads back to Starlight Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mizuki's Moonlight Office, Camilla pays a visit to Mizuki, only to get informed of the disappearance of both Nina and Nagaoka.

Camilla: "Both Doujima Nina and Sakurairo Kaden's top designer got captured?"

Mizuki: "Yes, I just got that info a few hours ago. Doujima's in particular was spotted by an eyewitness. It appears that she was about to go to a train station. My guess is that she wanted to take shelter in Starlight Academy."

Camilla: "This is getting out of control now. Even they're going after the top designers."

Mizuki: "I gotta tell Nakimoto- _san_ to send his forces to guard the other top designers who hasn't got captured yet. Oh, by the way, are you going to Starlight Academy after this?"

Camilla: "Yes, gotta update everyone there with the latest info, although I bet Aoi has done it. Y'know, being an idol professor and stuff."

Mizuki: "Oh yeah, can't expect less from an Innovator like her, I guess."

Camilla: "Anyway, what are you going to do next after discussing things with Nakimoto- _san_?"

Mizuki: "I'll probably go and take Mikuru here."

Camilla: "Good idea, considering that it'll be much safer if you take Mikuru with you and have **WM** at full strength. Also… regarding Seira's return…"

Mizuki: "What is it?"

Camilla: "Everyone in Starlight Academy has concluded that the invading mobile suits are indeed piloted by the clones of Seira, or to be precise, my _illegitimate_ sisters."

Mizuki: "Are you sure about that?"

Camilla: "Ichigo herself saw one when she destroyed a Ralph Seiravee back at the remains of DreAca during our investigation. The pilot of that Ralph Seiravee looked very similar to me, she claimed."

Mizuki: "Hoshimiya did, eh? So, the evildoers have made more clones of Otoshiro other than you."

Camilla: "But, obviously, I'm an Anti-Seira. Although I'm the first successful creation of that cloning experiment, I will forever be everything that Seira isn't. And of course all of us will track down the one responsible for all these and put an end to their madness."

Mizuki: "I see. Well, I gotta go and discuss our strategy with Nakimoto- _san_."

Camilla: "Okay then, I'll head to Starlight Academy ASAP."

Mizuki: "Be careful out there."

Camilla: "Don't worry, Mizuki, I will."

Camilla then leaves the Moonlight Office and gets into her Gundam. She heads out to Starlight Academy.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	6. Outer Interference

**CHAPTER 06 :** **Outer Interference**

Camilla have reached the Starlight Academy. Once she got her Gundam into the hangar, she heads to Orihime's office without delay to report the current situation.

Orihime: "So, not only Nagaoka got captured, but Doujima too…"

Camilla: "You heard about Nagaoka's disappearance?"

Orihime: "It was Hattori who first reported it to me."

Camilla: "Oh, _Akarin_ 's old roommate."

Orihime: "What are you going to do now?"

Camilla: "I guess I'll stay here for now. Been looking around for some clues out there, so I'm getting pretty tired by now."

Orihime: "Well, considering that you've been a great help for us ever since years ago, you're very welcome to stay here as you wish."

Camilla: "Thanks, Headmistress."

Camilla then leaves Orihime's office. Not too long after, Akari's gang have also returned with the new Gundams successfully retrieved from the enemy. As they put their Gundams in the hangar, Miyu notices the 5wingZ Gundam inside.

Miyu: "Ah, Dinah- _senpai_ must be here."

Sumire: "Where was she?"

Miyu: "She's probably been going somewhere else to find any clues. Who knows if she has found any."

Sumire: "Maybe."

After getting out of their Gundams, Akari and the others leave the hangar to look for Camilla. They find her eating in the cafeteria.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Oh, hi there. I heard you managed to get your new Gundams back, right?"

Juri: "Correct."

Camilla: "That's good to hear. However…"

Akari: "Huh?"

Camilla tells them about Nina's disappearance.

Hinaki: "I can't believe it… Even Nina- _chan_ got captured before she could even get here."

Akari: "Kokone- _chan_ , Minami- _chan_ , Nagaoka- _san_ , and now Nina- _chan_. Just how many more of them do they want to capture? And what do they need from those hostages?"

Camilla: "I just can't help but think that the ones capturing them are clearly related to my illegitimate sisters out there. By illegitimate sisters, I mean the Seira clones."

Sumire: "The best thing we need to do is tracking down their source."

Camilla: "Those _KongSan_ guys already did, as a matter of fact. And they couldn't find them yet."

Juri: "Anyway, why don't we continue our talk while having dinner? I mean, I'm hungry. I got thrust into a battle when we retrieved the new Gundams, and piloting it without maxed synch-rate took a toll on my body."

Hinaki: "Me too."

Camilla: "Oh, okay then."

Akari and the others are then ordering their dinners. Once their dinner are served, they begin eating and continue their talk. After they're done eating, they all go back to their rooms and prepare to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at the hangar…

Akari: "Okay, it's time we continue our synchronization training. Hinaki, Juri, this will be your first time doing trainings like that. You all ready?"

Hinaki: "Of course I'm ready. Like I said before, I can't wait to fight together with you at full strength."

Juri: "You can expect some passionate training here."

Sumire: "I guess we can max out our synch-rate in no time with such passion. Let's do our best, everyone."

Akari: "Certainly."

Akari's gang gets into their Gundams and then begins their synchronization training. Obviously, Akari and Sumire are already ahead of Hinaki and Juri since they already got their Gundams earlier. From the control room, Soleil, Miyu, Camilla, and Naoto are observing.

Ichigo: "I can see them doing some good progress with their training."

Aoi: "Yeah, me too. I knew they have unseen potentials as new generation idols."

Miyu: "Who knows if they'll become the new Top Idols in the future."

Ran: "Headmistress told Akari in the film that she must become Top Idol and master the Oozoracon."

Camilla: "Well, in this case, _Akarin_ and the others must become Gundams themselves."

Aoi: "Just like me and Ichigo. Not only we are Top Idols, we are Gundams."

Ichigo: "And of course we proved everyone that there is no God in this idol world, by becoming Gundams ourselves."

Camilla: "But, it depends on those new generation idols whether they can also become Gundams like us or not."

Miyu: "Have faith, Dinah- _senpai_. If I was able to do it with Kiriya- _senpai_ , then they should be able to."

Naoto then detects three familiar mobile suits arriving.

Naoto: "Who's coming? Oh, PowaPuri is back."

Ichigo: "Otome and the others, eh?"

Miyu: "Have they done their tour?"

Aoi: "Most definitely."

Naoto opens the hangar gate, allowing PowaPowaPuririn to enter. Otome's Lime Delta Kai Ni, Shion's Futuring Jesta Kamiyan, and Sakura's new Gundam Askray Kitaouji Troupe that she received after she became Starlight Queen. Its name alone proves that Sakura's new Gundam is based from Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, but also has the aesthetics of Masurao.

Camilla: "Hey, I've never seen that Gundam before."

Aoi: "Oh, that's Sakura's new Gundam, the Askray Kitaouji Troupe. She got it shortly after she became the new Starlight Queen."

Camilla: "Really? I honestly didn't know that during my time meditating out there. I didn't even get any info from my phone. And, wow, Otome's mobile suit got another upgrade?"

Ichigo: "It's Lime Delta Kai Ni."

Aoi: "Unfortunately, my subordinates are relieved from their duty as pilots ever since my Ao Quanta rendered the Bluegale Deltas obsolete for today's standards. So, Johnny- _sensei_ chose to upgrade Otome's Lime Delta instead of the Bluegale Deltas, and now they're collecting dusts in the hangar."

Camilla: "Oh man, that's too bad."

Aoi: "But, hey, at least Miyu- _chan_ can pilot my Ao Futuris properly now."

Ichigo: "Let's meet up with Otome and the others, shall we?"

Ichigo and the others are leaving the control room and meet up with PowaPowaPuririn after they got out of their mobile suits.

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_!"

Ichigo: "Welcome back, Otome."

Aoi: "How did your tour go?"

Shion: "I gotta say, it was quite a lot of fun. And of course Sakura always went on theater mode on various occasions."

Sakura: "Hehe." (while scratching her head)

Aoi: "Well, good."

Camilla: "A tour, eh? Knowing Otome, I bet you spent most of your time fooling around instead of actually doing performances and entertaining your fans."

Otome: "You meanie, Caminyan! Otome did actual performances, Otome's serious!"

Camilla: "Haha, just kidding. But that's all I heard during your early days as an Idol Unit. Less actual performances, more fooling around. I don't really know if there are any changes in your Aikatsu, but hopefully there are."

Sakura: "Believe me, our Aikatsu have changed quite a lot."

Shion: "Unlike Otome, though."

Camilla: "Haha, I bet Shion's right."

Otome: "No! Otome's changed too! Shion- _tan_ 's a meanie, too."

Shion: "Sorry, sorry. But, by the way, I hear there's been a lot of kidnappings of idols and designers, right?"

Ran: "You heard about that, too?"

Shion: "When we visited Akita, I myself witnessed an idol getting kidnapped by mysterious troopers equipped with cloaking devices."

Ichigo: "So, you actually saw one happening back then in Akita. Their influence has spread so fast."

Aoi: "Even now, they've captured Kurisu Kokone, Hateruma Minami, Doujima Nina, and Sakurairo Kaden's top designer."

Sakura: "They even captured Sakurairo Kaden's top designer!? That's awful, I wanted to try more of his _Yamato Nadeshiko_ costumes. Wait, what about Miyabi- _sama_? Is she safe?"

Ran: "Miyabi is actually taking shelter here. She came here days ago, bringing the bad news of Kokone's disappearance. But, Miyabi's safe under our protection right now, you don't have to worry."

Sakura: "Whew, I'm glad she's safe. But, knowing that the top designers are also in danger, I'm beginning to worry about Green Grass and many others."

Otome: "Oh, and Otome's worried about Makoto- _san_ too. Perhaps I should contact him right away."

Aoi: "Already?"

Otome: "You gotta believe me, Otome's REALLY worried."

Otome quickly tries to contact Happy Rainbow's office, where Makoto resides. However, nobody answers the call.

Aoi: "He's not answering?"

Otome: "No, he isn't. Otome's afraid he's been captured by those bad guys…"

Ran: "Perhaps."

Ichigo: "What makes it even worse is that we haven't been able to locate where those bad guys are coming from. But, I bet Mizuki is also trying her best to locate those bad guys with _KongSan_ 's help."

Camilla: "Ah, yes, I was there yesterday."

Ichigo: "You were?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Miyu: "And now, we're waiting for Akari- _chan_ and the others to finish their training. By finish, I mean maxing out their synch-rate and become Gundams themselves."

Shion: "So, we got new Gundams for the new generation idols?"

Otome: "Otome never knew that."

Aoi: "Yup, and they're all in here, ready for any action by the time they finished their training."

Sakura: "I hope we can locate those evildoers ASAP."

Shion: "Yeah, me too."

Camilla: "Speaking of which, I'm going to pay Makina- _san_ a visit."

Ichigo: "You mean, Swing Rock's top designer?"

Camilla: "Yes. I mean, I may be an Anti-Seira, but Makina- _san_ didn't know what she was doing and was just being used by Kira and the cultists, so I'm kinda worried about her. What if she gets captured and enslaved again like before?"

Ichigo: "Uh, I certainly don't want that to happen. The same goes for Amahane- _san_ , I wish she's safe."

Aoi: "Who knows if the _KongSan_ guys have sent their mobile suits to guard the top designers."

Ran: "Knowing Mizuki, I'm sure that's gotta be the case."

Camilla: "Even then, I better go and see for myself that she's still safe."

Miyu: "Is that so? Well, be careful out there."

Camilla: "Don't worry, I will."

Camilla heads to her Gundam and gets into the cockpit.

Camilla: _"Kaede, I hope you're okay with this…"_

Camilla then heads out with her Gundam. Akari notices Camilla's departure.

Akari: "Did Dinah- _senpai_ just leave?"

Sumire: "Apparently so."

Hinaki: "Where is she heading to?"

Juri: "I'm not sure. Doing more investigation, maybe?"

Akari: "Perhaps we should ask Hoshimiya - _senpai_ once we're done with our training."

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

* * *

In less than 10 minutes, Camilla arrives at Swing Rock's office. She goes into the office and meets up with Makina.

Camilla: "Makina- _san_."

Makina: "O-Otoshiro? How?"

Camilla: "Hey, don't you forget that I am Camilla Dinah, otherwise known as _Anti-Seira_. I am everything that Seira isn't."

Makina: "Uh, I'm sorry. So, do you need anything here?"

Camilla: "Have you heard about the recent kidnapping of idols and top designers?"

Makina: "Yes, I've heard of that."

Camilla: "I came here because I'm quite worried about you. You'll need some protection in case some baddies are going after you."

Makina: "I appreciate your offer, but I think I will be fine."

Camilla: "Makina- _san_ , you can't say that. What if those baddies capture you? They are the remnants of Jesus Yamato cultists who were rallied back by someone powerful, mind you. And if that wasn't enough, there's a possibility that Seira is going to return to this world."

Makina: "What?"

Camilla: "I'm not kidding. Remember the ghost sightings of DreAca idols that's been happening around here? Well, Ichigo and I have witnessed it. And those ghosts are none other than Seira's ghost."

Makina: "So, she still wants to fulfill her destiny so badly. Obviously, I won't fall for that again, I learned my lesson the hard way."

Camilla: "Then, you better come with me and take shelter in either _KongSan'_ s base or Starlight Academy. Pick whichever you prefer."

Makina: "I don't know if Orihime would welcome me in her school grounds with open arms after all I've done to Starlight years ago. Perhaps I'll go to _KongSan_."

Camilla: "Okay then. Now, we better move fast before something unexpected happens."

Camilla and Makina then leaves the office and boards 5wingZ Gundam.

Camilla: "Okay, we're ready to take-off. Main thrusters, activ-!"

Camilla is suddenly interrupted by a coming transmission from Naoto.

Naoto: _"Dinah, do you read me?"_

Camilla: "Wow, Suzukawa- _san_. What's wrong?"

Naoto: _"I've detected a new, unknown mobile suit heading to your position."_

Camilla: "Did you mean a new model?!"

Naoto: _"I'm afraid so. You better off retreating and bring Makina-san somewhere safe."_

Camilla: "Yes, I'm going to bring her to _KongSan_."

Naoto: _"Then make haste before it catches up."_

Camilla: "Roger."

Camilla ends the transmission, then lifts off.

Makina: "An enemy unit, you said? They must be targeting me."

Camilla: "That's why we must move quickly."

Camilla transforms her 5wingZ Gundam into Waverider mode and flies fast, heading to _KongSan's_ base. She goes as fast as she can, but halfway through, the enemy's new mobile suit is starting to catch up.

Makina: "Dinah, behind us!"

Camilla: "Are you kidding me!? That bastard's this close already? Wait a sec…"

The enemy mobile suit is revealed to be a redesigned 2wingS Gundam. What makes it different is that the Gundam is now equipped with a real GN Drive.

Camilla: "2wingS Gundam!? How did they remake one of those, let alone fitting it with a GN Drive!?"

Makina: "Watch out!"

The GN 2wingS Gundam fires its left-side Smiter's Gatling. The shot quickly gets dodged by Camilla, who then speeds up even more to outrun her chaser. The chaser also proceeds to continue with the chase while firing its Saint's Rays. Camilla tries to contact _KongSan_ of the current situation.

Camilla: " _KongSan_ base, do you read me? _KongSan_ base!"

At _KongSan_ 's base, Captain Nakimoto is alerted by Camilla's incoming transmission. He quickly answers it.

Nakimoto: _"I read you, Camilla. What's wrong?"_

Camilla: "I am under pursuit of an enemy unit. It's a 2wingS Gundam with a GN Drive!"

Nakimoto: _"What did you say!? 2wingS Gundam with a GN Drive!?"_

Camilla: "It appears to be going after Makina- _san_ , and I am now bringing her to your base so that she can take shelter there with extra protection."

Nakimoto: _"Wow, I was about to send some of my troops there, but you already brought her here. OK, I'll send_ _ **WM**_ _out to help you deal with that enemy unit as you get closer to the base. Hang in there."_

Camilla: "Yes, much appreciated."

Camilla ends the transmission and tries her best to keep up her speed ahead of her chaser, continuing to head towards _KongSan_ 's base.

Camilla: _"Come on, Kaede. Hang in there!"_

* * *

In _KongSan_ 's base, Nakimoto has brought **WM** to his operations room.

Mikuru: "This is impossible, they have 2wingS Gundam with a GN Drive."

Mizuki: "How they managed to get their hands to one of those is beyond me, I'm afraid."

Mikuru: "But now we must help Camilla out and get Makina to safety."

Mizuki: "Correct."

Nakimoto: "There's no time to waste. **WM** , prepare for launch."

 **WM** : "Understood."

Without delay, **WM** quickly boards their Gundams and takes off from the base to intercept their incoming enemy unit.

Mikuru: "Wait a sec, Mizuki. Is it okay for us to fight that 2wingS Gundam? I mean, it was Seira's destiny to fight us **WM** together with Ichigo, as **2wingS**."

Mizuki: "I don't think we should worry about that, because according to what Camilla told me yesterday, the majority of enemy mobile suits they've encountered are piloted by imperfect clones of Otoshiro."

Mikuru: "But it's equipped with a GN Drive!"

Mizuki: "I know. Even then, we as **WM** should still be able to defeat it like Camilla said, so we must press on."

Mikuru: "Okay."

They continue their pursuit until they detect Camilla and the enemy unit approaching.

Mizuki: "There they are!"

Camilla: "Ah, **WM**! Nice!"

Camilla transforms her Gundam back into MS mode, then joins up with **WM**.

Camilla: "It's great to have you here, Mizuki, Mikuru."

Mikuru: "Me too. But, now, let's wreck that accursed thing."

The GN 2wingS Gundam stops when it sees Camilla together with **WM**. Immediately, it goes into Full Burst Mode and beam-spams the three.

Mizuki: "What the!? Dodge!"

The three Gundams barely dodged the beam-spam by flying upwards.

Camilla: "Holy crap, look at that power."

Mikuru: "Having a GN Drive truly makes its beam-spam even stronger."

Mizuki: "Camilla, you better go fast and bring Makina- _san_ to the base. We'll handle the rest here."

Camilla: "Much appreciated."

Camilla transforms her Gundam again into Waverider mode, then flies off as fast as he can to _KongSan_ 's base. The GN 2wingS Gundam tries to continue its pursuit, only to get blocked by **WM**.

Mizuki: "This is as far as you can go."

The GN 2wingS Gundam switches its Angely Diviners into blade mode and proceeds to go offensive. Without hesitation, Mizuki pulls her beam claymore and parries the opponent's attack.

Mizuki: "As I expected, even its overall power has increased considerably."

The two combatants back off, then goes back clashing against each other. Mikuru tries providing fire support by firing her side beam cannons, but the opponent is able to use its GN Field to block Mikuru's shots.

Mikuru: "Nuts!"

Mikuru then recieves a retaliation from the GN 2wingS Gundam in a form of a powerful shot from one of its Saint's Rays. Mikuru barely dodges it again because of how fast the shot travels.

Mikuru: "At this rate, we need to use _that_."

Mizuki: " _That_? I agree."

Mizuki backs off from her opponent and joins up with Mikuru.

 **WM** : "TRANS-AM!"

The two WM Gundams activate their Trans-Am System and rushes toward the GN 2wingS Gundam. Not wanting to be beaten, it also goes Trans-Am.

Mizuki: "I knew it will follow suit."

Together, Mizuki and Mikuru does a slash with their melee weapons, which are parried by the GN 2wingS Gundam's two Angely Diviners. The three backs off and then starts going into dogfight mode, flying around while firing their ranged weapons like madmen. GN 2wingS Gundam beam-spams several times during this dogfight, giving **WM** more trouble than they should have.

Mikuru: "Why are we getting that much problem from this? Is it because of the GN Drive?"

Mizuki: "That shouldn't be the case. Either we've grown weaker, or the enemies have grown way too strong."

Mikuru: "No! You were the Starlight Queen and the Top Idol! Everyone told you so. As **WM** , we can't possibly lose against that clone!"

Mizuki: "You're right. I can't let all the skills I accumulated throughout my career go to waste."

* * *

As **WM** continues to fight the GN 2wingS Gundam, Camilla has reached _KongSan_ 's base. She goes into the hangar and gets out of her Gundam along with Makina.

Camilla: "Here we are."

Makina: (phew) "That was pretty close. But, what is that 2wingS Gundam doing there?"

Camilla: "Beats me. That damn thing even has a GN Drive on its back, which means those cultists have somehow managed to get enough resources to build their own GN Drive and rebuild the accursed Gundam."

Makina: "Will **WM** be able to defeat it?"

Camilla: "Hopefully. But first, let's get you sheltered."

Makina: "Uh-huh."

Camilla then brings Makina to Nakimoto's office.

* * *

The battle continues, with the combatants' Trans-Am nearing their time limit. Mizuki rushes forward while Mikuru provides fire support once again. The Moon Meister and GN 2wingS then begins to clash again. The two are trying their hardest to overpower each other. Luckily, Mizuki manages to muster even more power to knock her opponent back, making it wide open for some shots from reinforcements to hit it from behind.

Mizuki: "Who's that? Reinforcements?"

From the distance, **Soleil** approaches with their Gundams.

Mikuru: "It's **E.S.**! Complete as **Soleil**!"

Ichigo: "I knew we picked the right decision to launch."

Aoi: "Yup, this accursed 2wingS Gundam shouldn't have returned."

Ran: "Most especially with a GN Drive slapped on its back."

As the GN 2wingS Gundam is still staggered, **Soleil** joins up with **WM**. Along with that, the Trans-Am have reached their time limit and are deactivated.

Mizuki: "Good timing, everyone. We're having quite a lot of problem dealing with that GN-powered 2wingS Gundam."

Ichigo: "I still can't believe they managed to get enough resources to rebuild that accursed Gundam and even slapping it with a real GN Drive in the back."

Aoi: "If **WM** alone isn't enough, then we better combine our powers together, right?"

Mikuru: "Certainly."

Ran: "Stand guard, everyone. Here it comes, again."

GN 2wingS Gundam has recovered from its staggering. It decides to simply fire both of its Angely Diviner in their buster rifle mode.

Ichigo: "Oh no, you don't!"

Ichigo quickly pulls out her _Howling Star_ axe and blocks the shot from the left-side Angely Diviner with its blade, while Aoi deploys her Sword Bits to form a GN particle shield and blocks the right-side shot. Immediately after blocking, Ichigo and Aoi rushes forward with their weapons. However, before the two could do any attack, the GN 2wingS Gundam retreats, knowing that it is too outnumbered and exhausted.

Aoi: "Eh? Oh man."

Ran: "Well, it knows that it is outnumbered."

Mizuki: "Not to mention we forced it to go Trans-Am."

Ichigo: "Which means you did the bulk of the work then. Awesome."

Mikuru: "But, honestly, even us **WM** are having a lot of problems dealing with that new 2wingS Gundam. I dunno either we're slightly losing our edge, or the enemy has grown a bit too powerful for us to handle alone."

Aoi: "I think the second answer is the better answer. I mean, they got a freaking real GN Drive slapped on that thing. And they didn't even use Twin Drive System on that one even though they swear by **2wingS** so much."

Ran: "Yet, that single unit managed to be on par with you two, **WM** , of all people…"

Mizuki: "That could only mean that the cultists have somehow gotten their hands on something really powerful to crank up their power level that high."

Ichigo: "I just can't imagine how powerful the person who rallied those cultists back to their feet."

Aoi: "Oh, by the way, where's Camilla?"

Mizuki: "She went ahead to the base, bringing Makina- _san_ to safety."

Shortly after Mizuki said that, Camilla returns with her Gundam.

Mikuru: "Oh, speak of the devil."

Camilla: "Oh, everyone's here. Where did that accursed Gundam go?"

Ichigo: "Well, it retreated before we got any chance to fight it. It knew it was outnumbered…"

Mizuki: "…and exhausted, because we fought it in Trans-Am. Anyway, how's Makina- _san_?"

Camilla: "Nakimoto- _san_ had her safe for now. She should be okay there."

Ran: "Good."

Aoi: "Shall we go back, then?"

Camilla: "Good idea, since I'm curious to see how far _Akarin_ have progressed with her training."

Ichigo: "Me too."

Soleil and Camilla heads back to Starlight Academy, while WM also heads back to their base.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	7. Interview with the Vampkatsu

**CHAPTER 07 :** **Interview with the Vampkatsu**

The next day, in the afternoon, during the training session of Akari's gang…

Computer: "96%... 97%... 98%... 99%..."

Naoto: "Almost there…"

Computer: "100%."

The HUD inside Gundam Luminaire's cockpit shows 100% synchronization rate. Akari looks really delighted to see it.

Akari: "After a long last!"

Sumire: "I've done it too, Akari- _chan_!"

The same goes for Sumire, whose synch-rate has also reached 100%.

Akari: "Alright, Sumire- _chan_! Our synch-rates are maxed!"

Hinaki: "Congrats, Akari- _chan_!"

Juri: "But that leaves us with less than max synch-rate. We better double our efforts."

Hinaki: "Yeah."

Naoto: "Now that you've maxed out your synch-rate, you two may exit your Gundams."

Akari: "Yes, but we'll then wait for Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_ in the control room."

Akari and Sumire gets out of their Gundams and heads to the control room while waiting for Hinaki and Juri. Sena sneaks into the control room and surprises Akari from behind.

Sena: "Yo."

Akari: "Whoa! Sena- _san_!"

Sumire: "That surprised me."

Sena: "Congrats on maxing out your synch-rate, or should I say, becoming one with your Gundam. You can't see me entering the room, right?"

Akari: "Oh, thanks. But, your footsteps didn't even create any sounds, like a ninja or something."

Sena: "Does that make me a great espionage agent?"

Akari: "Uh, your job is designing dresses, not spying on people."

Sena: "Speaking of spy, I hear the reason why our enemies have been able to abduct the idols and the designers easily was because of spies."

Akari: "Does that have something to do with the ghosts of DreAca idols? Particularly, the ghost of Otoshiro?"

Sena: "Now that you mention it, Otoshiro's ghost did show up once in front of Hoshimiya back when you investigated the remains of DreAca. I've speculated that Otoshiro's ghost may be the very spy who've been locating the idols and the designers, thus allowing the cultists to hunt us down."

Akari: "Oh man… Sena- _san_ , are you going to be alright? I mean, some of those cultists might be going after you."

Sena: "And they will most definitely going after you, too. Don't worry, both of us can protect each other, considering that you've become one with your Gundam."

Akari: "Eh? How are you going to protect me without a mobile suit?"

Sena: "Mobile suit? Oh, I haven't told you yet. Actually, I have one hidden below the lake near my Dreamy Crown shack."

Akari: "Wow, I never knew."

Sena: "I will show you my MS when the time comes. You'll be surprised to see its amazing capabilities in protecting you, by doing… wrestling throws."

Akari: "Oh… In the meantime, I'll keep you safe with my Gundam, at least before our enemies get any edgier than they are now."

Sena: "Much appreciated. Oh, anyway, I brought this."

Sena shows Akari a small-scaled Oozoracon that is roughly around the size of an Angely Bear doll.

Akari: "A small Oozoracon? How cute."

Sena: "This Mini-Oozoracon contains an A.I. that will activate when you place it inside your Gundam's cockpit. Believe me, this little fella will help you tremendously, especially with operating that new weapon of yours."

Akari: "I know, the _Luminas Arms_ , right?"

Sena: "Yup."

Akari then takes the Mini-Oozoracon.

Akari: "Thanks a lot, Sena- _san_. I'll make a great use of it. You can count on me, because I can count."

Sena: (facepalms) "Well, you CAN, obviously."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TV TKY studio, both Soleil and Yurika have just started their lunch break after airing their separate shows. Yurika is having her usual garlic ramen, while Soleil are having Ichigo's specialized self-made bento.

Yurika: "Ah, this always tastes great."

Ran: "Enjoy it as much as possible."

Yurika: "Certainly."

Ichigo notices Aoi checking her Kirakiratter on her phone.

Ichigo: "Any news, Aoi?"

Aoi: "Apparently, yes. Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ have just finished their synchronization training, which means they are now ready for bigger action."

Ichigo: "Wow, glad to hear that."

Aoi continues checking her Kirakiratter.

Aoi: "Unfortunately, Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_ haven't finished just yet."

Ichigo: "But they should've gone pretty far now, right."

Aoi: "You bet."

Yurika: "Speaking of Sumire, I've asked Maya- _san_ to speed up the completion of the special attachment for her beam carbine."

Aoi: "The _Sumire Gelato_?"

Yurika: "Yes, that attachment will increase the power of each volleys fired from her carbine. As for its name…"

Ran: "Are you going for more _Vampire Mystery_ names?"

Yurika: "Uh, I've run out of names to use from the show, so I asked around for some ideas. And what did I get? _Sumire Vaquero_."

Ichigo: " _Sumire Vaquero_? I gotta say… that's even weirder than _Sumire Gelato_."

Yurika: "Hey, don't blame me for that. Blame the one who gave me that idea. You want me to suck your blood?"

Ichigo: "No, no. Just kidding."

Yurika: "You should better not do that in front of Yurika- _sama_."

Yurika continues eating her ramen.

Ran: "By the way, Yurika…"

Yurika: "What is it?"

Ran: "Is it okay for you to bring you Gundam here? I bet it's baiting a lot of attention from people nearby ."

Yurika: "Because I seriously can't wait to get into action with my new Gundam, and also suck the blood of those cultists for trying to mess with us again. I'm sure Kaede will be pleased to see those cultists fall dead once more."

Ran: "I bet she will. I mean, she's inside 5wingZ Gundam's bio-sensor. Everytime Camilla fights with her Gundam, Kaede will be able to witness those cultists fall one by one, slowly but surely."

Aoi: "!?"

Aoi notices a mysterious hooded person passing by and peeking a little from outside the window of their room.

Yurika: "What's wrong?"

Aoi: "I just saw someone spying on us from outside the window."

Ichigo: "Really?"

Everyone then looks at the window, but that mysterious person isn't there anymore.

Ran: "That person has already left, it appears."

Aoi: "But I did see it."

Ichigo: "Could that be… Seira?"

Yurika: "No, of course not. Now you're just talking crazy. I mean, God is dead."

Aoi: "And if she ever comes back, we'll just send her back to the afterlife. All the crisis that happened years ago? Yeah, that's not gonna happen again now, for we are Gundams."

Everyone nods to Aoi's statement.

Ran: "However, I do smell something fishy about that person spying on us.

Aoi: "That spy is most definitely working with the cultists. If we run into that spy again, let's try and catch him or her."

Ichigo: "Agreed, and we'll try to fish out every information from him or her about the cultists' comeback."

Then, they continue eating their meal. After they're done, they leave the room and returns to work in the studio. Soleil is having an interview, while Yurika is shooting a new LoLi-GotHiC advertisement.

* * *

Hours later, back at Starlight Academy, Akari and her friends are gathering in her room, including Rin and Madoka.

Rin: "So, how did your training go?"

Hinaki: "Very smooth, surprisingly. My synch-rate is now about 82%."

Juri: "Can't believe Hinaki actually beat me since I'm only at 81%."

Akari: "It's not a big deal, Juri- _chan_. It's only one percent."

Madoka: "Speaking of which, what did Sena- _san_ give to you?"

Akari: "It's a Mini-Oozoracon."

Akari shows everyone the Mini-Oozoracon.

Sumire: "It just looks like the real Oozoracon, albeit smaller."

Akari: "Yup, and Sena- _san_ told me to bring it into my Gundam's cockpit. It will help my Gundam's performance, he said."

Sumire: "Especially since you'll be using your _Luminas_ _Arms_."

Madoka: " _Luminas_ _Arms_?"

Akari: "It's the new backpack on my Gundam that can be transformed into various weapons. Johnny- _sensei_ said it was like Astray Blue Frame Second-L's _Tactical Arms._ "

Juri: "Really?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. According to its technical specs, it can be transformed into twin swords, a big two-handed sword, a gatling blaster which combines with my beam rifle, and surprisingly… a bow."

Miyu: "It can transform into a bow? That's… unusual, for a Gundam."

Akari: "It was probably Sena- _san_ 's idea."

Sumire: "Also, I saw Juri- _chan_ 's Gundam having those shortswords from _ChicaxChica_ , not to mention that _Jurius Caesar Salad_ bow-gun."

Juri: "I myself didn't expect that either. Hinaki's Gundam is even more unexpected. Two side-mounted hookshots that we have never seen before."

Hinaki grins while showing two thumbs-up.

Madoka: "All that's left to do is wait for Hinaki- _senpai_ and Juri- _senpai_ to max out their synch-rate, then we're all good to go."

Hinaki: "The faster the better, since we can't waste our time when the cultists are still out there hunting down idols and designers."

Juri: "True."

* * *

At the TV station, Soleil and Yurika have just finished their work.

Ichigo: "Ah, finally we're done for today."

Aoi does a little bit of stretching.

Aoi: "Once we return, let's tune-up our mobile suits."

Ran: "I agree."

Yurika: "I'll go get my Gundam and pick you up."

Ran: "Much appreciated."

Ran smiles at Yurika, causing her to blush a little bit.

Yurika: "Ugh."

Yurika quickly runs outside to get her Gundam.

Ichigo: "There she goes again."

Ran: "Wait, isn't that-!?"

As Ran looks at the entrance, she spots the mysterious hooded person who spied on them back then moving towards Yurika.

Aoi: "That's the spy I saw before!"

The spy begins to run away, prompting Soleil to move.

Ichigo: "Don't you run away!"

Soleil begins chasing after the spy out of the building. They passed by Yurika's Gundam as Yurika is about to get into the cockpit.

Yurika: "Hey, what's-?"

Soleil continues chasing the spy until they manages to trap her at a dead end.

Ichigo: "There's nowhere to run, spy."

Aoi: "You better reveal yourself and submit to the Naughty Detective."

Having no other choice, the spy opens the cape, revealing a scantily clad with black attire. She grins like a vampire.

Ran: "A surprisingly skimpy outfit you got there"

Aoi: "What's more important is… who are you?"

Janice: "I am Janice, the leader of those who were responsible of rallying the Church of Jesus Yamato back to their feet. Yes, the ones you defeated years ago."

Ichigo: "So, you're the one kidnapping idols and designers all this time!"

Janice: "Correct. It was all for the revival of our revered Otoshiro Seira!"

Aoi: "Dang. If you're supporting Seira, then what's with your skimpy attire, complete with your vampiric grin? That's far from holy, I can tell, and I bet Yurika would like an explanation for that!"

Just as Aoi said that, Yurika is already behind them, piloting her Gundam Dreadlord.

Ran: "Speaking of which, there she is."

Yurika: "Wow, just wow. So, this is the boss of those abductors, eh? And from the way she dressed, is she trying to mimic those bad-mannered vampire women from modern vampire movies!?"

Aoi: "That's gotta be the case."

Janice: "Heh, doesn't matter how I dress myself, my allegiance is still with Seira."

Yurika: "Screw you for siding with the one who murdered Kaede. I'll suck your blood dry!"

Ran: "If only you can suck the blood of fellow vampires. Then, I'll get her myself!"

Ran charges right toward Janice and throws two kicks at her. She dodges Ran's kicks smoothly and jumps upward as soon as Ran throws her third kick.

Ran: "Hey! Don't you dare escaping!"

Janice: "I don't have time for this."

Janice jumps from walls to walls until she reaches the top of the building. Up there, a black-colored mobile suit appears from its camouflage cloak. The mobile suit looks like a more demonic version of Forbidden Gundam. She gets into the mobile suit and begins to fly. Yurika chases after her and manages to block her way.

Yurika: "Hey! You're going nowhere with that demonic-looking Gundam of yours!"

Janice: "Hoo, as if yours is not demonic enough."

Yurika: "You're in no place to underestimate Yurika- _sama_!"

Yurika activates the beam wrist blade on her right arm and rushes toward Janice, forcing her to pull out her beam claws. The two then begins their clash, with Janice occasionally using her backpack-mounted protective shields to guard against Yurika's attacks. Below, Soleil goes to somewhere safe and Ichigo contacts Starlight Academy.

Ichigo: "Headmistress Orihime, come in."

Orihime: _"I hear you loud and clear, Hoshimiya. What's wrong?"_

Ichigo: "We've found the very person who's been rallying the cultists back. Her name is Janice, and she brought her own mobile suit. Yurika is currently engaging her."

Orihime: _"Really!? The leader herself is there?"_

Ichigo: "Yes. We might need some help here in case reinforcements come."

Orihime: _"Now that may be our perfect opportunity to test out Oozora and Hikami's Gundams with their max synch-rate. I'll get them ready ASAP."_

Ichigo: "Yes, please."

Ichigo ends the transmission.

Ichigo: "We better get out of here fast."

Aoi/Ran: (nods)

Soleil leaves the area, heading back to Starlight Academy on foot.

* * *

As Yurika and Janice continues to battle, they have garnered a lot of attention from so many people below.

Man 1: "Hey! Isn't that Yurika- _chan_ 's Gundam?"

Woman 1: "It's gotta be. Just look at those vampiric features. But who is her opponent?"

Woman 2: "Dunno. Maybe it's related to the ones causing chaos within the idols lately."

Woman 1: "If that is the case, then let's support Yurika- _chan_!"

People: "Hang in there, Yurika- _chan_! Crush your enemy!"

Yurika is able to hear people cheering for her while she's still clashing against Janice.

Yurika: "Hm! Thanks for the support. I can feel my power surging inside me."

Janice: "Those fan of yours… I'm sure they're also supporting **E.S.** "

Yurika: "If yes, then what?"

Janice: "They must realize that they have supported the wrong unit. **2wingS** is the only one worth supporting for."

Yurika: "You're a total nutcase if you think like that. Do you really wish to bring back such twisted distortion into this idol world?"

Janice: "And are you really okay with commiting sins like that? Defying the will of God, even killing His very own Hallowed Child?!"

Yurika: "In this idol world, there is no God!"

Yurika knocks Janice back.

Janice: "You cannot be forgiven, descendant of Dracula. Then how about I shoot your fans down there?!"

Without hesitation, Janice fires a quick shot from her beam rifle to the ground where people flocked.

Yurika: "What?!"

Yurika chases after the beam shot as fast as possible to the ground and quickly deploys her I-field cape to nullify the shot before it hits the ground and hurts the civilians.

Yurika: "Whew, that was close. You guys okay?"

People: "Yes, we're okay!"

Yurika: "You better leave this area fast before anyone gets hurt!"

The civilians begin to run away from the area. Yurika goes back to fight Janice. As she rushes toward Janice, she fires quadro blasters several times. Janice dodges Yurika's shots without too much trouble.

Yurika: "You dirty bastard. If Camilla was here and saw what you did, you'll be in the mercy of her curse words."

Janice: "Camilla? Ah, the failure known as _Xieras_ , am I right?"

Yurika: "So you know?"

Janice: "Of course I know. I was the one responsible for the creation of Xieras and the other clones of Seira that pilots my MS squads."

Yurika: "WHAT?!"

Janice: "It was all done by my team of mad scientists. They developed the cloning machines responsible for the creation of those clones. It's just too bad that DreAca couldn't make any more of these. Because if they did, you Starlight idols will be annihilated by Seira's godly powers!"

Yurika: "You're out of your mind, vampiress! One does not simply clone a God, mind you! Especially a non-existent God! Even you're contradicting yourself, trying to be oh-so-holy while also trying to be dark and edgy at the same time!"

Janice: "Shut up!"

Janice brings out her scythe and proceeds to rush toward Yurika and does a slash. Yurika quickly parries Janice's attack with her two beam wrist blade. As the clashing goes on, Yurika detects two Ralph Seiravees coming from behind Janice. At the same time, Akari and Sumire also approaches with their Gundams.

Yurika: "Nuts, there's reinforcements."

Janice: "You also got reinforcements. What a great timing…"

Sumire: "Toudou- _senpai_!"

Akari: "We're here to help you!"

Without any second thoughts, Akari and Sumire quickly engages the Ralph Seiravees. Akari transforms her _Luminas Arms_ into dual-wield sword mode to fight her opponent head-on, while Sumire brings out her dual beam saber to do the same thing. The three pushes Janice and her reinforcements away from the populated area.

Sumire: "You must be thinking about the safety of everyone there, right?"

Akari: "Obviously. We can't let any stray shots to hurt anybody."

Yurika: "Pretty good decision, considering what she has done before."

Akari: "She almost hurt civilians with her ranged weapons? Wow, she's mean."

Akari does multiple swings with her two swords, as does her opponent with its bigger beam sabers generated by the GN Claws. Akari fires two shots from Oozora Beam as she backs off a bit from her opponent, only to see her shots get blocked by GN Field. The Ralph Seiravee retaliates by firing both its GN Cannons. The Mini-Oozoracon alerts Akari of the incoming attack, allowing her to dodge the shot smoothly.

Akari: "Thank you, Mini-Oozoracon."

Mini-Oozoracon simply jumps up and down.

Akari: "Now, let's continue with the brawl, shall we?"

Akari transforms her _Luminas Arms_ once again, this time around turning it into two-handed sword mode. She quickly rushes toward her opponent.

Meanwhile, Sumire and her opponent are also clashing beam sabers against each other. The Ralph Seiravee backs off to fire its GN Cannons. Sumire quickly dodges the shot, then returns fire with a volley from her _Sumire Gelato_ , only to be blocked by GN Field. Sumire uses her dual beam saber again and rushes toward her opponent. The opponent prepares to intercept Sumire's attack, but instead of attacking, Sumire leaps behind her opponent.

Sumire: "Toudou- _senpai_!"

Yurika: "Here!"

While Yurika is still clashing against Janice, she reacts to Sumire's call by firing her spreading blaster to Sumire's opponent. The Ralph Seiravee is caught off-guard and takes a direct hit from Yurika's shot from behind, damaging its backpack.

Sumire: "Nice shot."

Yurika: "Of course it is."

Janice: "Damn you."

Yurika: "You wanna taste my spreading blaster too?"

Janice: "Not so fast!"

Janice backs off, prompting Yurika to fire her spreading blaster quickly. Because of that, the aim isn't so good and the shot gets dodged with ease.

Akari continues to clash against her opponent. With her big sword in hand, she slowly begins to overpower the Ralph Seiravee's improved beam sabers.

Akari: "Haaa!"

Akari powers up her attack, causing her opponent to be knocked back pretty far.

Akari: "Now for the finisher."

Akari transforms her _Luminas Arms_ into gatling blaster mode, then attaches her _Akari Sunshine_ beam rifle on it. As her opponent is still recovering from the knockback, Akari proceeds to fire the gatling blaster, which fires both beam projectile from the _Akari Sunshine_ and physical ammo from the gatling laster. The combination of those projectiles allows Akari to penetrate her opponent's GN Field and causes massive damage with that volley, leading to the destruction of that Ralph Seiravee.

Akari: "Alright!"

Mini-Oozoracon once again jumps up and down in happiness. Akari transforms the _Luminas Arms_ back into backpack mode.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , look out!"

Akari: "Huh?"

From above, Sumire pushes her opponent down while still clashing their melee weapons. Akari moves out of the way before she collides with the two.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_! I'll provide fire support!"

Sumire: "Much appreciated."

Akari follows Sumire, then proceeds to fly around and fires her _Akari Sunshine_ multiple times at Sumire's opponent, prompting it to use its GN Field immediately. From the other side, Janice escapes Yurika and rushes toward Akari.

Janice: "I won't let you!"

Yurika: "Don't you run away from me, mosquito!"

Once again, Mini-Oozoracon alerts Akari of the incoming enemy unit. As Janice closes in, Akari flies upward to evade her beam claws. Janice continues her attack by firing her beam rifles toward Akari relentlessly. Yurika quickly gets in front of Janice with her I-Field cloak activated, blocking Janice's shots.

Yurika: "Ha! You're not going to hurt them!"

Janice: "Why the hell a vampire like you protecting those idols?"

Yurika: "Because I am a different kind of vampire than you!"

Yurika fires her spreading blaster once again, this time around with better aim. Janice fails to dodge Yurika's shots and is forced to use her backpack-mounted shield to block the shots with. The shield suffers some damage because of the sheer power of those physical ammo.

Akari and Sumire continues to overpower the last remaining Ralph Seiravee. Akari does a spinning slash with her _Luminas Arms_ in two-handed sword mode, which gets parried by the Ralph Seiravee's beam sabers. Akari backs off as Sumire fires more volleys from her _Sumire Gelato_. The Ralph Seiravee blocks Sumire's shots with its GN Field. As the battle continues, Sena contacts Akari through the Mini-Oozoracon.

Sena: _"Oozora, it's best to finish the battle fast."_

Akari: "Sena- _san_?"

Sena: _"Time to use that special mode of your Luminas Arms."_

Akari: "Understood."

The transmission ends.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_! Toudou- _senpai_! Line them up!"

Sumire: "Line them up?"

Yurika: "What are you going to do?"

Akari: "I'm going for _that_!"

Yurika: " _That_? You don't mean…"

Sumire: "Okay!"

Sumire and Yurika begins to try and line up their opponents, and they are still receiving a lot of retaliation. As they do that, Akari transforms her _Luminas Arms_ one more time, this time around turning it into a massive bow. As the _Luminas Arms_ transforms, Akari also does a transformation inside the cockpit while also summoning the very same bow she had in _Vampire Mystery_.

Sumire: "I knew it. It was just like in the drama."

Akari attaches the _Akari Sunshine_ on the _Luminas Arms_ again, and also inserts an arrow into the beam rifle's barrel. As Akari begins to pull her bowstring, her Gundam does the same.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ is getting ready to shoot. Toudou- _senpai_ , quick!"

Yurika: "I'm doing it! Seriously, that bad-mannered fella is persistent!"

Yurika still struggles to push Janice into the line of fire.

Janice: "I'm not gonna let you do that!"

Janice still manages to fight back with full power. She begins pushing Yurika back.

Yurika: "Dang it. I have no other choice."

Yurika proceeds to fire her spreading blaster multiple times. Janice doesn't realize that and gets knocked back pretty far until she gets into the line of fire. At the same time, Sumire has pushed the Ralph Seiravee enough so that they're perfectly lined for Akari's finisher.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , now's your chance!"

Akari: "Here I go!"

The arrow inside _Akari Sunshine'_ s gunbarrel begins to shine.

Akari: _**"Akari Sunshine - Sky Arrow! SHOOT!"**_

Akari finally shoots the Sky Arrow, which has turned into a glowing white projectile. The arrow pierces through the Ralph Seiravee, destroying it in an instant.

Janice: "What!?"

As the arrow goes straight toward Janice, she takes her scythe to block the arrow. The arrow hits the blade of her scythe, causing a powerful explosion.

Akari: "Alright!"

Sumire: "The Ralph Seiravee is done for!"

Yurika: "Nice shot there! But…"

The smokes from Janice's explosion dissipates, revealing her mobile suit in a pretty bad shape. The scythe has been destroyed by Akari's Sky Arrow, while its body frame is quite damaged.

Akari: "She survived that? Wow."

Yurika: "Her mobile suit must be pretty strong to withstand that. But we blew up her scythe anyway, so we have kicked down her offensive capabilities."

Sumire: "Which means, it is now three against one."

Akari, Sumire, and Yurika approaches Janice.

Janice: "Damn you. You may have beaten me now, but this war is far from over! In fact, it has just begun!"

Without hesitation, Janice runs away while also activating the cloaking field of her mobile suit, preventing anyone from detecting her location. The three gives up the chase once Janice's mobile suit becomes invisible.

Yurika: "Nuts!"

Akari: "Well, at least we managed to send her packing."

Sumire: "But, she will definitely come back."

Akari: "Yes, she will. And we will make her pay."

Yurika: "Ah!"

Suddenly, Yurika spots Seira's ghost floating around.

Sumire: "Wasn't that… Otoshiro's ghost!?"

Yurika: "Don't you get away from me, murderer!"

Yurika tries to grab Seira's ghost, but the ghost disappears inside her Gundam's hand.

Yurika: "Dang, she vanished."

Akari: "Has she been observing our battles?"

Sumire: "Probably…"

Yurika: "For now, let us all return to the school. I'm certain Ichigo and the others went back there already on foot."

Akari: "Well, okay."

The three proceeds to fly back to Starlight Academy. Along the way…

Akari: _"Sena-san was right. Otoshiro is spying on us, observing us. So, no matter what, I must protect Sena-san, and everyone in Starlight Academy!"_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	8. Jailbroken

**CHAPTER 08 :** **Jailbroken**

Three days later, at Seira's house…

Noelle: "Good morning, Ellis- _san_."

Noelle opens the door to Seira's room, where Ellis now resides. Ellis has woken up from her sleep, but she looks pretty down.

Ellis: "Uh, good morning, Noelle- _chan_."

Noelle: "What's wrong. You don't look so well today. Are you sick?"

Ellis: "No."

Noelle: "Maybe you are bothered by something."

Ellis: "Y-yes. I had a dream that night. A painful dream about your sister."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_?"

Ellis: "Yes, I saw her dragging Ichigo away. And, I saw Aoi chasing after her, but couldn't reach her. I could see the look on her face. She was crying. She was calling out to Ichigo, demanding Seira to let go of her."

Noelle: "I can't believe it."

Ellis: "I tried to chase after her too, but I wasn't able to. I felt powerless, my legs wouldn't move as I wanted, and I couldn't even call anyone out. As if Seira has stripped me of my strength to move without even doing anything to me. And… Seira openly said that she will never stop until she fulfills her destiny with Ichigo."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ , why…?"

Ellis: "And the fact that she's going to come back… I'm afraid the accursed crisis from years ago might happen again."

Noelle: "All we can do now is hope that everyone in Starlight Academy will be able to stop that from happening. Otherwise, this idol world will be ruined."

Ellis: "Uh-huh. I hope for the best to Ichigo and the others. If only I can help them… I wish I can."

Noelle: "Help them? What can you do?"

Ellis: "I… I have no idea."

Noelle: "Maybe it's better to save that topic for later. For now, let's have some breakfast. I don't wanna be late."

Ellis: "Okay, fine…"

Ellis and Noelle heads downstairs and looks for their breakfast.

* * *

Much later, in Starlight Academy…

Soleil, along with Orihime, Johnny, Yurika, and Camilla are discussing the discovery of Janice and her band of idol abductors.

Camilla: "I see, Janice was the one responsible for my creation and my illegitimate sisters."

Yurika: "Yes. Not to mention, it appears that she likes to dress like those bad-mannered vampire women commonly seen in modern, non-medieval vampire films."

Ran: "If I may say, I don't like the way she dressed."

Camilla: "So, I will have a score to settle with her. Yurika, let's do it together."

Yurika: "Fine with me. But, we gotta wait for your Gundam's upgrade to be completed."

Camilla: "Well, yeah. I had to ask Hikari to upgrade my Gundam again because I figured if that GN-powered 2wingS Gundam got truly mass-produced, I won't stand a chance against it on my own. Hopefully they can finish it tomorrow."

Ichigo: "But, hey, don't forget that we're in our strongest as long as we stick together."

Ran: "Individual powers are also necessary. Without individual powers to begin with, how can we strengthen, support, and complement each other?"

Aoi: "You got that right, Ran."

Johnny: "The thing is, now we know who's responsible for rallying those broken cultists, leading them to kidnap others _honey_ s and several dress designers out there."

Camilla: "They already went after Makina- _san_ before, although I managed to get her to safety within _KongSan_ 's base."

Aoi: "However, we still need to pinpoint the location of her hideout. I mean, we haven't found it yet up until today. This is ridiculous."

Orihime: "I myself couldn't believe how hidden her hideout is. I can't imagine what would she do to her hostages if we can't find them fast."

Ichigo: "We might want to double our efforts in locating her hideout."

Johnny: "Just as Starmiya said. We should send some scouts to track it down. I think… Kiriya- _honey_ 's subordinates should suffice."

Aoi: "You want to operate the Bluegales again? That's… _odayaka janai_!"

Johnny: "After all, they did well during our battles against DreAca before. Yeah!"

Aoi: "I will have to tell them later."

Ichigo spots a new mobile suit approaching the school. That mobile suit looks like a slightly bulkier and armored version of a Jegan.

Ichigo: "Hey, what is that mobile suit?"

Johnny: "Ah, it must be _Sena-wing_."

Ichigo: "He got his own mobile suit? I never knew that."

Johnny: "And know this, the enemy won't be able to see him in battle."

Ran: "Odd…"

* * *

In the hangar, Akari and Sumire are observing Hinaki and Juri's last bits of synchronization training. Also, Hikari and the other hangar crews are finishing up the upgrades on 5wingZ Gundam, turning it into 5wingZ Monsterquake that has more aesthetics of Gundam Barbatos Lupus. Sena brings his mobile suit into the hangar.

Sumire: "Whose MS is that?"

Akari: "There's a Dreamy Crown logo on its head, it must be Sena- _san_."

Sumire: "Oh, that must be the MS you told me about."

Akari: "Yeah."

Sena exits the cockpit, and he sees Akari in the control room. Akari waves her hand at him. Sena just smiles at her before he heads to the control room. Not too long after, Sena has arrived in the control room.

Sena: "So, how's my Mini-Oozoracon?"

Akari: "It worked beautifully. And, yes, it allowed me to use my special finisher that I had in _Vampire Mystery_."

Sena: "Nice."

Akari: "So, about that bulky mobile suit of yours…"

Sena: "Ah, yes. I finally get the chance to show it to you. I call that big fella _**Unseen One**_."

Akari: " _Unseen One_? But I can see it."

Sena: "Well, that's why I'm bringing it here. My MS is not truly finished yet because it lacks the system that allows it to go invisible like Kanzaki's old Gundam Dichotomy."

Akari: "So that nobody can see you, right?"

Sena: "Correct, that's the only way for me to be able to taunt my opponent that they can't see me."

Akari: "I dunno, that thing doesn't truly suit you."

Sena: "Nah, I'm just trying something different. After all those troubles are over, I'll let go of that. And, anyway, I'm actually going to stay here for now."

Akari: "Really!?"

Sena: "Even though my shack is located in a place where not a lot of people would find and I have my own MS, I still believe that taking shelter in Starlight Academy is my best bet to stay safe from those idiots because I can fight alongside all of you. Besides, I serve as your technical advisor here like I did when you were using Oozoracon."

Akari: "I'm glad that you're staying with us here. Speaking of fighting together, Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_ should be really close to maxing out their synch-rate."

Sena: "That's another good news. I'm looking forward for that."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , look, they're almost at 100%."

Akari: "Really?"

Akari looks at the control panel and finds that Hinaki and Juri's synch-rates are just 3% away from maximum.

Akari: "Come on, you two. You're almost there."

Their synch-rates are slowly rising and rising. Then, they have finally reached 100% synch-rate with their Gundams.

Akari: "Alright! They've made it!"

Sena: "Perfect."

Inside their Gundams' cockpit, Hinaki and Juri looks really happy.

Juri: "After a long last, we've done it!"

Hinaki: "Yeah, and the time has finally come."

They open their cockpit and steps out. Akari and Sumire leaves the control room to meet up with them and congratulate them.

Sumire: "Congrats, you two."

Juri: " _Gracias_! In other words, thank you."

Akari: "With your synch-rates maxed out, we can now fight side-by-side together."

Sumire, Hinaki, and Juri nods.

Akari: "By the way, I wanna go and do some practice again."

Sumire: "Really? I'd like to come along."

Akari: "Sure, why not. I'll invite Miyu- _chan_ too if I meet her on the way."

Sumire: "Uh-huh. What about you two?"

Hinaki: "Well, we're going to take a rest now. Somehow, I kept overworking myself lately. Maybe because I feel the need of maxing out my synch-rate super fast so that I won't slow others down."

Akari: "Wow. You gotta chill up, Hinaki- _chan_."

Juri: "But, can I chill up? I mean, I'm such a hot, passionate idol."

Akari: "Oh, I almost forgot. Well, doesn't matter anyway, just take a rest and refill your stamina, okay?"

Hinaki/Juri: (nods)

The gang leaves the hangar. Akari and Sumire heads to the practicing room, while Hinaki and Juri heads somewhere else to take a rest.

* * *

At Janice's hidden base…

Janice enters her operations room, where she's welcomed by the lead operator of the room. The operator is one of the surviving members of Jesus Yamato cultists.

Operator: "Welcome, Milady. How're you doing?"

Janice: "Just fine. Anyway, we gotta assemble our forces."

Operator: "For what?"

Janice: "The location of where all surviving DreAca idols are imprisoned has been found."

Operator: "Are you serious!?"

Janice: "Yes, I'm not kidding. The Hallowed Child Herself came to me in my dream and told me about its location."

Operator: "Otoshiro did it…? Dear God, apparently Lord Kira hasn't abandoned us yet. His Child is still with us, even in death."

Janice: "We must make our move and free those old comrades of yours, even though there are only roughly below 25 survivors. Including Yumesaki Tiara, I still need her."

Operator: "Understood. I will contact our troops and get them ready for this operation."

The operator begins the transmission, ordering the troops to ready themselves for their next operation. After he's done…

Operator: "By the way, Milady, what about Swing Rock's top designer that you failed to capture?"

Janice: "It's no big deal. That Xieras fella may have took Makina to the safety of _KongSan_ 's base, but I will stop at nothing to capture her after we finish this operation. And, of course, I will keep my eye on Amahane Asuka of Angely Sugar."

Operator: "Only then, can we bring back **2wingS** and restore balance to this world."

Janice: "His masterplan will go unhindered."

Not too long after, Janice's men along with Camilla's illegitimate sisters has assembled themselves for their next operation to assault DreAca's prison and free the prisoners. Their mobile suits are on standby in the hangar, ready to be launched anytime soon. Janice enters the hangar, and boards her fully-repaired MS.

Janice: "I will be your leader in this operation!"

Trooper 1: "We'll be right behind you, Milady! Lead on!"

Trooper 2: "For the glory of our Lord and His Hallowed Child!"

Janice: "Now then, let's move."

Janice and her forces begin to launch. The sound of their mobile suits launching can be heard from the cells where all the hostages are imprisoned.

Minami: "You can hear that, can't you?"

Kokone: "Yeah, loud and clear."

One of the prison guard approaches their cell.

Guard: "Ha! They're going to free their comrades who were imprisoned by your allies. You will soon learn why we captured all of ya."

Minami: "Your people are out of their minds!"

Guard: "As if your allies killing our God wasn't considered blasphemous."

Kokone: "Blasphemous, you say? If that godly Otoshiro stayed alive, our Aikatsu would've been destroyed!"

Nina: "Kokone- _chan_ 's right! I bet the champions of Starlight Academy will put an end to your madness!"

Guard: "Do not think too highly about your allies from Starlight Academy who has done unforgivable sacrileges to our God. They will soon taste the fury of Lord Kira and His Hallowed Child, who will eventually return to this world."

The guard leaves the cell.

Minami: "No, that must not happen. Rin- _chan_ … I hope you're working on something to deal with those radical group."

Outside, Janice's base deactivates the camouflage function on its hangar gate, showing Janice and her forces launching out, followed by a small carrier ship for the prisoners. Afterwards, they turn on their cloaking field, turning their mobile suits invisible and proceeds to their destination.

* * *

Hours later, at Oga peninsula…

Janice and her forces have arrived at the pinpointed location of where the surviving DreAca denizens are imprisoned. They deactivate their cloaking fields, lands on the ground, and hops out of their mobile suits.

Captain: "Here we are. But, where's the prison?"

Janice: "Should be around here somewhere."

They begin searching for the prison's location. After a few minutes, Janice finds Seira's ghost, standing on the ground.

Janice: "It's the Hallowed Child!"

Captain: "Otoshiro? Where?"

Janice: "She's there."

Janice heads toward Seira's ghost.

Captain: "I can't see her. No, wait! There she is, flickering!"

Trooper 2: "She must be standing right above the prison's entrance."

Trooper 1: "You're right. Then, we must break it open."

Captain: "I will get back into my MS and try to open it."

The captain hops back into his mobile suit and readies his beam rifle. Seira's ghost walks away from the prison entrance.

Captain: "Okay, everyone, stay out of the entrance. I will open it."

The captain fires his beam rifle at the ground, causing an explosion. When the smokes from that explosion dissipate, it reveals a ladder that goes underground.

Meanwhile, at _KongSan'_ s base…

* * *

The breaking of DreAca's prison has sounded the alarm of _KongSan_ 's base. Everyone in the base are alerted.

Nakimoto: "What happened!?"

Operator: "Someone has broken into the DreAca prison at Oga peninsula!"

Nakimoto: "Impossible! Who did it!? And how could they find such a well-hidden prison like that!?"

 **WM** enters the operations room.

Mizuki: "It must be the cultists, and they most likely did that with Otoshiro's help."

Operator: "That is nuts! She's supposed to be dead!"

Mikuru: "She must be growing stronger even in death if she could pinpoint the location of where her allies are imprisoned."

Nakimoto: "Omniscience overwhelming, eh?"

Mizuki: "We have no time to lose! We must go to Oga peninsula quickly and prevent them from freeing their comrades!"

Operator: "Understood."

Then, **WM** is deployed with four ReZELs accompanying them. They fly towards Oga peninsula as fast as possible. However, as they're reaching the prison after about 15 minutes of flying…

Mikuru: "There's the prison!"

Mizuki: "It's been broken open. But, where are the enemies?"

Mikuru: "No, don't tell me they have escaped us!"

Everyone quickly lands their mobile suits, hops off their cockpits, and heads into the prison entrance. As they climb down the stairs…

Mikuru: "There's no sign of either the prison guards or the enemies."

Mizuki: "Let's keep looking."

After climbing down the stairs, they reach a long, narrow hallway that leads them to the main cell where Tiara is supposed to be held along with the other survivors.

Mizuki: "No!"

Unfortunately, they find the first door has already broken, so do the next set of doors inside the hallway. All the automated guns around the room have also been disabled.

Mizuki: "If this door has already broken, then they must have done freeing Yumesaki and the others from here, and possibly kidnapping the guards too."

KS pilot 1: "This is impossible! We secured this prison with top-notch security system such as those automated smart guns!"

KS pilot 2: "The fact that they managed to break open this prison, let alone finding it in the first place, truly boggles my mind. However, I'll try and track them down with the tracking device on my unit."

Mizuki: "Please do."

One of the ReZEL pilots quickly heads out of the prison to use the tracking device of his mobile suit.

KS pilot 3: "I still can't believe this happened."

Mizuki: "Let's not forget that Otoshiro is responsible for all these. Even in death, she's still able to assist the cultists, like a God or something."

KS pilot 3: "Have we ended up making her stronger by killing her? But that shouldn't be possible, right? I mean, Aoi- _chan_ killed her with the _Longinus_ , the weapon specifically designed to kill God! And remember, people die if they are killed!"

Mizuki: "Perhaps we have vastly underestimated Otoshiro and her Hallowed Father, Kira Yamato. It is very possible that she is not too far away from reaching godhood now to the point where she can't die even if someone kills her."

Mikuru: "Oh no, what should we do now?"

Mizuki: "For now, let's check on his progress and see if he has found anything."

KS pilot 3: "Understood."

 **WM** and the three pilots are also leaving the prison. But, as they climb up the stairs, they encounter Seira's ghost.

Seira's ghost: "It's no use trying to track my worshipers down."

Mizuki: "Otoshiro! What do you want!?"

Seira's ghost: "As you have stated before, I have grown stronger even in death. Father's blessings have given me the powers I needed for my return."

Mikuru: "That will NEVER happen!"

Seira's ghost: "Yes, that WILL happen. I haven't fulfilled my destiny with Ichigo yet, which is bringing **2wingS** back to life and defeating you, **WM**."

Mizuki: "Think again. Hoshimiya and Kiriya will not be broken apart ever again. If you dare to try that again, I'm positive that they'll beat the crap out of you."

Mikuru: "Also, we have to hunt down those worshipers of yours!"

Seira's ghost: "Unfortunately, you're not going to find them so easily. I have been helping them all this time, and you won't be so lucky to locate their whereabouts."

Seira's ghost begins to disappear.

Mizuki: "No, wait! Dammit!"

Mikuru: "We need to ask the guy if he has tracked down the prisoners."

Mizuki: "Okay."

They continue climbing up the stairs until they get out of the prison. They head to the tracker guy's mobile suit.

KS pilot 2: "It's no good, Mizuki- _chan_ , I couldn't track them down."

Mizuki: "Dammit. I knew they must be using cloaking devices to keep them hidden from any tracers. At this rate, we cannot locate their whereabouts now."

KS pilot 2: "How did you know they have cloaking devices?"

Mizuki: "I heard from Headmistress Orihime that Toudou has fought the leader of those cultists three days ago. That leader was Janice."

Mikuru: "And according to Toudou, that woman likes skimpy outfits."

Mizuki: "Janice's mobile suit, which is claimed to be a modification of Forbidden Gundam, has cloaking device that allowed her to escape after Toudou defeated her with the help of Oozora and Hikami."

KS pilot 2: "Those new generation idols? Good thing they're fully powered already for some action. Speaking of cloaking devices, I hear Starlight Academy used to have a spy drone that can be cloaked like that, right?"

Mizuki: "Yes."

KS pilot 2: "I guess they might have stolen that technology and implemented them onto their mobile suits. According to the satellite feed that my tracer recorded, there were indeed mobile suit activities by the time we heard the alarm. But, before that, there were nothing. No traces of them arriving nor leaving the prison area. They simply came out of nowhere."

Mikuru: "Even they're able to make that cloaking device shroud their mobile suits from any tracking systems. This is insane."

KS pilot 2: "So, what's our next move then?"

Mizuki: "We have no choice but to head back to our base. Then, we'll try to discuss this matter with Starlight's denizens. Who knows if they will come up with something useful."

KS pilot 2: "You're right."

Everyone then boards their mobile suits and leaves the Oga peninsula.

* * *

Much later, in the operations room of Janice's base…

DreAca idol 1: "I can't thank your leader enough, sir, for freeing us all."

DreAca idol 2: "More importantly, we have to thank Seira for our freedom. She still helped us even in death."

DreAca idol 1: "Agreed."

Operator: "Now you know why Otoshiro is the Hallowed Child of Lord Kira."

DreAca idol 2: "Now, let us help you strike back at Starlight and _KongSan_ in return of freeing us."

Operator: "I truly appreciate that."

DreAca idol 1: "But, is Headmistress going to be okay? I mean, she doesn't seem to have the will to fight anymore."

Operator: "Milady is trying to convince her now. Hopefully Yumesaki will help us once more."

In a different room, Janice is trying to convince Tiara to join her.

Tiara: "I said NO, I'm not going to repeat the same mistake as before!"

Janice: "Which means you're okay with this world's balance being destroyed by not fulfilling the destiny of our Hallowed Child!?"

Tiara: "I learned my lesson! I cannot betray either Nao or Hime again!"

Janice: "Siding with those who defied God's will is an incomprehensible heresy!"

Tiara: "So what? I'd rather see Masquerade performing again while supporting them with all my heart rather than doing the same thing to that accursed 2wingS!"

Janice: "You even dare to besmirch 2wingS? Have you gone mad?"

Tiara: "I'm not mad, I'm telling you the truth. Even you continued cloning Otoshiro for that! Having just Xieras out there is enough, Otoshiro don't need any more clones!"

Janice: "Yeah, the truth that will anger Lord Kira. If you keep doing that, you'll taste His wrath and you'll regret making Him angry."

Tiara: "I don't care. As if God exists in this idol world."

Janice: "Why you… If you don't wanna work with me, I'll kill the hostages one by one!"

Tiara: "What!? How heartless can you be!?"

Janice: "This is for the glory of Lord Kira and His Hallowed Child! You must work with us in preparation of the Hallowed Child's return!"

Tiara: "No… why should Otoshiro return to this world? Even though she has contacted me in my dream, I still cannot believe that."

Janice: "That's the very sign of that. She's going to return. So, work with me if you value those hostages' lives."

Tiara looks down with a very depressed look on her face.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	9. From Deep Within the Shadows

**CHAPTER 09 :** **From Deep Within the Shadows**

Later that night, in Starlight Academy…

Mizuki is currently in Orihime's office, informing both Orihime, Johnny, and Naoto about what happened on Oga peninsula.

Naoto: "So, that means they can appear from out of nowhere because of that cloaking technology?"

Johnny: "OH NO! How could they know the cloaking technology we used on our spy drone, let alone integrating it into their mobile suits!?"

Mizuki: "The simplest answer for this is - without a doubt - Otoshiro. She helped Janice all the time, even in death."

Orihime: "Otoshiro… it is getting more and more clearer that she truly wants to return and fulfill her destiny with Hoshimiya."

Mizuki: "We definitely should locate them as soon as we can. But how?"

Johnny: "We were actually planning to send Kiriya's subordinates - the Bluegales - to investigate. But seeing from how much trouble you got from trying to track Janice down, then the Bluegales are probably out of question. I mean, if even the previous Top Idol like you couldn't do it, then it's gonna be worse if we try it with less powerful idols. Man, I can't believe I picked the wrong option…"

Orihime: "Speaking of which, why don't you try looking for the guy who sent Iris- _honey_ to us in the first place?"

Mizuki: "You mean, _KongSan_ 's secret funder who lives at Mount Haruna?"

Johnny: "Yeah. We actually managed to hear more about him and his organization. He calls himself _**The Ninja of Mount Haruna**_ for obvious reasons."

Orihime: "Well, he does act like a ninja. No, no, he IS a ninja. Not to mention, many people claim him to be the epitome of a huge Kiriya fan since many other Kiriya fans out there are looking at him with high amount of respect."

Mizuki: "Wow. If he really is a full-fledged ninja, then he must have superb tracking skills. And who knows if he can also utilize ninjutsu skills."

Orihime: "He must be."

Mizuki: "We have to seek his help if we want a better chance of finding that woman and also freeing the hostages. I'll head there tomorrow and see if he's really there. For now, I'll go back to my office."

Johnny: "I see. Thank you for informing us all, Kanzaki- _honey_."

Mizuki: "You're welcome."

Mizuki leaves the office and she heads back to her office with her Gundam.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, in the cafeteria...

Akari's gang are currently eating their breakfast. Soon, they are joined by Soleil.

Ichigo: "Good morning, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Oh, hi there, Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Can we join in with the breakfast?"

Akari: "Sure."

Soleil then orders their breakfast and sits next to Akari's gang.

Sumire: "So, I hear that DreAca's prison has been found and broken yesterday."

Hinaki: "Really!?"

Aoi: "Sumire- _chan_ 's right, I read the news before coming here. That vampire woman's forces actually found the prison despite how well-hidden it was."

Ran: "Even their arrival was totally out of nowhere. **WM** was sent there, but they couldn't trace their movements before and after the prison break. So, now, Yumesaki Tiara and the remaining survivors of DreAca have been set free."

Aoi: "Some say that they're utilizing the similar cloaking technology as Johnny- _sensei_ 's old spy drone."

Miyu: "That is awful. With Headmistress Yumesaki in their hands, they'll be able to strengthen their forces even more."

Akari: "Obviously, these must be all Otoshiro's work. She led Janice's forces there."

Ichigo: "There's no doubt about it. I mean, Seira's ghost has been everywhere. She showed up at Hakone to fool Camilla, at the DreAca grounds after I saved you from a Ralph Seiravee, and also after Yurika sent Janice packing with your help."

Juri: "What is our next best move, then?"

Aoi: "Wait just a sec, I'm looking for some new info in Kirakiratter."

Aoi scrolls down the status updates on Kirakiratter for a bit until she finds a particular info.

Aoi: "Ah, there it is. Apparently, today, Mizuki is going to look for the enigmatic man who sent Miyu- _chan_ to us. Or should I say that one biggest fan of mine."

Miyu: "Eh, that Ninja- _san_?"

Juri: "What? Is he a ninja?"

Miyu: "I don't know all the details, but I remember him referring to himself as a ninja. Because he lives at Mount Haruna, everybody including me called him _The Ninja of Mount Haruna_."

Akari: "I can't believe he chose to live in a volcano. What if the mountain erupts?"

Miyu: "I dunno. But considering that he's a ninja, he should be able to escape at the event where the mountain truly erupts. No, that's not the time to talk about vulcanology."

Sumire: "Besides, that enigmatic ninja is also the biggest fan of Kiriya- _senpai_. Is that true?"

Aoi: "Kamishiro- _san_ did tell me about that before, and he once had a conversation with him regarding Miyu- _chan_. That ninja is a chill man who seems to know what he's doing."

Ichigo: "If Mizuki herself seeks help from him, she must have very high expectation about him, and the sign that we can rely on him."

Ran: "Hopefully yes, because I dunno if we can fully trust such a mysterious person."

Miyu: "You don't have to worry, Shibuki- _senpai_. I know the man, he's not a bad person, and you should be able to trust him."

Juri: "By the way, I've been thinking."

Hinaki: "Thinking about what?"

Juri: "Thinking if we should lift off our school again."

Akari: "You mean, re-activating Galaxy Starlight?"

Juri: "Precisely, we need to make our move. Sooner or later, that big Kiriya- _senpai_ fan will most definitely track down and pinpoint that vampire woman's exact location. We have to be ready ASAP in case her location has been found and we have to pursue her."

Ichigo: "That's a good idea indeed. The sooner we get ourselves ready, the better."

Aoi: "Let's tell Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_ about that."

Akari: "Sure thing, but after we finish our breakfast."

Everyone then continues eating their breakfast.

* * *

Later, **WM** has reached Mount Haruna, the volcano where that ninja lives. They land their Gundams right on the peak of the lava dome.

Mizuki: "Okay, here we are."

Mikuru: "Wow, such a nice view from here."

Mizuki: "I know. Now, let's look for the guy."

Mikuru: "Okay."

Mizuki and Mikuru hops off their Gundams and begins looking around for the ninja. They look around the ropeway station and some other buildings on the peak. Eventually, they run into a shrine they never saw before.

Mikuru: "I never saw that shrine before. Have you?"

Mizuki: "Neither do I. I may have passed this area a few times, but at no point did I ever see that shrine on the peak of this mountain."

Mikuru: "Hmm, do you think he's in that shrine?"

Mizuki: "Let's find out."

The two then heads into the shrine. The shrine area seems to be uninhabited with all the fallen leaves on the ground. They begin looking around, but finds nothing. Confused, they return to the main shrine building.

Mizuki: "Can't seem to find anything around here, that's weird…"

Mikuru: "We haven't thoroughly checked the main building. Let's see what's inside."

Mikuru steps into a tile inside the shrine. Suddenly, a pillar of light surround her and she vanishes.

Mizuki: "Mikuru!"

Mizuki looks really worried seeing Mikuru's disappearance.

Mizuki: "That tile… Could that be a teleportation system?"

Mizuki stops being hesitant and also steps on the tile. She also gets surrounded by the pillar of light and vanishes. After that, she falls over Mikuru inside a mysterious dark chamber.

Mizuki: "Ugh!"

Mikuru: "Oww! Too heavy!"

Mizuki quickly gets up, allowing Mikuru to get up too.

Mizuki: "You okay? Sorry for falling over you."

Mikuru: "Nah, I'm fine, really. But, where are we?"

Mizuki: "Beats me. It's dark and everything. I can barely see what's inside."

Suddenly, some lights begin to lit up, revealing them inside a hallway. But the lights are a bit too dim to light up the entire hallway.

Mikuru: "Eh?"

Mizuki: "I bet someone's here."

The two moves forward through the hallway. After a bit of walking, they find a door.

Mikuru: "Do you think…?"

Mizuki: "Yes, the one we're looking for must be behind this door."

Mikuru: "Okay, cross our fingers."

They open the door, finding themselves inside a seemingly empty chamber, except for the pedestal on the opposite side of the chamber as there's a mysterious person in ninja clothing sitting quietly with his eyes closed. The two slowly walks toward that person.

Mizuki: "Uh… Are you…?"

Mikuru: "Are you _The Ninja of Mount Haruna_?"

The ninja opens his eyes, startling **WM** a little. He begins to stand up and bow down to greet them.

Ninja: "Greetings. I am _**Ninja of Mount Haruna**_."

 **WM** are confused for a bit, but greets back anyway.

 **WM** : "Uh, greetings, Ninja- _san_. We are **WM**."

Mikuru: "Oh, wow, did we actually greet him back like a ninja?"

Mizuki: "Apparently yes."

Ninja: "I've heard about you… Kanzaki Mizuki and Natsuki Mikuru. I've heard about your exploits ever since you formed **WM** and worked alongside the organization that I helped to fund."

Mizuki: "Ah, so you really are the man who helped funding _KongSan_."

Ninja: "No, I also helped its entire creation with Lord Adviser."

Mikuru: "You did? Wow."

Ninja: "Finally, for I am the lead supporter of Kiriya Aoi, I was the one who sent her Nijiyama Miyu, and also the one who supplied all those GN Drives."

Mikuru: "You were the one providing us with GN Drives? And also Ichigo and Aoi? Amazing."

Mizuki: "I'm grateful you were willing to provide us with such powerful engines. We were able to make good use of them to defeat our enemies back then."

The Ninja nods a little.

Ninja: "Now that you're here, it seems that you're seeking my assistance."

Mizuki: "Yes, we need your help in tracking down that vampire woman Janice. She's the one who's been rallying back the scattered Jesus Yamato cultists and Dream Academy supporters to oppose us again. She's also been capturing idols and dress designers from all over Japan, and just recently, they raided the prison at Oga peninsula where the survivors of DreAca from our last war were imprisoned."

Ninja: "Janice, huh? I can't believe how much of a garbage she has become after all these years."

Mikuru: "You know her?"

Ninja: "No, I was just referring to my old schoolmate from many years ago who happens to have the same name. I hope that vampire woman you told me about isn't the same person."

Mikuru: "Odd."

Ninja: "Judging from what you have said, I can presume _Seira Yamato_ is behind all these."

Mizuki: "Correct. The fact that her ghost has been appearing on multiple places is the very proof of that. She's going to return."

Ninja: "I know. That is why I've been preparing and assembling my forces since the day DreAca fell, because I knew this isn't over yet."

Mizuki: "You have finally assembled your own forces?"

Ninja: "Yes. Instead of hiding and supporting you from the shadows like I always did before, now it's time for me and my brethren to strike from the shadows of our enemies."

Mizuki: "I'm glad to hear it, Ninja- _san_."

Ninja - Commander: "Just refer to me as _commander_ , because that's my main role in here."

Mizuki: "Oh, okay then, Commander."

Commander: "Now, let me introduce my best men for the job."

Eight mysterious men jumps down from the ceiling, surprising Mizuki and Mikuru.

Mikuru: "Whoa!"

Commander: "Meet my primary assault team, each named after Greek alphabets. Starting from Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Epsilon, and finally Omega."

Team: "Greetings, Mizuki- _san_ and Mikuru- _san_."

The whole team bows and greets **WM** simultaneously, prompting the two to greet back, ninja-style.

Alpha Unit: "You've come to the right place for help, ladies. We specialize on dealing with godlike entities who try to break apart your bonds and mess up the idol world that you cherish."

Beta Unit: "We see that _Seira Yamato_ is going to return. So, it is obvious that we shall lend you all the help you need to defeat destiny once more."

Sigma Unit: "Speaking of which, we are also big supporters of Aoi- _chan_."

Gamma Unit: "And Miyu- _chan_ , of course."

Commander: "There's little time to waste, men. We need to make our move. Our first and foremost priority now, considering that the idols and the designers out there are pretty vulnerable, is to protect them from hostile hands."

Mizuki: "You can leave that to _KongSan_ 's forces since they have more men for the task."

Commander: "Oh, I see. I'll let Lord Adviser know about that. Then it's up to me and my men to track down that woman and her hideout."

Mikuru: "That's what we were planning to begin with because we believed that all of you have superb tracking skills. I mean, you're all ninjas."

Delta Unit: "You can count on us, ladies of **WM** , because we can count."

Commander: "Hey…"

Epsilon Unit: "Once we're done tracking down that woman, we'll gladly join you and Starlight Academy in the offensive push against those cultists."

Commander: "By combining our forces together, that _false god_ will never come back again. Aoi will suffer no more."

Mizuki: "Yes."

Commander: "So, **WM** , you can now go back and tell your comrades in Starlight Academy about our involvement in this operation. We'll contact Lord Adviser and his followers, too."

Mikuru: "Okay."

Mizuki: "We thank you, sir."

Commander: "You're welcome. By the way, tell Aoi that I say 'hang in there'."

Mizuki: "Don't worry, sir, I will."

 **WM** leaves the Commander's chamber, then heads out of the shrine of Mount Haruna. They hop back into their Gundams and lifts off, heading back to inform everyone about the ninja squad's involvement."

* * *

Later, back at Starlight Academy…

As Soleil and Luminas are heading to Orihime's office, Ichigo's phone rings. She opens her phone to see that Mizuki has sent her a message.

Aoi: "Who is it?"

Ichigo: "That was Mizuki. She has met the _Ninja of Mount Haruna_."

Ran: " _Ninja of Mount Haruna_? Did you mean that enigmatic big fan of Aoi who sent us Miyu and funded _KongSan_?"

Ichigo: "Correct. Mizuki said that the guy and his brethren have agreed to lend us their help. They will track down the vampire woman's whereabouts."

Akari: "That is great!"

Ichigo: "And apparently, the Ninja left Mizuki a message for you, Aoi. He said 'hang in there'."

Aoi: "Truly? Then tell him that I say 'thank you'."

Ichigo: (nods)

Ichigo writes a reply to Mizuki's message and sends it.

Sumire: "With this, we can go for the offensive much sooner than later."

Hinaki: "Provided that they can locate the vampire woman's hideout, then we can strike back at them with a vengeance."

Aoi: "But, let's not forget that the vulnerable idols and top designers are in desperate need of protection."

Ichigo: "Oh, about that, Mizuki also said that _KongSan_ 's forces will do the job."

Ran: "Especially with them already keeping Makina- _san_ safe inside their base."

Akari: "Wait a sec. If they were targeting Makina- _san_ , then they must be targeting Amahane- _san_ , too!"

Aoi: "Oh no, you're right. After all, they were the ones who made the 2wingS Gundams."

They reach the door to Orihime's office.

Ichigo: "Ah, here we are."

They knock the door and enters the office to begin their discussion with Orihime.

* * *

Meanwhile, in _KongSan_ 's base…

The Ninja of Mount Haruna contacts Lord Adviser, the leader of _KongSan_ in its entirety.

Lord Adviser: "You don't have to worry, young one. I am aware of the current situation."

Commander: "Which means you have prepared your forces to guard the idols and the designers?"

Lord Adviser: "Yes. And Mizuki told us that you've agreed to help everyone track down the vampire woman's hideout."

Commander: "That is correct, old man. Me and my men will try to find her as quickly as we can before she could capture more victims. After that's done, we'll join you and the Starlight idols for the offensive. Remember, I shall strike from the shadows."

Lord Adviser: "I wish you the best of luck, young one."

Commander: "You too."

Lord Adviser ends the transmission. Nakimoto approaches him from behind.

Nakimoto: "Was that our funder?"

Lord Adviser: "Yes, captain, the Ninja of Mount Haruna himself."

Nakimoto: "At last he gets more active than he was before. Back then, he's mostly just supporting us from the shadows, never actually going into action."

Lord Adviser: "That's to be expected. He used the majority of his time funding us. Now that we are good enough on our own, he could finally reinforce himself properly."

Nakimoto: "I understand. I hope he can find that vampire woman's hideout in no time. By the way, shall I get my men ready for the operation?"

Lord Adviser: "Sure, go ahead. The faster the better."

Nakimoto leaves Lord Adviser's chamber to prepare his men for the defense of vulnerable idols and designers.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Soleil and Luminas are discussing their next moves with Orihime and Johnny.

Johnny: "I agree with you, _honey_ s. Making us mobile by lifting off Galaxy Starlight will make it harder for the enemies to try and capture any of our _honey_ s in here."

Orihime: "We definitely should coordinate our forces together with _KongSan_ and the ninjas of Mount Haruna. At least after they managed to track down Janice's hideout."

Aoi: "Yeah, we can't let Seira outmaneuver us like that by coordinating such stealthy cultists."

Akari: "But we have those ninjas on our side now, led by a much bigger fan of Kiriya- _senpai_ than Raichi."

Hinaki: "Yeah, they must be as stealthy as those stealthy cultists."

Ichigo: "Raichi lost to a team of ninjas…" (pfft)

Aoi: "Hehe, that's too bad."

Johnny: "Okay, _honey_ s, it seems that we better lift off Galaxy Starlight ASAP. It's always better to have a head start."

Orihime: "I will tell everyone to get ready."

Suddenly, someone's knocking the door.

Orihime: "Yes, come in."

Miyu and Camilla enters the office.

Akari: "Ah, Miyu- _chan_ , Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Guys, bad news. One more important top designer has been captured."

Johnny: "Oh no!"

Ran: "You serious!?"

Miyu: "Yes, it's Anna- _san_ from Spicy Ageha. The _KongSan_ guys were too late to save her."

Ran: "No way… Anna- _san_ got captured, too…"

Ichigo: "Can't believe it! Just how fast and stealthy can they move?"

Aoi: "Like a ninja or something. That must be the big reason why we have a team of ninjas on our side, so we can counter their stealthy moves, am I right?"

Johnny: "That is correct, Kiriya- _honey_."

Orihime: "With Spicy Ageha's top designer captured, we can't waste any more time. Let's lift off the Galaxy Starlight!"

Camilla: "You're lifting off the school again? Nice."

Aoi: "After all, being mobile means they will have a harder time trying to capture any of us."

Akari: "And with Sena- _san_ already here, he should be safe."

Hinaki: "Miyabi- _chan_ , too."

Camilla: "Thankfully, Hikari has finished the upgrades on my 5wingZ Gundam, turning it into a freaking _Monsterquake_."

Miyu: "More importantly, let's give them what they're asking for - a massive amount of spanking!"

Johnny: "Yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Thus, Orihime informs everyone in Starlight Academy that she's going to lift off Galaxy Starlight once more. Apparently, some of Akari's friends are kinda hyped to hear that, such as Nono who are just finished her practice with Risa in the practicing room.

Nono: "Really? They're going to turn the school into Galaxy Starlight again? That's amazing! Mightily winsome!"

Risa: "Uh, I don't think that's something to hype over, Nonocchi. We're going for war."

Nono: "Why not, Risappe? We have Akari- _chan_ and the others with their Gundams all prepped and ready to fight. What's more? We have our _innovative_ Top Idols, not to mention Gundams themselves, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_! And they're backed by our other winsome _senpai_ s."

Risa: "I know. But, let's not forget that we're fighting a vampire woman who led those cultists to capture our idol friends out there and the designers, properly coordinated by the spirit of Otoshiro Seira."

Nono: "Even in death, she could still coordinate that vampire woman and her forces..."

Risa: "That is why we always need to be on guard. A little bit of missteps, and she'll outrun you very easily."

Nono: "Ah, yes, you get the point there, Risappe."

In the control room, Orihime and Johnny are now with Naoto in preparation of the lift-off. The crewmembers are also there.

Orihime: "Okay, Suzukawa. Begin initialization."

Naoto: "Understood."

Naoto presses the button that starts the initialization of the Galaxy Starlight program.

Crew 1: "Systems, all green."

Crew 2: "No problems detected."

Crew 3: "Initialization process is going well, Headmistress."

Orihime: "Good, keep it up."

Johnny: "Perhaps this is going to be Oozoracon drama all over again."

Orihime: "Except you're a good guy this time around."

Johnny: "Yeah. But, knowing that Janice likes to wear skimpy outfit like Toudou- _honey_ described, I better have her wear my fabled tracksuit of _Jerseyschwarz_. Well, that's if I can capture her…"

Orihime: "That's why we got those ninjas on our side."

Johnny: "And those cultists aren't gonna be so stealthy anymore."

The initialization process continues.

Crew 2: "Balancers and main engines, okay."

Crew 1: "Checking the status of defensive systems. All okay."

Naoto: "Galaxy Starlight, initialization process at 32%."

Orihime: "Good, it is much faster now."

At Ichigo's house, Raichi is receiving a call from Ichigo.

Raichi: " _Oneechan_? What is it?"

Ichigo: " _Raichi, we're going to lift off the school again."_

Raichi: "Truly!?"

Ichigo: _"Uh-huh. We're starting our offensive move against the vampire woman who rallied the cultists back to kidnap idols and designers."_

Raichi: "Vampire woman? You don't mean Yurika- _san_?"

Ichigo: _"Uh, you haven't heard of it yet? Our enemy is apparently a vampire woman with skimpy outfit called Janice. Yurika once fought her before, and she was pissed to see that woman."_

Raichi: "Unbelievable. Anyway, is Aoi- _neesan_ there?"

Ichigo: _"Of course. Oh, if you meet Noelle-chan or Ellis, and they ask you about Camilla, tell them that she's fine."_

Raichi: "Roger, _Oneechan_. And I wish you the best of luck."

Ichigo: _"Thanks."_

Ichigo ends the call.

Aoi: "How is it?"

Ichigo: "Raichi's fine. And I bet Mom's too."

Ran: "Glad to hear it."

Back at the control room…

Naoto: "It's going very smoothly. The initialization process is now at 78%."

Crew 1: "Activating defensive systems."

Crew 2: "Thrusters, all green."

Naoto: "Initialization process, 87%."

Johnny: "Nice, we're almost there."

Naoto: "96%..."

Crew 3: "Everything's okay."

Naoto: "100%!"

Orihime: "This is it!"

Naoto: "Engine start!"

Naoto presses the start button. Ths school grounds begin to shake with metal plates and constructs begin to appear and surround the outer walls of Starlight Academy. The entire star-shaped area begin to be raised from earth with all the massive thrusters below. The multi-layered energy barriers are activated as Galaxy Starlight has finally lifted off once more.

Naoto: "Headmistress, we have lifted off."

Orihime: "Good."

Naoto: "Where are we going now?"

Orihime: "Perhaps we should pay those ninjas a visit."

Naoto: "Good idea."

Orihime: "Okay, everyone. Next stop, Mount Haruna!"

Galaxy Starlight begins to move to its next destination, Mount Haruna. However, halfway to their destination…

Johnny: "Uh… Houston, we have a problem."

Orihime: "What problem?"

Johnny: "Just take a look."

Everyone looks at the display. They are shocked to see quite a large force of Seiraphs and Ralph Seiravees appearing right behind them. Soon after that, Janice's Forbidden Gundam variant and the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam also appear.

Janice: "I see, they have finally lifted off, eh?"

Troop 1: "Milady, what are your orders?"

Janice: "Simple. Crush them and capture anyone who survives. For Lord Kira and His Hallowed Child."

Troop 1: "Roger!"

In the control room…

Orihime: "I didn't expect her to have such a large number of units."

Naoto: "And that GN-powered 2wingS Gundam has returned."

Johnny: "This is bad. Everyone, battle stations! Alert all Gundam pilots to get here ASAP and get ready for battle!"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	10. Back to Action

**CHAPTER 10 :** **Back to Action**

Galaxy Starlight is already halfway to Mount Haruna. But, Janice and her large number of troops have followed them without any prior notice. They're preparing to attack the giant ship with their Seira-related mobile suits.

In Galaxy Starlight, Ichigo Generation gang and Akari Generation gang are all on standby in their Gundams. Johnny and Sena are also on standby.

Yurika: "So, apparently they now hunger for our blood, eh?"

Camilla: "Now that Janice is there, I can finally settle the score with her."

Hikari: "What score?"

Camilla: "Well, Janice was the one responsible for my creation, not Headmistress Yumesaki. The cloning machine she used to create me was from Janice. And now, that vampire woman is making a bunch of illegitimate sisters of mine."

Hikari: "I know. Ichigo saw one of those back then."

Aoi: "Our first priority for now is send them packing."

Ichigo: "What about the plan to track them down?"

Aoi: "That big fan of mine should have some surprises for them. We're halfway to their base, so they can probably tell that something's going on outside."

Ichigo: "Interesting."

Ran: "We better not slack off, everyone. The order to launch is coming."

Ichigo's gang begins to walk ahead. Behind them are Akari's gang followed by Johnny and Sena.

Akari: "Finally you're going into a real combat with your MS, Sena- _san_."

Sena: "The problem is that we're flying now, so I won't be able to showcase my wrestling moves. But, I'll do what I can."

Akari: "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Sena: "I'm sure you will, Oozora. Anyway, here it is."

Orihime: "All units, launch!"

Ichigo's gang are prepared and ready to launch.

Ichigo: "XNSfan, Hoshimiya Ichigo-!"

Aoi: "Ao Quanta, Kiriya Aoi-!"

Ran: "Ranflakes Juggernaut, Shibuki Ran-!"

Otome: "Lime Delta Kai Ni, Arisugawa Otome-!"

Yurika: "Dreadlord, Toudou Yurika-!"

Sakura: "Askray Kitaouji Troupe, Kitaouji Sakura-!"

Shion: "Jesta Kamiyan BOOST, Kamiya Shion-!"

Hikari: "ReZEL Illumina, Minowa Hikari-!"

Camilla: "5wingZ Monsterquake, Camilla Dinah-!"

Ichigo's gang: "Launching!"

Ichigo Generation gang launches off. After that, Akari Generation gang steps in and prepares to launch.

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari-!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire-!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu-!"

Hinaki: "Hi-Nack, Shinjou Hinaki-!"

Juri: "Ibara, Kurebayashi Juri-!"

Johnny: " _Jerseyschwarz,_ Johnny Schwarz-!"

Sena: " _Unseen One_ , Sena Tsubasa-!"

Akari's gang: "Moving out!"

Johnny: "YEAH!"

A grand total of 16 Mobile Suits from Starlight Academy are heading towards Janice and her troops of 14 Seiraphs, 6 Ralph Seiravees, and the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam. As they're closing in, Ichigo spots the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam."

Ichigo: "There, the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam that we saw before!"

Aoi: "I had so much grudge with that Gundam. Ichigo, let's send that thing out of its misery, shall we?"

Ichigo: "Gladly."

E. their melee weapons, then rushes toward the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam.

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! I want a piece of it, too!"

Miyu quickly follows E.S.

Shion: "Miyu- _sama_!"

Shion: "Better provide them with cover fire. PowaPuri!"

Otome: "Understood ~nanodesu!"

PowaPowaPuririn follows E.S. and Miyu while providing cover fire for the two. The GN-powered 2wingS Gundam are in the mercy of PowaPuri's beam projectiles, forcing it to use its GN Field. Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu are finally closing in and begins to clash against their begrudged Gundam. As the three have begun clashing, PowaPuri are intercepted by two Seiraphs and a single Ralph Seiravee.

Sakura: "I bet you wanna taste my Askray Kitaouji Troupe's real power. Well then, you asked for it."

Sakura pulls out her beam naginata and rushes toward the incoming Ralph Seiravee.

Sakura: "Time to put my naginata fighting skills that I learned with Miyabi- _sama_ into a test!"

With immense power, Sakura does a downward slash with her naginata, which gets parried by the Ralph Seiravee's beam blade from both of its GN Claws. The Ralph Seiravee pushes her back then fires both its GN Cannons. Sakura then spins her naginata to form an energy barrier that nullifies the shot from those GN Cannons.

Shion: "Take this!"

Using her right-hand F.W.C.P in smasher mode, Shion smacks a Seiraph toward the Ralph Seirave that Sakura is fighting against. The two enemy unit collides with each other.

Shion: "Sakura, here's your chance!"

Sakura: "Understood!"

Sakura wastes no time and fires two powerful harpoons from her right arm toward the two enemy units. However, the Ralph Seiravee recovers in time to dodge the harpoons, while the Seiraph isn't so lucky and gets stabbed by Sakura's harpoons, blowing it up. Otome, noticing that the Ralph Seiravee manages to avoid the harpoon, immediately leaves her opponent Seiraph behind and rushes toward the Ralph Seiravee in her Waverider mode.

Otome: "You're not going anywhere!"

Otome transforms her Gundam back to MS mode, then deploys her two fin funnels to attack the Ralph Seiravee. Otome's attack gives the Ralph Seiravee some trouble as Shion also provides fire support with both F.W. in blaster mode. The Seiraph that Otome fought before rushes toward Shion from the right with its beam saber ready, but Shion reacts fast by switching her right-hand F.W.C.P to beam saber mode and parries the attack. With Shion's fire support stopped, the Ralph Seiravee begins to rush toward Otome.

Otome: "No! Stay away!"

From below, Sakura flies upward very fast and fires her last harpoon at the Ralph Seiravee. The harpoon pierces through the Ralph Seiravee's left-side GN Cannon, rendering it unusable.

Shion: "Need another domino effect?"

Sakura: "Sure, why not?"

Shion forces her opponent Seiraph to face away from Sakura's position, knocks each other back, and then fires both F.W.C.P in blaster mode at the Seiraph. The Seiraph is caught off-guard and takes the full brunt of those blasts, knocking it back very hard and colliding with ther Ralph Seiravee that the other two are fighting.

Shion: "Okay, let's do it!"

Shion rushes toward the two staggered enemy units with her right-hand F.W.C.P in powered-up beam blade mode. As Shion is closing in, Otome fires her beam rifle and her two fin funnels at them, dealing quite substantial amount of damage. Sakura follows with a triple spinning slash from her naginata, immediately finished by Shion closing in and deals the finishing slash to destroy the two.

Sakura: "Alright!"

Otome: "Great job, you two. Love You!"

* * *

Behind PowaPuri, both Yurika and Camilla are rushing in quickly, trying to fight Janice head-on. They almost get swarmed by a bunch of Seiraphs.

Yurika: "Stay away from us!"

Yurika fires her spreading blaster and her hidden beam cannon multiple times at the Seiraphs, slowing down a few of them. The two continues flying until they finally meet Janice.

Yurika: "Her machine's fully repaired, eh?"

Janice: "Ah, the goth loli vampire from back then."

Yurika: "Yup, it's me. But this time around, I have my fellow vampire with me! Okay, Camilla, let's show her what we got!"

Camilla: "Fine with me!"

Camilla takes her newly-improved Ether Fangs with slightly bigger and longer blades, while Yurika activates her beam wrist blades. The two begins fighting Janice, armed with her new scythe.

Janice: "At last we meet, Xieras."

Camilla: "Yeah, for the first time and for the LAST time. I am Xieras no more! I am now someone completely different, for I am everything that Seira is NOT! And I will put an end to your madness!"

Janice: "Doesn't matter. If you're working with these heretics, I won't hesitate to finish you off."

Yurika: "Just try it if you can!"

Yurika and Camilla backs off, then fires their physical ranged weapons at Janice. She quickly deploys her back-mounted shell shields to block the shots with, but she gets pushed back quite a bit by the sheer power of those shots.

Janice: "That's pretty good. But, how's this!?"

Janice reveals two impulse cannons from behind her shields and fires them at Yurika and Camilla.

Yurika: "Whoa!"

Yurika quickly dodges one of Janice's shot, although she grazed the shot a little, leaving some burns on her Gundam's right arm.

Yurika: "How dare you!"

Camilla also manages to dodge the shot by transforming her Gundam into Waverider mode. After dodging, Camilla transforms her Gundam back to MS mode, takes her Ether Fangs again, and combines the two into a dual sword.

Camilla: "Take that!"

Camilla swings her combined Ether Fangs at Janice, prompting her to parry it with her scythe.

Janice: "Ugh, another big sword?"

Camilla: "What? Already getting enough trouble from _Akarin_ 's _Luminas Arms_? Then this will complete your nightmare!"

Thus, Camilla and Yurika are taking turns attacking Janice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akari is helping Sena fighting one Ralph Seiravee. The Ralph Seiravee tries to grab Sena, but gets countered by an uppercut after Sena dodged the grapple. The Ralph Seiravee recovers and tries to escape to the ground below without knowing that Sena has activated his own cloaking field to hide himself. Akari fires her _Akari Sunshine_ beam rifleseveral times at the opponent, but they get blocked by GN Field. Out of nowhere, Sena comes in from behind and grabs the waist and thigh of the Ralph Seiravee, preparing to do a backdrop suplex.

Sena: "Here I go!"

Sena begins thrusting himself backwards to the ground below, dropping his opponent flat on its back fast and hard. As a result, the Ralph Seiravee's backpack is destroyed and its whole body frame suffers from serious damage. Sena stands up and taunts the Ralph Seiravee before he heads back up to where Akari is, who is currently clashing melee weapons with a Seiraph.

Akari: "Sena- _san_ , I saw that suplex! It was outstanding!"

Akari knocks the Seiraph back with a powered-up swipe from her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield sword mode.

Sena: "I was just lucky that the enemy went to the ground where I can properly pull off the suplex. Anyway, let's move on to the more practical approach."

Sena pulls off two beam guns from his backpack.

Sena: "Let's go!"

Sena rushes toward the Seiraph that Akari was fighting against, then starts firing his beam guns at the enemy, only to get blocked by GN Field. Sumire comes to the two's aid by firing her _Sumire Gelato_ at the Seiraph.

Akari: "Remember, Sumire- _chan_ , use your non-beam weapons!"

Sumire: "Understood."

Sumire activates the pilebunker mode of her _Sumire Gelato_ and rushes toward the Seiraph. Sumire begins to thrust her pilebunker to the Seiraph, but gets dodged easily. Akari, however, is already in position below the Seiraph to fire her _Oozora Beam_ by the time the Seiraph dodges. She fires the _Oozora Beam_ , causing the Seiraph to get distracted as it blocks the shot with its GN Field, giving Sumire the chance to close in and pull the pilebunker's trigger, penetrating through the back of the Seiraph. The Seiraph falls and explodes on the ground.

Sumire: "Nice teamwork."

Akari: "No problem."

Sena: "Oozora, watch out!"

Akari: "Eh? Whoa!"

A Ralph Seiravee is falling toward Akari after being axe-kicked by Johnny's _Jerseyschwarz_. Akari quickly moves out of the way before the Ralph Seiravee collides with her. Right after that, Johnny chases after the falling Ralph Seiravee while firing his beam guns multiple times. The Ralph Seiravee starts to recover and quickly deploys its GN Field to protect against Johnny's beam shots. It rushes back toward Johnny, preparing to slash with its beam saber. Johnny takes his beam tonfa and parries the Ralph Seiravee's attack.

Johnny: "Think you can humiliate this awesome _Johnny Schwarz_? Once you fall, I'll get your leader and get her to wear my fabulous tracksuit of _Jerseyschwarz_!"

Johnny and the Ralph Seiravee begins their high-speed clashing.

Sena: "I'll assist Johnny- _sensei_. You two, take care of the other enemy units."

Akari/Sumire: "Roger."

As Sena provides support for Johnny, Akari and Sumire heads toward Hinaki and Juri who are still fighting against two Ralph Seiravees. They're closing in while firing their ranged weapons altogether at the enemy units.

Hinaki: "There's Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_!"

Juri: "Good timing."

Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ again and turns it into two-handed sword mode, Sumire takes her dual beam saber, while Hinaki and Juri takes their _ChicaxChica_ blades. They all pair up and rushes toward the enemy units, attacking with their melee weapons and begins clashing. Akari and Sumire's attacks are being parried by a Ralph Seiravee's GN Claws. However, the two begins powering-up, allowing them to slowly slice through the GN Claws and break them apart. After that, Akari swings her _Luminas Arms_ , smacking the Ralph Seiravee with its dull side, then proceeds to fire several powered-up shots from her _Oozora Beam_. Sumire follows suit by rapid-firing her _Sumire Gelato_ , destroying the enemy unit with ease.

Akari: "Alright!"

In the other hand, Hinaki and Juri are also clashing agasint the other Ralph Seiravee's GN Claws.

Juri: "It appears that our blades aren't strong enough."

Hinaki: "Obviously, they're only shortswords, not bigger ones like those used by Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_."

Juri: "Then-!"

Juri gives Hinaki one of her blades, then flips away while firing her beam bowgun with increased output several times at the Ralph Seiravee. Juri's shots hit the Ralph Seiravee's GN Field pretty hard, shaking the MS. Hinaki takes the chance to back off a little bit and quickly charges forward to knee the Ralph Seiravee right in the face and disrupt its camera system.

Hinaki: "Juri, now!"

Responding to Hinaki's call, Juri fires a fully-charged shot from her beam bowgun, penetrating through the Ralph Seiravee's back. Hinaki follows the attack with a spinning attack using the two _ChicaxChica_ blades. The Ralph Seiravee is destroyed in the process.

* * *

In the other side, Yurika and Camilla are still busy fighting Janice. Ran, realizing that Yurika is in trouble, flies away from her opponent Seiraph to assist Yurika. The Seiraph tries chasing Ran, but Hikari blocks its path.

Hikari: "You're going nowhere, pal."

Hikari wastes no time and fires her signature railgun. The Seiraph tries to block the shot with its shield, but the shield breaks upon blocking due to the sheer overwhelming power of Hikari's railgun. Even the left arm also gets blown up in the process.

Hikari: "Haaa!"

Hikari ascends, then kicks the Seiraph away. With the Seiraph out of commision, Ran is able to reach Yurika without anything blocking her path. Hinaki herself continues looking for more Seiraphs to take down.

Ran: "Yurika! Camilla! I'm coming to help you two."

Camilla: "Oh, cool."

Yurika: "Much appreciated."

Ran takes her katana, then begins to clash against Janice as Yurika and Camilla back off.

Janice: "You! You're the one who's part of Soleil!"

Ran: "Yes, then what?"

Janice: "Sinners like you... will receive the retribution you deserve!"

Ran: "For what? Defeating destiny?"

Janice: "More than that!"

Janice goes to the offensive, slashing relentlessly with her scythe. Ran ends up having problem herself at dealing with her relentless attacks. Yurika closes in to assist Ran.

Yurika: "Can't fight her alone, Ran! We got to swarm her."

Once again, Yurika fires her spreading blaster at Janice. Janice dodges some of the shots and blocks the rest with her shield. She almost retaliates by firing one of her impulse cannons at Yurika, but she gets interrupted by Ran and Camilla's attacks, prompting her to block both attacks with both her shields. She then does a spin that knocks the two back.

* * *

E.S. and Miyu are still engaged in a dogfight against the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam. The 2wingS Gundam remains strong despite being pitted against three powerful Gundams with Twin Drive System.

Miyu: "How persistent!"

Miyu fires one of her _Prism Spiral_ s in beam magnum mode. The shot gets blocked by the 2wingS Gundam with its right-side Angely Diviner.

Miyu: "That weapon can now block beam magnum shots? This is nuts!"

Aoi: "I'll handle it!"

Aoi sends her sword bits to try and attack the 2wingS Gundam from multiple directions. However, the Gundam manages to evade many of the attacks from Aoi's sword bits, even parrying some of the incoming bits. Aoi ends up pulling her sword bits back after a while to recharge them.

Ichigo: "Haaa!"

Ichigo closes in with her axe, doing a powerful slash which gets parried by both Angely Diviners.

Ichigo: "Ugh, just fall already."

Aoi: "We can't let the same thing that happened to **WM** happen to us too!"

Aoi also rushes toward Ichigo to help her. Once she's right behind Ichigo, she does a forward flip to flank the 2wingS Gundam. However, the 2wingS Gundam readies one of its Angely Diviners and then fires it at Aoi, forcing her to block it with her shield.

Aoi: "Dang!"

Ichigo and Aoi continues their attack against the 2wingS Gundam, which doesn't seem to be weakening.

Ichigo: "This is ridiculous. How can we beat that Gundam?"

Aoi: "We definitely should go Trans-Am. What do you think, Ichigo, Miyu- _chan_?"

Ichigo: "Agreed."

Miyu: "Most definitely."

Aoi: "Well, then…"

Ichigo and Aoi backs off, and begins to activate their Trans-Am along with Miyu. But, before they could fully activate the system, a black, ninja-looking Gundam with a scarf appears from out of nowhere.

?: **"YEEART!"**

That ninja Gundam delivers a powerful kick at the 2wingS Gundam. The kick was so fast and so sudden that the 2wingS Gundam couldn't react fast enough to guard against it and receives the full force of that kick on the torso, causing it to be knocked back pretty far.

Ichigo: "What!?"

Aoi: "Who's that?!"

Ran, Yurika, Camila, and Janice are also alerted by that ninja Gundam's appearance.

Janice: "No way!"

Camilla: "Hey, that ninja-looking fella…!"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_ , that must be…!"

The ninja Gundam looks back at the three.

Commander: "Greetings. I am **Ninja of Mount Haruna** _ **.**_ "

Ichigo: "Ah. Greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "And I am Kiriya Aoi."

Miyu: "I'm glad you could make it in time, Ninja- _san_. Just as we need some help."

Commander: "Thankfully I was able to tell what's going on outside thanks to my men's exceptional observation skills. So I quickly head out to help you."

Aoi: "Careful, guys. The enemy is coming back."

The GN-powered 2wingS Gundam has recovered from its staggering. It immediately rushes toward the four.

Commander: "Okay, it's time to send that accursed Gundam packing, and also set my plan into motion."

The Ninja pulls out his ninja sword and prepares to fight.

Commander: "Get ready, Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san,_ and Miyu- _san_."

Aoi: "Okay."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu follows the Ninja's lead. Aoi deploys her sword bits again to assist with the attack. The Ninja comes in contact with the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam and begins to clash against it, assisted by the other three firing their ranged weapons. As the clashing goes on, Miyu sees a chance to unleash a surprise attack and quickly rushes toward the opponent.

Miyu: "Ha!"

Miyu does a quick maneuver to do an upward diagonal slash at the 2wingS Gundam, which gets parried. Ichigo and Aoi follows suit by doing two slashes using their melee weapons, but the 2wingS Gundam flies upward to dodge it.

Aoi: "Ninja- _san_!"

Commander: "YEEART!"

That distraction gives the Ninja an opportunity to do a powered-up slash that knocks the 2wingS Gundam away once again even though the opponent manages to parry it. The Ninja then throws three shurikens at the opponent, prompting it to block them with its Angely Diviners. But, the Ninja has also prepared another weapon, which is a bazooka which looks like a black, simplified version of Ran's _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon.

Ichigo: "Hey, isn't that…!"

Aoi: "That looks just like Ran's hybrid cannon!"

Commander: "Fire!"

The Ninja fires a lightning bolt projectile from his bazooka at the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam. The 2wingS Gundam fires its Saint's Rays to cancel out the lightning bolt, but it has no effect. The 2wingS Gundam has no choice but to block the lightning bolt with both its Angely Diviners. The bolt hits the two blade buster rifles, and it electrocutes the Gundam with extreme voltage, crippling it for a while.

Miyu: "Wow."

Janice is alerted by her GN-powered 2wingS Gundam getting shot.

Janice: "What!? How dare you cripple our hallowed symbol of sublimation!"

Janice quickly rushes away from Ran, Yurika, and Camilla.

Camilla: "No, wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

Yurika: "Yeah, we need to get your skimpy outfit covered by Johnny- _sensei_ 's tracksuit!"

Yurika and Camilla chases after Janice while also shooting down some of the remaining Seiraphs that are getting in their way.

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_ , look!"

Commander: "That scythe-wielding Gundam, eh? That must be _her_."

The Ninja quickly rushes toward Janice.

Commander: "YEEART!"

Janice: "You are-!?"

The Ninja does a downward slash with his ninja sword, prompting Janice to parry the attack with her scythe.

Commander: "I can't believe you're the one who led those dumbasses back to mess with those innocent idols."

Janice: "You're that Ninja, right!? You're just as guilty for assisting those idols to defy the will of God!"

Commander: "Stop that holier-than-thou act, as if you commited no crimes! YEEART!"

The Ninja powers-up his Gundam, knocks Janice back, and then does a flip kick that knocks her back even further. At the same time, Yurika and Camilla are approaching Janice from behind.

Yurika/Camilla: "Haaa!"

With their melee weapons, Yurika and Camilla slices apart both of Janice's shell-like shields, exposing both her impulse cannons.

Miyu: "My turn!"

Commander: "Go for it, Miyu- _san_!"

Miyu charges right at Janice with both _Prism Spirals_ in sword mode. She unleashes multiple powerful slashes at Janice in fast successions, giving her a lot of trouble at parrying all those slashes. As Miyu continues attacking Janice, the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam begins to recover from its staggering state.

Ichigo: "Oh no, the accursed Gundam!"

Commander: "Worry not, Ichigo- _san_."

Ichigo: "Eh?"

The 2wingS Gundam rushes toward Miyu to help Janice out. It tries to fire the Saint's Rays. But, it only fires severely weakened shot that dissipates halfway before it hits Miyu. The Gundam then tries to fire the weapon again, but instead of firing, the Saint's Rays end up exploding.

Aoi: "What happened?"

Commander: "That's how my _Khaos Kanon_ works. It ruptures the Gundam's weapon systems, rendering it either severely weakened, or simply unusable, or very unstable that it might explode when used."

Aoi: "That's… _odayaka janai_ , at least for a ninja like you. I bet Seira has no idea about such insane weapon."

Commander: "Hm, that's what I expected to hear from you, Aoi- _san_."

Seeing how the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam has been crippled, Janice is enraged.

Janice: "Now you've done it!"

Janice pushes Miyu away and prepares to fire her impulse cannons. Miyu regains balance and quickly switches her _Prism Spirals_ to beam magnum mode. The two fires at the same time, and both shots are cancelling each other out. From behind Miyu, Ichigo and Aoi rushes forward and quickly slices off both of Janice's impulse cannons.

Janice: "No!"

Miyu: "Alright! Way to go, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_!"

After that, Johnny shows up right in front of Janice.

Johnny: "Okay, vampire woman. It's time for you to wear my fabulous tracksuit of _Jerseyschwarz_ and stop showing too much skin in front of my _honey_ s."

Janice: "This isn't over yet, you heretic bastards. I swear to God that you'll suffer from retribution from our Hallowed Child. Remember, she will return! And those captured idols and designers will be perfect for her to restore all her strengths! And finally, don't you ever dare trusting that Ninja! You'll be frightened when you know the truth behind his mask!"

Janice and the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam decides to retreat. But, shortly before Janice cloaks her MS, the Ninja throws something small and seemingly invisible that sticks on the left leg of her MS without her even noticing.

Johnny: "Hey, wait! Nuts, she's gone."

Commander: "Don't waste your time chasing her, Johnny _-san_. For you see, I just threw a tracking device that will allow us to track her down."

Johnny: "And you are?"

Commander: "Greetings, I am **Ninja of Mount Haruna**."

Johnny: "Oh. Greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Johnny Bepp. So, you sticked a tracking device on her? You did great! Yeah!"

Aoi: "That means we'll be able to track her down and find her hideout."

Miyu: "And also free our fellow idols and the designers."

Shortly after, Akari's gang, PowaPuri, Ran, Hikari, and Sena arrives after defeating the remaining enemy units.

Akari: "Everyone!"

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_! You guys safe?"

Akari: "We defeated all the remaining units. But… where's Janice and that 2wingS Gundam?"

Johnny: "They've escaped."

Hinaki: "Oh man!"

Johnny: "But don't worry, _honey_ s, for this **Ninja of Mount Haruna** has done his plan by sticking a tracking device on that skimpy vampire woman's MS. Yeah!"

Akari: "Really? Nice!"

Sumire: "That means it's only a matter of time until we find her hideout and free the hostages."

Akari: "Kokone- _chan_ , Minami- _chan_ , Nina- _chan_ , and many others will be saved!"

Commander: "Then, once I and my men have pinpointed her location, we'll join you in the offensive against her."

Sumire: "We owe you one, Ninja- _san_."

Commander: "That's no big deal. I'm glad to be able to assist all of you."

All of a sudden, the Ninja is contacted by his Omega Unit.

Commander: "What is it?"

Omega Unit: _"Boss, we have a problem. Apparently, the attack that you're intercepting alongside Starlight's idols was just a distraction."_

Commander: "What did you say?!"

Omega Unit: _"For you see, more idols and designers have been captured, including the owners of Green Grass, Dolly Devil, and Dance Fusion."_

Commander: "This is impossible! What are those _KongSan_ guys doing? I thought they sent their forces to guard those defenseless ones."

Omega Unit: _"Somehow, Janice's troops has eluded their grasp. They seemed to be moving one step ahead of KongSan's forces that nobody could catch up with them no matter how fast our allies are_."

Commander: "But, they won't stay safe any further. I managed to stick my tracking device on her MS. You should be able to track her down now."

Omega Unit: _"Truly? I'll check that out now and inform you the results later. Omega Unit, over and out."_

The transmission ends.

Johnny: "What was that, Ninja- _san_? Did someone contact you?"

Commander: "It was one of my finest men. He told me that Janice apparently went one step ahead of us and used this attack as a distraction. Her other, separate troops managed to capture more idols and designers out there during this attack. That includes Green Grass, Sunny, and Lucy."

Johnny: "OH NO! They got my old pal Sunny!?"

Sakura: "No way. Green Grass, too?"

Ichigo: "I can't believe it, she did it again."

Aoi: "She seems to be sticking to Seira's damned philosophy."

Camilla: "Does that mean, if we're **do** , then she's **re**? And so on?"

Ran: "After all, Seira helped her, even in death."

Aoi: "Impossible… Gundams like us are still getting outsmarted by a dead God…"

Akari: "Don't give up, everyone! Didn't Johnny- _sensei_ told us that the Ninja managed to stick a tracking device on Janice's MS? No matter where she goes or hides, we'll be able to find her! And thus, we should be able to save the hostages!"

Juri: "Just as Akari said. We're not finished yet."

Sumire: "And we gotta show them our belief."

Miyu: **"In this idol world, there is no God."**

Sumire: "Precisely."

Aoi: "You're right. We are Gundams. This time, we won't let her slip by us again."

Commander: "You heard that, magnificent idols of Starlight Academy. With that tracking device, we will find them and we will make them pay for their crimes!"

Johnny: "Yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Ichigo: "However, we must rest up and resupply."

Ran: "Only then can we join you in the offensive once we're at full strength again. Besides, we wrecked her forces so hard that she will need a lot of time to recover from that."

Commander: "I understand. For now, I'll return to my shrine at Mount Haruna to check if my men have managed to track her down. If any of you wish to come along, go ahead, don't be afraid. You can resupply there, too."

Miyu: "May I come along? It's been a long time since the first time I visited your shrine."

Commander: "Sure, why not?"

Aoi: "You've been there, Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "Of course. After all, it was him who sent me to Kamishiro- _san_ in the first place, and eventually to you."

Aoi: "Oh. Okay then, I'll go, too."

Miyu: "Wow, you're coming along?"

Commander: "Oh, that's great. Me and my men would be honored to have you in my shrine. Not to mention having Seira's worst nightmare in there."

Aoi: "Ah, yeah, the **Trans-AM**."

Ichigo: "I need to stand by Aoi's side, so I'll come along too."

Aoi: "Much appreciated, Ichigo."

Johnny: "I'll tell Headmistress to head straight toward Mount Haruna, and then we'll meet up there."

Commander: "Okay then, let's go."

Ran: "Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, be careful."

Miyu: "Don't worry, Shibuki- _senpai_. It will be okay."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu then follows the Ninja to his shrine at Mount Haruna.

Akari: "Oh man. I should've come along."

Camilla: "I don't think that's necessary, _Akarin_. After all, Galaxy Starlight will follow them as Johnny- _sensei_ said. You'll have more chances later."

Akari: "Ah, yeah."

Camilla: "And, Yurika, why didn't you come along? I thought you're hell-bent on hunting that skimpy vampire down. I bet you wanna see her location get pinpointed with your own eyes."

Yurika: "What about you, then? Didn't you have grudge with her for making that many illegitimate sisters of yours? You should have gone with them."

Camilla: "Uh…"

Yurika: "Then we're no different."

Camilla: "Y'know what? Let's return and resupply."

Yurika: (sigh) "Okay."

Camilla and Yurika quickly heads back to Galaxy Starlight's hangar. The others follow.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	11. Vampire Hunters Redefined

**CHAPTER 11 :** **Vampire Hunters Redefined**

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu are following the Ninja of Mount Haruna to his base shrine. They enter the base's hangar from the northern side of Mount Haruna's lava dome. Ichigo and Aoi are amazed to see how advanced the base looks, while Miyu is also amazed to see how much the base has changed since the last time she went there.

As the four exits their Gundams…

Aoi: "This place looks so advanced, and yet… so quiet."

Miyu: "If I recall correctly, Ninja- _san_ 's base has been like that since it was first built. After all, almost all of its crews are ninjas. They do things almost without any sounds, even when doing tasks that produces a lot of noise."

Ichigo: "Sounds like a place for espionage training."

Aoi: "Uh, maybe."

Ichigo: "Anyway, where are we heading now?"

Commander: "We're heading to the trackers room. That's where one of my men are trying to locate Janice and her denizens."

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

They continue following the Ninja to the trackers room. But, on their way, they meet the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma unit.

Alpha Unit: "Boss!"

Beta Unit: "You okay?"

Commander: "Don't you worry, fellas, I'm totally fine."

Alpha Unit: "Wait, who's behind you?"

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu peeks from behind the Ninja.

Gamma Unit: "Wow!"

Alpha Unit: "Ichigo- _chan_ , Aoi- _chan_ , and Iris- err I mean Miyu- _chan_!?"

Beta Unit: "That means, we have both **E.S.** and **Trans-AM** here! The **2wingS** killers!"

Gamma Unit: "Amazing. Glad to have you here, girls."

Commander: "Hey, why don't you greet them properly?"

Alpha Unit: "Ow, sorry."

The three men proceeds to greet **E.S.** and **Trans-AM** properly.

Alpha Unit: "Greetings, I am the Alpha Unit."

Beta Unit: "I am the Beta Unit."

Gamma Unit: "And I am the Gamma Unit."

Ichigo and Aoi greets back at them.

Ichigo: "Greetings, guys. I am Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "And I am Kiriya Aoi."

Alpha Unit: "Also, welcome back to our base, Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "Hehe."

Commander: "Anyway, forgive my men's behavior. They're so used to their informal manners since the day we formed this organization. They were among my very first followers."

Aoi: "I see."

Beta Unit: "So, Aoi- _chan_ , what brings you here?"

Aoi: "I'm curious to see your friend's progress on tracking down that vampire woman."

Alpha Unit: "Oh, you're talking about Omega tracking down Janice, eh? He's in the trackers room."

Ichigo: "Omega?"

Commander: "The Omega Unit. He's the greatest professional smart-ass in this base. The tracking device that I sticked on Janice's MS was his creation."

Aoi: "Wow."

Gamma Unit: "We'll gladly accompany you to meet him."

Aoi: "Thank you."

Both Ichigo and Aoi smiles at Gamma Unit, turning him red quite a bit.

Commander: "Now, then, shall we continue heading to the trackers room?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Accompanied by three of the Ninja's men, they continue their walk to the trackers room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Galaxy Starlight, Sumire informs Rin about Sunny getting captured by Janice's forces. They're talking in the hangar control room as they're observing the Gundams being resupplied.

Rin: "First, it was Minami. Now Sunny- _san_ too? This is insane."

Sumire: "I know how you feel, Rin- _chan_. But, the Ninja of Mount Haruna and his men are now trying their hardest to locate that vampire woman. Only then can we save all the hostages and defeat those cultists."

Rin: "Now I wonder if I can be any help for you, Sumire- _senpai_."

Sumire: "In what? In battle?"

Rin: "Yes. Knowing that Janice has captured both Minami and Sunny- _san_ , I feel that I also have to make those cultists pay for what they've been doing thus far. I want to do it alongside you, as **Dancing Diva.** "

Sumire: "Yeah, I also wish that we can do it like Kiriya- _senpai_ and Miyu- _chan_ together. If only my Gundam has a specialized backpack like Ao Futuris."

Rin: "Yeah…"

Rin's phone suddenly rings. She answers it.

Rin: "Hello? This is Kurosawa Rin."

Nakimoto: _"Greetings, Kurosawa Rin. This is Captain Nakimoto, leader of KongSan's offensive team."_

Rin: "Captain Nakimoto, eh? It's an honor."

Nakimoto: _"Kurosawa, I'm sorry for our failure to protect your top designer from Janice's clutches. She always moves one step ahead of us just like Otoshiro did."_

Rin: "It's okay, at least you tried. The Ninja is now trying his best to locate Janice, and hopefully he can find her ASAP."

Nakimoto: _"I know. By the way, I have something to tell you."_

Rin: "What is it?"

Nakimoto: _"When we got into Dance Fusion's office, while Sunny has already been captured, he apparently left us a message on his desk."_

Rin: "He left a message behind?"

Nakimoto: _"That message is about a secret weapon that he made specifically for you."_

Rin: "No way, Sunny - _san_ made a mobile suit for me?"

Nakimoto: _"Well, it isn't a mobile suit. It is in fact a mobile support craft designed like Futuring Star Booster for Iris err I mean Nijiyama Miyu. That means it will be able to dock with Hikami Sumire's Gundam Lunairetic."_

Rin: "Amazing!"

Nakimoto: _"Speaking of that support craft, it is on its way to where you are right now. One of my men is delivering it."_

Rin: "Nice! I can't wait to test it out!"

Nakimoto: _"And I'm sure you'll make good use of it alongside Sumire. This is Nakimoto, over and out."_

The call ends.

Sumire: "Who was that, Rin- _chan_?"

Rin: "It was Captain Nakimoto from _KongSan_. He told me that Sunny- _san_ has left a secret weapon in his office. It is a support craft capable of docking with your Gundam."

Sumire: "You serious?"

Rin: "I'm dead serious. And honestly, I'm amazed Sunny- _san_ was able to complete it in time before he gets captured. With that, I'll be able to have my revenge against Janice for kidnapping him. Oh, and it is now being delivered to us."

Sumire: "Thank goodness. I feel like I'm Kiriya- _senpai_ back when she piloted Ao Futuris."

Rin: "And I'm like Miyu- _senpai_ providing her utmost support to Kiriya- _senpai_."

Sumire: "So, once again, we will make each other shine."

Rin: "Yes, as **DanDiva**."

* * *

Back at Mount Haruna ninja shrine, the Ninja and his three guests have arrived at the tracker room. Inside, they meet up with the Omega Unit.

Commander: " **E.S.** and **Trans-AM** , meet the Omega Unit."

Omega Unit: "Greetings, I am the Omega Unit."

Ichigo and Aoi greets him back.

Omega Unit: "It is an honor to meet you, **E.S.** , especially our beloved Kiriya Aoi- _san_. And it is good to see you again, Miyu- _san_."

Aoi: "Hehe."

Miyu: "Same here. It's been a while."

Aoi: "So, how's your progress with tracking down that vampire woman?"

Omega Unit: "Ah, the tracker? Here, take a look."

The Omega Unit allows Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu to see his monitor. The monitor displays their current location, and also a flashing dot moving to the southwest.

Ichigo: "That flashing dot must be-"

Omega Unit: "Yes, that's our tracking device that Boss threw to Janice's MS."

Commander: "Hmm, she's heading towards Nagoya. Her base must be around that area. Or maybe way past that."

Aoi: "Won't Janice eventually find your tracking device?"

Omega Unit: "It is actually invisible. Yes, we basically used poison to quell poison. If she wanted to mess with us using stealthy tactics, then we'll employ the same kind of tactics against her."

Ichigo: "Also, to make sure that she won't be able to stay one step ahead of us this whole time."

Aoi: "Still, I can't believe Innovators- no, Gundams like us can still be outmaneuvered by a dead God like Seira. Did I make a mistake by killing her? I mean, she keeps growing stronger, even in death."

Ichigo: "I fear she will break us apart again."

Omega Unit: "It's as if she became like- err, nevermind."

Miyu: "No! That must NOT happen again! Be positive, _senpai_! You have become the most powerful Idol Unit ever existed! There's no way Otoshiro can break your bonds ever again!"

Aoi: "You're right, Miyu- _chan_. We are **E.S.** , Top Idols, Innovators, and Gundams! Nothing can break us apart because our bonds are eternal, infinite! Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh." (nods while smiling)

The Ninja continues observing Janice's route.

Commander: "Speaking of Janice, she's near Osaka now."

Miyu: "She hasn't stopped yet?"

Commander: "Her hideout must be outside Honshu."

Ichigo: "Now I need something to do to kill time, at least until we find her hideout."

Miyu: "Why don't we have a little tour around this base? After all, you two haven't seen most of this base's interior."

Aoi: "Sure, why not? Though I'm certain there must be some secret areas that we can't access in this kind of base."

Commander: "Obviously. The biggest example of that is the lowest basement. You simply don't want to know what lies inside."

Ichigo: "Wait, since this is a volcano, the lowest basement must have nothing but magma inside, right?"

Commander: "Wrong. But, like I said before, you don't wanna know."

Aoi: "Okay…"

Miyu: "Shall we move now?"

Aoi: "Sure."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu leaves the tracker room while the Ninja stays behind.

* * *

At _KongSan_ 's base, Lord Adviser is contacted by Orihime regarding the attack on Galaxy Starlight.

Lord Adviser: "You finally teamed-up with the Ninja? Good for you, no wonder you were able to send them packing."

Orihime: _"Better yet, he managed to stick a tracking device on that vampire woman's mobile suit, letting him and his men track her movement down. It's only a matter of time until we find their hideout, then we'll combine our forces to assault them and free all the hostages, including Yumesaki."_

Lord Adviser: "Yumesaki, huh…? I wonder how she'll react when you rescue her."

Orihime: _"I hope you haven't forgotten that she deeply regretted all her actions from before. She realized that there is no God in this idol world. The same goes for Amahane and Makina."_

Lord Adviser: "Ah, yes, Makina is still safe with us for now. And you're sheltering Sena and Fujiwara, right?"

Orihime: _"Yes. With such amazing idols in my arsenal, they will be absolutely safe."_

Lord Adviser: "Yeah, absolutely. Never forget to keep their morale on top-notch condition, okay?"

Orihime: _"You, too, do the same thing to Kanzaki and Natsuki._ "

Lord Adviser: "Of course I always do that everytime I get the chance. So then, Lord Adviser, over and out."

Lord Adviser ends the transmission.

Lord Adviser: (phew) _"Am I getting too old for this? No, I'm not!"_

* * *

Hours later, Janice and her remaining forces have returned to her base. She looks pissed because of her loss against the Starlight's forces. The operator welcomes her in the hangar.

Operator: "Milady! Thank Lord Kira you're safe."

Janice: "Yes, but not the others. Damn those Starlight heretics."

Tiara approaches the two.

Tiara: (sigh) "Why won't you stop doing that? I told you, God is dead!"

Janice: "Silence, Yumesaki! Weren't you the one who supported the Hallowed Child with all your heart?"

Tiara: "I've had enough with that nonsense. Orihime and Nao were right, we forge our own future without God having to intervene, because it's up to us alone to decide our own destiny!"

Operator: "That mentality is the reason why those heretics must be punished for defying fate. And why are you still helping us anyway if you hate doing that in the first place?"

Tiara: "I… I only wished for the safety of the hostages. They did nothing wrong. You told me that you're going to kill them one by one if I refuse to help you."

Janice: "Did nothing wrong, you say? The majority of them are supporters of Starlight Academy!"

Tiara: "So what!? Even then, they did you no harm!"

Janice: "But they harm God's integrity in this world. Both Lord Kira and His Hallowed Child!"

Operator: "Yes, and Otoshiro would benefit from those hostages so that the day of her revival comes faster as we had hoped."

Tiara: "You're out of your mind. I bet you'll kill them regardless of me helping you or not."

Janice approaches Tiara, intimidating her.

Janice: "That's not of your concern, you hear?"

Tiara: "Stay away from me!"

Tiara pushes Janice back from her, angering the operator.

Operator: "You! You dare treating Milady like that!?"

Janice: "Hold it, mister. She will one day re-learn that God's will is absolute. The Hallowed Child will return as promised. So, let her be, because she will definitely re-learn that."

Tiara just stares at the two with rage.

Tiara: "So, calling you out like that is totally useless… But I'm certain that you'll pay dearly for this."

Tiara leaves Janice and the operator, heading back to her room.

Operator: "That insolent fool… What should we do to her?"

Janice: "Like I said before, she will eventually re-learn. The Hallowed Child has once showed up to her anyway."

Operator: "But, our first and foremost priority is to re-strengthen our forces. Those heretics are nuts for being able to wreck our forces like that. Even our GN-powered 2wingS Gundam got crippled."

Janice: "Correct. But, we also have more of those idols and top designers in our hands. Their energies will benefit our Hallowed Child's revival."

* * *

Inside the prison block of Janice's hideout…

The Hiiragi sisters, Sunny, and Lucy are thrown into the cell where the other designers are imprisoned.

Nagaoka: "Sunny- _san_? You got caught, too?"

Sunny: (sigh) "Yeah, unfortunately. Those cultists has grown even more ridiculous."

Lucy: "And look at all of you. Just how how far will those cultists go?"

Makoto: "Oh man, don't ask me."

Anna: "They will definitely go as far as their God commands."

Lucy: "Otoshiro, huh?"

Elena: "No, not just Otoshiro, but also Kira."

Sunny: "Though, luckily, I managed to finish that support craft for Kurosawa on time before they captured me."

Nagaoka: "You made a support craft for Kurosawa Rin?"

Sunny: "Yes."

Nagaoka: "Then those Starlight idols should be able to fight the cultists on even grounds. Also, Fujiwara should be safe under their protection."

Lisa: "The only other designers that are still untouched are Angely Sugar, Futuring Girl, LoLi-GoTHiC, Magical Toy, Swing Rock, Vivid Kiss, Dreamy Crown, and Sangria Rosa."

Anna: "Makina is actually under _KongSan_ 's protection as of now, while Tsubasa - just like Fujiwara - is under Starlight Academy's protection. As for Kayoko and Marcel, I doubt those cultists would bother hunting the designers who aren't in Japan. "

Lucy: "Though I kinda curious as to why Yumekouji- _san_ and Atsuji- _san_ haven't got caught yet. They're pretty defenseless."

Anna: "The cultists are probably too scared to enter Yumekouji's mansion. As for Atsuji, he probably did it like a glorious matador. And I dunno what will happen to Amahane- _san_ and Kamishiro."

Elena: "Knowing of what happened years ago, the cultists will probably go after Amahane- _san_ with brute force. I mean, she was once enslaved by Kira to be the key of completing 2wingS Gundam."

Sunny: "However, both Amahane- _san_ and Kamishiro still have their champions, Hoshimiya and Kiriya. Those two are Gundams themselves. If those cultists ever try to assault Angely Sugar and Futuring Girl, those two Gundams will protect them will all their might."

One of the prison guards hears their conversation and proceeds to speak to them.

Guard: "Do you think the champions you're talking about will be able to match the wrath of God? Don't be so sure of that, poor designers."

Nagaoka: "Shut up! As if you know everything!"

Guard: "Our Hallowed Child knows everything. When she returns to this world, the balance will be realigned as 2wingS gets revived!"

Sunny: "You're out of your mind. There's no more need to believe in a dead God like her! How can you-"

Before Sunny could finish his words, Seira's ghost shows up at the prison guard's side.

Sunny: "What the!?"

Makoto: "That's… Otoshiro?!"

Guard: "Ah, you see? This is the proof that she WILL return. Am I right, Lady?"

Seira's ghost simply nods, then disappears.

Anna: "This is ridiculous. No matter what, none of us will bow down to that dead God."

Guard: "Fine then. I wouldn't even care. But, I'm certain you'll learn your fatal mistake one day."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ninja's shrine…

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu have returned to the trackers room to see if the Ninja and his Omega Unit has found the location of Janice's hideout. At the same time, Galaxy Starlight has arrived at Mount Haruna and begins to hover near the lava dome.

Miyu: "We're back."

Aoi: "Have you found the location of her hideout?"

Commander: "Good timing, young fellas. We've just pinpointed her location."

The Ninja points at blinking red dot on the map. It is located under the sea, far southeast from Kyushu. And it forms a triangle between Kyushu and Okinawa.

Ichigo: "It's under the sea?"

Omega Unit: "Apparently, yes."

Ichigo: "Does that mean we're going to need a submarine to assault her base?"

Aoi: "I don't think so, Ichigo. Our Gundams should be able to withstand underwater pressure as long as it's not over 9000 meters."

Ichigo: "Hmm… That's worth the try."

Sigma Unit engages a transmission through one of the displays of Omega Unit's computer.

Sigma Unit: _"Sigma Unit reporting in. Galaxy Starlight has arrived near our base."_

Commander: "Perfect timing. Let's invite them to our base and show them the location of that vampire woman's hideout."

Sigma Unit: " _Affirmative, boss_."

Sigma Unit ends the transmission, then contacts Orihime in Galaxy Starlight.

Miyu: "They've finally arrived, eh? Nice."

Commander: "Uh-huh."

Aoi: "Speaking of which, we do need to re-strengthen our forces. I mean, we wrecked Janice's forces so hard that she must need a lot of time to recover. So, in the meantime, we better improve the capabilities of our mobile suits."

Omega Unit: "She's right, boss. Because who knows if she will return with even stronger units than before. Not to mention, she has Yumesaki in her grasp, which means we can expect DreAca's Daggers and Windams to reappear. No, maybe their upgraded forms."

Commander: "I understand. Now that Galaxy Starlight is here, we can work together on improving our mobile suits' performance. Once she returns and tries to strike hard at us, we'll strike back harder with our upgraded stuffs."

Miyu: "Let's not forget about _KongSan_. How can we assist them?"

Omega Unit: "Hmm, I think Lord Adviser can take care of himself and his organization. Come on, he's called _Lord Adviser_ for a very good reason. He's a super-wise guy."

Ichigo: "Especially with Mizuki and Mikuru on his side, I'm sure they won't let themselves be left behind. They may have failed on protecting the other idols and designers, but they'll come back with a vengeance now that we've found the location of Janice's hideout."

Commander: "Speaking of which, Omega Unit, send the data you get to _KongSan_."

Omega Unit: "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

Omega Unit begins to upload the data of Janice's location to _KongSan_. In a short amount of time, it is finished.

Omega Unit: "It's done, boss."

Commander: "Good job."

Aoi: "Now, all we need to do is prepare ourselves…"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	12. Vengeful Dreamers

**CHAPTER 12 :** **Vengeful Dreamers**

Roughly a week after Galaxy Starlight's idols wrecked Janice's forces, there's been little to no sign of Janice ever doing anything. Galaxy Starlight has returned to its original location for the moment. They are currently continuing to improve the capabilities of their mobile suits, while the idols alternate between training and resting up.

After they're done with their training, Luminas decides to get some refreshing by going out with their Gundams to the town area where many of Starlight idols did their Aikatsu. They land their Gundams at nearby open space, then walks around town on-foot. Until they find a lot of people gathering in front of TV TKY building.

Akari: "I wonder what are they doing."

Sumire: "Let's check it out, shall we?"

Hinaki: "Okay."

They walk towards those people.

Akari: "Excuse me."

Man 1: "Ah, Luminas? We have an annoying problem right here. Take a look."

Akari: "What problem?"

The man shows Luminas the thing that made people flock around it.

Luminas: "No way!"

Apparently, the TV TKY building and a lot more buildings around it have been vandalized by some unknown people. Those are propaganda to enforce the revival of 2wingS and the eradication of E.S. Some of those writings are as follows:

"EIN SOF, BEGONE FROM THIS WORLD!"

"RISE UP, PEOPLE!"

"STOP THINKING THAT STARLIGHT IDOLS CAN DEFY FATE!"

"THE REVIVAL OF 2wingS IS AT HAND!"

"MAKE WAY FOR THE HALLOWED CHILD, OTOSHIRO SEIRA!"

"EIN SOF IS A BLASPHEMOUS UNIT MADE TO BRING RUIN!"

"BRING ICHIGO AND SEIRA BACK TOGETHER!"

"2wingS IS GOD'S WILL AND CANNOT BE DEFIED!"

"AOI IS NOT ICHIGO'S TRUE PARTNER, SEIRA IS!"

"BRING BACK BALANCE!"

And so on. Luminas feels pissed to see all of that.

Akari: "This is insane! When did those atrocious writings appear?"

Man 2: "It was two days ago. When we first found it, we tried to wipe those writings clean. But, in the next day, those writings came back."

Hinaki: "Bloody persistent."

Sumire: "All of those writings are to slam Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ with hate all over the place, while also demanding Otoshiro's return. I have no idea they have enough guts to do that."

Akari: "Nevertheless, this is madness at the highest order! They cannot bash Hoshimiya- _senpai_ like that! I'm certain that must be the work of the cultists!"

Hinaki: "Definitely. There's no one else who dared to do that other than Janice and her forces!"

A young girl approaches Akari.

Girl: "I believe in you, Akari- _chan_. Your _senpai_ s are all good person. All of you are, too. So, please, give those bad guys a lesson, okay?"

Akari: "Don't worry, young one, I will."

Man 1: "We're right behind you, Luminas. We'll give you as much support as we can."

Man 2: "And of course we'll give our utmost support to Ichigo- _chan_ and Aoi- _chan_! They're our beloved Top Idols, Innovators, and Gundams!"

Woman 1: "Go for it, Luminas! Show those cultists who's the real idols!"

Those people begin cheering for Luminas.

Hinaki: "Thank you, guys. We'll make sure that those cultists will not go unpunished!"

Then, Luminas leaves the building and returns back to their Gundams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soleil returns to Nandemo Bento, accompanied by Miyu and Camilla. Raichi and Ringo welcomes them.

Ichigo: "I'm home."

Ringo: "Ah, Ichigo, welcome home."

Raichi: "Onee- _chan_ , Aoi- _neesan_ , Ran- _san_! At last you've returned! I miss you three so much!"

Aoi: "Me too, Raichi."

Camilla: "Ah, it's been a while since I last tasted the fabulous bento made directly by Ichigo's mom."

Miyu: "I definitely want some, too."

Ringo: "Oh really? Sure, I'll make some for you."

Camilla: "Really? Cool."

Miyu: "Much appreciated, Ringo- _san_."

Aoi: "So, Raichi, anything new?"

Raichi: "Uh, nothing new so far. The vampire woman you're hunting seems to be dormant right now."

Ran: "However, since we found the location of her hideout, we've been improving the capabilities of our mobile suits."

Camilla: "We wrecked Janice and her clutches of cultists big time, so they need to recover for quite a while. Thankfully, they take longer to recover than I expected, so we used that to our advantage."

Raichi: "That's great."

Aoi: "If that's not enough, Kamishiro- _san_ has told me that he's going to complete both the _Fantasm Saber_ equipment for my Ao Quanta and the highly-improved _Azuratron DX_."

Miyu: "That's _odayaka janai_! You're getting a new set of weapons, and our mobile armor is coming back!"

Camilla: "Can I ride on it too like the first one?"

Aoi: "Too bad he hasn't told me enough details about that. Better wait and see."

Camilla: "Oh, man."

Raichi: "What about your Gundam, Onee- _chan_?"

Ichigo: "Well, my XNSfan is already so powerful the way it is right now. It probably won't need any new weapons for the time being."

Ran: "If I may say, Amahane- _san_ wouldn't think that way, most likely. Are you getting cocky, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Oh, I messed up. I shouldn't be that cocky. Sorry."

Ringo has finished making the bento for Miyu and Camilla.

Ringo: "Miyu- _chan_ , Camilla, your bentos are ready."

Camilla: "Nice!"

Miyu: "Finally."

But, before Miyu and Camilla could take their bento, somebody knocks the front door.

Ichigo: "Coming."

Ichigo opens the door, finding Ellis and Noelle.

Ichigo: "Oh, it's you two."

Camilla: "Hello there, what's up?"

Ellis: "Guys, I need your help."

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Ellis: "As of late, Seira has been appearing in my dreams almost constantly. And for the most part, it was almost always the same dream of her taking you away from Aoi."

Aoi: "Impossible."

Ichigo: "Does that include seeing her in ghost form with your own eyes?"

Noelle: "As a matter of fact, yes, we both did two days ago."

Ran: "I see. Seira has been haunting you. You're once her closest friend, after all."

Ellis: "I've had enough of her madness. I need to join you in your operation to put an end on Seira's madness once and for all."

Camilla: "Join us?"

Aoi: "Speaking of which, Ellis, there's something else that we need to know. We need to hear your backstory first. We need to know what truly fuels your resolve to oppose Seira."

Camilla: "Oh, yeah, you haven't heard of her backstory yet."

Ellis: "I see, you want to hear my backstory. Fine, I'll tell you."

Ichigo; "Okay then, go ahead."

Ellis then begins telling her story.

Ellis: "As you may have known, I used to be Seira's closest friend. Back when she was still in her band playing guitar, I actually joined in and became the vocalist. My voice went so perfectly with the melodies coming from her guitar. I remember how happy Seira was when she found out how perfectly matched the two of us were. Sure, she leans toward rock music while I lean towards standard pop music, but I was able to adapt to the way her music goes."

Ichigo: "Wow, that means you two were fit to become a musician duo."

Ellis: "Day by day, we kept training and performing together, bringing smile to people's faces, including Noelle."

Noelle: "Yes, that's true."

Ellis: "However, everything's changed once Seira learned about the existence of idol schools."

Aoi: "Ah, yes, I remember Raichi's story about how Seira got into DreAca back then after being rejected by Starlight."

Ellis: "In fact, I was against it."

Ran: "You were?"

Ellis: "Yes. I didn't want her to leave me and her rock music because having a band is more than enough to bring smile to people's faces."

Camilla: "But, apparently, she found out about how idol were able to do it on a greater magnitude than bands."

Ellis: "I also told her that if she's going to become an idol, I'd rather come along with her to become idols together. But, she told me not to follow her. She wanted to do it on her own for reasons that not even I could comprehend."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ didn't tell me about that. All she told me was that she wanted to enter an idol school because idols did better at bringing smiles on people's faces."

Aoi: "But her decision was unreasonable. She shouldn't have rejected you."

Camilla: "Obviously, Jesus Yamato must be the driving force behind Seira's decision. He knew what her destiny is, so He entered her mind and drove her to enter the idol world."

Ellis: (sigh) "If only I managed to stop her from entering DreAca, she wouldn't end up like that now. She went mad, and you had to annihilate her. And now, she's going to come back… alongside Janice, the cultists, and all those clones…"

Camilla: "Not to mention those clones are basically illegitimate sisters of mine. I cannot accept their existence at all."

Ellis: "That is why I want to actively contribute in your operations. I need to stop her. I've been idle for way too long."

Aoi: "Although I can sense a dormant idol energy within you because of your experience in singing, I'm not certain if you can contribute well since we're already in the middle of our operation. The best way for you to contribute is by piloting a mobile suit, but like I said before, we're already in the middle of our operation. Training you up will take quite a long time and you'll not be able to get into action quickly"

Ellis: (sigh) "I can't help you, then?"

Miyu: "I wish you can, but I'm afraid the circumstances won't allow it. And, somehow, you remind me on how Akari- _chan_ wished to join us in our fight against DreAca back then."

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ did, eh? I see."

Ellis: "Then, what should I do?"

Ran: "If I may say, we should ask Lord Adviser, the founder of _KongSan_."

Aoi: "Ah, yes, you're right. He's a wise old man after all, and I believe his wisdom will be able to guide you. Camilla, can you try contacting him?"

Camilla: "Sure. Who knows if he has some free time to help you."

Camilla takes her phone and contacts Lord Adviser. Shortly after, the call is answered.

Lord Adviser: _"Ah, young Dinah. Do you need something?"_

Camilla: "Sir, one of my friends is seeking your guidance. Can you lend her your assistance."

Lord Adviser: _"Truly? So, who's that friend of yours?_

Camilla: "Ellis. She was once Seira's closest friend who tried to prevent her from entering the idol world. Now she is seeking guidance on what can she do to help us fight Seira."

Lord Adviser: _"Otoshiro's old friend, I see… If you want, you can go with her to my base, then I'll do what I can to assist her."_

Camilla: "Really? Oh, thank you so much, Sir."

Lord Adviser: _"Although you may find many of us on battle stations when you arrive there. As you can see, Nakimoto and his forces are preparing to assault that vampire woman's hideout. Both_ _ **WM**_ _and the Ninja are also participating in that attack. They'll probably launch in a few hours."_

Camilla: "Oh wow, they're all ready to spank her? Cool. Then, what should Galaxy Starlight do?"

Lord Adviser: _"It's probably best for Galaxy Starlight to stay on standby for the time being. Because it's up to you now to defend the top designers from any harm."_

Camilla: "I understand. Wait a sec, are you staying in your base?"

Lord Adviser: _"Obviously, because I act more as a man behind the screen, just like the Ninja did back then. I'm no fit for direct combat, you see?"_

Camilla: "Oh, okay then. I'll head there in a minute. Thank you, Sir."

Lord Adviser: _"You're welcome."_

Camilla ends the call.

Ellis: "How is it?"

Camilla: "He agreed, although his men are actually preparing to attack Janice's hideout. He's staying, though."

Ellis: "Ah, I'm so glad he agreed to guide me."

Noelle: "Isn't it good, Ellis- _neesan_?"

Aoi: "I'll be waiting for you to return with an enlightment from his guidance."

Ran: "Wait, so _KongSan_ is going to attack Janice's hideout? Then what about us?"

Camilla: "He told me that Galaxy Starlight will stay here and defend the remaining top designers. It was their job previously, but now it's our job."

Ichigo: "It's our job now, eh? Which means I have to go all out to keep Amahane- _san_ safe from those clutches."

Aoi: "You can do it, Ichigo. Your XNSfan never disappoints, right? So does my Ao Quanta, which is going to get its _Fantasm Saber_ equipment. Better hope that Amahane- _san_ has a big surprise waiting for you."

Ichigo: (nods twice)

Camilla: "So, Ellis, let me finish my bento first. Then we'll go."

Noelle: "I'm going too."

Ellis: "Really?"

Noelle: "Just to accompany you. Though I myself want to help in opposing Seira- _neechan_ , I do aware that I'm still pretty much powerless to actually do anything useful in this war."

Ellis: "I understand."

A bit later, both Miyu and Camilla have finished eating their bento.

Camilla: "Ah, yes, finally done."

Ellis: "Nice. Shall we go now?"

Camilla: "Yeah. What about you guys?"

Ichigo: "We're going back to Galaxy Starlight and tell Headmistress about Lord Adviser's plan. That's if Lord Adviser hasn't informed her yet."

Camilla: "Well then, I'll be going now."

Miyu: "Be careful."

Soon, everyone leaves Nandemo Bento. Soleil and Miyu returns to Galaxy Starlight, while Camilla brings Ellis and Noelle to _KongSan_ 's base.

* * *

Both Soleil and Luminas arrive at Galaxy Starlight at the same time. They begin exchanging information with each other as they walk out of the hangar.

Ichigo: "What did you say? The TV station and buildings surrounding it are vandalized by the cultists?"

Akari: "Yes. These are all writings, or should I say demands for **E.S.** to be eliminated and **2wingS** to be restored."

Sumire: "When we asked for more info, people claimed that even though they have wiped many of those clean before, the cultists kept coming back and vandalize the buildings again."

Aoi: "How persistent."

Miyu: "They sure never learn, do they?"

Akari: "So, where were you?"

Ichigo: "I went back home."

Akari: "Oh."

Aoi: "Camilla, however, is bringing Ellis and Noelle to _KongSan_. The two wants to meet Lord Adviser, seeking guidance for what they can do to help us fight Seira and Janice."

Hinaki: "Wow."

Ran: "Aside from that, the _KongSan_ forces are now preparing to go for the offensive. They plan to attack Janice's hideout this evening. **WM** , and also the Ninja are going to participate with the assault."

Akari: "I see. Then what are we going to do?"

Ichigo: "Our task now is to stand guard here, defending the remaining top designers."

Sumire: "It was originally their job, but it's ours now. We must be prepared for anything."

Miyu: (nods)

Ichigo: "Oh yeah, Sumire- _chan_ , have you done testing you new weapon pack on your Gundam?"

Sumire: "As a matter of fact, I have. And I gotta say, it was amazing."

Ran: "Yeah, Yurika and Yumekouji- _san_ took their time on perfecting _Sumire Vaquero_."

Sumire: "Not to mention, Rin- _chan_ is prepared and ready with her **Havoc Wing**."

Aoi: "Ah, yes, that new backpack of your Gundam. Ao Futuris now have a friend."

Sumire: "Unfortunately, it doesn't have Twin Drive System like Ao Futuris does since Dance Fusion didn't have access to GN Drives."

Ichigo: "So, thus far, the only Twin Drive-powered Gundams in our possession are my XNSfan, Aoi's Ao Quanta, and the Ao Futuris. It is very clear that we, **E.S.** , are Starlight's most powerful asset."

Aoi: "After all, we are Gundams."

Hinaki: "So, all we can do now is wait for further orders, right?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. _KongSan_ should get that base-assaulting matter covered anyway, they're assisted by the Ninja and **WM**."

Sumire: "By the way, should we check on Miyabi- _chan_?"

Akari: "Good idea."

Aoi: "I'm going to take a rest for now. Ichigo, what about you?"

Ichigo: "I'm coming with you, then."

Ran: "As for me, I'm gonna meet up with Yurika."

Akari: "Okay then."

Soleil and Luminas then split up. Ichigo and Aoi goes to their room to take a rest, Ran goes to Yurika's room, while Miyu follows Luminas to where Miyabi is.

* * *

In the other side, Camilla has brought Ellis and Noelle to _KongSan_ 's base. There, they find _KongSan_ 's forces preparing for their attack on Janice's hideout. They keep going until they meet up with Lord Adviser and begins talking about how Ellis and Noelle can help everyone in the fight against Seira and Janice.

Lord Adviser: "I understand. You wish to atone for your failure of stopping Otoshiro from entering the idol world, leading to this crisis."

Ellis: "That is correct, sir. What can I do? Which path should I take so that I can help everyone fight those cultists?"

Noelle: "I beg you, sir. Lend us your guidance."

Camilla: "Ichigo and Aoi sensed dormant idol energies from the two. Ellis in particular used to be a vocalist in Seira's band, which makes sense that her idol energy has developed a little bit."

Lord Adviser: "So, you two have idol energies, I see."

Camilla: "The problem is that how can they truly participate with us and make use of their idol energies? I mean, we're already in the middle of our operation. Training them up to pilot mobile suits will take them quite a while, and they won't get enough action time. And as you can see, they look pretty serious about taking down Janice, although Noelle chose to stay on the sidelines for now."

Lord Adviser: "I know. This is truly unfortunate that they won't be able to make use of their idol energies to help us. However, I believe participating in direct confrontations isn't always the best choice of supporting them. There's something else you should be able to do."

Ellis: "Such as?"

Lord Adviser: "Using your singing skills to boost the morale of either your friends or the other supporters out there. That will work like a charm. Every single one of us will have our resolve strengthened, while our supporters will be enlightened that their efforts on supporting us won't go to waste."

Ellis: "I see. But, I have lost interest in singing ever since Seira betrayed me. Though my interest is gradually coming back, I'm not sure if I still have enough will to do it."

Camilla: "Hey, our strong will defeated fate back then. Then why can't you?"

Noelle: "Remember their belief. In this idol world, there is no God. Ellis- _neesan_ , you can do it."

Lord Adviser: "I believe you can, young one. Our previous victory over DreAca is the prime example of how the will of humanity can shape the future on their own and how we can cope in a world without God. Have faith in yourself."

Makina enters the room.

Camilla: "Makina- _san_? What brings you here?"

Makina: "I hear you came here, so I decided to take a look. And, what do we have here?"

Ellis: "Makina- _san_ of Swing Rock, right? I'm Yamashiro Ellis, once Seira's closest friend. And this is Noelle, Seira's younger sister."

Makina: "Ah, nice to meet you two. What are you two doing here anyway?"

Lord Adviser: "They're seeking my guidance. They wish to help everyone fight off Janice and her denizens. They were related to Otoshiro, after all, so they want to put an end of her madness once and for all."

Makina: "I see."

Lord Adviser: "I told them that they can do something other than having to directly confront the enemies. It is by boosting our morale with their songs. They have dormant idol energies, apparently, as Hoshimiya and Kiriya sensed. By the way, how's everyone out there? Are they ready to launch?"

Makina: "They're almost finished preparing for their attack to Janice's hideout. Maybe they'll launch in less than 10 minutes."

Camilla: "They're almost done? Good. That means **WM** will be the ones spanking that vampiric bastard."

Ellis: "So, now, our best bet of helping you all is by singing…"

Noelle: "Bringing smile to people's faces, right? I'm in! I will show them that I am different than my sister who fell to the glory of Jesus Yamato. In her place, I will sing."

Camilla: "I'm sure you can, Noelle. I'll be keeping you two on top shape."

Noelle: "Thank you, Camilla- _neechan_. You truly embodies what my sister was supposed to be in the first place."

Lord Adviser: "I hope you two will make good use of your idol energies. Bring smile to their faces, and lead everyone to believe that our efforts will pay off and their supports won't go to waste. All in all, that's your best answer for now."

Ellis: "That means so much, sir! Thank you!"

Lord Adviser: "I'm glad my wisdom aided you. Now, go and be a great help for everyone who participates in this war."

Ellis: "I will, sir!"

Makina: "Be careful, okay?"

Camilla: "Of course I will, Makina- _san_. You too, anyway."

Camilla, Ellis, and Noelle leaves Lord Adviser's room, returns to the hangar, and then boards the 5wingZ Monsterquake to return home. Not too long after, Nakimoto launches his warship for the attack on Janice's hideout with the help of **WM**. They plan to meet up with the Ninja of Mount Haruna and his men at a designated point at Osaka.

* * *

Hours later, it's already nighttime. The Ninja and _KongSan_ 's forces have arrived at the location where Janice's hideout is supposed to be, far southeast of Kyushu.

Nakimoto: "Here we are."

Mizuki: "I see, her base is under the sea."

Commander: "And I believe her base also uses camouflage system like her mobile suits."

Zeta Unit: "Now, how do we assault her base?"

Mikuru: "Can we just dive in and bombard it?"

Epsilon Unit: "You're kidding me, Mikuru- _san_. What about the hostages?"

Mikuru: "Ow, I'm sorry. I forgot about the hostages."

Mizuki: "Not to mention, Headmistress Yumesaki is also held captive there."

Nakimoto: "And they must be forcing her to work with Janice against her will."

Zeta Unit: "May I dive in for a bit to get a visual?"

Commander: "Go ahead."

Zeta Unit: "Okay."

The Ninja's Zeta Unit descends into the sea for a little bit to get a visual of Janice's hideout. But, before his mobile suit touches the water, he sees something starting to emerge from the water.

Zeta Unit: "Hey, what's that?"

KS operator: "Whoa, we detected a massive structure emerging from underwater!"

Nakimoto: "What did you say?! Everyone, get outta the way!"

Everyone quickly backs off as the massive structure that is Janice's base begins to emerge from under the sea. That massive structure looks almost like Dreamstorm Carrier that was left ruined in space following DreAca's previous defeat. Everyone in the attacking team are shocked to see that massive structure.

Nakimoto: "Oh my stars and comets… Isn't that…?"

Beta Unit: "That looks just like the Dreamstorm Carrier that was wrecked by Starlight's idols ages ago! What the hell!?"

Mizuki: "It's probably Headmistress Yumesaki. No, most definitely."

Janice begins to speak from her base.

Janice: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last we meet again, small fries from Mount Haruna!"

Commander: "Small fries, you say? You must be joking here."

Janice: "Of course I'm not. Behold, the revival of Dream Academy in the form of **Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II**! Obviously, Yumesaki Tiara is the one helping me realize this project!"

Mizuki: "How dare you! Headmistress Yumesaki no longer wants to bring back that old scar! I can't believe you're forcing her to do this insanity!"

Mikuru: "You better set her free, including all the idols and designers you've captured, right NOW!"

Janice: "Oh, I'm afraid that won't happen. The Hallowed Child needs their energies for her return."

Commander: "We simply won't allow it to happen, vampiress!"

Omega Unit: "Yes! We won't let Seira mess with the bonds between Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ ever again!"

Janice: "You simply don't know when to quit defying God's will, eh? Well then, let's show them."

Right after Janice finishes her sentence, the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam is launched from the carrier's hangar. The Gundam is now fitted with two original GN Drives, making it the only unit of Janice's forces that has the Twin Drive System.

Delta Unit: "Is that!?"

Commander: "2wingS Gundam… with freaking Twin Drive System on it!?"

Janice: "That is correct! Throughout my inactivity this week, I've perfected the Twin Drive System for this 2wingS Gundam! Now, both **E.S.** and **WM** have met their match! No, it's going to be the one Gundam that will bring back order for the Hallowed Child and the Hallowed Father."

Mizuki: "You're so twisted, vampiress. You don't know that I, Legend Mizuki, is still a better vampiress than you."

Mikuru: "Uh, it's not the best time to bring back _Vampire Mystery_ , y'know?"

Gamma Unit: "So what? We're battling a vampire right now."

Janice: "So then, 2wingS Gundam, charge!"

The Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam charges right toward the Ninja, doing a slash with its Angely Diviner. He quickly pulls off his ninja sword and parries his opponent's slash.

Commander: "Ugh! What tremendous strength!"

Zeta Unit: "Hold on, boss! We're coming!"

Zeta, Delta, and Gamma Unit rushes in while throwing their shurikens at the 2wingS Gundam. The shurikens then get blasted by 2wingS Gundam's empowered Smiter's Gatling.

Gamma Unit: "Damn it!"

2wingS Gundam backs off from the Ninja and fires its Saint's Ray at the three multiple times. They dodge the shots as best as they can, but the shots travels very fast that they can't keep up their speed. One shot hits Gamma Unit's left arm, blowing it up.

Gamma Unit: "Argh!"

Delta Unit: "Oh no!"

Sigma Unit: "This is ridiculous! I'm taking you down!"

Sigma Unit rushes toward 2wingS Gundam with his ninja sword ready. 2wingS Gundam retaliates with a very strong slash that knocks Sigma Unit pretty far away despite of him parrying the attack.

Sigma Unit: "Uwaaa!"

Delta, Zeta, and Epsilon Unit also goes to attack 2wingS Gundam, but they also get knocked away with 2wingS Gundam's powerful slashes.

Commander: "You wretch! Eat this!"

The Ninja takes his _Khaos Kanon_ , sets it to rapid-firing mode, and begins firing many lightning bolts at the enemy unit. Even though the bolts fired from _Khaos Kanon_ travels as fast as the blasts from Saint's Ray, 2wingS Gundam grazes nearly every shots the Ninja fires at it while quickly closing in.

Ninja: "Dang!"

The Ninja quickly ascends upward as the 2wingS Gundam gets close. From behind the Ninja, **WM** shows up and begins to clash against 2wingS Gundam.

Mikuru: "Seira without the Twin Drive System was already a pain to deal with. Now, this? I can't believe it!"

Mizuki: "Whatever it takes, we must take it down before it endangers the others!"

Mikuru: "Understood!"

Both Mizuki and the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam begins to repeatedly slash and parry at each other. Mikuru provides some fire support with her shoulder-mounted blasters. But, since the 2wingS Gundam now has Twin Drive, it blocks Mikuru's shots using GN Field easily.

Mikuru: "Why, you!"

Mikuru continues firing her blasters, but then gets countered by 2wingS Gundam firing its Saint's Ray. Mikuru quickly dodges.

Mikuru: "Whoa!"

After its shot missed, 2wingS Gundam backs off from Mizuki and flies away.

Mizuki: "Wait!"

2wingS Gundam keeps flying away, then turns itself outside-down before doing its beam-spam at Mizuki.

Commander: "Mizuki- _san_ , watch out!"

Mizuki: "!"

Mizuki is barely able to graze through the beam-spam, leaving some burns on several spots of her Gundam's body frame. The beam-spam hits the sea floor, causing an explosion on the surface. After that, 2wingS Gundam receives a signal to return, which it complies and returns back to Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II.

Mikuru: "What the? It's retreating?"

Janice: "Perhaps I've showed you enough of its capabilities. This is how 2wingS Gundam was supposed to be in the first place, having the Twin Drive System! The embodiment of _**2wingS**_ as a whole with Hoshimiya Ichigo and the Hallowed Child Otoshiro Seira, all according to the will of Lord Kira Himself!"

Commander: "Don't be so sure of yourself, lowlife. You're underestimating the power of Starlight idols way too much!"

Janice: "Am I? Then my next plan of actions will make your mouths shut for the rest of your life!"

Commander: "I will be the one shutting your mouth!"

The Ninja fires his _Khaos Kanon_ again at the Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II.

Janice: (smirks)

All of a sudden, Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II begins to disappear in a very odd way. The Ninja's shot ends up missing its target.

Commander: "What in the world!?"

Nakimoto: "Did it just do a teleportation…?"

KS operator: "I can no longer detect it on my radar! It wasn't even cloaking field! As if that monstrosity ceased to exist."

Commander: "I'm not sure, but…"

Mizuki: "What is it, Ninja- _san_?"

Commander: "They must have broken into the very fabric of space and time. At this rate, it is possible that they can show up anywhere."

Mikuru: "Oh no. This is gonna be way too dangerous!"

Commander: "I don't know if my tracker can still detect their movement or not. If it can, there's still a chance for us to chase it down."

Mizuki: "But I fear for Hoshimiya and the others. They might face a much more serious threat than before."

Commander: "What are you talking about, Mizuki- _san_? They are _Gundams_. They have defeated destiny before, then there's no way they will lose against that vampiress."

Delta Unit: "What is your plan now, boss?"

Commander: "We have no choice but to go back and strengthen our defenses there. There's no telling when and where they will reappear since they broke through the fabrics of space and time to go around. They're probably outside our plane of existene right now."

Sigma Unit: "How is that even possible?"

Commander: "The simplest answer is, of course, both Kira and Otoshiro were responsible. Freaking gods…"

Nakimoto: "So, are we going back, then?"

Commander: "You heard me loud and clear, right?"

Nakimoto: "Yes."

Commander: "Then let's go. They will need all the help they can get from us."

So, everyone returns back to their bases. Little did the others know that both Alpha Unit and Omega Unit who accompanied them are missing.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	13. Resistance Line

**CHAPTER 13 :** **Resistance Line**

The next morning, the Ninja of Mount Haruna himself comes in person to meet Orihime and Johnny in Galaxy Starlight, talking about the re-emergence of Dream Academy.

Johnny: "OH NO! You said Dream Academy has returned!?"

Commander: "That is right, Johnny- _san_. And now, they're moving around outside our plane of existence to try and catch us off-guard."

Orihime: "I can scarcely believe this. Just how far has Otoshiro went with her power?"

Commander: "It's like she became a… you know what? Nevermind. It's not just her, but Kira, too."

Orihime: "Jesus Yamato, right? He apparently is still pissed at us for defying His will."

Johnny: "The wrath of God is upon us…"

Commander: "But He can't possibly stop us from battling Him and His Hallowed Child. Because we all know the belief of our idols. **In this idol world, there is no God**."

Johnny: "But, now, what are we going to do that DreAca can show up at any moment with their hax capabilities?"

Commander: "Unfortunately, we have to go into full defensive position. Make mis-steps, and they will outrun us, just like Otoshiro's never-ending brags."

Orihime: "So, we have to truly protect the remaining top designers, right?"

Commander: "Yes. Although I'm certain that Janice has captured a lot more idols with her hax capabilities, but still we must press on with our defense. As for now, I believe protecting Angely Sugar and Swing Rock is a bigger priority. You remember what happened with these two back then, right?"

Orihime: "I remember, they were enslaved by God's will to help the creation of _**2wingS**_ _._ There's certainly a big chance that Janice will go after them."

Commander: "Although I still wonder if Janice still sees them as relevant target now that she has 2wingS Gundam with an ACTUAL Twin Drive System."

Johnny: "What did you say!? 2wingS Gundam with Twin Drive System!?"

Commander: "Correct. For some reason, Janice managed to replicate the Twin Drive System with the original GN Drives and slapped it on the repaired 2wingS Gundam. It's way stronger than ever. Even I and **WM** were having so much trouble fighting that one Gundam."

Orihime: "But, we have three Gundams utilizing Twin Drive System. Three to one, we still have the advantage."

Johnny: "Ah, yes. We still have Starmiya, Kiriya- _honey_ , and Iris- _honey_. And let's not forget about the other Gundams, they now have GN Drives, thanks to you."

Commander: "You're right. And most especially, I already have my Alpha and Omega unit doing their job."

Johnny: "Huh? What do you mean Alpha and Omega doing their job?"

Commander: "You'll know when they finally show up. That skimpy vampiress and that false god must know that they're not the only ones who can be one step ahead."

Johnny: "Uh…"

Commander: "Well then, I'll be leaving for now to prepare my forces. Stay strong, okay?"

The Ninja uses his smoke bomb ninjutsu to teleport out of Orihime's office back to his mobile suit in no time. He then leaves Galaxy Starlight and heads back to his shrine at Mount Haruna.

* * *

Later, Ichigo's gang and Akari's gang also receive the information regarding DreAca's return from **WM**. Akari's gang talks about it while eating their lunch in the cafeteria.

Akari: "This cannot be. That vampire woman truly went all out on trying to knock us all down."

Sumire: "I think the correct word for that is _relighting the glory of God in this world_ , even though we can cope in this world without God."

Miyu: "They're out of their minds. Even they gave 2wingS Gundam the Twin Drive System, which is absolute madness at the highest order. "

Hinaki: "But I thought Otoshiro's way of replicating that system was by forming the sacred union between her and Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , as _**2wingS**_. Is that not necessary anymore?"

Miyu: "I'm afraid that's not gonna be the case. Even with Twin Drive System in their disposal, I bet Seira will stop at nothing at taking Hoshimiya- _senpai_ away from us again. _**2wingS**_ with Twin Drive System? That will mean doom to our idol world."

Akari: "No! That must NOT happen! Hoshimiya- _senpai_ belongs to Kiriya- _senpai_ , and to us! We're not going to let Otoshiro take her away from us again!"

Juri: "That is correct. We must use our powers to protect her at all costs, and show them that we have no need for God in this world."

Sumire: "Also, the fact that DreAca's flying fortress has been rebuilt with a capability to travel outside our plane of existence…"

Hinaki: "That is ridiculous. I mean, there's currently no plausible technologies capable of pulling off something like that. How could they do that? And how can we deal with that?"

Miyu: "The only real answer to that is they're blessed by Kira. And how to deal with that…"

Hinaki: "Yes?"

Miyu: "Maybe Ninja- _san_ still has some surprises waiting to be shown to us."

Akari: "Like him sticking a tracking device on that vampire woman's mobile suit?"

Miyu: "Hopefully, this time around, his surprise will be even more rewarding."

Juri: "Hope so."

Sena and Madoka enters the cafeteria.

Sena: "Ah, there you are."

Madoka: "Akari- _senpai_."

Akari: "Sena- _san_? Madoka-chan? Were you looking for me?"

Sena: "Uh-huh. We need to talk about the defense on Angely Mountain."

Akari: "Ah, yes, Amahane- _san_ is one of their big targets."

Madoka: "I'm very concerned about Grandma's safety."

Akari: "If that is the case, we better tell Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ , too."

Sena: "Great idea, since their amazing powers will be beneficial in defending Angely Mountain."

Akari: "Well, then, let us look for her."

Sumire: "We're coming, too."

Hinaki: "Me too."

Akari: "Okay, let's go."

Luminas then follows Sena and Madoka to look for Ichigo and Aoi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II is currently on its way back to Tokyo, heading straight toward Angely Mountain.

Operator: "In about two or three hours, we'll be back at Tokyo and ready for our next big target."

Janice: "Correct. Our main priority for now is to capture Amahane Asuka and Makina. I know _KongSan_ has Makina under their protection, but Amahane still resides in her office on Angely Mountain. As far as I know, she shouldn't have left her place."

Operator: "Which means, it is our best interest to strike at the less guarded one. We don't wanna bother with the more defended one for now."

DreAca assistant: "Hey, we have the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam. Why hesitate on assaulting _KongSan_?"

Janice: "Because I actually have another use for that Gundam, which will help even more than having to deploy it. Not to mention, with Yumesaki in our disposal, we now have the enhanced Dream Daggers and Dream Windams."

DreAca assistant: "Are you underestimating those heretics, Milady?"

Janice: "Do you think I'm underestimating them? Not at all. Lord Kira and His Child knows best of what plan of action we should take."

Operator: "Not to mention, you're not wearing your skimpy outfit anymore."

Janice: "Because I don't want that Johnny Schwarz to snatch me and forcefully put me on his tracksuit. There's no way I want to wear anything that belonged to those heretics."

Operator: "I see…"

In the corridor near the bridge, two of Janice's troops are passing by. But, they aren't actually Janice's troops. They are The Ninja's Alpha Unit and Omega Unit in disguise who managed to sneak into DreAca II with their camouflaged mobile suits right before the base vanished into the different plane.

Alpha Unit: (whispers) "Boss' plan worked like a charm. We're now inside her base."

Omega Unit: (whispers) "Our first priority for now is to find the hostages, and also Yumesaki Tiara. And if possible, maybe we can sabotage something here."

Alpha Unit: (whispers) "Such as?"

Omega Unit (whispering): "Most especially the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam. If we can somehow find the Gundam and sabotage it, our allies will have a much easier time dealing with it. But, we probably don't have much time here. We better focus on freeing the hostages."

Alpha Unit: (whispers) "We really are quelling poison with poison, countering Janice's sneaky tactics with our own sneaky tactics. And, oh, I hear they're going to attack either Angely Mountain or _KongSan_ 's base, right?"

Omega Unit: (whispers) "Yes. Once they're back to our plane, we'll contact Boss and have him ready some crafts to carry the hostages. Or… he already have one prepared at the moment."

Two other troops walks in.

Troop A: "You two, report."

Alpha Unit: "All clear, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Omega Unit: "Yes, everything's a-okay."

Troop B: "I see."

The two troops walks past Alpha Unit and Omega Unit.

Omega Unit: (whispers) "Nobody seems to be suspicious of us."

Alpha Unit: (whispers) "Those guys are dumb. Perhaps the reason why they're with her was because she enticed them with her skimpy outfit. Yeah, they're weak-minded, unlike Boss."

Omega Unit: (whispers) "Hmph, how pathetic. Now then, let's continue searching."

Alpha Unit and Omega Unit continues their search for the prison area where the hostages are being held.

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight…

Luminas are now with Ichigo, Aoi, Madoka, and Sena in the hangar briefing room. They begin discussing the plan for Angely Mountain's defense.

Ichigo: "So, you want me to lead the defense there?"

Sena: "That should be our best bet. We expect no less from a Top Idol like you."

Aoi: "Well, considering how powerful we are right now, I'm sure Amahane- _san_ will need all the help she can get from us."

Akari: "Yeah, let's do it together, Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ Kiriya- _senpai_."

Madoka: "But, what about the double-powered unit that you mentioned?"

Akari: "The Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam?"

Ichigo: "Ah, that accursed unit. Back when it still has a single drive, it gave me, Aoi, and even **WM** a lot of trouble. Now it has Twin Drive System?"

Ichigo begins slapping her own cheeks.

Ichigo: "No, no! I can't be pessimistic like that! I am Gundam! I have to be positive that I can overcome that accursed Gundam's power, because we have THREE Gundams with Twin Drive System, and all our major mobile suits now have GN Drives slapped on them!"

Sena: "That's the spirit, Hoshimiya. Amahane- _sensei_ will be proud of you."

Akari: "Fight, Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "You too, Akari- _chan_. Let's combine our powers together."

Madoka: "So, when should we depart?"

Aoi: "Maybe right now? Because as we have already known, Janice may and will appear at any moment. We have to pre-emptively prepare ourselves at Angely Mountain."

Madoka: "I agree. I need to make sure Grandma is safe. I'll be coming along, is it okay?"

Akari: "I don't see any reasons why you can't, Madoka- _chan_."

Madoka: "So I can, then? Thank you, Akari- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Shall we go, then?"

Akari: "Definitely."

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, and Sena then leaves the briefing room and boards their mobile suits. Madoka goes with Akari. After they activate their units, they prepare for launch. However, Naoto with his new mobile suit also walks in. The mobile suit looks like a predecessor of AoIris Gundam, and he received it from the Ninja of Mount Haruna back when they're doing improvements on the mobile suits. He brings Rin along in her _Havoc Wing_.

Naoto: "I'll accompany you as well."

Akari: "Suzukawa- _sensei_?"

Naoto: "I figured I need to to test out the capability of this Aura Astraea in actual combat. Hope you don't mind, everyone."

Rin: "Me too. Let us test out how strong this support craft is. Okay, Sumire- _senpai_?"

Sumire: "Definitely."

Sena: "Well, the more the merrier. You're pretty much welcome."

Aoi: "Aura Astraea, eh? That's _odayaka janai_. I wonder if it will perform like my old AoIris."

Then, everyone gets to the launchpad.

Ichigo: "XNSfan, Hoshimiya Ichigo-!"

Aoi: "Ao Quanta, Kiriya Aoi-!"

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari-!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire-!"

Hinaki: "Hi-Nack, Shinjou Hinaki-!"

Rin: "Havoc Wing, Kurosawa Rin-!"

Sena: " _Unseen One_ , Sena Tsubasa-!"

Naoto: "Aura Astraea, Suzukawa Naoto-!"

All: "Heading out!"

All of them launches out.

Rin: "Docking mode engaged!"

Rin's Havoc Wing begins to dock with Lunairetic, forming the wings that will increase the Gundam's overall mobility.

Sumire: "Okay, let's go."

Everyone then begins boosting toward Angely Mountain.

* * *

Back at Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II…

DreAca assistant: "Milady, we're now approaching Angely Mountain."

Janice: "Good. Prepare our mobile suits. We know there's going to be enemy units guarding that place. I want them to be destroyed."

DreAca assistant: "Roger that."

Janice's forces begin preparing to sortie, which prompts both the Ninja's Alpha Unit and Omega Unit to act after having to hide temporarily since the prison area they found was well-guarded.

Alpha Unit: "They're getting closer to Angely Mountain, eh?"

Omega Unit: "Then let's start."

Omega Unit presses a small button that he's been carrying around. The button triggers some hybrid flashbang/smoke bombs that he dropped in several rooms near the prison area. The prison guards are alerted by the explosion along with the smokes coming out of the rooms, prompting them to go to check on what's happening. However, as they enter the rooms, they step on a glue trap that were set by the two ninjas. They begin tripping and fall, making them stick even worse to the glue on the floor. As the coast is now clear, Alpha Unit and Omega Unit proceeds quickly to the prison area. The prisoners notice the two coming, including Tiara.

Minami: "Hey, who are those two?"

Alpha Unit: "We're coming to rescue all of you."

Anna: "Truly? How did you sneak into this base anyway?"

Omega Unit: "Of course with our ninjutsu. And the guards won't be returning for a while because of our traps. Wait a sec, Yumesaki's here too?"

Tiara: "Yes, I am. They decided to lock me in here because they have no further use of me. They forced me to work here, dirtying my hands with making this base and the Twin Drive for that rebuilt 2wingS Gundam."

Omega Unit: "Damn that woman. But it's okay now, we'll set you free in no time."

Alpha Unit: "We gotta wait until they reach Angely Mountain, though. Our rescue team is already standing by there."

Anna: "Fine then."

Omega: "In the meantime, let's use our invisibility cape so that nobody will find out what's happening."

The two ninjas use their invisibility capes, making them invisible. Then they stick to the wall nearby. Unbeknownst to them, Seira's ghost has been watching the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others have arrived at the Angely Mountain. Ichigo, Akari, Madoka, and Sena enters the office, while Aoi, Sumire, Hinaki, and Naoto stays outside with their units, standing by for any incoming enemy attack. Little did they know that the Ninja and his men are already standing by at the base of the mountain, completely camouflaged.

Inside Angely Sugar's office…

Madoka: "Grandma!"

Asuka: "Madoka- _chan_!"

Fujisaki: "Oh, Madoka- _chan_ , welcome back."

Madoka: "I'm glad you two are still okay."

Asuka: "And, oh, Ichigo- _chan_ and Sena- _kun_?"

Ichigo: "Amahane- _san_ , we predicted that Janice's forces might be coming here. We must leave this place quickly before anything goes wrong."

Asuka: "I see. They came in the name of Otoshiro, right?"

Sena: "Obviously. We can't let you be their hostage once again. We'll get you somewhere safe."

Madoka: "Fujisaki- _san_ , too. Come with us."

Fujisaki: "Of course. Amahane's safety is also my concern."

Outside, Aoi and Sumire are flying around the office, checking for any signs of incoming enemy units. While Hinaki and Naoto are standing by in the front of the office, guarding the other unmanned Gundams.

Aoi: "No signs of enemies…"

Sumire: "They should be coming anytime soon."

Aoi: "And then we'll-"

Before Aoi finishes talking, a time-space distortion shows up in the sky. Slowly, Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II appears from nothingness.

Rin: "Speak of the devil."

Aoi quickly contacts Ichigo telepathically using her Innovator power.

Aoi: _"Ichigo! The enemy is here!"_

Ichigo: _"Really!? Then we gotta move!"_

Akari: "What is it?"

Ichigo: "Janice is here, we must prepare for combat!"

Madoka: "Oh no!"

Ichigo: "Amahane- _san_ , you get into my Gundam. Fujisaki- _san_ , go with Sena- _san_."

Akari: "Madoka- _chan_ , go with me!"

Madoka: "Okay!"

Everyone quickly leaves the office and boards their Gundams. Ichigo brings Asuka into XNSfan, while Sena brings Fujisaki into _Unseen One_.

* * *

Inside the hangar of Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II…

Janice is currently on standby inside her repaired mobile suit. Her operator informs their arrival at the Angely Mountain.

Operator: _"Okay, here we are, Angely Mountain. As you suspected, there are already some of those heretics guarding Angely Sugar's office, including a new model that we haven't seen before."_

Janice: "Just as the Hallowed Child predicted. Let's deploy our forces and- Huh?"

Suddenly, Seira's ghost talks through Janice's mind, informing her of the two ninjas trying to break the prisoners free.

Janice: "What!?"

Operator: _"What's wrong, Milady?"_

Janice: "The Hallowed Child told me that two intruders are trying to break the prisoners free."

Operator: " _You serious!? How the hell did anyone manage to sneak into this base anyway!?"_

Janice: "Damn! It must be the work of that stupid volcano-dwelling ninja. Operator, you'll handle everything in here and get some troops to capture those intruders in the prison area! Me and my mobile suit team will deal with the heretics outside!"

Operator: _"Roger that, Milady."_

The operator ends the transmission as Janice and her team begins to launch off the hangar, preparing to attack Ichigo and the others. She brings along two Ralph Seiravees, four Seiraphs, and seven enhanced Dream Windams. The operator then orders some of his men to search the prison area for the intruders. At the same time, Omega Unit begins contacting his comrade at the mountain's base.

Omega Unit: "Delta Unit, do you read me? This is Omega Unit."

Delta Unit: _"I read you loud and clear, buddy. How's the hostages?"_

Omega Unit: "We're ready to leave this place. Get the transport ready ASAP."

Delta Unit: _"Affirmative."_

Omega Units ends the transmission.

Omega Unit: "Alright, everyone. It's time to free all of you."

Omega Unit brings out his ninja sword and slashes the key on the cell door multiple times until it's broken. Then, he's able to open it.

Alpha Unit: "I'll open up a shortcut to our mobile suits."

Omega Unit: "Go for it."

Alpha Unit takes a ninja scroll, bites it, and uses a ninjutsu that allows him to phase through walls. But, it actually leaves a hole in the wall everytime he uses the jutsu, allowing him to create a shortcut leading to the location where their mobile suits were hidden. Omega Unit opens the prison door and all the hostages are leaving their cell, going into the shortcut that Alpha Unit made.

Omega: "Come on, move it, move it! The other guards will definitely come to stop us!"

As Alpha Unit leads the hostages out, some of Janice's troops have begun heading towards the prison area in hopes of capturing all of them back.

* * *

Outside, E.S. and Luminas have begun fighting Janice's forces, assisted by Naoto and Sena. Ichigo and Aoi directly confronts Janice, clashing their melee weapons.

Asuka: "Careful, Ichigo- _chan_."

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Amahane- _san_ , I can do it."

Ichigo switches her _Howling Star_ axe to gun mode and proceeds to fire a volley of shots at Janice.

Janice: "Huh!?"

Janice dodges Ichigo's shot, then retaliates with two shots from both her beam cannons. Aoi comes in and deploys her sword bits to form a circular GN Field barrier that completely blocks Janice's beam shots.

Ichigo: "Thanks, Aoi."

Aoi: "No problem."

Aoi then redirects all six of her sword bits to attack Janice, giving her a lot of trouble at dealing with them. One Seiraph comes in and tries to attack Aoi with its beam saber, but Ichigo quickly intervenes and parries the Seiraph's attack using her _Howling Star_ axe. Ichigo knocks the Seiraph back with her powered-up slash, then fires the two gatling guns mounted on her Gundam's wing backpack. The Seiraph dodges to the left, but some of Ichigo's shots still manage to hit the Seiraph's right leg, causing moderate amount of damage.

Naoto: "Eat this!"

From behind, Naoto comes in and does a horizontal slash with his GN Sword, cutting the Seiraph in half.

Ichigo: "Nice slash there, Suzukawa- _sensei_."

Naoto: "It's too early to celebrate, Hoshimiya. Here comes another one."

This time around, a Ralph Seiravee rushes toward Ichigo and Naoto while firing its GN Cannons rapidly. The two quickly dodges to either direction. From above, Sena throws a Seiraph really hard at the Ralph Seiravee that's still attacking Ichigo and Naoto. The Seiraph collides with the Ralph Seiravee with a tremendous force that the two falls to the ground.

Ichigo: "Wow."

Asuka: "I never thought Sena- _kun_ is capable of doing that stuff."

Ichigo: "After all, none can see him."

Above the area where Ichigo and Aoi are fighting, Luminas handles the enhanced Dream Windams. Akari continuously fires her _Akari Sunshine_ at one of the Dream Windams. Most of her shots gets dodged by the Dream Windam, with the last one getting blocked by its shield.

Madoka: "It's so fast!"

Akari: "I didn't remember those Dream Windams were that good. Perhaps I gotta close in."

Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ off her Gundam's back and turns it into twin swords mode. She rushes toward the Dream Windam which takes both its beam sabers and begins to clash. Akari proceeds to do a fast spinning slash, hitting the Dream Windam three times. All three slashes get parried, but Akari still manages to deal enough powerful hits to stagger the opponent.

Akari: "DanDiva! Now!"

Sumire: "Right!"

Sumire rushes in and begins to fire both _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode, then switches to armor-piercing (AP) mode, which fires highly concentrated long-range beam shots at the opponent, easily penetrating its armor plating and blowing the MS up.

Rin: "Yes! Nice shot there, Sumire- _senpai_."

Sumire: "As expected from Yumekouji- _san_ 's new attachment."

Rin: "Oh, watch out, behind you!"

Rin alerts Sumire of an incoming Dream Windam from behind.

Hinaki: "Leave it to me!"

From the other side, Hinaki shoots her hookshot at the incoming Dream Windam, stabbing through its backpack. Hinaki then pulls herself toward the opponent at high speed.

Hinaki: "Haaa!"

With her two _ChicaxChica_ blades, Hinaki slices the Dream Windam's backpack apart, causing it to lose its flight capability and falls to the ground. After that, she deploys her funnels to attack another two Dream Windams that are coming her way. Akari and Sumire closes in and attacks the two Dream Windams with their melee weapons, assisted by Hinaki's funnels, but their opponents are moving much faster than they imagined. A lot of their attacks are dodged without too much problem.

Akari: "Those Windams…! They truly are as powerful as the Seiraphs now, unlike the ones that Hoshimiya- _senpai_ fought before!"

Sumire: "Even then, we must prevail!"

Akari: "Yes, we'll show them!"

Akari and Sumire increases the movement speed of their Gundams as much as possible to chase down the Dream Windams. Eventually, Akari fires two shots from her _Oozora Beam_ that hits one of the Dream Windam's wing. As the Dream Windam gets staggered a bit, Akari quickly closes in and does a downward diagonal slash with her _Luminas Arms_ in two-handed sword mode. The Dream Windam recovers just in time to pick its beam sabers and parry Akari's attack. However, Akari manages to muster more power that allows her to break through her opponent's beam saber and slice it in half.

Sumire, in the other hand, still struggles at trying to catch up with the Dream Windam. Rin undocks her Havoc Wing from Gundam Lunairetic.

Rin: " _Senpai_ , ride on my craft!"

Sumire: "Alright then."

Sumire rides on Rin's Havoc Wing, then boosts really fast while firing their ranged weapons. Sumire rapid-fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ , while Rin fires multiple homing missiles. Several missiles got shot down by Dream Windam's vulcan, but some of Sumire's shots manage to directly hit the Dream Windam. Rin boosts fast enough toward the Dream Windam, allowing Sumire to fire another volley of rapid-fire shots.

Sumire: "Take this!"

Once they get close enough, Sumire takes her _Misery Mire_ dual beam saber, then does a powerful slash that completely obliterates the Dream Windam.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II, the two ninjas have managed to bring the hostages to the place where they hid their mobile suits. Their location is basically near the rear part of the ship, just one layer away from the outer armor plating of the ship.

Alpha Unit: "Okay, here we are!"

Tiara: "Are we? Where are your mobile suits?"

Alpha Unit: "Wait a sec."

Alpha Unit presses a button on his belt. His mobile suit's camouflage system is deactivated and it begins to reveal itself. Omega Unit does the same thing to his mobile suit, then contacts his boss.

Omega Unit: "This is Omega Unit. We've reached our mobile suits with the hostages safe and sound."

Commander: _"Great job, Omega Unit. Get outta that damn ship fast, I'll send you the transport craft for the hostages."_

Omega Unit: "Acknowledged, boss. Better bring it here fast before the troops catch up with us."

Commander: _"Okay, I'll send them right now."_

Omega Unit ends the transmission. But, then, he hears the footsteps of Janice's troops from the other side of the corridor, heading toward their position.

Omega Unit: "Oh crap, the troops are coming."

Kokone: "Oh no! What now?"

Alpha Unit: "I'll throw a smoke bomb to buy us some time."

Alpha Unit throws one of his smoke bomb toward the corridor, which then explodes into smokes that temporarily blinds anyone inside it. After that, they run into the cockpit of their mobile suits then begin activating them.

Alpha Unit: "I'm going to phase my way out of here. Omega Unit, you wait here, I'll inform you once the transport crafts arrive."

Omega Unit: "Roger."

Alpha Unit then uses the same ninjutsu to phase his mobile suit through the ship's platings. The Ninja detects his trusty subordinate showing up near the enemy ship.

Commander: "There's Alpha Unit. Let's go get the hostages!"

The Ninja leads the two big transport crafts to Alpha Unit's position, accompanied with Delta Unit, Sigma Unit, and Zeta Unit.

Inside the carrier's bridge, Janice's operator is alerted by both Alpha Unit's mobile suit appearing right outside the carrier and the Ninja escorting the transport crafts.

Operator: "So, these ninjas are the real culprits, huh? All hands, fire at the transport crafts! Let no hostages escape!"

The ship begins firing its guns and turrets at the Ninja's transport crafts.

Commander: "Oh no, you don't!"

The Ninja and his men takes their ninja swords and zips around their transport craft with blinding speed to deflect the majority of the ship's shots. They continue speeding up toward where Alpha Unit currently is, and eventually they reach him.

Alpha Unit: "Ah, yes! There you are! Omega Unit, the transports are here!"

Omega Unit: "Nice!"

From inside, Omega Unit punches a hole through the ship's plating. That allows the transport crafts to move near the hole and then pick up the hostages as fast as possible before the troops arrive. The Ninja and his other men stands guard for any enemy units. After a few minutes, all hostages have been secured. Omega Unit breaks out of the ship and leaves with his boss and the others.

* * *

In the other side, Ichigo and Aoi still continues fighting against Janice. In the middle of the fight, the Ninja contacts Aoi.

Commander: _"Kiriya Aoi-san, we have successfully rescued all the hostages from this Dreamstorm Carrier, including Yumesaki Tiara-san_."

Aoi: "Already? How did you to that?"

Commander: _"Like I once said before, we chose to quell poison with poison. And this is what they get."_

Aoi: "I gotta say, this is… _odayaka janai_. Great job, anyway."

Commander: _"Now, if you'll excuse me_."

The transmission ends. Janice actually spots the Ninja and his men leaving with her hostages.

Janice: "No way! Those volcano-dwellers managed to get away with my hostages!?"

Aoi: "You just noticed?"

Ichigo: "It appears that you're gonna get screwed, vampire woman. I'm certain Yurika will be pleased to hear that."

Janice: "How dare you, heretics! Our Lord will not be pleased!"

Janice rushes toward Aoi with her scythe and does a quick slash, but Aoi counters it with another slash more powerful than Janice's, knocking her back.

Aoi: "As if God exists in this world!"

Janice regains balance.

Janice: "Hmph! Doesn't matter anyway, for I now have a particular weapon that I can make full use of!"

Aoi: "Don't tell me it's your Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam!"

Janice: "It's more than that now. Soon, you'll witness its true power! Operator!"

Janice signals her operator on the ship's bridge.

Operator: "Alright then. Deploy the main cannon!"

DreAca II begins to ascend pretty high to the sky. Akari and the others who are still fighting against the remaining enemy units are alerted by DreAca II's ascent. The Ninja and his men are also alerted.

Akari: "What is it doing?"

Sena: "It's going up to the skies. Wait, is that-!?"

Once DreAca II reaches the desired height, it deploys its main cannon that is located at the front part of the ship, slightly below. Right behind the cannon, 2wingS Gundam is powering up the cannon using its Twin Drive System. The cannon's barrel begins to charge up a green orb.

Asuka: "The ship's main cannon...?"

Aoi: "Where is it going to shoot?"

Ichigo: "Oh no… don't tell me."

Aoi: "What?"

Ichigo: "They must be targeting Angely Mountain!"

Aoi: "What did you say!?"

The Ninja contacts Aoi again.

Commander: _"Aoi-san. That green orb from the cannon… it looks awfully familiar."_

Aoi: "You know about it, Ninja- _san_?"

Commander: _"Oh no, this is bad. Quickly, go to the mountain and block the shot!"_

Aoi: "That means-!"

Aoi quickly rushes toward Angely Mountain, followed by Ichigo. Once the two gets in the front of the mountain, Aoi deploys her sword bits, forming the circular barrier.

Crew: "Locked on target!"

Operator: "Good. Main cannon, fire!"

2wingS Gundam fires the cannon, launching the green orb towards Angely Mountain. Aoi blocks the orb with her circular barrier and her Azure Conqueror, but the green orb begins to grow bigger as it hits the barrier.

Aoi: "What in the world…? Ugh!"

Ichigo: "The orb, it's getting bigger!"

The giant orb grows even bigger and begins to push Aoi back. Ichigo tries to help Aoi by pushing her on the back. Seeing his beloved idols in trouble, the Ninja rushes back to the two with his _Khaos Kanon_ ready before the orb gets too big for them to block.

Commander: "Hold on, you two!"

Two Seiraphs are trying to block the Ninja's way, but he simply punches his way through, knocking the Seiraphs away and allowing him to reach Ichigo and Aoi. At that point, Aoi's sword begins to crack slightly.

Ichigo: "Ninja- _san_!"

Commander: "Let's see if I can _rupture_ that gigantic ball."

The Ninja fires his _Khaos Kanon_ three times at the orb. The lightning bolts hit hard, actually causing the orb to lose its power over time.

Aoi: "It's working! The orb appears to be weakening!"

Commander: "Then…!"

The Ninja goes forward with his sword ready.

Commander: "WASSHOI!"

He unleashes a powered-up horizontal slash, trying to break the orb apart. Aoi quickly does the same with her slightly cracked sword.

Aoi: "HAAAAA~!"

Commander: "YEEART~!"

The two strikes with all their might, finally managing to break the orb apart and nullify any damage to Angely Mountain. However, the cracks on Aoi's Azure Conqueror become worse, while the Ninja's sword also cracks a little.

Janice: "What!?"

Operator: "Impossible! They're able to break apart the shot from our Twin Drive-powered main cannon!?"

Ichigo, Aoi, and the Ninja are panting quite a bit.

Ichigo: "We made it…"

Aoi: "Whew… that was really close."

Commander: "Though our swords are in quite a bad shape."

Aoi: "Not really, I guess my sword should be able to do one more task before I have to retire it."

Janice: "We can't stay here for too long now. Retreat!"

Janice orders her surviving forces to retreat back to DreAca II. The ship then also retreats into the other plane.

After Janice retreats, Luminas, Naoto, and Sena heads to Angely Mountain to check on E.S. and the Ninja.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! Are you two okay?"

Ichigo: "Yes we are, Akari- _chan_."

Naoto: "Oh my. Kiriya, your sword…"

Aoi: "It's okay. This thing should only have one task left to do, which is finishing off that 2wingS Gundam."

Sumire: "Are you certain about that? I mean, look at those cracks.""

Aoi: "Let's say it's kinda… eye for an eye. Remember what I did to my AoIris?"

Naoto: "Ah, yes, you once self-destructed it in order to kill Otoshiro. Though she came out alive from that because of Kira's blessing."

Hinaki: "By the way, what was that big energy orb?"

Commander: "That orb… and the way it worked… seems familiar. And I also detected GN particles from that orb."

Ichigo: "That means it came from that Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam!"

Commander: "Most likely."

Akari: "But now, we better return to our base."

Commander: "I agree."

Sumire: "Wait, what about the hostages?"

Aoi: "They have been rescued by Ninja- _san_ and his men."

Commander: "Like I said before, I basically used poison to quell poison. Oh, we're taking the idols to Galaxy Starlight, while the designers are going to _KongSan_ 's base"

Akari: "So, Kokone- _chan_ is safe now. Miyabi- _chan_ would be glad to hear it!"

Rin: "And they got Minami back, too. I can't be more grateful than that!"

Sumire: "I'm glad you managed to rescue them, Ninja- _san_. Thank you so much."

Commander: "It's okay, at least I can become a great help for all of you. Well then, shall we return?"

Akari: "Yes."

Thus, everyone returns back to their base.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	14. Futuring Fantasm

**CHAPTER 14 :** **Futuring Fantasm**

Roughly an hour later, back at Galaxy Starlight…

The transport craft that carries the previously captured idols has arrived at Galaxy Starlight. The idols have begun getting off from the craft, being welcomed by the other Starlight idols. Among them is Miyabi, who has received the info of Kokone's successful rescue.

Kokone: "Mi-Miyabi- _chan_!"

Miyabi: "Kokone! At last!"

Miyabi and Kokone runs toward each other before having a hug.

Miyabi: "Oh, Kokone. I'm so glad you're safe."

Kokone: "I'm also glad your friends in Starlight kept you safe all this time."

Miyabi: "I don't know what would happen to you if these ninjas weren't there."

Kokone: "Me neither. You better thank them, okay?"

Miyabi: "Yes."

Miyabi approaches both Alpha Unit and Omega Unit, then bows down at them as her form of gratitude.

Miyabi: "Thank you for rescuing my friend and the others, Ninja- _san_."

Alpha Unit: "Don't mention it. We ourselves are glad to be a great help for all of you."

Omega Unit: "After all, we're doing this because we know fully that we don't need God in this idol world."

Shortly after that, E.S., Luminas, Naoto, Sena, and the Ninja have arrived at Galaxy Starlight. They enter the hangar and get off their mobile suits. As they're going toward their friends meeting the previously captured idols, Rin spots Minami alongside them.

Rin: "Minami!"

Minami: "Ah, Rin!"

Rin approaches Minami quickly.

Rin: "Oh, Minami. Finally you're back with us."

Minami: "I'm so happy to get out of that prison, too, Rin. Thanks to these cool ninjas, we could get out of there. Wait, were you actively participating in combat? I saw you getting off a Gundam along with Sumire- _senpai_."

Rin: "As a matter of fact, yes, I am now an active contributor in direct combat by piloting this _Havoc Wing_ , now a wing backpack of Sumire- _senpai_ 's Gundam Lunairetic."

Minami: "That's so cool! I wish I can participate, too."

Rin: "Don't worry about it, Minami, we get this covered. You can just take it easy here."

Minami: "Oh, okay then."

As some of their friends are reunited with each other, E.S., Luminas, and the Ninja of Mount Haruna are looking at them with joy.

Aoi: "I'm glad your plan worked perfectly, Ninja- _san_."

Commander: "That is why those cultists should never underestimate my counterattack."

Ichigo: "However, there's also the ship's main cannon that almost broke Aoi's weapon and yours."

Commander: "Ah, that big blaster? Obviously, we need to replace our damaged weapons to deal with that blaster again. Fortunately, I have a lot of spare swords since they're less difficult to produce. But, as for Aoi- _san_ , you'll need to get the _Fantasm Saber_ and also the _Azuratorn DX_ from Futuring Girl."

Aoi: "Oh, yeah, my new weapon set. Kamishiro- _san_ should've completed it. I better go there tomorrow."

Ichigo: "We better take a rest first before doing anything."

Commander: "After we're fully prepared, not only will we blow up that cannon, we'll also go nuts and try to actually blow up the entire DreAca II."

Akari: "Wow, that's quite insane."

Ichigo: "But I like the idea. I mean, our aim as **E.S.** is to reach infinity and beyond. That's gotta be how we roll, breaking through the impossible like what we did before by defeating God once."

Sumire: "Besides, Kiriya- _senpai_ 's belief is what keeping us strong and steady even at the darkest times."

Aoi: "True. Well then, let us go and recharge our stamina."

They begin to leave the hangar, but not before they meet Miyu at the entrance.

Akari: "Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , I just got a call from Dinah- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Camilla? What did she say to you?"

Miyu: "She needs some help on delivering _Azuratron DX_ and the _Fantasm Saber._ She's currently in Futuring Girl's office, and I'm going to go there."

Aoi: "Oh wow, I was planning to go there tomorrow to take them myself. Well, at least I no longer have to wait for another day. Okay then, be careful on the way there."

Miyu: "Yes, Kiriya- _senpai_ , I'll be careful."

Miyu enters the hangar. There, she meets the Ninja again.

Commander: "Going somewhere, Miyu- _san_?"

Miyu: "Yes, helping Dinah- _senpai_ deliver Kiriya- _senpai_ 's new weaponry."

Commander: "I'll accompany you."

Miyu: "Really? Thanks!"

Thus, both Miyu and the Ninja boards their mobile suits, then leaves Galaxy Starlight, heading towards the Futuring Girl building.

* * *

In DreAca II…

Operator: "I could hardly believe that those two were able to break apart the shot from our main cannon. It was even powered by the Twin Drive System of our 2wingS Gundam!"

DreAca assistant: "Their powers are unimaginable. These powers must be the ones responsible for Seira's death back then."

Janice: "Even then, at least that shot damaged their weapons."

Operator: "That's good to know. However, I'm certain they'll be getting replacements anytime soon. Not to mention, our main cannon won't be usable for quite a while. It took a toll on 2wingS Gundam's Twin Drive and we need to recharge its power back to normal."

Janice: "Which means it's still inferior compared to Starlight Academy's trio of Twin Drive-powered Gundams… Or, the main cannon consumed way too much energy?"

DreAca assistant: "Did you mean, it used up 2wingS Gundam's energies more than necessary?"

Janice: "We already set the main cannon up properly to stabilize the energy consuption. But… Oh, no, don't tell me…"

DreAca assistant: "Those two intruders sabotaged the main cannon? No, that's impossible! They can't possibly get there easily!"

Operator: "If they weren't the culprit, then it's gotta be Yumesaki's doing."

Janice: "Yumesaki, huh? So, even though she helped me build up all these forces, still she had some courage to stand against me with that sneaky sabotage? You gotta be kidding me."'

DreAca assistant: "Aside from that, the intruders who freed our hostages are part of those volcano-dwellers."

Janice: "I knew, the damned ninjas who dwells on Mount Haruna who want to be killed by volcano eruption."

Operator: "If I may say, once we get 2wingS Gundam fully recharged, we better use it to shoot Mount Haruna from afar, blowing up the base of those volcano-dwelling ninjas."

DreAca assistant: "Are you serious!? The energy orb we shoot from the main cannon might have enough power to actually cause the volcano to erupt!"

Janice: "I actually like that idea."

DreAca assistant: "You're willing to go that far?"

Janice: "A fitting punishment for those who dared to defy the will of our Lord. Like I said before, it seems that they wanted to know how being annihilated by pyroclastic clouds feel like by picking such place as their base of operations. As for now, let us restore our battle strength as much as possible before we begin our operation."

Others: "Roger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyu and the Ninja are accompanying Camilla, Ellis, and Noelle in delivering the two new weapons for Aoi to Galaxy Starlight.

Miyu: "I'm glad to see how impressed Kamishiro- _san_ was when he met you for the first time."

Commander: "Kamishiro- _san_ himself is just as impressive as Aoi- _san_ make him out to be. He really is a chill guy, and he manufactures a lot of amazing stuffs for Aoi- _san_."

Camilla: "You're right, Ninja- _san_. I mean, just look at these shiny stuffs we're bringing today."

Miyu: "Yeah, this _Azuratron DX_ is much bigger than the previous one. It will fit more than just my Ao Futuris and you 5wingZ Gundam. I wonder if it is now a warship instead of a mobile armor."

Camilla: "Beats me."

Miyu: "Not to mention, this _Apocalypse_ looks closer to Akari- _chan_ 's _Luminas Arms_ in greatsword mode. Once Kiriya- _senpai_ sees all of these, I bet she will go _odayaka janai_ like crazy."

Commander: "By the way, Ellis- _san_ , How goes your morale-boosting performances?"

Ellis: "Eh, that thing? I gotta say, everything went much better than I expected. People accepted me and Noelle for what we are, even though we used to have ties with Seira. And it was such a blast, we got a massive support from several cheering squad boys who swore on Starlight idols."

Noelle: "I'm so glad to know that they truly understand our desire. Some of them even encouraged me to become a completely different idol than Seira- _neechan_ could ever hope to be."

Camilla: "All in all, those guys deserve Ringo- _san_ 's fabulous bento for believing in us and knowing the fact that none of those two had anything to do with Seira's mad ambitions."

Commander: "I know you're able to pull that off. After all, you followed everything that is the belief of every Starlight idols, and everybody you cheered up clearly understood that."

Miyu: "Anyway, we better speed up. I don't want to make everyone waiting."

Commander: "I will return to my shrine."

Camilla: "Oh really? Take care, then."

Everyone then speeds up toward Galaxy Starlight, while the Ninja heads back to his shrine at Mount Haruna.

* * *

Around 10 minutes later, Miyu and Camilla has arrived back at Galaxy Starlight with the Azuratron DX and the _Apocalypse_. Naoto welcomes them.

Camilla: "Ah, we're finally back."

Naoto: "Welcome back, Dinah, Iris, and… oh, who are these?"

Ellis: "Me? I'm Yamashiro Ellis, once Seira's closest friend."

Noelle: "And I'm Noelle."

Ellis: "She is Seira's younger sister."

Camilla: "And you don't have to worry about them, Suzukawa- _san_. These two have sworn to aid us in battling Janice by giving us morale-boosting performances."

Naoto: "I see. So, then, I welcome you to Starlight Academy. Please accept our hospitality in here."

Ellis: "Thank you very much, Suzukawa- _san_."

Miyu: "Now then, shall we look for Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Camilla: "Certainly. I can't wait to her Aoi yell _odayaka janai_ all over the place once she sees those shiny new stuffs from Kamishiro- _san_."

Miyu: "Haha."

Thus, the four leaves the hangar to look for Aoi. Naoto stays in the hangar to overlook the maintenance of the mobile suits.

* * *

Later that night, in Ichigo's room…

Ichigo: "I knew you would go full _odayaka janai_ when you saw your shiny new stuffs."

Aoi: (smiles) "Yeah, I couldn't contain my excitement. These weapons will seal the fate of those cultists…"

Ichigo: "…and preventing our bonds to be broken. Never again shall any gods intervene with our Aikatsu, including Seira and Kira."

Aoi: "Certainly."

Ichigo: "The problem is, we can no longer make our first move because… you know."

Aoi: "Yes, DreAca II can appear out of nowhere at any time. The Ninja's tracking device apparently couldn't work in the different plane of existence. Damn that Seira…"

Ichigo: "But we'll definitely put an end of her madness, right?"

Aoi: "Of course we will. Anyway, before we go to sleep…"

Aoi gets up of her bed and approaches Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Aoi, what are you-?"

Before Ichigo could finish her words, Aoi has kissed her on the forehead before backing off. Ichigo blushes because of that.

Ichigo: "Aoi…"

Aoi: "This is our proof of our unbroken bonds. And let's keep it that way, okay?" (smiles)

Ichigo: (smiles) "Yeah, I'll definitely keep it that way. But, as for you."

Ichigo approaches Aoi and kissed her on the forehead too while also pushing her cheeks with both hands, giving Aoi a funny face. Aoi laughs a little as Ichigo gets her hands off her cheeks.

Aoi: "Ow, hehehe. Now we're even."

They finally go to sleep. As everyone's asleep, Galaxy Starlight is heading towards Mount Haruna. They reach their destination very late at midnight.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, around 300 kilometers east of Mount Haruna, DreAca II appears above the ocean. It begins deploying its main cannon with the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam inside. Then, the ship begins firing a pinpoint laser straight east towards Mount Haruna. The laser is detected by Galaxy Starlight and the ninjas, alerting everyone there.

In the Mount Haruna shrine…

Alpha Unit: "DreAca II detected 300 kilometers east of us! They're targeting us with their pinpoint laser, trying to blow us up with their main cannon!"

Commander: "They're trying to fire the main cannon at us!?"

Omega Unit: "It appears so, Boss."

Alpha Unit: "We are receiving a transmission from Orihime- _san_. Here, I'm connecting her in."

Orihime: _"Ninja-san, we received a transmission from Nakimoto that he and_ _ **WM**_ _are currently on their way to where DreAca II is right now."_

Commander: "That's good. However, we can expect some heavy resistance from those cultists. Who are you going to send out?"

Orihime: _"We already got Shibuki and Toudou deployed to chase them down and assist them. Also, we're prepping up the Azuratron DX. Yes, our plan of action is not just to destroy the main cannon, but also to wreck the DreAca II for good."_

Commander: "You guessed my crazy plan, eh? Way to go, Orihime- _san_."

Orihime: _"For now, you can just sit back and watch because we should get this covered."_

Commander: "If you say so, then."

The Ninja ends the transmission.

Omega Unit: "Orihime- _san_ seems to be so confident."

Alpha Unit: "Maybe she knew we've worked hard enough to free those hostages. Now, she wants to repay our efforts."

Commander: "As for now, we can expect those amazing idols to do some major butt-kicking. Just you wait, vampiress…"

* * *

On their way to DreAca II, Nakimoto's forces and **WM** are met with heavy resistance from what seems to be DreAca II's biggest force yet, which consists of mainly the Seiraphs with a few Dream Windams mixed in. Nakimoto deploys his Re-GZs and jet-powered Jegans to intercept those defenders.

Nakimoto: "Side cannons, fire!"

Nakimoto's warship fires its side cannons at two incoming Dream Windams, but they dodged the shot. One Re-GZ and one Jegan engages the incoming Dream Windams with their beam sabers. Mikuru provides fire support to Mizuki and the others using her shoulder-mounted beam blasters.

Mikuru: "Careful, Mizuki! One's coming from three o'clock position."

Mizuki: "They won't catch me off guard."

One Seiraph is coming towards Mizuki, firing its beam cannons. Mizuki quickly dodges by ascending with her thrusters. She retaliates by doing a vertical slash with her beam claymore. The beam blade gets blocked by the Seiraph's GN Field, but Mizuki musters enough power to break through her opponent's GN Field and slice it in half.

Mizuki: "Got you."

Suddenly, multiple powerful beam shots are coming from the direction of where DreAca II is, shooting down several Jegans. It is Janice with her now-bulkier mobile suit, firing her backpack-mounted beam cannons toward Nakimoto's forces. She takes her beam scythe and begins to slice down some Re-GZs that are trying to take her on.

Janice: "None shall pass! Not even you, **WM**!"

 **WM** begins engaging Janice. Mikuru starts by swinging her big beam saber at Janice, which then gets parried. Janice retaliates by firing her beam cannon, but Mikuru dodges by descending downward quickly. Some Re-GZs approaches to provide fire support, but Janice blocks the shots using the shell on her mobile suit's backpack then dodges them all at once while rushing toward the Re-GZs.

Mizuki: "You're not going to!"

Mizuki switches her claymore to blaster mode, then fires three shots at Janice. She dodges the shots, but get distracted enough that multiple shots from the other direction hits her hard.

Janice: "Ugh!"

From the direction of Mount Haruna, Ran and Yurika arrives to assist **WM**. The shots was from Yurika's spreading blaster.

Mizuki: "Shibuki and Toudou!"

Mikuru: "Great timing, friends!"

Yurika: "It's time for a rematch, phony vampiress! You'll taste the power of Yurika- _sama_ , the real descendant of Dracula himself!"

Janice: "Not you again, hypocrite vampire."

Yurika charges right at Janice with her beam wristblade on, then clashes against each other. Ran provides fire support with her double _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon in physical ammo mode, but two Seiraphs are coming to disturb Ran.

Ran: "I have no time to waste with you. Go away!"

Ran takes her katana and zips forward, slicing apart the two incoming Seiraphs with ease.

* * *

Far behind the area where Ran, Yurika, and **WM** are fighting against Janice's defense forces, the Azuratron DX is currently on its way. There are Ao Futuris in the main MS deck, 5wingZ Monsterquake right in front of the main deck, Lunairetic standing behind Ao Futuris inside, and finally Luminaire standing right on top of the mobile armor with its new _Heartbeat Bazooka_ on standby. Both XNSfan and Ao Quanta are also on the top of the MA. Inside its control room, Nono and Risa are inside.

Nono: "I can hardly believe we're also getting into action. This is mightily winsome."

Risa: "Neither do I, Nonocchi. We're given an opportunity to actually participate in the operation to actually wreck the DreAca II."

Camilla: "It's gotta be payback time. We'll destroy that cannon along with the whole base."

Miyu: "Yeah."

Risa: "But, what if the cannon manages to fire?"

Aoi: "We already have something planned to deal with that. Trust me, we'll see this through together. For we are Gundams."

Miyu: "Just as Kiriya- _senpai_ said!"

Ichigo: "We'll put an end to Janice's ambitions, and thwart Seira's revival."

Akari: "So, let's give them our best shot, okay?"

All: "Yes!"

Azuratron DX begins speeding up towards DreAca II.

* * *

The battle still rages on at the location where Nakimoto's forces and Janice's forces clash. In the bridge section of Nakimoto's warship…

Crew: "Captain, we detected a heat signature coming from behind us!"

Nakimoto: "Who is it?"

Crew: "And there are GN particle readings coming from it! It's… a mobile armor!"

Nakimoto: "Don't tell me that's-!"

Out there, Ran and Yurika continues fighting Janice. Ran is now trading shots with Janice, with the _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon against Janice's double beam cannons. Yurika closes in and does a quick slash with her right beam wristblade, but gets dodged to the left.

Yurika: "You're going nowhere!"

Yurika chains the attack by swinging her left beam wristblade toward Janice. The attack slightly grazes Janice's left-side beam cannon.

Janice: "Damn, you managed to hit me."

Yurika: "You want some more!?"

Yurika backs of a little bit and fires her spreading blaster again multiple times. Janice dodges as many shots as she can, but she ends up having to block what's left of them with her shield, damaging it because of the sheer power of Yurika's shots.

Mizuki: "Now, it's my turn."

Mizuki comes from below, preparing to fire her claymore on blaster mode at Janice. However, a Seiraph comes in front of Mizuki, trying to fire its beam cannons in an attempt to cancel out her shot.

Mizuki: "Don't get in my way!"

Before the two could even fire their weapons, a beam magnum shot pierces right through the Seiraph's torso, blowing it up instantly.

Mizuki: "That must be-!"

From a distance, Azuratron DX approaches at high speed.

Ran: "They're here!"

Janice: "What!?"

Nakimoto: "I knew it! The new mobile armor of Futuring Girl, _Azuratron DX_!"

Azuratron DX moves so fast, it goes through the battle zone without any trouble. They're going towards the strongest blockade with its heavy concentration of Ralph Seiravees.

Akari: "Nono- _chan_ , Risa- _chan_ , fire the weapons!"

Nono: "Okay!"

Azuratron DX begins firing its beam cannons and missiles toward the blockade. All the Ralph Seiravees are intercepting quite a lot of these attacks by blocking the beams with their GN Fields and shooting down the missiles with their beam cannons. Then, as Azuratron DX passes by, the Ralph Seiravees begin attacking the mobile armor with their beam cannons, but all of those shots are being blocked by the GN Field generated by the Twin Drive System from Ao Futuris.

* * *

Back at DreAca II…

Crew 1: "Charging almost complete, sir!"

Operator: "Nice. Then we can blow through everything that stands in our way."

Crew 2: "Operator! There's a mobile armor approaching fast! It is currently trying to break through our Ralph Seiravee blockade!"

Operator: "What!?"

He then sees Azuratron DX going towards them in the monitor.

Operator: "So, they want to taste our main cannon directly in the face? Fine, we'll give them what they want! Once they're wiped out, there will be no one else capable of defending Mount Haruna!"

DreAca assistant: "I'll be the one firing the cannon, for Seira and all our fallen champions."

Operator: "Go ahead."

The DreAca assistant is then given the trigger to fire the cannon.

Crew 1: "95% charged."

Crew 2: "Energy transfer remains stable."

Operator: "We're close now…"

Azuratron DX continues to rush forward.

Risa: "We're detecting an energy signature far ahead, and it's growing stronger!"

Nono: "The main cannon!?"

Miyu: "We'll wait until they fire it."

Nono: "Eh?"

They're still breaking through more and more Ralph Seiravees.

Crew 1: "100% charged! We're ready to fire!"

Operator: "Let's give them the taste of our Hallowed Child's fury! Fire!"

DreAca assistant: "Die!"

The DreAca assistant pushes the button that fires the main cannon. The cannon has fired its deadly green energy orb at ridiculously high speed. It zooms toward Azuratron DX, and as it gets closer…

Nono: "The orb!"

Ichigo: "This is it!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Responding to Miyu's call, Aoi quickly deploys her sword bits, forming the Kaleido-gateway. Azuratron DX enters the Kaleido-gateway right as the energy orb also hits the gateway, causing a massive green energy explosion on mid-air.

* * *

Everyone far behind Azuratron DX are shocked when they realize of what happened beyond there. Janice laughs to see Azuratron DX's apparent destruction.

Janice: "Hahahahahaha! That's what they get for trying to directly challenge the might of our Hallowed Child!"

Ran and Yurika didn't seem to be fazed. They knew Ichigo and Aoi already has a plan. As for the bridge crews of DreAca II…

Crew 1: "Explosion confirmed. No more energy signatures from the mobile armor."

DreAca assistant: "We did it!"

Operator: "A very fitting death for those who dared to defy God's will."

Crew 2: "Operator! The mobile armor…!"

Operator: "What is it?"

The DreAca II operator sees the monitor, and is genuinely terrified. Azuratron DX emerges from the blast and is now on Trans-Am, continuing its advance towards DreAca II. Aoi is the one powering-up the MA with Trans-Am.

Aoi: "Now, for the frontal assault."

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Okay. Trans-Am!"

Sumire's Gundam goes Trans-Am.

Sumire: "Rin- _chan_ , let's do it."

Rin: "Yeah."

The Havoc Wing backpack on Sumire's Gundam begins deploying some kind of funnels that generates energy shields. A big hologram interface appears inside Rin's cockpit, allowing her to control the funnels using her dancing abilities.

Rin: "None will shot us down!"

Rin begins moving the funnels around with extreme reflexes, blocking and deflecting any beam shots that are coming towards Azuratron DX. Sumire, in the other hand, fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ at any enemy units that comes near, assisted by the others on the top of Azuratron DX. One Ralph Seiravee manages to close in from the right with its beam sabers on, but Miyu knocks it away with a heavy swing from her right-side giant blade.

Miyu: "Keep our speed up!"

Nono : "I'm doing it!"

Three more Ralph Seiravees approaches from the front, but Azuratron DX simply runs over them. Even though Azuratron DX is pushing forward at top speed, the attacks from DreAca II's blockade are still able to give everyone on the MA some hard times.

Camilla: "Come on, we cannot stop…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle far behind still continues between Nakimoto's forces and Janice's forces. Janice realizes that Azuratron DX is getting closer and closer to DreAca II.

Janice: "Damn! I better chase that thing down."

Janice tries to escape from Ran and Yurika who are currently engaging her, trying to chase down Azuratron DX. But, Mizuki and Mikuru shows up and gets in her way.

Mizuki: "I, _Legend Mizuki,_ will be your real opponent!"

Mikuru: "Hey, you don't need to bring up that _Vampire Mystery_ name."

Mizuki: "Like I said before, we're fighting a vampire, so that would make a lot of sense."

Janice: "Move aside, dammit!"

Janice does a horizontal slash with her beam scythe. Mizuki boosts upward to dodge the attack, while Mikuru closes in and does a flying roundhouse kick that knocks Janice aside. Mizuki chases after Janice with her claymore ready. Janice recovers in time to parry Mizuki's attack with her beam scythe.

In Nakimoto's warship…

Nakimoto: "How's Azuratron DX doing?"

Crew 1: "Only 70 seconds left until Ao Quanta's Trans-Am ends!"

Crew 2: "Havoc Wing's protector funnels are running low of energy!"

Nakimoto: "Will they be able to reach DreAca II?"

Azuratron DX continues its advance towards DreAca II. The defense forces of Ralph Seiravee also continues their barrage of beam cannon shots at Azuratron DX, taking a toll on Rin's stamina.

Rin: (pants) "Their beam shots seem endless."

Sumire: "Hang in there, Rin- _chan_."

Sumire fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ in AP mode to shoot down a Ralph Seiravee that comes near her. Another one comes near, which then gets sliced in half by Miyu.

Nono: "This is no good. Ao Quanta only has below 45 seconds left in its Trans-Am!"

Risa: "The shield generator on Havoc Wing's funnels is also weakening!"

Akari: "Come on… come on…!"

In DreAca II's bridge…

Operator: "We need to fire again ASAP! How long until the cannon's fully charged?"

DreAca assistant: "It's only 55% now."

Operator: "Drats. Then fire our front guns and turrets straight ahead!"

DreAca II begins firing its front turrents, assisting the forward Ralph Seiravees in trying to stop Azuratron DX's advance.

Sumire: "What the? More beam shots coming from ahead of us!"

Rin: "You gotta be kidding me!"

Aoi: "I'm running out of my Trans-Am!"

Ichigo: "No good!"

As Ao Quanta's Trans-Am reaching its time limit, Azuratron DX is slowing down. However, they're only a few kilometers away from DreAca II. The beam barrage from DreAca II continues to be fired, giving DanDiva even more trouble on defending against it.

Miyu: "We won't be beaten here… This is for the future of our idol world, and also keeping our bonds unbroken… We'll see through this together…"

The DreAca II is now in clear sight.

Camilla: "Target on sight! _Akarin_!"

Akari: "Roger! Trans-Am!"

Akari's Luminaire goes Trans-Am, making her do the same transformation as she did in the _Vampire Mystery_ film. The Mini-Oozoracon also turns red because of Trans-Am. She begins charging power on her Heartbeat Bazooka with the Mini-Oozoracon spinning very fast. A pink-colored energy orb begins to form on the bazooka's barrel, and is slowly growing bigger and bigger until it reaches maximum size.

Akari: "Heartbeat Beam, Hyper Burst Mode!"

Akari fires the Heartbeat Bazooka, completely nullifying all the shots fired from DreAca II and then hits the main cannon really hard with its massive beam. The bridge of DreAca II is shaken by the hit.

Operator: "Dammit!"

Ichigo: "Everyone, fire all weapons!"

Camilla: "Eat this!"

Everyone in Azuratron DX begins firing all their ranged weapons like maniacs, all of them hitting the main cannon until it gets destroyed. As the smokes dissipate, it reveals the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam , preparing to counter the attack by doing its beam spam.

Operator: "Ugh. You may have blown up our main cannon, but you won't be able to stand our Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam! Let the glory of our Hallowed Child prevail over heretics like you!"

Crew: "Sir! The mobile armor…!"

Operator: "Huh? That's-!"

On Azuratron DX, Ao Futuris enters Trans-Am and prepares to fire from both its giant swords, which also feeds power from the Lunairetic. The giant swords form a holographic star - known as the Star Core Laser - with a shining dot at the center. Ao Quanta, in the other hand, has moved on top of 5wingZ Monsterquake in its Waverider mode.

Camilla: "You ready, Aoi?"

Aoi: "Of course."

Aoi takes her cracked Azure Conqueror sword and assumes a fighting stance, indicating that she's going to unleash a deadly thrust attack.

Aoi: "Go!"

5wingZ Monsterquake detaches itself from Azuratron DX and goes Trans-Am. With Ao Quanta on top of it, Camilla goes at full speed toward the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam in an attempt to destroy it before it could fire its beam spam. Behind them, Miyu continues charging up her ultimate attack.

Miyu: "The ship's weakpoint is right in the middle…"

Akari: "I should be able to fire one last shot."

Sumire: "Come on…"

The 2wingS Gundam is now fully charged and ready to fire its beam spam. At that point, Aoi and Camilla are very close now.

Aoi: "This is the end!"

Camilla: "Disappear from here!"

At the same time…

Ichigo: "Energy at 120%! Akari- _chan_! Miyu- _chan_!"

Akari: "Heartbeat Beam, fire!"

Miyu: " ** _Moe-Moe-Kyun!_** "

Akari and Miyu fires their Heartbeat Beam and Star Core Laser at full power. At the same time, Camilla hits the 2wingS Gundam with her Waverider Crash, while Aoi does thrust that pierces the 2wingS Gundam's chest. The sword breaks in the process, leaving the blade on the Gundam's chest. The combined beam from Akari's Heartbeam and Miyu's Star Core Laser goes at maximum velocity and pierces through DreAca II, destroying its central reactor core. As the interior of DreAca II begins exploding, Azuratron DX flies away from the slowly exploding ship while both Aoi and Camilla backs off and withdraws from the wrecked 2wingS Gundam that is about the blow up.

Crew 1: "A direct hit to the central reactor core!"

Operator: "Impossible! How could this happen!?"

Crew 1: "Ship interiors are heavily damaged! Power generators are failing!"

Crew 2: "Thrusters are losing power! We're losing altitude!"

The machines inside the bridge are also exploding.

Crew 1: "Our systems! They're toast!"

DreAca assistant: "No, we're going to sink."

Operator: "No! No! NOOOOO!"

Parts of DreAca II continues exploding as the ship begins to fall down towards the ocean with almost all of its powers and systems failing and ceased to function. 2wingS Gundam has also been blown to smithereens after getting hit by Camilla's Waverider Crash and Aoi's final thrust with her Azure Conqueror, marking the sword's final moments.

Far behind, in the bridge of Nakimoto's warship.

KS crew 1: "Explosion far ahead confirmed. DreAca II is falling! Those idols did it!"

Nakimoto: "Perfect!"

Others: "YEAH!"

Nakimoto and his bridge crews are celebrating the fall of DreAca II. Way outside, Janice is alerted by the destruction of her base.

Janice: "Impossible! My base is sinking!?"

Mizuki charges right from behind Janice in an attempt to slice her mobile suit in half using the claymore. Janice quickly dodges by ascending upwards, but is ambushed by Ran from above, firing her _Shibuki_ a few times. Distracted, she's wide open for Yurika to rush in and slice her beam scythe apart.

Yurika: "Haha! Got you!"

Thus, Janice is on the mercy of Ran, Yurika, and **WM**.

Mizuki: "It's over, vampiress. Your base is going down now. There's no way you'll be able to fight back against us now."

Janice: "I won't accept it! The will of God is supposed to be absolute! _**2wingS**_ must be reborn once more to fulfill their destiny!"

Yurika: "In this idol world, there is no God! How many times should we remind you that? Now, begone, and never return!"

Janice angrily screeches and then retreats. Her forces also retreats in an attempt to salvage their base.

Yurika: "At last."

Mizuki: "Nakimoto- _san_ , how's Azuratron DX doing?"

Nakimoto: _"They are now returning to us. Once we meet up with them, we'll immediately return to our base."_

Mizuki: "Good."

In the other side, Azuratron DX is now withdrawing from DreAca II. Everyone contributing in the operation looks really happy after their success.

Ichigo: "I'm so glad we finally made it."

Akari: "That is true, Hoshimiya- _senpai_. Now, none shall mess with our bonds!"

Inside Havoc Wing, Rin looks very tired as she's sitting in her cockpit, catching her breath.

Rin: (pants) "Whew, that was insane."

Sumire: "But we made it, Rin- _chan_. You did an incredible job at protecting the MA."

Rin: "Yeah, I'm glad I can finally be useful in combat."

Slightly behind them, Aoi and Camilla are catching up.

Aoi: "Hey, don't leave us!"

Ichigo: "Move faster, Aoi!"

Aoi: "That's up to Camilla, though. Camilla! Hey, why are you so quiet? Respond, please."

Inside 5wingZ Monsterquake's cockpit, Camilla is pretty silenced, but finally responds to Aoi's call.

Camilla: "Uh, yeah?"

Aoi: "Are you daydreaming? We gotta go faster."

Camilla: "Oh, okay. I'm on it."

Aoi: "I thought something happened to you. Now, then, let's boost forward."

Camilla finally speeds up to catch up with Azuratron DX. However, as they head back to Galaxy Starlight, Camilla begins to mysteriously grin.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED...?]**


	15. Revive! 2wingS

**CHAPTER 15 :** **Revive! 2wingS**

* * *

 _ **"Sometimes, the hand of Fate… must be FORCED!"**_

 **-Illidan Stormrage [Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne / World of Warcraft: LEGION]**

* * *

A few hours later, the strike team of Azuratron DX has returned to Galaxy Starlight alongside Ran and Yurika after their successful mission of sinking Dreamstorm Carrier MK-II. All of them receives a very joyful welcome from the others.

Otome: "Everyone! You finally made it! Love You!"

Sakura: "Congratulations, everyone. The enemies are now undone because of your actions today."

Miyabi: "I got to say, you're all awesome."

Nono: "After all, we did a mightily winsome job. Am I right, Risappe?"

Risa: "Of course you are, Nonocchi."

Kokone: "Without those insane guys, the world can be centered around Kokone once more!"

Shion: "As expected from the Naughty Inspector, Aoi. You did a magnificent job."

Aoi: "Hehe, thanks."

Ichigo: "And now, none shall mess with our bonds. Right?"

Aoi: "Yes."

Ichigo and Aoi start holding hands, then smiles at each other. Meanwhile, Akari and Miyu are talking with Sena.

Sena: "So, Oozora, did you like the sheer overwhelming power of my new Heartbeat Bazooka?"

Akari: "That thing was a beast, Sena- _san_. It's even crazier than the old one from the Oozoracon film. Combined with Miyu- _chan_ 's so-called _Moe-Moe-Kyun_ , the shots broke through DreAca II like a hot knife through butter."

Miyu: "Well, you have used that pose yourself in the Oozoracon film while you fired that weapon. But, yes, I was the one who came up with _Moe-Moe-Kyun_ , though I do aware that it was just an overly glorified _Cute Flash_."

Akari: "What a fitting ultimate attack."

Sena: "Haha, the supreme cuteness that defies fate. By the way, where's Dinah?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_? For some reason, she left the hangar early. She haven't said anything ever since we arrived."

Akari: "Hmm, that's odd."

Sena: "Maybe she needs a rest after this operation. Or she needs some time to be alone."

Akari: "Yeah, maybe."

Not too far from where Akari is, Sumire and Rin are talking with Minami alongside Hinaki and Juri.

Minami: "I'm amazed to know that you were able to protect your friends, Rin."

Rin: "Nah, it's not a big deal. Though that really took a toll on my stamina, they were relentless."

Minami: "At least you did you job. Cheer up."

Minami taps Rin on the shoulder.

Rin: "Thanks."

Sumire: "I'm also glad that Ninja- _san_ outfitted all our Gundams with GN Drives, so that the Trans-Am helped Rin a lot in protecting us."

Juri: "Once I go Trans-Am with my Gundam, I will truly become three times more passionate than ordinary Flamenco. You can count on it, everyone."

Hinaki: "Hehe, sure you will, Juri. That's if the enemies are still standing, however."

Sumire: "And let's not forget that Trans-Am was Otoshiro's worst nightmare. Most of the time, Kiriya- _senpai_ kept overpowering her with Trans-Am."

Minami: "And with your Gundams outfitted with GN Drives, I'm so certain that you'll strike them down with ease if they ever recover from their base's destruction and launch their counterattack."

Rin: "Which I doubt it'll ever happen. Right, Sumire- _senpai_?"

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

All of a sudden, Johnny shows up leaping from the upper corridor of the hangar with explosions behind him. Every idols inside the hangar are surprised.

Johnny: "OKAY, LET'S PARTYYYYYY!"

Johnny lands near Akari.

Johnny: "Welcome back to Galaxy Starlight, magnificent _honey_ s."

Akari: "Johnny- _sensei_ , what was that?"

Johnny: "Just setting up a grand entrance because we're going to hold a party, celebrating our victory over that vampire woman."

Akari: "Nice idea there, since I believe we have wrecked them so hard, they won't be able to recover from that."

Miyu: "A party, you said? Nice."

Kokone: "Yay! I'm in!"

Johnny: "Well then, come with me, _honeys_."

The idols are leaving the hangar, following Johnny back to the school building. Everyone then begins assembling stuffs for their victory celebration party. However, Camilla still doesn't show up to help.

* * *

After a while, at early evening, everyone in Galaxy Starlight are fully prepared for their victory celebration party. They gather up in the main hall of the dorm, ready to celebrate and dine.

Kokone: "The world is centered around… Kokone!"

Akari's gang: "You said it!"

Sakura: (Kitaouji Mode ON) "TODAY, WE CELEBRATE OUR NEXT VICTORY OVER THE CULTISTS! LET US NOW DINE AND BE HAPPY THAT OUR BONDS WILL STAY AS THEY ARE!" (Kitaouji Mode OFF)

Otome, Shion, and Miyabi cheers on Sakura's theatrical monologue.

Ran: "Hey, Yurika. Look at this."

Yurika: "Eh?"

Ran grins a bit, showing her fake vampire fangs inside her mouth.

Yurika: "Hoo, nice. As long as you're not Janice, I won't not gladly accept that."

Ran: "In other words, you like it, right?"

Yurika: "Uh, yes, if you say so."

Sumire: "Ah, Toudou- _senpai_."

Yurika: "Oh, it's you. You did a great job at protecting Azuratron DX."

Sumire: "I wouldn't be able to do it without Rin- _chan_ 's help, though."

Yurika: "Even then, you really are a cool, blooming ice flower on the stage. No wonder your DanDiva kicks some major butt. I'm glad the _Sumire Vaquero_ did their job well at providing you with some of the best firepower LoLi-GoTHiC has to offer."

Sumire responds to Yurika's words with a smile as she then watches both Rin and Minami performing together. Johnny decides to join the fun and goes into breakdancing spree with the two. Everyone gets hyped seeing Johnny's dance moves.

Idols: "Hooray! Go for it, Johnny- _sensei_!"

Rin: "Haha, I won't lose. Minami, let's do it."

Minami: "Okay."

Rin and Minami proceeds to follow Johnny's dance moves, but Johnny's movements slowly becomes faster, confusing them for a little bit.

Rin: "Oh man!"

On the desk near the window, Ichigo and Aoi are eating together with Miyu, Ellis, and Noelle. They are eating Ichigo's specialized bento.

Ellis: "Ah, your bento always tastes great."

Ichigo: "Hehe, I'm glad my skills on making bento are still on top-notch condition."

Aoi: "Never ever underestimate the owner of Nandemo Bento..."

Miyu: "…because it is _odayaka janai_."

Noelle: "Now that DreAca II has been wrecked, what are we going to do now?"

Ichigo: "We are certain that they won't be able to recover from such overwhelming damage. It is only a matter of time before they finally surrender."

Ellis: "But, what about Seira's ghost?"

Aoi: "Nah, there's no need to fear about her anymore. Her forces is done for, and she should be weakening so much that she'll get pulled back to the Netherworld."

Miyu: "We are pretty much safe now. We've saved the idol world once more."

Aoi: "You've been doing great as my apprentice, Miyu- _chan_. I am proud of you, you are truly _odayaka janai_."

Miyu: "Me too. I am proud to have you as my master, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi and Miyu smiles at each other.

Ichigo: "If only Ninja- _san_ would attend this party, or maybe his men."

Miyu: "I think Ninja- _san_ is not a person who likes to be in big crowds like that. He tends to be more comfortable in small groups, according to what I've seen so far."

Aoi: "I see."

Ellis: "Huh?"

Noelle: "What is it, Ellis- _san_?"

Ellis: "I see Camilla outside."

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_ is outside?"

Ellis points to the outside of the window, showing Camilla walking towards Mizuki's usual spot.

Miyu: "She finally shows up, eh? I wonder what's she been doing this whole time, taking her time alone."

Ellis: "I'll go and catch up with her."

Noelle: "Let me come along. I'm gonna bring her the bento. Maybe that will attract her to join us here."

Aoi: "Please do."

Ellis and Noelle then leaves the hall. Akari and Sena notices those two leaving.

Akari: "Hey, where are they going?"

Sena: "Care to follow them?"

Akari: "I thought they were with Hoshimiya- _senpai_. I better ask her first."

Akari then approaches Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Oh, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , where are Ellis- _san_ and Noelle- _chan_ going?"

Ichigo: "They found Camilla outside, going to Mizuki's usual spot. So they went to catch up with her."

Akari: "Oh, okay then."

* * *

Later, at Mizuki's usual spot, Ellis and Noelle have finally caught up with Camilla.

Ellis: "Hey, Camilla! There you are."

Camilla simply stares at them with barely any emotions.

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_ , what happened? You don't look so well. Here's your favorite bento."

Camilla remains unfazed by Noelle showing her favorite bento.

Noelle: "What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem to respond to anything."

Ellis: "Yeah, it's weird. She doesn't act like herself."

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_ , please join us in the party and get some fun with everyone."

In a few seconds, Camilla finally responds by walking towards Noelle.

Noelle: "Ah, you're going to come with us then?"

But, all of a sudden, Camilla chokes Noelle with her right hand. The bento that she brought with her falls to the ground.

Noelle: "Ugh!"

Ellis: "What the!? Camilla, stop it!"

Noelle: "No… what's going on… my energy…! My idol energy!"

After a few more seconds, Camilla lets Noelle go, completely exhausted of her inner idol energy. Noelle is weakened on the ground, catching her breath.

Ellis: "What the heck were you doing, Camilla!? Why did you to that!?"

Camilla?: "Fufufu… What are you talking about? Camilla, you said?"

Ellis: "Aren't you Camilla Dinah? What did you just do to Noelle- _chan_!?"

Camilla?: "I just drained her dry of her idol energy, simple as that."

Ellis: "That is ridiculous! Why would you do that!"

Camilla?: "Because, after a long last, I am finally back. Yes, it's me, Ellis. We finally meet again."

Ellis: "No… No! That's not true. That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Noelle: "This is… No… I will never… believe it."

Camilla?: "It is true, you two. Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

Ellis: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ellis' scream can be heard to the hall where everyone's having fun. Everyone are alerted by that scream.

Ichigo: "Did you hear that?"

Aoi: "Something must've gone wrong. Let's check outside."

Ichigo and Aoi quickly heads out of the hall, followed by Ran, Yurika, and Miyu. Soon, they've arrived at Mizuki's usual spot, where Camilla is right now.

Ichigo: "Ellis! What happened!?"

Camilla?: "Ah, Ichigo. At last we meet again."

Ichigo: "Meet again, you said? You're kidding me, right?"

Yurika: "That's funny, Camilla. Are you drunk or something?"

Ellis: "Yurika… She's not Camilla!"

Yurika: "What? How is she not Camilla?"

Aoi: "You serious about that, Ellis?"

Camilla?: "She is right, I am finally back to fulfill our destiny together, Ichigo."

Ran: "No! Are you saying that she's actually…"

Aoi: "OTOSHIRO SEIRA!? Impossible!"

Ellis: "No, it's Seira and Camilla… which means she's… Chimera?"

Miyu: "You're taking control of Dinah- _senpai_ 's body!? How!?"

Chimera: "Looks like the trap I set up with that Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam worked beautifully. I've actually waited for the moment this body Waverider Crash'd into the 2wingS Gundam. I resided within the Gundam, and once she crashed into it, I took it over."

Ichigo: "You sick bastard, Seira. I can't believe you managed to take over Camilla's body. She is everything that you are NOT, an Anti-Seira!"

Chimera: "But, by taking over her body, this has become another proof that if you're **do** _ **,**_ I'm **re**. And if you're **re** , then I'm **mi**. I will always be one step ahead of you!"

Miyu: "And you just stole Noelle- _chan_ 's idol energy!? Give it back RIGHT NOW!"

Chimera: "I'm afraid that won't be possible. I need her energy for my eventual true revival. Because as you have said before, this body is the body of Anti-Seira. However…"

From out of nowhere, a Gundam begins to appear from behind Seira, as if it's getting warped-in. It is 2wingS Gundam Rasiel. The others inside the hall are alerted by the Gundam's appearance.

Sena: "What the hell!?"

Otome: "Where did it come from!?"

Johnny: "Didn't Kiriya- _honey_ already destroyed that Gundam back then!?"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Akari's gang rushes out of the hall.

Back at Mizuki's usual spot…

Ichigo: "No… You gotta be kidding me."

Chimera: "I am not kidding, Ichigo. The time has come for us to bring _**2wingS**_ back and fulfill our destiny by defeating **WM**."

Ichigo: "Never! I belong to Aoi, and Aoi belongs to me!"

Aoi: "You'll never break our bonds again like you did before!"

Ran: "Give it up, Seira. You won't stand a chance against us now. We stayed true to our belief, and we will never let Ichigo fall into your hands again. **E.S.** and **Soleil** will remain unbroken!"

Ellis: "Please, Seira! You have to stop this insanity! Don't you care about this idol world? What about everyone's else future if you revive that twisted distortion!? We better go back to our original routine, singing together in our band!"

Chimera: "You don't know anything, Ellis. My Father's will is absolute, none may defy it at all."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ 's belief still stands, you hear?! **In this idol world, there is no God**!"

Yurika: "You better stop your madness right now, or I'll suck your blood! Your forces are done for, they won't recover!"

Chimera: "How much longer will you keep defying Father's will? Now, Ichigo, let us revive our blessed Unit that will bring balance to the idol world."

Ichigo: "I said I will NOT! I've had enough of that nonsense!"

Chimera: "Then I pray this will change your mind."

Seira floats and enters the cockpit of 2wingS Rasiel. Once inside, she goes Harmo-SEED, which will affect Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Ugh!"

The Harmo-SEED begins to affect Ichigo.

Miyu: "Harmo-SEED!?"

Aoi: "Ichigo, no! Fight it back!"

Ichigo: "Errgghh! I won't be beaten! I am Gundam!"

Ichigo tries her hardest to fight against Seira's Harmo-SEED using her own Innovator power, backed by Aoi's own power. She feels an immense pain on her head because of Seira attempting to take control of her once more.

Ran: "Ichigo, don't let her control you again!"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , you can do it! Resist her control!"

Ichigo: "I'm trying…"

Aoi: "I'm still right behind you, Ichigo! Don't give up!"

Yurika: "Come on, Ichigo! Keep fighting, or I'll suck your blood!"

Akari's gang, followed by Sena and Naoto, has reached Mizuki's usual spot, only to see Ichigo struggling to resist Seira's control.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Akari runs toward Ichigo.

Akari: "What's going on?"

Aoi: "Seira's trying to take over her again! We're trying to help her fight back that corruption!"

Akari: "No way… What happened to Dinah- _senpai_? And what's with that Gundam appearing from out of nowhere?"

Ran: "Seira took her body! And she summoned the very Gundam that Aoi has destroyed years ago."

Akari: "Impossible!"

Sumire: "We fell into a fatal trap."

Chimera: "What's wrong, Ichigo? Why are you keep resisting?"

Ichigo: "I… I will never return to you, Seira…! **E.S.** and **Soleil** needs me!"

Akari: "Please, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! You are Gundam, just like Kiriya- _senpai_! Together, you can do it! Don't let her corrupt your mind again!"

Naoto: "Hoshimiya! Remember your time with Kiriya! You are her inseparable ULTIMATE partner! You two are the greatest idol unit ever existed, the **E.S.**!"

Aoi: "I won't leave you Ichigo…!"

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ , stop this... Let her go… You can't make everyone suffer because of that…!"

Chimera: "Noelle, are you fine with this idol world crumbling because of you defying Father's will?"

Noelle: "It… it will NOT crumble! Why won't you understand!?"

Chimera: "You're the one who won't understand."

Ichigo continues fighting back against Seira's Harmo-SEED. But, all of a sudden, she receives a vision in her subconscious.

Ichigo: _"Agh! What… what happened?"_

?: _"Hoshimiya Ichigo."_

A seemingly familiar silhouette approaches.

Ichigo: _"A… Aren't you…!"_

?: _"That is correct, Hoshimiya. It's me."_

The silhouette begins to show its true form: the Strike Freedom Gundam.

Ichigo: _"Lord Kira…"_

Kira: _"Hoshimiya, now is the time for you to redeem yourself. Join my child once more and bring balance to your idol world."_

Ichigo: _"B-but…"_

Kira: _"It is your destiny, and you will fulfill it with my child. Even then, everything will be alright."_

Ichigo: _"I… I can't. What about my friends?"_

Kira: _"There's no need to worry. It is for the best, and nothing will go to waste. Remember your dreams, Hoshimiya. Your deepest dreams."_

Ichigo: _"I thought… I've fulfilled my dreams."_

Kira: _"That is only part of your dream. You know you still believe that my child is your best partner."_

Ichigo remains silenced.

Kira: _"Delve deep into your dreams, Hoshimiya. With my help, you'll be able to fully achieve it. Only then, can you truly become the absolute Top Idol."_

Ichigo: _"My true dreams…"_

Kira: _"We care about you Hoshimiya. And we care about this idol world. We all are…"_

* * *

Inside the MS hangar, 5wingZ Monsterquake suddenly activates on its own. Its eyes glow red instead of green.

Back at Mizuki's usual spot…

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ …!"

Aoi: "Ichigo…!"

All of a sudden, Ichigo unleashes a shockwave that knocks everyone back.

Akari: "Uwaaa!"

Everyone falls on the ground. As they try to get up, they see Ichigo slowly standing up.

Aoi: "Ichigo…? You okay…?"

Ichigo slowly raises her head, and shows her face to Aoi and the others, revealing her eyes under the effect of Harmo-SEED. Indeed, she has fallen to the glory of Kira Yamato once more, and at the same time, returns back to _**2wingS**_.

Aoi: "What!?"

Akari: "You're kidding me!"

Ran: "No! Ichigo!"

Yurika: "How can this be!?"

Ichigo: "This is the will of Lord Kira… None may defy Him, at all…"

As Ichigo finishes her words, 2wingS Gundam Israfel is warped-in beside Seira's 2wingS Gundam Rasiel. She begins to float and enters its cockpit.

Chimera: "After a long last, Ichigo… _**2wingS**_ is now revived. The unit that will fulfill our true destiny together, in the name of our Hallowed Father!"

Noelle: "This… this can't be right…"

Aoi: "CURSE YOU, JESUS YAMATO! Once again, you break apart our bonds!"

Chimera: "Again, this is the proof that I will always be one step ahead of you, just like what Janice did to you before that Ninja arrived."

Ran: "I won't forgive you, Seira. Never!"

Akari: "You're out of your mind! Give Hoshimiya- _senpai_ back!"

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ … Forgive me, but none shall defy the will of Lord Kira. His will is absolute, and you must obey Him."

Miyu: "Then what about our belief!?"

Ichigo: "There is no time to comply with that belief. I need to fulfill my destiny with Seira, or else… this idol world will crumble."

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai…_ please!"

Ichigo: No, Akari- _chan_. You can't stop me."

Aoi: "If she can't, then I will!"

Ichigo: "Enough, Aoi. There's no stopping me and Seira. We will finish what we're supposed to do years ago… defeating **WM** together."

Chimera: "That is right, Ichigo. Shall we go, then?"

Ichigo: "Certainly."

Aoi: "No! You're not getting away!"

Chimera: "It is too late, Aoi. Destiny is at hand. We will- Eh?"

From the left side, something fast approaches.

Chimera: "What in the-!"

Before Seira finished her words, her 2wingS Rasiel receives a heavy punch in the face from what appears to be 5wingZ Monsterquake, which just activated on its own. 2wingS Rasiel gets knocked away and falls to the ground.

Ichigo: "Seira!"

Ellis: "5wingZ Monsterquake!? But… how?"

Aoi: "Isn't the Gundam unmanned?"

5wingZ Monsterquake stares at 2wingS Rasiel with its eyes glowing red like a demon hungry for the blood of its victim…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	16. Rage Awakened

**CHAPTER 16 :** **Rage Awakened**

* * *

" _ **Your body submits, your heart succumbs… so why does your mind resist!?"**_

 **-Terranort, to the Lingering Will [KINGDOM HEARTS:** _ **Birth by Sleep**_ **]**

* * *

Aoi and the others are still surprised to see 5wingZ Monsterquake moving on its own and attacks Seira. Ichigo, who has just fallen under Seira's corruption once more is just as surprised as the others are.

Ichigo: "H… how?"

Aoi: "5wingZ Monsterquake… moved on its own?"

Ran: "Don't tell me it's…"

Yurika: "Kaede? Is she the one moving the Gundam?"

Using her Innovator power, Aoi suddenly senses something different from 5wingZ Monsterquake.

Aoi: "Wait, no! That wasn't Kaede!"

Yurika: "It wasn't her?"

Aoi: "She's there, yes, but she isn't the one moving the Gundam. Instead, it's…"

Miyu: "Who?"

Aoi: "It's… Camilla."

Yurika: "WHAT!?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ … is inside the Gundam?"

Aoi: "I sensed her mind within the Gundam's bio-sensor… I just don't know how that happened."

Seira starts to get up after receiving that punch to the face.

Chimera: "I don't believe this… You said that it was… _Xieras_?"

5wingZ Monsterquake stares at 2wingS Rasiel with its glowy red eyes, startling Seira quite a bit.

Chimera: "Ugh, that destructive aura… that stare of hatred…"

5wingZ Monsterquake takes one of its Ether Fangs with reversed grip and rushes toward Seira. It swings the Ether Fang fast and hard, but Seira manages to summon her Angely Diviner II to parry the slash. Camilla's mind, however, goes relentless and begins to unleash a flurry of slashes at Seira.

Chimera: "What a relentless assault. Nevertheless, she won't defy fate! Ichigo!"

Without even saying anything, Ichigo reacts to Seira's call by rushing with her 2wingS Israfel toward Seira to get 5wingZ Monsterquake off her. She takes her beam axe and swings it at 5wingZ Monsterquake. Alerted by Ichigo's attack, Camilla's mind moves 5wingZ Monsterquake quickly to dodge that attack.

Aoi: "We need to help Camilla. Everyone, we gotta get in our Gundams, quick!"

Others: "Roger!"

Everyone then leaves the area and heads quickly to the hangar to board their Gundams. As they're leaving, Camilla's mind looks at them through 5wingZ Monsterquake. Without hesitation, she moves the Gundam again to unleash her next relentless attacks against _**2wingS**_.

* * *

In the Ninja's shrine…

Alpha Unit: "Hey, Boss."

Commander: "What is it?"

Alpha Unit: "I recorded some weird noises coming from Galaxy Starlight."

Commander: "Weird noises, you said?"

Alpha Unit: "It sounded like… mobile suits fighting each other."

Commander: "Hmm, that seems suspicious. Mind if I go up there and check for any irregularities?"

Alpha Unit: "I'll go with you."

Omega Unit: "Okay, I'll go too."

Commander: "Much appreciated."

The three heads to the hangar, boards their mobile suits, then launches out with their cloacking field on to check on Galaxy Starlight.

Omega Unit: "Let's see what's happening inside."

They ascends high to get a much clearer look into Galaxy Starlight. They are shocked when they see 5wingZ Monsterquake fighting against the two 2wingS Gundams.

Alpha Unit: "What in the world!? Where did those two 2wingS Gundams came from!?"

Commander: "I thought they've been destroyed. Let me contact Aoi- _san_."

The Ninja contacts Aoi through his communicator inside his cockpit. Aoi, still on her way towards the hangar, receives the Ninja's call through her phone. She answers it.

Commander: "Aoi- _san_ , what's happening inside Galaxy Starlight?"

Aoi: _"Ninja-san? This is terrible! Seira has taken over Camilla's body, and she has even regained control over Ichigo with the help of Jesus Yamato Himself, essentially reviving_ _ **2wingS**_!"

Commander: "WHAT!? Impossible!"

Aoi: _"But, 5wingZ Monsterquake has moved on its own to fight the two. As I sensed it, I found out that it was Camilla. Her mind apparently eluded Seira's takeover and now resides within the Gundam's bio-sensor alongside Kaede, controlling the Gundam from within!"_

Commander: "That is insane… Where are you now?"

Aoi: _"I'm on my way to the hangar. I must stop Seira at all costs before she truly take Ichigo away from us!"_

Commander: "I'll go and help 5wingZ Monsterquake right now!"

Aoi: _"Please do."_

The Ninja ends the transmission.

Omega Unit: "So, what's happening inside?"

Commander: " _ **2wingS**_ was revived, and we're going to stop it!"

Alpha Unit: "That twisted distortion has returned!? Damn that Jesus Yamato's child!"

Commander: "Let's make that _false god_ taste our fury."

Alpha/Omega: "Roger!"

The Ninja and his men proceeds to rush toward _**2wingS**_ , phasing through Galaxy Starlight's upper barrier field with their ninjutsu. The Ninja deactivates his cloaking field, giving Seira a very nasty surprise.

Commander: "YEEART!"

The Ninja swings his ninja sword diagonally, which gets parried by Seira's Angely Diviner II.

Chimera: "You! The one who backed **WM**!"

Commander: "So, you know about me, huh? As expected from a God like you."

Chimera: "I see that you're trying to defy fate like the others do. I won't let you! Father's will is absolute, _**2wingS**_ must be revived for the balance of this idol world!"

Commander: "That was all nothing but a massive lie! Ichigo- _san_ , open your eyes! Don't you ever trust those false promises!"

Ichigo: "You're wrong, Ninja- _san_. Seira's words are not lies, because Lord Kira's words aren't."

Camilla's mind is getting pissed to listen more of Ichigo's corrupted words. She moves 5wingZ Monsterquake to try grab 2wingS Israfel in the face. However, Ichigo ducks down quickly to dodge the attack, then punches 5wingZ Monsterquake right on the torso, knocking it back.

Ichigo: "You! Get away from Seira!"

Seeing her blessed partner in trouble, Ichigo takes her beam axe to attack the Ninja and get him away from Seira. She swings her beam axe, but gets parried by both Alpha Unit and Omega Unit.

Omega Unit: "Ichigo- _san_ , snap out of it! Think of your friends, most especially Aoi- _san,_ Ran- _san_ , and Akari- _san_!"

Alpha Unit: "Don't let that _false god_ corrupt you once more! Don't you care about your bonds!? You're Gundam, right?"

Ichigo powers-up to try and push both Alpha and Omega Unit back.

Ichigo: "Being Gundam is a blasphemy… Lord Kira's will is absolute. If I defy Him again, calamity will happen!"

Commander: "What kind of nonsense was that!? What calamity!? You have defied God's will before, and nothing happened!"

Chimera: "Do not speak as if you know everything, volcano-dwellers. Father knows even more, and He knows best."

Commander: "Enough!"

The Ninja manages to muster enough power to knock Seira back. He then leaps upward.

Commander: "Take this!"

He throws three shurikens at Seira, but they got slashed down with the Angely Diviner IIs. The Ninja rushes back at her with his ninja sword ready for another clash. Behind him, Aoi in her Ao Quanta has arrived with her new GN Fantasm Sword - the Apocalypse - in hand. She turns the sword into blaster mode and fires several powerful shots at Seira. The shots are blocked by GN Field, but Seira is still shaken by those powerful shots.

Chimera: "Ugh!"

Aoi rushes in and clashes against Seira together with the Ninja.

Aoi: "Get off Camilla's body at once, you _false god_! She doesn't want to have anymore ties with you!"

Chimera: "Unless I fulfill my destiny with Ichigo, that would never happen."

Aoi: "Why, you…!"

Ichigo, in the other hand, manages to break away from both Alpha and Omega Unit, but is then intercepted by Akari and Sumire.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Akari swings her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode. Ichigo parries the attack with her beam axe.

Akari: "I beg you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Open your eyes! Don't let the glory of God consume you!"

Ichigo: "At the cost of this world's balance?"

Akari: "Everyone already said that there's no need to maintain the balance of this idol world! Even if it really needs to be maintained, we already have!"

Ichigo: "That isn't what Lord Kira had in mind! Unless we reach our sublimation by defeating **WM** , this world will never be balanced!"

Akari: "I can never understand this nonsense! Snap out of it, Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Akari fires the _Oozora Beam_ four times from close range, which gets blocked and nullified by Ichigo's GN Field.

Akari: "Even that Gundam now has GN Field… As expected from a divine being like Otoshiro."

Ichigo: "I'm sorry, Akari- _chan_ , but not even you can defy the will of Lord Kira. This is my destiny to unite with Seira."

Ichigo kicks Akari away.

Akari: "Uwaaa!"

Akari then gets caught by Sumire, who's right behind her. Ran, Yurika, and Miyu have also boarded their Gundams.

Akari: "Ugh. Thanks, Sumire- _chan_."

Sumire: "Don't mention it. But, now, we must liberate Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Akari: "But how? I mean, she's the Top Idol. Can we even deal with her overwhelming power?"

Sumire: "We won't be able to know unless we try."

Meanwhile, both Aoi and the Ninja are beginning to overpower Seira with their weapons.

Chimera: "Ugh, as expected from you two. I have no choice…!"

Seira backs off, then flies upward, trying to break through the barrier that protects the upper part of Galaxy Starlight.

Chimera: "Ichigo, come with me!"

Ichigo: "Yes!"

Ichigo quickly follows Seira.

Commander: "I won't let you!"

Commander also flies up to chase down _**2wingS**_ **.** However, Seira has already broken a hole on the barrier by thrusting it with her DRAGOONs. That allows her and Ichigo to escape from Galaxy Starlight, while the Ninja and his two right-hand men follows right behind them.

Aoi: "You're not getting away!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Aoi, Akari, Sumire, Ran, and Yurika are also going through the hole that Seira made. Miyu and 5wingZ Monsterquake are also about to fly, but 5wingZ Monsterquake stopped once it notices Ellis and Noelle hiding behind the bushes. It stares at the two.

Miyu: "What's wrong, Dinah- _senpai_? Huh, Ellis- _san_ and Noelle- _chan_?"

5wingS Monsterquake moves its right arm toward Ellis and Noelle.

Noelle: "What?"

Ellis: "Do you want us… to come with you?"

5wingZ Monsterquake nods.

Noelle: "Oh, isn't it obvious already…? We need to stop Seira- _neechan_ …"

Ellis: "Yeah… and get her to give Camilla her body back."

Ellis and Noelle hops on 5wingZ Monsterquake's right hand. It puts the two into the cockpit, then flies through the hole to chase down _**2wingS**_. It transforms into Waverider mode for greater speed. Miyu quickly hops over it on Ao Futuris.

Miyu: "Okay, Dinah- _senpai_ , let's go."

Ao Futuris links its Twin Drive System with 5wingZ Monsterquake, allowing it to achieve much greater speed. Then, they begins to go at top speed, following the others that are already ahead.

* * *

At _KongSan_ 's base… Nakimoto in his operations room detects a strange signal coming from the location where DreAca II sunk. **WM** is also inside the room.

Nakimoto: "Huh? What's that signal?"

Mizuki: "That signal comes from… the location where DreAca II sunk?"

Mikuru: "Odd. I thought Aoi has already sunk them."

Nakimoto: "I dunno. Let me check for greater details."

Nakimoto tries scanning the area for abnormalities. And what he found was an absolutely terrifying sight.

Nakimoto: "No… it can't be."

KS operator: "How is this possible!?"

Shown on the monitor, DreAca II is slowly rising from the point where it sunk, completely fixed of all its damages.

Mizuki: "This is nuts. DreAca II is back online!?"

Mikuru: "I swear Miyu- _chan_ pierced through its central reactor core with the Star Core Laser, rendering it useless! But… how!?"

Nakimoto: "I have no idea. But, we can only assume that Janice and her forces have their battle strength restored. At this rate, we must fight them again. Everyone, battle stations!"

 **WM** : "Roger!"

The entire base goes into battle stations. Nakimoto begins launching his warship, accompanied by **WM** and a huge mass of Jegans and Re-GZs. At the time, Lord Adviser contacts the Ninja for the info update.

Lord Adviser: "Ninja- _san_ , come in."

Commander: _"Old Master? What is it?"_

Lord Adviser: "Terrible news. DreAca II came back online, and we assume that Janice's forces has been revitalized, too."

Commander: _"This is insane! First,_ _ **2wingS**_ _, now this!?"_

Lord Adviser: "What do you mean? What happened in your place?"

Commander: _"Camilla-san's body was taken over by none other than Seira! What's more, she also regained control over Ichigo-san with the help of the very God we seek to destroy, Jesus Yamato!"_

Lord Adviser: "Impossible! That could only mean Jesus Yamato has also restored DreAca II back to operational status! He truly wants _**2wingS**_ to achieve sublimation by defeating **WM** , while also tearing the bonds of Starlight idols apart at the same time!"

Commander: _"However, although Camilla-san's body was taken by Seira, her mind still resides within 5wingZ Monsterquake's bio-sensor, moving the Gundam to fight off_ _ **2wingS**_ _. There should still be hope for us. What's the situation in your place? Are the top designers still safe?"_

Lord Adviser: "Well, Nakimoto has launched his warship alongside **WM**. They're already on battle stations, preparing to fight those cultists back. As for the top designers, don't worry, they're completely safe under our protection."

Commander: _"Okay then, I'll try to send what's left of my forces to assist Nakimoto-san. Be careful, and keep the designers safe."_

Lord Adviser: "Don't worry, young one, I will."

Lord Adviser ends the transmission.

* * *

Back at the chase…

Omega Unit: "Who was that, Boss?"

Commander: "It was the Old Master, he brought a bad news. DreAca II has risen back from the ocean, completely restored from all its damages even though our idols have wrecked it so hard before."

Omega Unit: "Impossible! Was that also the work of Jesus Yamato!?"

Commander: "Obviously, His cultists are still there."

Alpha Unit: "This is nuts…"

Commander: "However, our first and foremost priority now is to liberate Ichigo- _san_. Omega Unit, contact the others still in our shrine, tell them to move out with their mobile suits and go assist Nakimoto- _san_. Also, tell Orihime- _san_ about it. Nakimoto- _san_ will need all the help he can get."

Omega Unit: "Roger!"

Commander: "Our priority as of now still stands. Break Seira's hold over Ichigo- _san_ and Camilla- _san_! Forward!"

They continue their chase after _**2wingS**_ , followed closely by Aoi, Akari, Sumire, Ran, Yurika, Miyu, Ellis, and Noelle. Omega Unit contacts the shrine as they continue moving. All of a sudden, Janice shows up to block their path with her completely restored mobile suit.

Janice: "You shall not pass!"

Commander: "Dammit! I knew you're coming back!"

Janice: "It's about time _**2wingS**_ will fulfill their destiny together! And you're not going to stop them!"

Yurika: "Think again, you skimpy vampiress! I, Yurika- _sama_ , will wreck the crap out of you! You have no idea!"

Janice: "Skimpy? Me? Not anymore! I'd rather wear more sensible outfit than being forced to wear that _Jerseyschwarz_ tracksuit!"

Yurika: "Oh, you've finally decided to show more decency, eh? But still I will strike you down for trying to help that _false god_!"

Yurika decides to rush toward Janice with her two beam wristblades ready.

Yurika: "Ha!"

She begins to clash against Janice.

Ran: "Let me assist you."

Yurika: "Much appreciated!"

With her _Beautiful Blade_ katana, Ran assists Yurika in the fight against Janice.

Ran: "Aoi, and Ninja- _san_! We get this covered! All of you just go and chase Ichigo down!"

Akari: "Roger!"

The Ninja and the idols continues chasing after Ichigo while both Ran and Yurika fights Janice.

Janice: "I won't let you get away!"

Janice fires her two beam cannons at the Ninja, but Yurika quickly rushes in and blocks the shots with her I-field cape.

Yurika: "You think it's okay for Seira to destroy this idol world that we all cherish? Think again!"

Immediately, Yurika fires her spreading blaster at Janice, which gets barely dodged. But, Ran is already in position to fire her _Shibuki_ cannons in energy ball mode to hit Janice as she's distracted by Yurika's shot. Janice realizes that two energy balls from Ran are coming towards her. She deploys her shoulder-mounted shields and blocks Ran's energy balls. The energy balls explodes when they touch Janice's shields, knocking her back.

Janice: "Ugh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, **WM** and Nakimoto's forces are on their way to intercept DreAca II. They haven't gone too far until they realize something…

KS operator: "Captain, we no longer detects DreAca II on the location where it sank back then."

Nakimoto: "Oh crap, don't tell me they're going through the different plane."

Mizuki contacts the bridge.

Mizuki: "If that was the case, they must be coming straight at us, trying to ambush us. We must be prepared."

Nakimoto: "Certainly, my units are all ready for the beatdown."

Just as Nakimoto finishes talking, DreAca II appears right in front of everybody.

Mikuru: "Wow! Speak of the devil!"

Inside DreAca II's bridge.

Operator: "Praise Lord Kira for his glory, for we have given a second chance to redeem ourselves and destroy those heretics who dared to defy His will!"

DreAca assistant: "Yes, this is time for our payback. This time around, we'll be the one who will wreck your ships!"

DreAca crew: "Sir, our forces are ready to deploy."

Operator: "Good, deploy them at once! Make those heretics pay for their sacrilege against us the Church of Seira Yamato!"

In a short amount of time, DreAca II sends out its largest, most powerful attack force ever seen. They consist of the now divine-powered Ralph Seiravees, Seiraphs, Dream Windams, and are led by the restored Twin Drive 2wingS Gundam.

Operator: "Attack!"

Responding to the operator, the forces of DreAca II moves forward. Nakimoto's forces are surprised to see such a massive amount of enemy mobile suits.

KS crew: "Oh my, look at those numbers."

Nakimoto: "How overwhelming. But, we cannot falter. We must protect this idol world without fail. All hands, it's time for battle!"

Both Nakimoto's warship and his squads of mobile suits begin firing their ranged weapons at the incoming DreAca II's forces. Thus, the big battle between _KongSan_ and DreAca II begins.

* * *

Back at the chase, Aoi and the Ninja are slowly catching up with _**2wingS,**_ and all of them appear to be heading towards where the battle between Nakimoto's forces and Janice's forces happen. Far behind them, Azuratron DX with Nono and Risa inside is also coming, carrying the XNSfan inside the main compartment to prepare for Ichigo's return. As they're catching up, the Ninja readies his _Khaos Kanon_ and fires several shots at _**2wingS**_.

Ichigo: "What the!?"

Chimera: "Watch out!"

 _ **2wingS**_ dodges the shots rather easily, but they are distracted long enough for Aoi to close in and do a fast strike at Seira. Aoi's _Apocalypse_ clashes once more against Seira's Angely Diviner IIs.

Aoi: "You're going nowhere, Seira!"

Chimera: "Not until we defeat **WM**!"

Aoi: "I swear, once I get you out of Camilla's body, I'll murder the hell out of you for tearing us apart a second time!"

Seira deploys her eight DRAGOONs to attack Aoi, who then retaliates by deploying her own eight GN Sword Bits. Both of them are dodging each other's remote weapon attacks. Even though Aoi has the far more advanced Ao Quanta Fantasm, Seira with her godly powers is still able to match the power of Aoi's Gundam. Ichigo then comes in to get Aoi off Seira, trying to attack with her beam axe.

Ichigo: "Don't you dare hinder our mission!"

Ichigo's attack gets dodged by Aoi. Shortly after, Miyu arrives with 5wingZ Monsterquake, firing her _Prism Spirals_ in normal firing mode to distract Ichigo. She hops off from 5wingZ Monsterquake and begins to clash against Ichigo.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_ , at last."

Miyu: "Let's do it together once more, as **Trans-AM** , otherwise known as Seira's worst nightmare."

Aoi: "Just like old times. Camilla!"

Camilla's mind responds by making her 5wingZ Monsterquake rush toward Seira as she's closing in towards Ichigo. 5wingZ Monsterquake switches back to MS mode and begins assaulting Seira with its relentless attacks once more.

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_! Give Camilla- _neesan_ her body back!"

Ellis: "You're going way too far now. That, I cannot forgive!"

Chimera: "Are you okay with ruining this idol world!?"

At the same time, Akari and Sumire comes in toward Ichigo, firing the _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode and the _Sumire Vaquero_ , trying to weaken 2wingS Israfel.

Akari: "We need to weaken the Gundam so that we have any chance to regain control of Hoshimiya- _senpai!"_

Sumire: "We must get her back, no matter the cost."

All of the shots from Akari and Sumire are blocked by 2wingS Israfel's GN Field.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ … that's enough!"

Ichigo musters enough power to knock Aoi and Miyu back, then swings her axe toward Akari and Sumire, unleashing a shockwave.

Sumire: "Watch out!"

Akari and Sumire manages to dodge the shockwave. Ichigo then goes after Akari, clashing her beam axe against Akari's _Luminas Arms_ in twin sword mode.

Akari: "Ugh, what a powerful attack…"

Ichigo: "Give it up, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "No! I will always stand by Kiriya- _senpai_ 's belief! Wasn't that how you managed to break free of Otoshiro's control!?"

Ichigo: "That belief is not absolute like Lord Kira's words. There's no denying that! Let me ask you one more time. Are you fine by letting this world crumble because of you defying the will of God?"

Akari: "That's the end of the line, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! I've had enough of that Lord Kira and Otoshiro's nonsense!"

Akari begins to go relentless against her beloved _senpai_ in hopes of liberating her from Seira and Kira's control. A lot of times, Akari does a spinning attack that gives Ichigo a lot of trouble.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan…_ even you dare to try and defy God's will…"

Ichigo quickly backs off and switches her beam axe into blaster mode. She fires a powerful energy bullet from the axe blaster at Akari. Immediately, Aoi comes in and blocks Ichigo's shot with her GN Sword Bits barrier. With eight GN Sword Bits in her disposal, Aoi was able to not just block the shot, but also absorbs the energy from the bullet to recharge the bits.

Aoi: "We've had enough of this, Ichigo!"

Aoi rushes toward Ichigo, but Seira gets in her way.

Chimera: "You're not going any further."

Aoi: "Move aside!"

Aoi switches her _Apocalypse_ into blaster mode, firing several fast shots at Seira while assisted by both her shield binders firing their beam vulcans. Seira dodges the majority of the shots, while some of the stray shots are blocked by Ichigo's GN Field.

Commander: "YEEART!"

The Ninja rushes from the left, trying to attack Seira with his ninja sword. Seira reacts quickly by unleashing a more powerful slash that gives the Ninja a really hard time at trying to overpower her.

Commander: "Why can't I… overpower her?"

Chimera: "Don't you realize that I will always be one step ahead of you?"

Commander: "Never! I will never believe that for the rest of my life, you _false god_!"

Both Alpha and Omega Unit comes from different directions, unleashing their simultanous slash.

Chimera: "There's no stopping us."

Seira knocks the Ninja back, then does an X-slash with both her Angely Diviner IIs at both Alpha and Omega Unit, not only parrying their attacks, but also knocking them back with ease. At the same time, Ichigo knocks Akari and Sumire away, making four of them collide with each other.

Akari: "Uwaaa!"

Omega Unit: "Argh!"

Ichigo: "Okay, Seira. Let's take care of Aoi."

Chimera: "Okay."

Aoi, looking at their battered friends, begins to feel desperate.

Aoi: "Ugh… at this rate…!"

Both Ichigo and Seira begins closing in towards Aoi for their counterattack.

Aoi: "…I have to use my trump card."

The two are getting even closer.

Aoi: **"TRANS-AM!"**

Ao Quanta goes Trans-Am as _**2wingS**_ gets in range and unleashes two horizontal slashes. Their attacks fail to hit Ao Quanta as it does quantization to dodge the attack.

Chimera: "Was that quantization!?"

Ichigo: "Above us!"

From above, Aoi rushes in really fast after her quantization. _**2wingS**_ couldn't react fast enough to intercept Aoi's charge as the two gets grabbed by her, pushing the two away. Inside the cockpit, Aoi's Innovator power is working in conjunction with her Gundam's Trans-Am System.

Aoi: "Please, Ichigo, wake up! You are my best, inseparable friend! Return to us!"

Ichigo: "I can't! Not until we fulfill our destiny!"

Aoi: "You're making me angry here…"

Chimera: "Do you want Lord Kira to smite you!?"

Aoi: "No, I'll smite Him back ten-fold! As for you, you'll return my friends back to us!"

Chimera: "Don't defy fate!"

Aoi: "Yes, I will ALWAYS defy fate! And this is how! **QUANTUM BURST!** "

Using her Innovator power, Aoi activates the Quantum System variant within her Ao Quanta known as _Harmonics QYLIA_ _System_. Ao Quanta gets its hands on the cockpit of the two 2wingS Gundams, and the system is activated. Ao Quanta begins to generate a massive amount of high-grade GN particles that envelops the three and begins to disrupt Seira's control over Ichigo and Camilla's body through Harmo-SEED. Their consciousness are shifting into a different realm…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	17. Heart of Infinity

**CHAPTER 17 :** **Heart of Infinity**

* * *

" _ **My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's hearts or pay the price!"**_

 **-Aqua, before fighting Terranort [KINGDOM HEARTS:** _ **Birth by Sleep**_ **]**

* * *

Following the activation of Quantum Burst, Aoi opens her eyes, finding herself in the quantum ethereal plane surrounded by GN particles. The plane where all consciousness are linked.

Aoi: "Ichigo… Where are you?"

Aoi begins looking around the plane, until she finds Ichigo, curled inside a translucent ball of light.

Aoi: "Ichigo!"

Aoi pushes herself toward Ichigo as fast as she can. Ichigo, hearing Aoi's voice, moves her head a bit and looks at Aoi approaching her.

Ichigo: "A… Aoi…?"

Aoi: "I'm coming to bring you back to us, Ichigo! You'll be alright!"

Aoi continues to head towards Ichigo. Ichigo moves her right arm, trying to reach upon Aoi. However, before Aoi could even reach her, a beam shot interrupts her flight.

Aoi: "Who!?"

From the distance, Seira herself appears and heads toward Ichigo, blocking Aoi's way.

Seira: "You can't do it, Aoi… Ichigo and I must fulfill our destiny. Free her, and you'll bring this idol world to ruin."

Aoi: "Says the one who tried to bring ruin and schism to every single one of us!"

Seira: "That's because of how persistent you are! If you simply accepted our fate, nothing will go wrong!"

Aoi: "Everything has gone wrong since the very day you and your champions of dread showed up…"

Aoi gets enveloped by GN particles, turning herself into Ao Quanta.

Seira: "Who are you to oppose me anyway?"

Aoi: "My name is Kiriya Aoi. Now return Ichigo and Camilla back to me… or pay the price!"

Seira: "So be it…"

Following Aoi's transformation, Seira also turns herself into 2wingS Gundam Rasiel. She takes her Angely Diviners , while Aoi also takes her _Apocalypse_ Fantasm Sword. They also deploys their funnel weapons and then begins to charge toward each other, beginning their clash for control.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the area where Aoi's Quantum Burst takes place…

Janice: "What is that!?"

Janice, who is still fighting against Ran and Yurika, is shocked to see Aoi's Quantum Burst, which begins to show a "00". Both Ran and Yurika are also alerted by that.

Ran: "That must be Aoi going Trans-Am."

Yurika: "But look at all those GN particles. I bet she's trying to break Ichigo and Camilla free."

Janice: "That big heretic… Is she trying to break _**2wingS**_ apart? I won't let them!"

Janice prepares to head towards Aoi, but Ran and Yurika quickly gets in her way.

Yurika: "Not under my watch, vampiress! I, Yurika- _sama_ , will keep you from trying to intervene with Ichigo's liberation!"

Janice: "Move aside!"

Angrily, Janice charges right at Yurika, doing a slash with her beam scythe. Yurika quickly dodges to the left.

Yurika: "Missed me."

After that, Ran fires her two _Shibuki_ s on Janice's back. She reacts quickly by blocking the shots with her shields.

Janice: " _ **2wingS**_ must not be torn apart!"

Ran: "So, we're the one who must be torn apart, then? You bastard!"

Ran rushes straight at Janice with her _Beautiful Blade_ katana, then clashes against her in ridiculously fast speeds.

* * *

Back at the battle zone between Nakimoto's forces and DreAca II's forces, the battle still rages on. The two forces seem to be evenly matched.

Mizuki: "Take that!"

Mizuki in her Gundam Moon Meister does a lot of swift maneuvers to slash down three Seiraphs that are coming towards her. The Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam is coming towards her, but gets distracted by two Re-GZs that are coming to assist her.

Re-GZ pilot: "We got ya covered, Mizuki- _chan_."

Mizuki: "Thanks."

Mizuki then charges right at the incoming TD 2wingS Gundam, clashing against it. Mikuru then comes in and provides fire support while the other two Re-GZs are joined by their squads to keep **WM** safe from any incoming enemy units.

Nakimoto: "Top-side turrets, fire!"

Nakimoto's warship fires the top-side turrets to shot down incoming missiles from Dream Windams, then fires its main cannons to provide more fire support for their mobile suit forces. Four Dream Windams are coming straight at the warship while dodging a lot of its cannon fire.

Nakimoto: "Jegans, protect the ship!"

Several Jegans are coming to intercept the approaching Dream Windams.

KS crew: "Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Galaxy Starlight. It's Headmistress Orihime."

Nakimoto: "Connect her in."

Orihime: _"Captain Nakimoto, we are on our way to assist your forces in fighting DreAca II."_

Nakimoto: "Much appreciated, Headmistress."

Orihime: "I've also received information that the Ninja is sending his men to assist you too."

Nakimoto: "I know, Lord Adviser was the one who informed him about this attack."

Orihime: _"However, we have another problem that we're dealing with. Hoshimiya has fallen under Otoshiro's control once more, who has also taken over Dinah's body."_

Nakimoto: "No way!"

Orihime: _"Kiriya is currently attempting to break Hoshimiya and Dinah free using her Gundam's Quantum Burst. We have visual confirmation of that from the Ninja-san."_

Orihime sends Nakimoto the visual confirmation of Aoi's Quantum Burst.

Nakimoto: "There, I see her grabbing the two 2wingS Gundams while being enveloped by GN particles coming from Ao Quanta."

Orihime: _"Yes. And now, we'll send our idols in to assist you. Hang in there, Captain."_

Orihime ends the transmission.

Nakimoto: "Okay, men. We gotta hold our ground! Galaxy Starlight is coming! And don't let any of those bastards get alerted by that Quantum Burst!"

With their morale gaining a little boost, Nakimoto's forces are pushing forward, putting much more of a fight against DreAca II's forces.

* * *

Inside the quantum ethereal plane, Aoi and Seira in their Gundam forms continue fighting over Ichigo. With her Apocalypse in blaster mode, Aoi fires multiple powerful shots from it at Seira, which are countered by Seira firing her Saint's Rays. The shots are cancelling each other out.

Aoi: "Here!"

The two proceeds to deploy their funnel weapons again to attack each other with. Aoi is constantly dodging the shots from Seira's DRAGOONs, while Seira parries the attacks from Aoi's sword bits. After a short while, they call their funnel weapons back for recharging, then charges right at each other to continue clashing. Ichigo, inside her translucent ball of light, can only watch in fear and sadness.

Ichigo: "Why…? Why must this come to pass? Why must I fall into Seira's control again? Because of my fall… Aoi is… everyone is…"

?: _"This is not your fault, Hoshimiya."_

Ichigo: "Eh?"

As the mysterious voice speaks, a familiar plasma shot comes from a distance towards Aoi.

Aoi: "What!?"

Aoi quickly backs off to dodge the shot.

Aoi: "Oh no, don't tell me…"

Aoi's fears is realized. Kira Yamato's avatar, Strike Freedom Gundam, is heading right towards her.

Seira: "Father!"

Strike Freedom stops right beside Seira.

Aoi: "You… you're the reason why Ichigo fell for the second time. And also the source of all the madness from years ago!"

Kira's voice echoes from within the Strike Freedom.

Kira: _"Why must you defy fate, young one? Destiny is at hand, Hoshimiya and my child has to unite."_

Aoi: "Shut up! I want Ichigo and Camilla back! If you wish to destroy our bonds like that, then I won't hesitate to annihilate you!"

Kira: _"Enough with your resistance."_

Strike Freedom takes its two beam sabers and proceeds to attack Aoi, quickly followed by Seira using her Angely Diviner IIs in sword mode. Thus, the fight between Aoi and the gods continues in this ethereal plane. Aoi fights with all her might, but the gods are still having the upper hand with their assortment of weapons and godly powers. The two keeps intercepting Aoi's attacks without too much problem despite the sheer power of Ao Quanta.

Aoi: "Dang it!"

Aoi proceeds to fire her Apocalypse in blaster mode, which clashes against the Strike Freedom's Calidus cannon shot. Then, from above, Seira comes and tries to strike down Aoi with the right-hand Angely Diviner II. Aoi quickly parries the attack, but the Strike Freedom also comes with its beam sabers, forcing Aoi to back off. The two gods keep gaining the upper hand, pushing Aoi back into defensive position.

Ichigo: "No… At this rate, Aoi will… But… what should I do?"

* * *

Outside the ethereal plane, the others that were chasing down _**2wingS**_ together are watching the Ao Quanta and the two 2wingS Gundams enveloped by GN particles. The massive amount of GN particles are starting to envelop the others too.

Akari: "Kiriya- _senpai…_ will she be okay?"

Commander: "She should be. You know who she is, right?"

Akari: "Yes, she's Gundam."

Sumire: "With that Quantum Burst, she will most likely succeed."

Miyu: "Please, Kiriya- _senpai…_ Liberate Hoshimiya- _senpai_ from God's grip."

Noelle: "And kick Seira- _neechan_ out of Camilla- _neesan_ 's body."

Ellis: "Camilla, can you hear us?"

Through the GN particles, Camilla and also Kaede speaks into everyone's minds from 5wingZ Monsterquake's bio-sensor.

Camilla: _"Yes, I can."_

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_?"

Ellis: "I can't believe she actually answered me."

Camilla: _"We're surrounded by all those GN particles, after all. However, we sensed a problem from within the Quantum Burst."_

Kaede: _"Seira and her Hallowed Father are trying to defeat Aoi inside the quantum ethereal plane. If we don't help her, we might lost her, and also Ichigo."_

Miyu: "I can hear you, Dinah- _senpai_ , Ichinose- _senpai_."

The two 2wingS Gundams begin to shake, trying to break free from Ao Quanta's grip.

Commander: "Oh no! Camilla- _san_ must be right! They've begun resisting the Quantum Burst!"

Akari: "This is bad! At this rate, there's no saving Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Camilla: _"That Jesus Yamato is responsible for all our sufferings. I must go into there and teach him some respect!"_

Immediately, 5wingZ Monsterquake goes Trans-Am and enters the area of Quantum Burst.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_! Wait for me!"

Miyu also goes Trans-Am with her Ao Futuris, then follows Camilla into the Quantum Burst. The two approaches Ao Quanta, then touches both its shoulders with their hands. That allows them to enter the quantum ethereal plane to help Aoi.

* * *

Inside the ethereal plane, Aoi keeps getting pushed back by the two gods.

Aoi: "Ugh! Why can't I defeat you?"

Seira: "Have you forgotten? If you're **do** , I'm **re**. And if you're **re** , then I'm **mi**. Being one step ahead of you will always and forever be my destiny."

Kira: _"Give it up. I wish I don't have to finish you off because of all these."_

Aoi: "Then I should let Ichigo become your pawn for life only to destroy this idol world!?"

Kira: _"Since when I'm destroying worlds? I'm bringing balance to them."_

Aoi: "Liar!"

Aoi rushes toward the Strike Freedom. In retaliation, the Strike Freedom fires its Calidus cannon once more with higher power output. Aoi quickly stops and deploys her circular barrier formed by her eight sword bits. The shot from Calidus hits the barrier, but the barrier is unable to absorb the shot due to the unknown properties of it, causing an explosion that knocks Aoi away.

Aoi: "UWAAA!"

All of a sudden, Miyu in Ao Futuris form appears and catches Aoi.

Miyu: "Phew! Right on time."

Aoi: "Ugh, Miyu- _chan_?"

Kira: _"Impossible! That girl…!"_

Seira: "You know her, Father? That Nijiyama Miyu?"

Kira: _"I never thought I would see her as an idol instead of someone famous for synthesizing items."_

Seira: "What? She wasn't an idol?"

Kira: _"Maybe I've mistaken her for a different person. But, the fact that she has entered this realm to try and defeat us, it is obvious that we must stop her at all costs."_

Camilla: "Think again!"

From above, Camilla in 5wingZ Monsterquake form charges right at Seira with the Ether Fangs ready and does a lightning-fast slash at her. Seira quickly parries the attack.

Seira: "You! I can't believe your mind could resist my takeover."

Camilla: "You've underestimated the power of human's will!"

Seira: "But humans are supposed to obey God!"

Camilla: " **In this idol world, there is no God!** "

Noelle: _"That is correct! You hear that, Seira-neechan!?"_

Ellis: _"Time to stop your madness at once!"_

Both Ellis and Noelle project their voices through 5wingZ Monsterquake.

Seira: "Ellis!? Noelle!? Why are you two also trying to intervene!?"

Noelle: _"Just as Camilla-_ neesan _said! We don't need God in our world!"_

Seira: "Even my own sister is rejecting me? What is this madness?"

Camilla: "This is no madness, _false god_. This is Starlight! Now, I'm taking my body back!"

Camilla goes relentless again and delivers slashes after slashes at Seira, giving her a lot of trouble at parrying those lightning-fast attacks.

Kira: _"Stop it!"_

The Strike Freedom attempts to go and help Seira, but from the side, Aoi and Miyu comes and attacks at the same time with their melee weapons. Their attacks are blocked by the Strike Freedom's beam shields.

Aoi: "Enough of this, _divine one_!"

Kira: _"How long will you defy us? You must realize! Their destiny must be fulfilled!"_

Aoi: "If their destiny costs us our bonds and even the lives of our friends, then I will oppose you till the end of the world!"

Miyu: "Precisely!"

Kira: "!?"

The Strike Freedom pushes Aoi and Miyu back. The two then fires their ranged weapons once, which gets dodged. It proceeds to deploy its eight Super DRAGOONs to attack Aoi and Miyu.

Aoi: "I won't lose!"

Aoi also deploys her eight sword bits to fight off the Super DRAGOONs with Miyu providing some fire support with her _Prism Spirals_. The Strike Freedom, however, proceeds to rush in and tries to attack Miyu.

Miyu: "Oh no, you don't!"

Miyu parries Strike Freedom's beam saber slash, but she fails to notice that the Calidus cannon is about to fire.

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_ , watch out!"

Miyu: "What!?"

Miyu dodges upward right on time as the Calidus fires. The Strike Freedom backs off a little bit and takes its beam rifles, firing at both Aoi and Miyu. The two quickly activates their GN Fields to nullify the shot. The Strike Freedom calls upon its Super DRAGOONs once more, firing four of each at the two. Their GN Fields begin to struggle against the beam-spam.

Aoi: "No good, he's beam-spamming us to overpower our GN Fields!"

Miyu: "I don't believe this! We can't be that powerless against Him!"

Kira: _"I told you! You must stop fighting and accept the destiny!"_

Aoi: "Never!"

Kira: _"Why, you…!"_

The Strike Freedom eventually fires its two _Xiphias_ III rail cannons. Aoi and Miyu are taking direct hits from those rail cannons as the Super DRAGOONs are keeping them busy, preventing them to act on time.

Aoi/Miyu: "Aaaahh!"

Camilla: "Aoi! Miyu!"

Camilla gets distracted by Aoi and Miyu taking direct hits from the Strike Freedom, allowing Seira to knock her back. She fires her Smiter's Gatling at Camilla, prompting her to use her shield to block the shots. The shots slowly becomes stronger and faster as Seira continues firing, pushing Camilla back even further.

Camilla: "Ugh…!"

* * *

Outside the ethereal plane, both 2wingS Gundams continue to resist the Quantum Burst by grabbing both Ao Quanta's hands, trying to get them away from their cockpit.

Akari: "What's happening?"

Kaede: _"The gods are overpowering them! They might get kicked out by the gods, nullifying all their efforts of liberating Ichigo!"_

Sumire: "What can we do to help them?"

Commander: "Akari- _san_ , can you go there?"

Akari: "I'll try!"

Akari flies toward the Quantum Burst. Meanwhile, inside the cockpit of Ao Futuris…

Miyu: _"We… we are Gundams...! We can't possibly lose against those gods…! This is for Kiriya-senpai… Hoshimiya-senpai must be set free…!"_

As Akari approaches the Quantum Burst and about to activate her Trans-Am, something unexpected happens.

Akari: "Eh? Miyu- _chan_!?"

 **BGM: "DECISIVE BATTLE" [Mobile Suit Gundam 00 OST - Fierce Battle Theme]**

Inside Ao Futuris, Miyu's eyes suddenly glow gold, indicating that she has undergone Innovation thanks to her being exposed to GN particles for a long time. With Miyu becoming an Innovator, Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am Burst (Futuring Burst), unleashing an even bigger amount of GN particles that works in conjunction with Ao Quanta's Quantum Burst.

Aoi: _"Was that… Miyu-chan?"_

* * *

Inside the ethereal plane, the GN particles suddenly become thicker and more dense. Some of them begins shooting around the plane fast.

Seira: "What in the world!?"

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla are getting surrounded by the GN particles, restoring their energies.

Aoi: "Those GN particles… Miyu- _chan_ , what did you do!?"

Miyu: "I… I can feel it… I've… I've undergone Innovation!"

Aoi: " _O… odayaka janai…"_

At the same time, Ichigo also gets shrouded by the GN particles. Within, she hears a familiar voice.

?: _"Hoshimiya Ichigo, open your eyes."_

Ichigo: _"That voice…! Wasn't that…?"_

00RAISER: _"That is correct, it's me."_

Ichigo: _"Aoi's guardian spirit…"_

00RAISER: _"The time has come for you to break free of the gods' grip. Remember who you are and what your belief is."_

Ichigo: _"I am… Aoi's ultimate partner… and a Gundam… And, this world has no God…!"_

00RAISER: _"Let those gods realize… that the will of humanity can slash through to the future without being restrained by Fate! We choose our own path, our own destiny!"_

Ichigo: _"Yes… I want to be back home… To Aoi, Ran, Akari-chan, Mother, Raichi, everyone…!"_

00RAISER: _"That's it… release yourself! Rid yourself of that corruption! Listen to your apprentice and the others!"_

Akari: _"Hoshimiya-senpai!"_

Sumire: _"Please hear us out! Open your eyes!"_

Ichigo: _"Akari-chan! Sumire-chan!"_

Akari: _"Hoshimiya-senpai, I know you can do it! You are a Top Idol alongside Kiriya-senpai. And also, you are Gundam!"_

00RAISER: _"Hear them out, Hoshimiya! Show those twisted distortions the real you!"_

Ichigo: _"I am no longer the pawn of the gods! I am me, Hoshimiya Ichigo! I am Aoi's ultimate partner! I am a Top Idol! And… I AM GUNDAM!"_

Suddenly, the GN particles that are surrounding Ichigo explodes, revealing Ichigo in her XNSfan form.

Camilla: "Oh wow!"

Aoi: "Ichigo!"

XNSfan lifts its head.

Ichigo: "I have returned…"

Seira: "Ichigo…?"

Ichigo: "Otoshiro Seira… you are NOT my partner!"

Seira: "WHAT!?"

Ichigo: "My one and only partner is… Aoi! I belong to her, and she belongs to me!"

Ichigo looks at Aoi.

Aoi: "Ichigo, at last!"

Kira: _"How can this be!? How did you break free!?"_

Ichigo: "Thanks to everyone's help, I am now free."

Seira: "You can't do it, Ichigo! What will happen to _**2wingS**_!?"

Ichigo: " _ **2wingS**_ will be no more!"

Ichigo heads toward Aoi, standing beside her.

Ichigo: "This is where I stand."

Aoi: "You hear us, _divine one_ s? We are _**E.S.**_ , the ULTIMATE idol unit that has surpassed the will of God. Because we are Gundams! None of you will ever break our bonds again! Now, it's time we kick you off..."

Miyu: "…restoring our bonds together…"

Camilla: "…and returning my body back to me!"

Ichigo: "Now we're coming… to cut that twisted distortion out of you!"

Ichigo and Aoi attacks the Strike Freedom, while Miyu and Camilla attacks Seira. Ichigo's _Howling Star_ and Aoi's _Apocalypse_ begins clashing against Strike Freedom's two beam sabers, as do Miyu's _Prism Spirals_ and Camilla's _Ether Fangs_ clashing against Seira's _Angely Diviner IIs_. With their powers revitalized through the combination of Futuring Burst and Quantum Burst, they're starting to gain the upper hand against those gods.

Kira: _"Stop it, Hoshimiya! You must return back to us!"_

Ichigo: "I hope I don't have to repeat myself more than once! I will never listen to thy words ever again!"

Aoi: "You've brought us too much suffering. And for that, I will never forgive you!"

Kira: "!"

Both Ichigo and Aoi are doing a lot of synchronized attacks against the Strike Freedom, giving it as much trouble as they can. Slowly but surely, they've begun to push the Strike Freedom quite far back.

Seira: "Father!"

Camilla: "Where are you looking at!?"

Camilla swings her Ether Fang at Seira, which gets parried quickly.

Seira: "You've gone too far at opposing us!"

Camilla: "So what!? We have our own free wills! And you have no rights to intervene!"

Seira: "So much for being everything that I am not…"

Miyu: "Just shut up already!"

Miyu also comes and does a downward slash with her left-hand Prism Spiral. Seira backs off and proceeds to fire her Saint's Rays.

Miyu: "You're not gonna hit me!"

Both Miyu and Camilla dodges the shot very smoothly. Angered, Seira resorts to beam-spam, rapidly firing her ranged weapons at the two.

Kira: _"No, My Child! Keep your composure! Ugh…!"_

Distracted by Seira's actions, the Strike Freedom takes a direct hit from behind. Aoi was kicking it in the back. In response, the Strike Freedom deploys its eight Super DRAGOONs again to try and attack **E.S.** , but to no avail due to how agile the two are in dodging the shots from the Super DRAGOONs.

Aoi: "There's an opening! Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Okay!"

Ichigo turns her Howling Star axe into blaster mode, and fires a strong shot at the Strike Freedom. The shot gets blocked by the Strike Freedom's beam shields, but the sheer power from Ichigo's shot knocks it back. At the same time, Seira also get knocked back by Miyu and Camilla's simultaneous attacks.

Miyu: "Okay, everyone! Time to kick those gods out of here!"

Responding to Miyu's call, everyone summons their ultimate ranged weapons. Ichigo summons Akari's old Heartbeat Beam cannon from the Oozoracon film that connects with her Howling Star, Aoi turns her Apocalypse into ultra blaster mode in conjunction with her two shield binders, Miyu summons the Star Core Laser that takes form in-between both her Prism Spirals pointed toward the gods, while Camilla summons the Hyper Mega Launcher.

Ichigo: "Alright, let's do this!"

Their weapons are charging up as Seira and her Hallowed Father are still staggered from those attacks. After a short while, they're all fully charged and ready to fire.

Ichigo: "Now, FIRE!"

Miyu: _**"Moe-Moe-KYUN!"**_

Everyone fires their ultimate ranged weapons at both Seira and the Strike Freedom. Ichigo and Aoi's shots are hitting the Strike Freedom, while Miyu and Camilla's shots are hitting Seira. Those combined projectiles are pushing the two away really fast.

Seira/Kira: "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

With such immense force, Seira and the Strike Freedom are launched away from the quantum ethereal plane, completely banishing them.

* * *

Commander: "Oh wow!"

Outside, a powerful shockwave gets unleashed from both 2wingS Gundams. The Harmo-SEED effect on both Ichigo and Camilla's eyes disappears completely, knocking them unconscious. The two 2wingS Gundams are beginning to fade away from existence as both Kira and Seira have been banished away from the quantum ethereal plane. Before the two falls from the fading Gundams, Aoi quickly catches Ichigo with her Gundam's hands, and Miyu does the same to Camilla.

Aoi: "Oof! Got her."

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Alpha Unit: "Those Gundams have disappeared. That means… we did it!

Omega Unit: "Ichigo- _san_ and Camilla- _san_ have been liberated from the glory of Seira and her Hallowed Father!"

Commander: "Objective complete!"

Sumire: "Thank you, Kiriya- _senpai_ and Miyu- _chan_."

Aoi: "No problem."

Noelle: "I can feel it… my idol energy has also returned!"

Ellis: "Alright! Uh, whoa!"

5wingZ Monsterquake almost falls down due to Camilla's mind no longer controlling the Gundam.

Omega Unit: "Uh-oh!"

Omega Unit quickly rushes forward and grabs 5wingZ Monsterquake before it falls.

Omega Unit: "Man, that was close."

Noelle: "Whew, thank you, Omega- _san_."

Commander: "Okay then. For now, let's go somewhere safe. Get them to recover, and then we'll join our teammates out there!"

Others: "Roger!"

Everyone then proceeds to descend to the nearby lands.

* * *

Back at Ran and Yurika's fight against Janice…

Janice: "Argh!"

Janice's beam scythe gets sliced apart by Ran's _Beautiful Blade_. With their unexpected amazing teamwork, Ran and Yurika have been giving Janice a lot of beating.

Yurika: "My turn!"

Right after that, Yurika cuts down both of Janice's impulse cannons, completely disabling the offensive capabilities of her mobile suit.

Janice: "This is impossible!"

Ran: "Apparently it's quite possible."

Yurika: "So, you better give up, and also tell your subordinates to throw their weapons away before I suck their blood dry."

Ran receives a transmission from Aoi.

Ran: "Yes, Aoi?"

Aoi: _"Ran, we have successfully recovered Ichigo and Camilla from Seira's grip!"_

Ran: "Perfect!"

Yurika: "What was it?"

Ran: "Ichigo and Camilla are finally back with us!"

Yurika: "Alright!"

Janice: "Again, this is impossible!"

Yurika: "May I repeat? Apparently it's quite possible. So, see ya."

Yurika quickly leaves Janice, followed by Ran.

Janice: "You…! You're not going anywhere!"

Janice tries to chase the two down, but her thrusters appear to be failing and she begins to fall.

* * *

Several minutes later, somewhere on the ground…

Ichigo: "Uhhn…"

Camilla: "Ohh…"

Ichigo and Camilla slowly opens their eyes. Ichigo finds herself on Aoi's lap, while Camilla is on Ellis' lap. Ran, Yurika, Akari, Sumire, Miyu, Noelle, and the Ninja alongside his men are also there, as do Nono and Risa who have just arrived with their Azuratron DX carrying the XNSfan.

Ichigo: "E… Everyone?"

Aoi: "Ichigo…!"

Ran: "You're back with us, right?"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ …!"

Aoi's tears of joy are shed. She hugs Ichigo.

Aoi: "Ichigo! I'm glad… I'm so glad you're finally back with us…!"

Ichigo: "Aoi… forgive me. Please… I don't know how… they took over me again…"

Akari and Ran also hugs Ichigo.

Akari: "It's alright, Hoshimiya- _senpai_. The gods are no longer here."

Ichigo: "Ran… Akari- _chan_ … forgive me too…"

Ran: "We got it, Ichigo… Promise us you won't ever leave us again."

Ichigo's tears are also shed. She cries of joy to reunite with her greatest friends of all.

Ichigo: "I promise… (sob) I will never leave your side ever again. Especially you, Aoi…"

Aoi: "I know… We are ultimate partners. (sniffs) We… we will never be separated again. Being Top Idols, and being Gundams."

Ichigo and Aoi are hugging each other more tightly as they continue to shed tears of joy for being reunited as **E.S.** Camilla watches in relief as she's trying to get up.

Camilla: "Feels good being back into my real body."

Camilla stands up and stretches her arms.

Ellis: "Most especially, Ichigo and Aoi have finally been reunited."

Noelle: "And with Seira- _neechan_ being banished, I don't think we're going to have anymore godly problems to deal with."

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Camilla approaches Ichigo and Aoi.

Camilla: "Uh…"

Ichigo: "Hm? What is it?"

Ichigo wipes her tears.

Camilla: "I… I'm sorry for what has happened back then. I honestly didn't know how the hell Seira managed take over my body. Luckily, my years of meditation truly paid off since my purity of mind allowed me to resist Seira's takeover and get into the bio-sensor of my Gundam, of course with Kaede's help too. Thus, I could go _beast mode_ against that damned God."

Ichigo: "So… that's what happened."

Aoi: "Even in death, Kaede is still helping us. I can't be more grateful than that…"

Camilla: "Nevertheless, your bonds are restored once more. For that, I am happy. I really am."

Akari: "We are, we all are. Let us work together again, shall we, Dinah- _senpai_?"

Akari offers her hand towards Camilla. Camilla just smiles and shakes Akari's hand.

Camilla: "Of course I will."

The Ninja and his men are watching Ichigo and the idols from the sidelines alongside Miyu, Sumire, Yurika, Nono, and Risa. He sighs in relief to know that their mission was successfully completed.

Commander: "Phew, thank the maker we made it."

Yurika: "I thank you for your help. Without you and your men, we might not be able to reclaim Ichigo and Camilla back from those gods."

Sumire: "Yes, I am grateful for you assistance, Ninja- _san_."

Commander: "Don't mention it, you two. I myself am glad to help you idols to overcome those godly powers trying to tear your bonds apart. Never again shall they mess with any of you."

Alpha Unit: "Just as Boss said, idols."

Omega Unit: "We're more than happy to be a great help to all of you."

Nono: "Don't worry about it, you guys are totally, absolutely, mightily winsome."

Miyu: "You can't go wrong with him. He's truly someone you can rely on at times of need."

Risa: "Hehe, good to hear."

Yurika: "By the way, how's the battle between _KongSan_ and DreAca II?"

Commander: "Wait just a sec, I'll contact Nakimoto- _san_."

The Ninja takes his phone and contacts Nakimoto.

Commander: "Nakimoto- _san_ , report your situation in the battlefield."

Nakimoto: _"Ah, Ninja-san. We've managed to dwindle the enemy numbers. Galaxy Starlight and your men arrived just in time to provide us with lots of support."_

Commander: "So, the battle is still going, then?"

Nakimoto: _"But we're winning, and it's only a matter of time until we completely wipe the floor clean. We truly expect no less from Starlight idols and your amazing ninjas. Even with their Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam back,_ _ **WM**_ _has done an incredible job at wearing it down."_

Commander: "Glad to hear it. Keep up the good work, Nakimoto- _san_."

Nakimoto: _"Yes."_

The Ninja ends the transmission.

Miyu: "So, how's the battle?"

Commander: "With the assistance of Galaxy Starlight and my men, they're winning."

Omega Unit: "Nice!"

Alpha Unit: "But, we definitely still want to join them and do the clean-up duties."

Sumire: "Hmm, I agree. Since Galaxy Starlight is already there, we can return to our base at the same time."

Miyu: "Good thing Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's Gundam has arrived. Thanks for bringing it to us, Nono- _chan_ and Risa- _chan_."

Risa: "Nah, don't mention it."

Omega Unit: "Okay then, shall we go now for the clean-up duty?"

Yurika: "With pleasure."

Alpha Unit: "Still have enough armaments?"

Sumire: "A lot, actually. We didn't use that much to begin with. Also, Ao Futuris and Ao Quanta should have recovered enough power after those combined Bursts."

Commander: "Then we're good to go."

The Ninja approaches Ichigo and Aoi alongside the others, telling them to get ready and head out to the battle zone between _KongSan_ and DreAca II. They board their Gundams and then lifts off, heading towards the battle zone. They are riding on Azuratron DX, with Ellis and Noelle staying inside its cockpit alongside Nono and Risa, allowing them to move with extreme speed and get close to the battle zone in just about five minutes.

Alpha Unit: "I see Galaxy Starlight and Nakimoto's warship ahead."

Commander: "Good."

Inside Galaxy Starlight, Orihime detects the coming of Azuratron DX. She contacts the Ninja.

Orihime: _"Ninja-san. How was the recovery of Hoshimiya and Dinah."_

Commander: "You don't have to worry, Orihime- _san_. Ichigo- _san_ and Camilla- _san_ is safe with us now for the gods have been blown away from their souls."

Orihime: _"You made it, then. Thank you so much, Ninja-san. We owe you so much for your help."_

Commander: "It's okay. Now, we'll do the clean-up duty in this battle zone."

Orihime: _"I see."_

The Ninja ends the transmission, then continues to move forward. But, all of a sudden, a ray of heavenly light breaks open the clouds in the evening sky. Everyone in the middle of the battle zone are surprised to see that, to the point where they stop fighting for a moment.

Shion: "What's that!?"

Hikari: "It's like… heavenly light?"

Johnny: "A doorway to heaven has been opened?"

Mizuki: "But, how?"

Sigma Unit: "Is it… God?"

Inside DreAca II, the crews are just as surprised.

Operator: "That heavenly light… That must be…!"

DreAca assistant: "Oh Lord, I'm certain that must be…"

Operator: "Him, right?"

DreAca assistant: "I believe so!"

As Ichigo and the others are approaching the heavenly light shining over the battle zone, they notice something coming down from the so-called doorway to heaven.

Ichigo: "Something's coming down from that hole!"

Aoi: "What? Oh no, don't tell me…"

From the distance, they can see the Strike Freedom Gundam slowly descending from the clouds, bathed in the heavenly lights above it. The lights shine brighter as it descends, obstructing everyone's visions. The crews inside DreAca II's bridge are watching in awe as the very God they served has come in person.

DreAca assistant: "Oh my Lord… It is real. Our Lord and Savior, Lord Kira, has arrived…!"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	18. Stand Tall and Shake the Heavens

**CHAPTER 18 :** **Stand Tall and Shake the Heavens**

* * *

" _ **Yes, we will destroy God. That is our purpose… That is our destiny!"**_

 **-Grahf** _ **[Xenogears]**_

* * *

The Starlight idols, the Mount Haruna ninjas, and Nakimoto's forces are shocked to see the advent of Strike Freedom Gundam into this idol world. The God and the very Hallowed Father of Seira who nearly brought oblivion to the Starlight idols has now arrived in the middle of the battle zone.

Ichigo: "It… it's Lord Kira!"

Camilla: "Impossible!"

Aoi: "How is He coming back!? Didn't we banish Him alongside Seira!?"

Miyu: "Yes, we did. But…!"

Ran: "The fact that He's right there…"

Yurika: "Has He returned once more to punish us for defying Him and His Hallowed Child way too many times!?"

Akari: "There's no doubts about that. We have angered Him enough with our belief that He descends to this idol world."

Commander: "Nevertheless, now that he has returned, it's our chance to make Him pay for what He has done to all of you. Onward, everyone!"

All: "Roger!"

They begin to move faster and approach their allies. Once they arrive, the Gundams riding Azuratron DX are docking out of the mobile armor.

Johnny: "Ah, there you are, Ninja- _san_ and the _honey_ s."

Commander: "I'm sorry we're late."

Rin: "Sumire- _senpai_ , at last. We better dock, shall we?"

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

Rin in her _Havoc Wing_ flies toward her and docks with Sumire's Lunairetic.

Sumire: "Okay, we're good."

Hinaki: "However, look at that."

Juri: "How holy can He be with all those heavenly lights shining over Him?"

Naoto: "Be careful, everyone."

The Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam moves ahead to the front of the Strike Freedom.

Mizuki: "What is it doing?"

The Strike Freedom lifts both of its hands up. Heavenly lights begin to shine over the Twin Drive-powered 2wingS Gundam. It slowly changes shape, most especially with its wings turning into five pairs of angel wings. Around it, six more mobile suits are being warped-in. To everyone's shock, the newly warped-in mobile suits are DreAca's supposedly-deceased champions and also Seira's three subordinates who were killed by Aoi and SpLasH. Not only that, those ray of lights also restored DreAca II's forces back to full strength.

Aoi: "Impossible!"

Yurika: "Aren't these…"

Ran: "…the champions of DreAca!?"

Commander: "Did that God just resurrect them from the dead!?"

Camilla: "There's more… I can sense it, He has also resurrected Seira, and she's now inside the now angel-like 2wingS Gundam!"

Ichigo: "What!?"

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ … is back?"

The champions of DreAca are all fully resurrected alongside their mobile suits. Seira inside the 2wingS Gundam Seraphim, Kii inside the Kii Astray, Sora inside the Skylerscrap Gundam, Maria inside the Fahtz Seibzhen, and Seira's subordinates inside Ralph Seiravee Neos. Even Janice gets warped back in with her mobile suit fully restored.

Operator: "Our champions, and Milady! They've returned!"

DreAca assistant: "Oh Lord, I can't thank thee enough for your kindness of bringing them back to life."

Operator: "Milady, are you alright?"

Janice: "Ha! Obviously, thanks to our Lord right here, I am now ready again to kick those heretics in the behind!"

Maria: "Praise the Lord we are now back to redeem ourselves of our defeat back then."

Yurika: "Maria the Virgin Idol… I just don't believe this."

Sora: "Without our Lord to back us up, I would never be able to avenge myself against any of you. Especially you, Ran. It's time we settle our score."

Ran: "You just never learn, do you, Sora?"

Kii: "This time around, let us fulfill Ichigo- _chan_ and Seira- _chan_ 's destiny in the name of Lord Kira, only then can this world become an ok-ok-okay world!"

Otome: "We don't need that!"

Mikuru: "Bringing that twisted distortion back will doom this world!"

Asagi: "Insolent fools! Can you not see? You're the ones bringing twisted distortion that disrupts the balance in this idol world!"

Chiyuri: "Precisely! The blessed union, _**2wingS**_ , has to be the one maintaining the balance of this world, not **E.S.**!

Houko: "If any of you dares to intervene, may the wrath of God make you learn your mistakes!"

Miyu: "May I remind you all? **In this idol world, there is no God!"**

Janice: "You just refuse to understand, do you?"

Camilla: "Yeah, so what? Do you really think you can force us, free-willed humans, to strictly accept fate and be annihilated?"

Seira: "That's how everything should proceed. I will never stop fighting until I can fulfill my destiny with Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Dream on! I will NEVER return to you, because I belong to Aoi, and Aoi belongs to me!"

Aoi: "Yes, I will NEVER let our bonds be torn apart for the third time! Your intervention ends here, _divine one_!"

Noelle: "You hear that, Seira- _neechan_!? They no longer wish for your presence here!"

Ellis: "You've gone mad, so I'm no longer your friend!"

Seira: "Hmph. See if you can truly overcome me now with my Hallowed Father's help. Because, remember, _if you're_ _ **Do**_ _, then I'm_ _ **Re**_ _. And if you're_ _ **Re**_ _, then I'm_ _ **Mi**_! I will always be one step ahead of-"

Aoi: "Well, if you're **Mi** , then I am Gundam!"

Juri: "To be precise, we'll be _**three times stronger**_."

Akari: "Just as Juri- _chan_ said! You wanna know why?"

All: " **BECAUSE WE ARE ALL GUNDAMS!** "

Seira: "Ugh…"

Seira gets pushed back quite a bit after hearing their confident declaration.

Kira: _"My child, don't let their confidence falter you. You have a mission to accomplish, and with My help, we will ensure your triumph and fulfill your destiny together with Hoshimiya."_

Seira: "You're right, Father. I cannot be beaten here. I have a destiny to fulfill, and that destiny will bring this idol world to its proper balance."

Kii: "That's right, Seira- _chan_! Fight on! We're right behind you!"

Sora: "Let's make them realize about how important _**2wingS**_ and their destiny is."

Maria: "For the glory of our Lord."

Operator: "Lord Kira, give us your command!"

The Strike Freedom looks at the bridge of DreAca II, then nods to the operator and everyone inside. Then, it raises its right arm with one of the beam rifles, then points the beam rifle at the Starlight's forces.

Janice: "This is our signal!"

Operator: "Alright, let's do it! CHAAAAARRGEEEE!"

Strike Freedom Gundam and DreAca's champions are leading the forces of DreAca II, charging upon the forces of Starlight Academy and _KongSan_ , beginning their absolute final confrontation. Seira goes after Ichigo and Aoi for their final grudge fight. Juri joins in to help E.S. fight Seira. Kii gets to fight Hinaki and Mikuru, Sora fights Ran and Hikari, Maria fights Yurika and Mizuki, Janice fights Miyu and Camilla, Seira's subordinates fight PowaPuri, while the Strike Freedom fights Akari, Sumire, and the Ninja. Johnny, Naoto, Sena, SpLasH, NonoRisa, Alpha Unit, and Omega Unit are leading the Ninja's men and _KongSan_ 's forces fight off the restored DreAca II's forces.

Nakimoto: "Main cannons, fire!"

Orihime: "Missile turrets, fire at two o'clock position!"

Galaxy Starlight and Nakimoto's warship are continuously firing their front weapons at the enemy units, providing fire support for the allied units. DreAca II does the same thing, resulting in some bullet hell fight.

Seira: "Ha!"

With her new pair of _Dominus Diviners_ , Seira does a quick slash with the right-hand weapon at Ichigo. The slash gets parried by both Ichigo and Aoi with their melee weapons.

Seira: "You cannot resist forever, Ichigo. Your destiny have always been with me."

Ichigo: "Did you not hear? I will NEVER fall for your glory again as long as I live!"

Aoi: "As for you, _divine one_ , I'll send you back to the depths of Hell so that you'll never tear us apart again!"

Seira: "So much for defying fate. I won't forgive you!"

Seira powers-up her attack, pushing **E.S.** back. From above, Juri rushes in with her dual-wielding the improved _ChicaxChica_ blades. She unleashes multiple quick attacks at Seira, then backs off a bit to fire her plasma bowgun three times. Seira blocks the shot from Juri's plasma bowgun by covering herself with her Gundam's angel wings.

Seira: "You don't have what it takes to stand up against gods."

Juri: "Truly? You just don't know our passion of slashing our way through to the future without being restrained by fate."

Seira: "That's absolute blasphemy!"

Reacting to Juri's words, Seira engages her _Saint Smasher_ plasma cannons and fires two shots at Juri. With her swift movements, Juri dodges the shots without too much trouble. As Seira is distracted for a moment, Aoi sends her eight sword bits to attack.

Seira: "Eh?"

Aoi's sword bits flies around, trying to strike through the angelic Gundam. Seira uses both her beam shields and angel wings to defend herself against the relentless assault from those sword bits. Then, Seira reveals that eight of the biggest feathers on her Gundam's angel wings are actually Super DRAGOON pods that she can deploy. She proceeds to deploy them and fights off Aoi's sword bits.

Aoi: "Even your DRAGOONs are back. This is insane."

As Seira is busy attacking Aoi with her angel feathers, Ichigo comes in with her _Howling Star_ and does a powerful downward slash. Seira parries the slash with both _Dominus Diviners_ and musters as much power as she can to push Ichigo back.

Seira: "Enough with your resistance, Ichigo. Come back to me, and restore this world's balance."

Ichigo: "As if we did a horrible job at keeping it balanced! No, we did an AMAZING job! You just won't listen."

Seira: "Father would not be pleased to hear that."

Aoi: "Think again!"

Juri: "I'll assist you, _senpai_."

Aoi fires the _Apocalypse_ in blaster mode several times at Seira, assisted by Juri firing her plasma bowgun. She blocks the shots with her angel wings, but the shots are powerful enough to leave some burns on the angel wings.

Seira: "You've gone too far now, you two."

Meanwhile, Miyu in her Ao Futuris is riding Camilla's 5wingZ Monsterquake in Waverider mode, doing some fly-by around Janice while firing her _Prism Spirals_ in rapid-fire mode.

Janice: "Damn it!"

Janice is having quite a bit of trouble with Miyu's shots. She blocks some of the shots with her shell shield, while also returning fire with her twin impulse cannons. But her shots keep missing because of Camilla's quick reaction at dodging.

Miyu: "Here I come!"

Miyu gets off Camilla and rushes toward Janice. She does a spinning attack that gets parried quickly by Janice's beam scythe. Janice adds in more power to her attack, knocking Miyu back with her own spinning attack. Camilla, now in MS mode, rushes toward Janice while firing her wrist-mounted blasters. Janice blocks with her shell shield, then does a slash with her beam scythe as Camilla gets close. Camilla dodges the slash by descending momentarily, then unleashes a strong right kick that staggers Janice quite a bit.

Janice: "Ugh!"

Janice recovers fast and does another slash with her beam scythe. Camilla quickly parries the attack with her shield.

Janice: "You… You would oppose the one who created you in the first place?"

Camilla: "Without my friends, I would be nothing but a living weapon designed to ruin their lives in the name of your accursed God!"

Janice: "What you are doing now is a blasphamous in the face of Lord Kira and Lady Seira! I will make you learn!"

Camilla: "Yeah, make me if you can. I will settle the score between you and me!"

Janice knocks Camilla back pretty far and quickly fires her twin impulse cannons once more at Camilla, but…

Miyu: "Think you can beat us?"

Miyu fires both her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode, which are powerful enough to cancel out the shots from Janice's twin impulse cannons.

Miyu: "Let's go, Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "You don't have to tell me."

Miyu and Camilla rushes toward Janice once again while firing their ranged weapons like crazy. Janice returns fire as much as possible using her hand turrets and twin impulse cannons. The combatants are also dodging the shots left and right as much as possible. Soon, the two gets close enough to Janice that they can unleash their next simultanous slash. Janice blocks the attacks with both her shields, then powers-up her thrusters to push them back.

Camilla: "Whoa! You're not messing around, are you?"

Janice: "It's for the glory of our Lord!"

Miyu: "Then I should've taken you more seriously."

Both Miyu and Camilla also powers-up their Gundams, trying to push back Janice too.

Camilla: "Take this!"

With enough force, Miyu and Camilla slashes hard enough to knock Janice back.

Janice: "Dang it!"

As Janice regains her balance, Sora's Skylerscrap gets knocked back fast by Ran, colliding with Janice's mobile suit.

Janice/Sora: "Urgh!"

From a distance, Hikari on her ReZEL Illumina fires her railgun multiple times at both Sora and Janice.

Janice: "Get off me!"

Janice and Sora quickly dodges Hikari's shot. Ran rushes in, continuing her clash against Sora. The _Beautiful Blade_ versus the _Bohemian Skyscraper_.

Ran: "That divine powers…"

Sora: "Do you find it amazing?"

Ran: "No! That power doesn't belong here! It will only bring suffering to us!"

Sora: "You're wrong, Ran. That power is necessary for this world's balance. Without it-"

Ran: "No more about that world balance and stuff! If you want world balance, we've done just that!"

Ran powers-up and pushes Sora back in the sword clash.

Hikari: "Just as Ran said. We totally have what it takes to keep this world balanced without having to comply to the will of God!"

Hikari also rushes in with her beam saber, doing a quick downward slash at Sora from the right side. Sora reacts by doing a strong spin, knocking Ran back, and parrying Hikari's attack with her scimitar. Ran regains balance and rushes back in, but Sora takes another scimitar and parries Ran's attack too.

Sora: "The will of Lord Kira is absolute. And I will prove it."

Hikari: "No, you will not! You'll just get burned!"

Ran: "Your wrath ends here, Kazesawa Sora!"

Not too far from the location where Ran and Hikari are fighting, Hinaki is being chased by Kii's four DRAGOON pods that are shooting at her.

Hinaki: "Those sausage pods are relentless! But I won't lose to those things. Funnels!"

Hinaki deploys her funnels to combat Kii's DRAGOON pods.

Kii: "Not bad, Shinjou Hinaki- _chan_. But, what about this?!"

Kii takes her key-shaped sword and throws it at Hinaki like a boomerang.

Hinaki: "Whoa!"

Hinaki jump-boosts upward to dodge Kii's weapon zooming towards her. At the same time, the DRAGOON pods are shooting at Hinaki as she's still distracted after evading, but she's fast enough to make her funnels protect her by cancelling out every shots the DRAGOONs fire. The key-shaped sword zooms back to Kii and she catches it.

Kii: "Again, not bad for someone who hasn't accumulated enough experience. However, you're still in no position to defy God!"

Mikuru: "Silence!"

From above, Mikuru fires her dual shoulder blasters at Kii, prompting her to dodge to the left.

Kii: "Natsuki Mikuru- _chan_! Even you dared to defy God!"

Mikuru: "What's wrong with that!? You and your gods are nothing but a twisted distortion in this idol world! And stop thinking of bringing balance to this idol world with _**2wingS**_!"

Kii: "Are you kidding me? Your beloved **E.S.** is the one threatening the balance! That's why we need _**2wingS**_!"

Hinaki: "How headstrong can you be!?"

Hinaki shoots her grappling hooks. They latch on Kii Astray's legs.

Kii: "What!?"

Hinaki: "Here's your punishment!"

Hinaki swings Kii as hard as she can and detaches the hooks from the legs, colliding her into two Dream Windams and a Ralph Seiravee that is currently being fought by Johnny, causing a domino effect.

Kii: "Waaaahhh!"

Johnny: "Whoa, Shinjou- _honey_. You're truly not messing around, eh? But, thanks for the unintentional assistance anyway."

With his beam tonfas in hand, Johnny severs both of the Ralph Seiravee's arms. From above, Sena unleashes a falling axe kick that crushes the Ralph Seiravee's head. He then fires his beam guns into the torso from above, destroying the enemy unit completely.

Johnny: "Nice teamwork, Sena-wing. You deserve to wear my fabulous _Jerseyschwarz_ tracksuit, yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Sena: "Nah, I'll pass. Now, for those two Dream Windams."

Johnny: "Right!"

Johnny and Sena prepares to attack the two Dream Windams that was caught in Kii's domino effect.

Kii: "No, you're not going to!"

Before Kii could help the Dream Windams, Mikuru already comes in and attacks her with her hyper beam saber, forcing Kii to parry it with her key-shaped sword.

Mikuru: "You're the one who should be stopped!"

Several meters above where Mikuru is, PowaPuri are chasing down Seira's subordinates. Otome is fighting Chiyuri, Sakura is fighting Asagi, while Shion is fighting Houko. SpLasH is assisting them at time while being busy fighting the other enemy units.

Sakura: "Ha!"

With her beam naginata, Sakura unleashes a very fast slash, which gets parried by Asagi on time. Sakura flips backwards to avoid Asagi's cannon fire and then shoots one of her harpoons. The harpoon pierces through Asagi's GN Field and stabs the left-side cannon of her Ralph Seiravee.

Asagi: "Damn!"

Shion: "Move aside!"

From the left side, Houko is being pushed by Shion, almost colliding with Asagi. Asagi moves away by descending. And from the other side, Chiyuri gets knocked back by Otome's sneak attack, kicking her in the back. Houko and Chiyuri collides with each other.

Chiyuri/Houko: "Argh!"

Asagi: "No! Chiyuri, Houko!"

Sakura: "Where are you looking at?"

Once again, Sakura attacks with her beam naginata. Asagi proceeds to take her beam sabers again and parries Sakura's attacks. While Asagi's busy parrying, Shion fires two shots from her right-side F.W.C.P, hitting Asagi in the back, followed by Otome deploying her funnels and firing at the same location.

Asagi: "How cheap can you be!?"

Houko: "I'll get you back!"

Houko recovers from that staggering, quickly rushes toward Shion while firing her beam cannons multiple times.

Shion: "Nope, not gonna hit me."

Shion does some great maneuvers with her Futuring Jesta Kamiyan.

Chiyuri: "Houko, I'll handle this!"

Chiyuri gets right in front of Shion, preparing to fire her beam cannons. Otome reaches Shion on time and blocks the cannon shots with her shield. Because of the power of those cannon shots. Otome's shield gets destroyed.

Otome: "Oww! Not now! Otome's not gonna go down that easily! Funnels, go!"

Otome deploys her funnels once more, attacking Chiyuri and Houko from multiple directions. While the two are busy dodging Otome's attacks, stray shots from Yurika's spreading blaster hit the right leg of Houko's Ralph Seiravee, damaging it.

Houko: "Nuts!"

Below them, Yurika is chasing Maria down while firing her spreading blaster several times. From time to time, Maria manages to dodge some of the shots despite her Fahtz Seibzehn being a heavy-duty mobile suit.

Yurika: "I bet your God enhanced your Gundam so much that you managed to be that swift at dodging my shots."

Maria: "Your assumption is correct, vampire. Lord Kira has given us another chance to redeem ourselves of our defeat years ago. Now, it's time for us to strike back at you with His holy might."

Yurika: "I totally don't like your oh-so-holy attitude, _Virgin Mary of DreAca_."

Maria: "Oh, you can't say that to me."

Maria retaliates by firing cross-shaped beam rifle at Yurika.

Yurika: "Oh no, not that beam rifle again."

Yurike tries her best to dodge the fast-travelling cross-shaped projectiles that are coming towards her.

Maria: "I see that you still have the weakness against those crosses. Suits you fine."

Yurika: "Again, with that oh-so-holy attitude. I'm gonna suck your blood!"

Mizuki: "Calm down, Toudou."

Mizuki leaps from behind Yurika and does a powerful downward slash with her claymore. Maria blocks the attack with her shield.

Maria: "Kanzaki Mizuki! Or should I call you… _Legend Mizuki._ "

Mizuki: "What? My _Vampire Mystery_ nickname? No, I am now the _Doom Lord Kanzaki_. And I am here to stop you from ruining our bonds."

Maria: "Even you resorted on demonic things to oppose us."

Mizuki: "Light is not always good, and darkness is not always bad. It depends on their users."

Maria: "I don't need your lecture! All I need to do now is to put an end to your heresy for defying our God too many times!"

Yurika: "Enough!"

Yurika also comes toward Maria with her beam wristblades in an attempt to stab her Gundam. Maria musters enough power to thrust upward, knocking Mizuki aside and allowing her to avoid Yurika's thrust attack. While being knocked away, Mizuki turns her claymore into blaster mode and fires several shots at Maria. Those shots hit Maria pretty hard.

Maria: "Oww!"

Mizuki and Yurika rushes toward Maria once more. But, all of a sudden, a beam-spam comes toward the two.

Mizuki: "What the!?"

The two dodges the beam-spam quickly. However, the beam-spam scores direct hits on several of KongSan's mobile suits, disabling them.

Yurika: "Oh no, it must be Him."

From the direction where the beam-spam comes from, the Strike Freedom is just done doing its job. Akari, Sumire, and the Ninja are terrified to see how much of their allied units got disabled.

Akari: "Was that… the power of God?"

Sumire: "Unbelievable. But, none of them actually got shot down."

Commander: "Still, our numbers was dwindled by that."

The Strike Freedom puts its beam rifle back to its side skirt, then picks its beam sabers to continue fighting the three.

Commander: "You still wish to fight us? Fine, I'll give you a fight!"

The Strike Freedom quickly rushes in towards the Ninja. It does a diagonal slash, which gets parried by the Ninja's quick reaction. Akari and Sumire approaches from both sides and fires their respective ranged weapons. The Strike Freedom boosts upward to dodge the two's shots, but they persists and continues to chase it down.

Akari: "I won't let you get away!"

However, as the Strike Freedom continues boosting itself upward, it uses its beam rifles to disable more of _KongSan_ 's mobile suits.

Sumire: "This is no good! He'll just keep reducing our numbers!"

Rin: "At this rate, I'll have to deploy these protective funnels!"

Sumire: "But, they will only be effective on-"

Rin: "This is an emergency, Sumire- _senpai_. I have to use it!"

Rin deploys the protective funnels from the Havoc Wing to shield several of the nearby allied units from the Strike Freedom's shots. Realizing that, the Strike Freedom deploys its Super DRAGOONs, shooting down some of Rin's funnels with ease.

Rin: "No way! My funnels!"

Sumire: "These DRAGOON pods are stronger than Rin- _chan_ 's protective funnels?"

Commander: "After all, He's Jesus Yamato! YEEART!"

The Ninja unleashes another slash at the Strike Freedom, prompting it to block the attack with its right-side beam shield. From the other side, Akari also comes with her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield sword mode and does the spinning attack with those two swords. The attack also gets blocked, this time using the left-side beam shield. The Strike Freedom begins to power up and does a spin that knocks the two back. It takes its beam rifles and fires them at Akari and the Ninja. The two recovers in time to dodge the shots, but the next two shots appear much faster than they could react.

Akari: "Rin- _chan_!"

Fortunately, Rin is able to send her remaining protective funnels to shield Akari and the Ninja from the Strike Freedom's fast shots. But, the Strike Freedom proceeds to shoot more of Rin's funnels down with its Super DRAGOONs. Rin recalls her remaining funnels back at quickly as possible.

Commander: "He's clearly angry. He wants us to taste His godly wrath."

Akari: "But still, we are Gundams! We cannot falter against something like that! It is not our fate to be torn apart like how Otoshiro forcibly took Hoshimiya- _senpai_ from us!"

Reacting to Akari's words, the Strike Freedom begins to fly around while firing its railguns at the three. They're dodging as many shots as they can, but the Strike Freedom is wearing them down.

Commander: "He will not keep doing that!"

The Ninja goes far quite a bit and takes his _Khaos Kanon_ in plasma mode.

Commander: "YEEART!"

The Ninja fires the _Khaos Kanon_. The Strike Freedom retaliates by firing its _Calidus_ plasma cannon. Both shots collide in the middle, seemingly cancelling each other out. Two Seiraphs are coming to assist the Strike Freedom, but they get quickly dispatched by Akari and Sumire. After that, both are going up and fires their ranged weapons at the Strike Freedom, Akari with her _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode, and Sumire with her _Sumire Vaquero_. The Strike Freedom goes even higher to avoid their shots, then fires both its railguns at them.

Akari: "Whoa!"

Akari and Sumire manages to dodge on time. Once again, Akari rushes toward the Strike Freedom with her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield sword mode, doing another spinning attack. The Strike Freedom blocks Akari's attacks with its beam shields, but Sumire and the Ninja distracts it by firing their ranged weapons, allowing Akari to finally do the impossible and scratch the surface of Strike Freedom' s left arm plating with her spinning attack.

Sumire: (gasp) "You actually wounded God! Even though it's just a scratch."

Commander: "Way to go, Akari - _san_! You have done the impossible and left a wound on that God!"

Akari: "That's because of your help, Ninja- _san_ , and Sumire- _chan_."

Noticing that their God was wounded by a mere human, DreAca's champions are shocked.

Sora: (gasp) "Our God!"

Ran: "Where are you looking at!?"

Distracted, Sora almost got sliced in half by Ran's vertical slash. She parries the attack on time.

Sora: "Ugh…! This is impossible! Mere humans like you cannot possibly hurt our God like that!"

Ran: "Apparently it's quite possible. Because we have told all of you before that **we are Gundams**!"

Sora knocks Ran back, but Ran retaliates by firing her shoulder-mounted blasters at her. Sora manages to slash down the projectiles using her scimitar, but next volley of shots are coming from Hikari's railgun. Sora continues slashing down the coming projectiles, but she ends up wearing down her scimitar by doing that. Slowly but surely, the scimitar begins to crack.

Hikari: "It appears that you're getting desperate."

Hikari rushes in while in Waverider mode, then switches back into MS mode as she gets close to Sora before unleashing a strong slash with her beam saber. Sora parries the attack once more with her now-cracked scimitar. Suddenly, Ran shows up from behind Hikari, doing an even stronger slash. The combined power of Ran and Hikari's slash is more than enough to finally shatter Sora's scimitar into pieces.

Sora: "No!"

Ran: "Now, to finish the job."

With her _Beautiful Blade_ in hand, Ran does some kind of _Zantetsuken_ attack at Sora, slicing her Gundam in half easily. The Gundam explodes, obliterating Sora.

Ran: "And you're done for."

Maria is quite nearby when she's alerted by Sora's Gundam blowing up. She's shocked when she realizes that, and she gets angry.

Maria: "Why, you…! I won't forgive you!"

In her anger, Maria fires her cross-shaped beam rifle at Ran and Hikari. Before Maria could fire another shots, Yurika gets in front her with her I-field cape on, nullifying Maria's shots.

Yurika: "Ugh, even though vampires like me can't stand crosses, I have no choice but to do it, because I need to protect everyone!"

Maria: "Silly vampire. You can't protect your heretic friends!"

Yurika: "You've gone mad! Mizuki!"

Reacting to Yurika's call, Mizuki rushes toward Maria once again and does three slashes against her. Two of her slashes get blocked by Maria's shield, but the third one is a feint that allows Yurika to sneak in and fire two shots from her spreading blaster, damaging the back of Maria's Gundam.

Maria: "Ugh!"

Maria is staggered quite a bit, but recovers in time to block another flurry of Mizuki's claymore swings. Mizuki decides to back off and fire one of her unused weapons: a twin plasma cannon that also functions as Satellite Cannons. She fires a shot from both the cannons, which gets blocked once more by Maria. The shield gets cracked because of how powerful those shots were.

Yurika: "Nice shot there."

Mizuki: "Not a huge deal. And now…"

Mizuki rushes toward Maria once more with her claymore ready, while Yurika fires her hidden beam guns at Maria's shield, cracking it even more. Mizuki gets close enough to unleash her next attack against Maria, which is a powered-up diagonal slash. Maria blocks it again with her shield, but her shield can't hold up much longer that it finally shatters.

Maria: "No!"

With the loss of her shield, Maria proceeds to rapid-fire her beam weapons at both Yurika and Mizuki, all of which gets dodged easily. Yurika rushes forward once more with her beam wristblades ready. She gets right in front of Maria.

Yurika: "Now you're finished."

Yurika does an X-strike with her beam wristblades, followed by Mizuki firing both her claymore in blaster mode and her twin plasma cannon. The shots completely obliterates Fahtz Seibzehn along with Maria.

Yurika: "Too bad I didn't get the chance to actually suck her blood."

Mizuki: "But at least we defeated her. And she has finally tasted the power of the _Doom Lord_."

Seira's subordinates, still busy fighting PowaPuri, are shocked to witness the deaths of both Sora and Maria. They're getting angry.

Houko: "Urgh, how dare you!"

Houko rushes away from her teammates, trying to attack Yurika and Mizuki.

Asagi: "Houko! Don't do it again! Ahh!"

Asagi gets distracted enough by Houko that Sakura uses that chance to knock her down with a kick. Houko, however, gets shot in the back by Shion firing her F.W. in blaster mode. She gets staggered for quite a while, allowing Shion to close in and engage her.

Shion: "You're not going nowhere as long as I, the Naughty Detective, am around."

Shion switches her F.W. into grapple mode, turning them into fists. She unleashes a series of punches and kicks at Houko, badly damaging her Ralph Seiravee. Houko tries one last ditch effort of retaliation by firing her cannons, but Shion dodges the shot easily, switches her F.W. into blade mode with beam blades, and stabs her opponent, piercing through the pseudo-GN Drive on its back.

Houko: "No…!"

Shion backs off as Houko's Ralph Seiravee begins falling and explodes mid-air.

Chiyuri: "Houko!"

Asagi: "Grrr… If only you're not here to interfere…!"

Asagi goes into mad rage and unleashes a flurry of beam saber slashes at Sakura. She's starting to get overwhelmed by Asagi's relentless attacks until Otome sends her funnels to help Sakura attack Asagi.

Asagi: "What!?"

Otome's funnels are shooting at Asagi from various directions, preventing her from continuing her relentless attacks against Sakura. She dodges several of those shots while also blocking with her GN Field. This allows Sakura to unleash her counterattack.

Sakura: "Now's my chance. Take this!"

Sakura unleashes her counterattack against Asagi, which is a deadly rapid thrust with her beam naginata. Asagi completely fails to dodge, all of Sakura's thrusts directly hits her Ralph Seiravee, causing heavy damage. Sakura finishes the attack with spinning swipe that completely rips the cockpit apart and blowing up the Ralph Seiravee. At the same time, Otome does a slash with her beam saber at Chiyuri, powerful enough to knock her back. Otome sends her funnels to shoot Chiyuri multiple times, but she keeps retaliating with her beam cannons and her beam saber, even managing to shoot down one of Otome's funnels.

Otome: "No! You can't blow up Otome's funnels!"

Chiyuri: "Silence!"

Chiyuri redirects her cannon fire to Otome. But, before she could fire her next shots, Naoto suddenly comes from the left side, slicing both of her cannons apart with his GN Sword.

Chiyuri: "What!?"

Otome: "Suzukawa- _sensei_!"

Naoto: "As I expected, you did fool around too much that you're having some trouble fighting that one."

Otome: "That's not true!"

Naoto: (sigh) "We'll continue later. But, as for now…"

Naoto prepares his GN Sword again, then unleashes a very fast N-shaped slash, giving Chiyuri no time to react. That N-shaped slash damaged the Ralph Seiravee so badly that its systems begin failing, causing it to fall into the sea. Chiyuri's cockpit is leaking and she gets drowned, dying inside her Ralph Seiravee.

Seira, seeing all her subordinates falling one by one, is angered. She goes into more of a frenzied assault against Ichigo, Aoi, and Juri. She fires several beam shots from her Dominus Diviners and her DRAGOONs, still attached to her Gundam's angel wings, at both Ichigo and Aoi, but they dodge fast enough. Aoi deploys her sword bits for the counterattack, coming at Seira from multiple directions while assisted by Juri's support fire.

Kii gets distracted by Seira getting attacked relentlessly by three units. She tries to help Seira out.

Hinaki: "Wait! We're not done with you yet!"

Hinaki shoots her grappling hook again at Kii, this time around latches right on the backpack. Hinaki pulls herself right into Kii, surprising her.

Kii: "What in the-! Stop it!"

Kii increases the power on her thrusters to prevent Hinaki from catching up with her. Suddenly, Mikuru shows up right ahead, preparing her special attack.

Mikuru: _"MIRAGE MIRACLE KIIIIICKKK!"_

Mikuru unleashes a powerful kick that hits right on Kii Astray's torso, hurling Kii into Hinaki.

Kii: "AAAAHHHH!"

Hinaki: "Whoa!"

Reacting quickly, Hinaki knees Kii right in the back. The force of those two attacks shook Kii so much that she gets hurt a lot inside her cockpit. However, Kii doesn't seem to care about her wounds.

Kii: "No… I cannot be beaten… Seira- _chan_ must prevail in the end!"

Kii deploys her DRAGOONs in a desperate attempt to shot Hinaki and Mikuru down.

Hinaki: "Enough of this…!"

Hinaki and Mikuru uses their melee weapons to destroy the DRAGOON pods with ease. Seeing that, Kii gets even more desperate and decides to rush in with her key-shaped sword towards Mikuru, trying to do a thrust attack. Quickly, Mikuru dodges to the side and stabs the Kii Astray's reactor with her hyper beam saber.

Mikuru: "You've had enough, Saegusa… Farewell."

Kii is completely silenced as her Gundam begins to fall down and blows up mid-air, killing her.

Seira: "Kii!"

Seira, still busy clashing against Ichigo and Aoi, is shocked to see Kii dies along with the others.

Seira: "You've done the unforgivable… I will seriously make you pay for your heresy!"

Seira decides to do an X-slash that knocks both Ichigo and Aoi back. Juri approaches from behind while firing her beam bowgun multiple times, but Seira shields herself with her Gundam's angel wings, then retaliates by firing her DRAGOONs at Juri.

Juri: "Whoa!"

Juri tries her best to dodge Seira's shots, but one shot manages to damage the left shoulder pad of her Gundam Ibara.

Juri: "Can't believe it!"

Aoi: "Hold on, Juri- _chan_!"

As Aoi recovers from that knockback, she quickly sends her sword bits to form the barrier in front of Juri, protecting her from Seira's DRAGOON shots.

Seira: "Ugh, no matter what, you're going down!"

Seira rushes toward Aoi's barrier, continually beam-spamming in an attempt to weaken the barrier, disregarding the fact that Aoi's barrier absorbs many of Seira's beam shots. Once enough energies are stored, the barrier proceeds to fire the big beam energies back at Seira.

Seira: "What in the-!"

Seira shields herself once more with the angel wings, but the blast is so powerful that it damages the wings quite badly. Ichigo and Aoi shows up in front of Seira and follows up that energy blast with them firing their ranged weapons. The angel wings are taking too much beating that its feathers are falling one by one.

Ichigo: "It's over, Seira!"

Aoi: "Yes! It's time we show you that _**2wingS**_ is not the answer to everything!"

Seira: "I'm not done yet! Ichigo must return to me, or else-!"

Seira manages to get a chance to fire her Dominus Diviners in high output at the two, but Aoi's barrier protects them once more and sends the energy back at Seira. She's almost caught off guard that she has to block it with her Dominus Diviners, damaging them.

Seira: "Damn!"

Seira decides to fly upwards in preparation of beam-spamming the three from above.

Aoi: "Ichigo, hold my hand."

Ichigo: "You have a plan right? Okay."

XNSfan holds on to Ao Quanta's hand. Aoi sends her sword bits barrier in-between Juri and Seira, then flies straight toward it, approaching it directly from below.

Seira: "Oh no! Are you trying to do _that_!? I won't let you!"

Seira prematurely beam-spams Ichigo and Aoi, but the two are completely unharmed because of Aoi's barrier. She then decides to fly back down towards Aoi's barrier in an attempt to blow up the barrier. Both Ichigo and Aoi are also getting really close to the barrier. At the same time, they reaches the barrier. Ichigo and Aoi goes into the barrier and disappears, while Seira does a futile X-slash at the barrier since it doesn't seem to do anything.

Seira: "What happened!? Why didn't it work!?"

Seira backs off from the barrier. But, all of a sudden, Ichigo reappears right in front of Seira, while Aoi reappears right behind her.

Seira: "Impossible!"

Aoi does a powerful horizontal slash with her _Apocalypse_ , while Ichigo does a vertical slash with her _Howling Star_ , creating a Cross-Slash from both sides that severely damages the 2wingS Gundam Seraphim.

Ichigo: "Juri- _chan_ , NOW!"

Juri already has her super-powered beam bowgun ready. With its power fully charged, she fires a devastating beam magnum shot from below in the RX-78-2 Last Shooting style. The projectile goes through Aoi's barrier, giving it three times the power of _Prism Spiral_ 's combined beam magnum shot. Thus, it pierces right through 2wingS Gundam Seraphim from below, dealing fatal damage.

Seira: "Agh…! How…? How is it possible…?"

Juri: "That's simple…"

Ichigo/Aoi/Juri: "Because you are NOT Gundam!"

As the two finishes saying that, 2wingS Gundam Seraphim explodes in a cross-shaped explosion. And with that, Seira dies once more.


	19. The End of Sublimation

**FINALE :** **THE END OF SUBLIMATION**

* * *

" _ **The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth!"**_

 **-One of the SEELE monoliths [THE END OF EVANGELION]**

* * *

Seira and the rest of DreAca's champions have been slain by the Starlight idols, witnessed by every single combatants and non-combatants in the battlefield. DreAca II's forces are also nearly decimated by both Starlight Academy's forces and _KongSan'_ s forces. It is already quite late at night by the time they get annihilated.

Ran: "Ichigo! Aoi!"

Hinaki: "Juri!"

Miyu: "Yes! They've done it!"

Nakimoto: "Once again, Otoshiro Seira is done for!"

Sena: "The champions, too. They're toast now."

Alpha Unit: "Great job!"

Inside DreAca II's bridge, the crews are shocked to see the fall of their champions.

DreAca assistant: "This is… impossible! Lady Seira, and our champions… they've been slain!"

Operator: "Those damned heretics! How dare they!"

Janice is just as shocked as her subordinates witnessing the death of the champions.

Janice: "How? How could this happen?"

Miyu: "Didn't you hear what Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ said? You are not Gundams!"

Camilla: "Precisely! Now, you better give up now because there should be nothing else you can do."

Janice: "Truly? We still have Lord Kira with us."

Camilla: "One against many? And even though He's God, there's no way He can survive being swarmed by us. Even _Akarin_ managed to put a scratch on Him, then everyone else should be able to!"

Way above, the Ninja is still fighting against the Strike Freedom, assisted by Akari and Sumire. The Ninja is contacted by his Omega Unit while his ninja sword is clashing against the Strike Freedom's beam sabers.

Omega Unit: _"Boss, can you hear me? We've done annihilating DreAca's champions."_

Commander: "Truly! Amazing! Now, we only have to deal with their God right here."

The Ninja ends the transmission.

Commander: "Ha! Your Hallowed Child and her champions are dead now, _divine one_!"

The Strike Freedom is startled hearing that, backing off from the Ninja.

Akari: "They managed to finish off those champions? Nice!"

Sumire: "Finally."

Commander: "With your Hallowed Child dead, there's no way you can fight back, _divine one_. Even I can see that the forces of your beloved DreAca II is almost completely decimated."

However, the Strike Freedom doesn't seem to be reacting that much.

Commander: "Hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, another rays of heavenly light shine over the Strike Freedom. At the same time, a familiar mobile armor is being warped-in. The Starlight idols are shocked to see that familiar mobile armor.

Ichigo: "No way! Isn't that…!"

Aoi: "The Merkava!"

Camilla: "That mobile armor!? He brings that stupid thing back, too!?"

Merkava, the original mobile armor of _**2wingS**_ , has been warped back in by the Strike Freedom. The Gundam then goes into the compartement in which the 2wingS Rasiel used to dock. Janice quickly speeds over Merkava, standing over 2wingS Israfel's compartment.

Seira: _"This is not over yet."_

Commander: "What the hell!?"

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ , did you hear that?"

Sumire: "Yes, it's directly in my head."

Juri: "I thought I've annihilated her! But… how!?"

Ichigo's Innovator power detects something.

Ichigo: "No… this is not possible… Aoi, can you sense it?"

Aoi: "Yes, and it is unbelievable… Seira is inside the Strike Freedom."

Others: "WHAT!?"

Camilla: "Does that mean… that God resides within a God!? You gotta be kidding me!"

Janice: "This is no joke, _Xieras_. Lady Seira is now within the shroud of our Lord!"

Camilla: "Dang…!"

Seira: _"Until I fulfill my destiny, I simply cannot die. Here, within my Hallowed Father, I will fulfill that destiny. I will revive_ _ **2wingS**_ _once more and annihilate everything that gets in my way. So, Ichigo, you will return to me at once."_

Ichigo: "NEVER! I've told you so many times that I will never return to you as long as I live!"

Akari: "You'll never take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ away from us once again!"

Seira: _"You heretics… Why won't you all stop opposing me and my Hallowed Father?"_

Camilla: "For me, I don't believe in God such as you! I only believe in a sign of Zeta!"

Zeta Unit: "What? Me?"

Camilla: "No, not you, but the other kind of Zeta."

Janice: "Ugh… No wonder you threw your old name away and call yourself **Camilla Dinah**."

Seira: _"No matter, all I need to do now is break my way through to reach Ichigo. And the first one that I need to deal with is…"_

The Strike Freedom points at Akari.

Akari: "Eh!?"

Kira: _"Oozora Akari. You are one of the biggest threat to us. Your presence as Hoshimiya's apprentice has prevented us from reclaiming her."_

Seira: _"So, in order for us to restore_ _ **2wingS**_ _to its former glory, we have to give you the divine retribution that you deserve for opposing us. Only then, can I fulfill my destiny with Ichigo and return this world to its proper order."_

Merkava flys backward, heading to the front of DreAca II. There, it begins charging for its massive beam cannon: the Heaven's Gate.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_!"

Aoi: "That mobile armor's going to fire its ultimate weapon!"

Akari: "I know. Which means I have to use _that_. Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Yes!"

AkaSumi: "TRANS-AM!"

Both Gundam Luminaire and Lunairetic goes Trans-Am, which causes both Akari and Sumire to undergo a transformation into wearing one of their coords. Galaxy Starlight then deploys the new Heartbeat Cannon, now piloted by Madoka, for Akari.

Janice: "Are you sure using Trans-Am will save you from the wrath of God? Would you still fight against the cruel fate that awaits all of you?"

Akari: "Yes! We forge our own future without the need for fate to restrain us!"

Sumire: "We have our own free will to slash our way through to the future! Rin- _chan_!"

Rin: "Okay!"

The Havoc Wing docks out of Lunairetic, then transforms into some kind of giant ballista known as _El Buriza-Do Kyanon_. At the same time, the new Heartbeat Cannon arrives.

Madoka: "Akari- _senpai_ , let's do this!"

Akari: "Madoka- _chan_ , you're inside it? Okay, we got this. Time to charge up!"

Both Akari and Sumire begins charging their ultimate weapons. Even though they charge up their weapons late, but they charge faster because of Trans-Am. Then, all of them reaches maximum power at the same time.

Commander: "This is it!"

Akari: "Heartbeat Beam, hyper burst mode!"

Sumire: "El Buriza-Do Kyanon!"

AkaSumi: "Triggering total release!"

Both Akari and Sumire fires their ultimate weapons at the same time, combining into one massive beam. At the same time, Merkava fires its Heaven's Gate. Both gigantic beams clash in the middle, creating a giant orb of destructive energy.

Juri: "Let me assist you!"

Juri rushes toward Akari and Sumire with her super-powered beam bowgun.

Akari: "Juri- _chan_?"

Juri: "TRANS-AM!"

Juri goes Trans-Am with her Gundam Ibara.

Juri: "Now you will know how my three times more passionate power tastes. _Jurius Caesar Salad_ , FIRE!"

Juri then fires her super-powered beam bowgun, combining into Akari and Sumire's massive beam. The giant orb created from the clash gets bigger.

Nakimoto: "All units, get away from the giant orb!"

 _KongSan'_ s forces quickly moves away from the enlarging orb. Some of the DreAca II's forces failed to notice that and gets consumed by the destrucive energy of that orb.

Akari: "Come on… We need to keep pushing…!"

Akari and Sumire musters as much power as they can. But the Heaven's Gate begins to overpower the two's beams.

Sumire: "Those Gods… they're overpowering us!"

Mizuki sees the situation and quickly calls Mikuru.

Mizuki: "This is no good. Mikuru!"

Mikuru: "Help them, right? Let's go!"

 **WM** rushes as quickly as they can, then docks their Gundam together.

 **WM** : "TRANS-AM!"

The WM Gundams enters Trans-Am mode while also activating their Satellite System as the moonlight is upon them. Mizuki points her claymore in blaster mode forward alongside her shoulder-mounted plasma cannon, which are now Satellite Cannons. With the help of Trans-Am, their energies fill up very fast and they're now ready to fire.

Mikuru: "Power levels at max! Mizuki, we can fire now!"

Mizuki: "Okay! Twin Satellite Cannon, FIRE!"

 **WM** fires the Twin Satellite Cannon at the giant orb, empowering the three's combined beams. The Heaven's Gate is getting slightly pushed back by those beams.

Kira: _"Not yet…!"_

Seira: _"Unless we defeat those heretics, this world will never return to its proper balance!"_

Janice: "Dammit! I should help them too! Hold on, My Lady and My Lord!"

Janice quickly fires her impulse cannons at full power multiple times, helping Merkava push its Heaven's Gate blast. And they do just that, the combined beams of Akari, Sumire, Juri, and **WM** gets pushed back.

Commander: "Oh really!?"

The Ninja reacts to Janice helping up the Gods by firing his _Khaos Kanon_ rapidly in an attempt to help his allies. But, it doesn't seem to help that much.

Ichigo: "Aoi, we better get there and help them blast those Gods."

Aoi: "Yeah, to pay our old debts. Ran! Miyu- _chan_! Camilla!"

Ran: "Yes, let's do it! Galaxy Starlight, launch the Shadow Star Cannon, the original Shibuki, and the _Satanael_!"

Soleil, Miyu, and Camilla quickly rushes to where Akari and Sumire are. At the same time, Galaxy Starlight launches the new Shadow Star Cannon, the big old _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon, and Camilla's Hyper Mega Launcher which is codenamed _Satanael_.

Akari : "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and the others!"

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Akari- _chan_. We're ready to blast those Gods out of this idol world. Now, let's do it."

The three weapons sent by Galaxy Starlight arrives on time. Ichigo takes the Shadow Star Cannon, Ran takes her good ol' big _Shibuki_ , while Camilla takes the _Satanael._ Aoi turns her Apocalypse into its final BFG form, known as the _Ragnarok_. And Miyu deploys her holographic Star Core Laser with both her Prism Spirals.

Soleil/Miyu/Camilla: "TRANS-AM!"

All five Gundams go Trans-Am, quickly supercharging their ultimate weapons. As they charge their weapons, the Heaven's Gate is pushing back AkaSumi and **WM** even more, worrying them.

Miyu: "Come on, we're almost fully charged…!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , everyone...!"

Sumire: "We can't hold out for much longer!"

Ran: "Urgh… Okay, we're at full power!"

Aoi: "Then fire all weapons, NOW!"

Ichigo: "TAKE THIS!"

Miyu: _**"Moe-Moe-KYUN!"**_

All five Gundam finally fires their ultimate weapons to help out the other five clash against the Heaven's Gate. Nine powerful beams combines to force the Heaven's Gate back. Even with all those nine powerful beams , the Heaven's Gate seems to have nearly limitless power as it keeps powering up to push everyone back.

Ichigo: "Ugh...!"

Aoi: "This can't be… Why can't we push them back?"

Mizuki: "We poured almost all our powers into these attacks, but their power seem limitless."

Operator: "Have you forgotten who you are dealing against? You're dealing against Gods! You mortals don't have what it takes to destroy God!"

Janice: "Precisely! You'll get nothing but divine retributions!"

Seira: _"And after all, it will always and forever be FATE that I am one note ahead of you!"_

Kira: _"Now, cease your resistance and submit Hoshimiya to us. Only then will we spare all of you."_

Ichigo: "Never, never, and NEVER!"

Akari: "For the better future of our idol world, and for everyone's Aikatsu!"

Even with all those lines, the nine still can't seem to overpower the Heaven's Gate. Everyone else begins to worry, but they begin to support them.

Hinaki: "Hang in there!"

Otome: "Please accept my Love-Love power to strengthen all of you!"

Sakura: "You can do it, everyone!"

Shion: "Aoi, show them the power of the Naughty Inspector!"

Yurika: "If you lose, I'll suck your blood! So, keep going, and don't falter!"

Johnny: "Power up, _honey_ s!"

Sena: "Come on, Oozora! Show them what you're made of!"

Alpha Unit: "Don't let our support go to waste, Boss! Keep it up!"

Omega Unit: "Make them pay!"

Nono: "Prove those Gods that you're all far more mightily winsome than them!"

Risa: "Save our idol world!"

Ellis: "Put an end to Seira's madness!"

Noelle: "Please, bring my sister back to rest!"

Minami: "Let them feel your Dancing Bolt, Rin!"

Miyabi: "Fight, everyone!"

Kokone: "Don't let those Gods steal the center of the world!"

Nina: "You can do it, guys!"

Asuka: "Ichigo- _chan_!"

Orihime: "Idols, don't give up!"

The nine hears the support coming from their friends, especially Ichigo and Aoi with their Innovator powers sensing the deepest support from them.

Ichigo: "I can hear them. They're giving their innermost supports for us."

Aoi: "Ichigo, wait. I can hear something else. It's…"

Ichigo: "Ah! I can hear it too, it's the top designers!"

Aoi: "Raichi, too! And… everyone else!"

* * *

In _KongSan_ 's base, Lord Adviser, Tiara, the top designers, and the remainder of the crews are cheering on the idols fighting against the Gods. Some of the uncaptured ones like Rei and Encierro also joined in. Even Raichi, Ringo, Oota, Naoto's band members, fanclubs, and several cheering squads got mixed in.

Rei: "Hear me, Kiriya! Slash through them to open the way to the future! You have all the means to do it! And Ninja- _san_ , keep up the good work!"

Anna: "I believe in you, Shibuki! You are the muse of Spicy Ageha! There's no way you can lose against those Gods!"

Makina: "Give these Gods the taste of your fury, Dinah!"

Tiara: "Make them pay for enslaving me!"

Raichi: "Hang in there, _Onee-chan,_ Aoi- _neesan_!"

Ringo: "Believe in yourself, Ichigo!"

Oota: "Ichigo- _chan_! Come on!"

King: "Make Nao proud of you all, idols!"

Lord Adviser: "Idols, believe in your powers as Gundams! Your free wills allow you to shape your own future without being restrained neither by fate nor the will of God! Hang in there, everyone! And bring Aikatsu to its glory once more!"

* * *

Hearing all those supports coming from their fans through Ichigo and Aoi's Innovator powers, which also flow through the GN particles around them, everyone's morale are boosted considerably.

Ichigo: "Ugh, thanks, everyone…!"

Aoi: "We simply cannot lose here. We must show our passionate wills for the future that we ourselves forge."

Commander: "Yes, we will make those Gods learn. They have no idea."

With those morale-boosting supports, the nine's combined beams are starting to push the Heaven's Gate back to the middle.

Seira: _"Impossible!"_

Kira: _"We haven't lose yet, My Child. They're still unable to really push us back. We still have the chance!"_

?: _"Think again!"_

Kira: _"Who!?"_

Ichigo and Aoi also hears that mysterious voice.

Ichigo: "Aoi, isn't that voice…!"

Aoi: "I know that voice! That must be… HIM!"

 **BGM START: "TRANS-AM RAISER" [Mobile Suit Gundam 00 OST - Raiser Sword Theme]**

Straight from the moon, a very familiar Gundam appears, boosting itself toward where the beam clash happens. It's the 00 Raiser, carrying Aoi's _Longinus_ on its back.

Aoi: "I knew it!"

Kira: _"You! Why should you appear right now!?"_

00RAISER: _"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here? Why should you intervene with these girls' future?"_

Seira: _"What do you know anyway? Nothing! Our only desire now is the revival of_ _ **2wingS**_ _and the fulfillment of my destiny with Ichigo! If any of you interfere, this world will fall into utter chaos!"_

Janice: "You hear that!? You cannot resist the power of the Gods!"

00RAISER: _"In this world, there is no God! And I will show you!"_

00 Raiser points its GN Sword IIs and its binders forward right at the Heaven's Gate. In an instant…

00RAISER: _**"TRANS-AM RAISER!"**_

00 Raiser fires its signature Raiser Sword right into the Heaven's Gate, combining with the other nine's massive beams. With ease, the colossal beams combined with Raiser Sword blasts through the Heaven's Gate, going right towards the Merkava.

Janice: "N… No… NOOOOOOOOO!"

The Raiser Sword engulfs Janice and Merkava. Janice is obliterated without any trace along with her mobile suit while the Merkava begins exploding violently inside the blast. The other nine mobile suits run out of power in their ultimate weapons, but the Raiser Sword still remains. Thus, 00 Raiser begins moving its Raiser Sword downward to cut the DreAca II in half. It hits right through the bridge, killing everyone inside, and also eventually blows up the central reactor core. Right after it hits DreAca II's reactor, 00 Raiser also runs out of power before it could even cut the flying fortress in half. But it was still enough to cause DreAca II to fall apart.

Nakimoto: "Wow."

Nono: "That was… mightily winsome!"

Omega Unit: "Two birds in one stone! DreAca II has fallen for good!"

00RAISER: _"Wait! It wasn't enough!"_

The smokes from Merkava's destruction are dissipating, revealing the Strike Freedom in a bad shape. All of sudden, it uses its godly powers to slowly repair all its damages.

Seira: _"I… I'm not done yet! Destiny is at hand!"_

Ichigo: "We should need just one more finishing blow! Akari, can you still do it?"

Akari: "Thankfully, I can! I still have the bow!"

Akari then turns her _Luminas Arms_ into bow mode. Then the Ninja comes and inserts a strange arrow into the bow.

Akari: "Ninja- _san_ , what is that?"

Commander: "A heaven-piercing arrow. I've been saving it for this moment."

Akari: "Great!"

Akari pulls the bowstring to the maximum limit. Then…

Akari: "You're done for, Otoshiro!"

Akari shoots the heaven-piercing arrow at the Strike Freedom.

Seira: _"I won't lose! My Father is here!"_

Seira makes the Strike Freedom form an energy shield with both its palms, halting the arrow's charge into its core.

Akari: "Is it not enough!?"

00RAISER: _"Kiriya, you'll need this. Take it!"_

00 Raiser throws the _Longinus_ at Aoi.

Aoi: "The _Longinus_? You took it all the way from the moon?"

00 Raiser simply nods.

Aoi: "Then we're all set! Ichigo, time for our ultimate payback!"

Ichigo: "Yeah! This is for our unbreakable bonds!"

 **E.S.** : _"_ This is Last Mission! _"_

Ichigo and Aoi are holding that God-slaying weapon together, taking the position to throw it at full power. At the same time, the Strike Freedom begins charging up its Calidus cannon to blast the arrow. Before that happens…

00RAISER: _"Now!"_

 **E.S.** : "You're finished, Hallowed Child of Jesus Yamato!"

" _YEEAAAAAARRRRRTTTT!"_

Ichigo and Aoi throws the _Longinus_ at full power. The tip of the lance meets Akari's arrow, giving it extreme power. Just as the Strike Freedom fires the Calidus, the _Longinus_ breaks right through the shot and stabs right through its core.

Commander: "Yes!"

Inside the Strike Freedom, Seira also suffers the same damage as her God did with Him getting pierced by the _Longinus_. Her torso bleeds uncontrollably.

Seira: _"No… why…? Why do I lose…? I am supposed to… bring_ _ **2wingS**_ _back… to sublimation… with Ichigo…"_

Commander: "There's one, very simple reason why, _false god_. And it is…"

All: **"We are all Gundams!"**

Seira looks even more shocked, then she coughs up blood due to her fatal wounds. Slowly, she loses consciousness.

Seira: _If only… if only I can turn back time… for the guilt is all mine now… Father… forgive me…"_

Seira's eyes are closed and she finally dies for good. As she breathes her last, the Strike Freedom explodes into a massive cross-shaped explosion, bringing an absolute end to Kira and Seira. Along with that, the _Longinus_ is destroyed in the explosion.

Orihime sighs in relief to see that they are victorious. Ichigo, Aoi, and Akari are looking at each other with happiness.

Commander: "Mission accomplished."

Johnny: "YEAH!"

Every single allied units on the battlefield are extremely delighted and celebrates their ultimate victory over the Gods. Orihime and Nakimoto sends their victory report to everyone who cheered them on. Everyone in _KongSan_ 's base are completely hyped up after hearing about the victory report. From his room, Lord Adviser speaks…

Lord Adviser: "You've done it, everyone. You have proven the strength of your wills - the will of Humanity. And with that, you have slashed your ways to the future you desire. No more Fate, no more Gods. I congratulate you, idols of Starlight Academy…"

However, everyone on the battlefield soon realize that 00 Raiser is no longer there.

Ichigo: "Hey, where did 00 Raiser go?"

Aoi: "Oh yeah, it disappeared. Maybe it quantized itself away from here, returning to where it belong."

Ichigo: "Oh, I see. But we're victorious now. Let us go home, shall we?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Hours later, Galaxy Starlight is landing itself back to its original location. Inside, Ichigo and Aoi are asleep together on one bed in their room while holding each other's arms. Everyone else are also sleeping peacefully, knowing that they have once again overcome the glory of God and keeping their idol world along with their Aikatsu protected…

* * *

Tomorrow morning…

Ichigo, Aoi, and Akari are summoned by Orihime, so they're heading to her office. On their way, all students nearby are looking at the three with feelings of awe and pride, knowing that those three have annihilated God for good. Along the way, they find Miyabi and Kokone.

Kokone: "Ah, Akari- _chan_!"

Akari: "Kokone- _chan_ and Miyabi- _chan._ "

Kokone: "Thanks to you, the world is now centered around Kokone once more."

Three: "You said it!"

Miyabi: "I knew my supportive words would reach you, Akari, and _senpai_ s."

Ichigo: "We thank you for your cheers, Miyabi- _chan_."

Aoi: "We all are. Seira is gone for good now."

Akari: "And **E.S.** will never be broken again. Their bonds have no end, they're infinite!"

Kokone: (nods) "But, anyway, are we going to resume our party from yesterday? I mean, it got aborted by Otoshiro."

Ichigo: "Hmm, I honestly don't know."

Akari: "We'll just ask them once we're in Headmistress' office."

Ichigo: "Uh-huh."

The three then continues heading to Orihime's office. After a few minutes of walking, they reach the office. Ichigo knocks the door.

Ichigo: "Excuse us."

Orihime: "Come in."

The three enters Orihime's office.

Johnny: "Ah, you _honeys_ are just in time."

Akari: "Do you need something from us, Headmistress?"

Orihime: "I am very proud of you, idols. You have shown those Gods your powers, your determination, and your unbreakable will of humanity. With the destruction of Strike Freedom Gundam, He is now completely banished from this world, along with Otoshiro."

Johnny: "You have done truly well, _honeys_. Yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Ichigo: (smiles) "Thank you, Headmistress, Johnny- _sensei_."

Orihime: "And now, the reason why I'm calling you three here…"

Aoi: "What is it?"

Orihime: "I've been thinking to merge you three into a new idol unit."

Akari: "Eh!?"

Ichigo: "A brand-new idol unit consisting of us three? Are you certain about that, Headmistress?"

Orihime: "That thought came into me as I saw you three dealing the final blow to the Strike Freedom. Oozora, in particular, has shown us that you really are the _**LighTofHeaveN**_."

Aoi: "Hmm, that does make sense. After all, we all know the meaning of Akari- _chan_ 's name."

Akari: "Me… the _**LighTofHeaveN**_ … No, I've become Gundam itself, too!"

Orihime: "And for that, if we merge you into **E.S. - Ein Sof** , the unit that we'll get is the _**Ohr Ein Sof**_. Or in other words: _**Infinite Light**_."

Ichigo: "Infinite Light?"

Aoi: "That name is giving us a similar vibe to **Soleil**. Soleil being French for _sun_ , and the sun provides us with literally infinite supply of light. That _infinity_ is us, the **E.S.** "

Ichigo: "Ah, yes, that makes sense."

Akari: "Does that mean… **Ohr Ein Sof** will work in conjunction with **Soleil**?"

Johnny: "Yes, it will, Oozora- _honey_."

Akari looks delighted.

Orihime: "We're planning to announce the reveal of your new unit. But, as you might have noticed, the next Starlight Queen Cup is just around the corner."

Aoi: "Ah, yes, I know. It is about less than a month left until it happens."

Orihime: "Even with that, we will announce your new unit after the Cup ends, regardless of the result. Oozora, are you up to it?"

Akari: "Obviously, Headmistress. I have a promise to fulfill with Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya - _senpai_."

Johnny: "Hmm, perhaps **Ohr Ein Sof** has hyped you up, eh? Good for you."

Ichigo: "By the way, Johnny- _sensei_ , what about our party from yesterday? Any plans to resume it?"

Johnny: "If I may say, probably not. Having a party like that isn't always the best way to celebrate our victory. Like when you first created **E.S.** , we didn't have such party like we did yesterday."

Ichigo: "I understand…"

Aoi: "Though some of our friends may be hyped up to resume the party, but we consumed a lot of stamina during our final battle last night. It really is wiser to let us recharge our stamina rather than wasting it all for the party. Right, Akari- _chan_?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. Can't continue doing Aikatsu if get our stamina drained way too much."

Orihime: "Conservative play, I see. So, then, you can go ahead and refill your stamina back to full for your Aikatsu."

Johnny: "After that, you can finally prepare for the Starlight Queen Cup."

Ichigo: "Thank you, Headmistress and Johnny- _sensei_. But, wait!"

Orihime: "What is it, Hoshimiya?"

Ichigo: "Uh… I'd actually like to have a performance for this afternoon as the replacement of our cancelled party."

Johnny: "Hmm, I like that idea. But, are you going to be okay? I mean, you haven't fully recharged your stamina yet."

Aoi: "Well, we are Gundams. We should be okay."

Johnny: "Oh, okay then."

Ichigo: "Can we use the concert hall?"

Orihime: "Of course you can. We haven't used it for quite some time because of all these mayhem, after all."

Orihime: "Who will be performing?"

Ichigo: "Soleil and Luminas."

Akari: "Okay, I'm up to it!"

Johnny: "I'll prepare the concert hall for the performance."

Aoi: "We'll tell everyone and get them hyped one last time before getting some more rest."

Orihime: "So then, have fun, and don't forget to rest up afterwards."

Ichigo: "Okay. Now, then, if you'll excuse us."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Akari leaves the office to tell everyone about their upcoming performance for this afternoon.

* * *

Hours later, in the concert hall, everyone are all ready to watch the performance by Soleil and Luminas. **WM** , the rescued idols, the top designers, and the Ninja along with his men are also there.

Rin: "A substitute for yesterday's party, eh? That's not bad."

Madoka: "Oh man, I wanted to party some more."

Otome: "Yeah, Otome wanted to continue the party, too."

Shion: "You just can't accept any substitute, eh, Otome?"

Juri: "Hey, I also wanted to party, but even a extremely passionate idol like me still need to chill up at certain times."

Otome: "Okay…"

Miyu: "Or you can just pour some cold water on your head. That will cool you down."

Juri: "No, thanks. It's freezy."

Miyu just sticks her tongue while scratching her head.

Yurika: "By the way, Miyu- _chan_ , where's Camilla?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_? Apparently she went back to Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's house while also bringing Ellis and Noelle back home. Wanted a ton of Ringo- _san_ 's bento, she also said. For crying out loud, she has even already left before we could tell her about this performance." (facepalms)

* * *

Camilla: "ACHOO~!"

In Ichigo's house, Camilla suddenly sneezes as she's about to eat her next spoon of bento. She's currently eating her second serving.

Ringo: "Are you okay?"

Camilla scratches her nose.

Camilla: "Phew. Man, I bet somebody in the school is talking about me."

Ringo: "Is that so?"

Camilla: "Most likely, probably because of me taking off not just to bring Ellis and Noelle back home, but also to eat more of your bento."

Ringo: "You should return quickly then."

Camilla: "But I miss those tasty bento packs. I wanna eat some more!"

Ringo: "You already have two servings. Are you okay with that? I mean, you're not afraid to get fat? Also, what about your meditation that you once had out there? Restraining yourself from bad or unnecessary things?"

Camilla: "What? Oh now, what an error I've done!"

Camilla face-plants on the desk.

Camilla: "This sucks…"

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy's concert hall.

Yurika: "Yeah, for crying out loud. Once she comes back, I'll suck her blood."

Miyu: "Go for it, Toudou- _senpai_. She deserved it, hehe."

Yurika: "Fine, if you insist. Fu fu fu."

Mikuru: "Aside from that, I'm surprised the Ninja and his men are actually here to watch the performance. I thought he doesn't really like big crowds like this one."

Miyu: "For this one occasion, really. He'll return to his shrine afterwards."

Mikuru: "Oh, I see…"

In the backstage before the dressing room.

Ichigo: "Ah, it's been a while since we last performed."

Aoi: "Yeah, ever since the conflict began."

Ran: "But, this time around, we don't have to worry about any Gods trying to tear our bonds apart."

Akari: "Uh-huh, we're now back to our passionate idol activities."

Sumire: "All we need to do now is to make everyone happy with our performance."

Hinaki: "Yeap. And now I'm totally fired up!"

Ichigo: "Okay then, Luminas. You're going first, right?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. After us, then it's your turn."

Ichigo: "Yup. Give them your best shot, okay?"

Akari: "Of course!"

Thus, **Luminas** enters the dressing room and changes into their Prism Light Coords. They enter the stage and begins singing _"Let's Aikatsu!"_

 **MUSIC START:** _ **"Let's Aikatsu!"**_

 **Luminas** performs beautifully and does their hype-inducing Special Appeal. Once they're done, they can hear the crowd cheering for them.

Miyu: "Amazing performance there, **Luminas**!"

Madoka: "As expected from Akari- _senpai_!"

Rin: "And also Sumire- _senpai_!"

 **Luminas** waves their hands at everyone watching their performance.

Akari: "Okay, everyone. Are you ready for the next one?"

Sumire: "The next one should be very familiar to all of you."

Hinaki: "Uh-huh. And, so, let us present to you…"

Luminas: _**"Soleil!" (*toasty!*)**_

The stage becomes dark and **Luminas** leaves the stage. Shortly afterwards, **Soleil** shows up in their star coords, hyping everyone up. They begin singing their signature song.

 **MUSIC START:** _ **"DIAMOND HAPPY!"**_

The entire crowd are getting hyped even more as they watch **Soleil** performing, to the point where they sing along to the music. Near the end, they do their Special Appeal, and then the song's finished. The sound of everyone cheering on Soleil echoes through the hall as **Soleil** leaves the stage and the lights are turned off. However, one minute later, the lights are turned on again with the stage looking much different than before.

Mikuru: "Hey, isn't that…!"

Mizuki: "I know, that's gotta be…"

In the middle of the stage, Ichigo and Aoi reappears as **E.S.** , wearing the fantasm coords that they once used on the Twinkle Star Cup. The two looks at each other, then nods. Together, they begin to perform the song that brought them to their victory years ago.

 **MUSIC START:** _ **"Aoi Ichigo" (full version)**_

As **E.S.** performs, they emit a massive idol aura that covers almost the entire concert hall building. The entire crowd inside the hall are stunned in awe and amazement, including **WM**. They are being reminded of the incredible radiance of **E.S.** back during the Twinkle Star Cup, showing how much they have become Gundams. The song goes on, **E.S.** does a total of three Special Appeals throughout the song, and they're done. Every single crowds inside let out very loud cheers for the supreme performance of **E.S.**

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ and Aoi- _tan_ , Love You!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ …"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ …"

Alpha Unit: "Amazing! Simply amazing!"

Omega Unit: "We expect no less from Top Idols, no, Gundams like you."

Commander: "You've done us proud, Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ …"

Ichigo and Aoi continue waving their hands at the cheering crowds. They look so happy that they've brought that many smile to the crowd's faces.

* * *

Much later, during the dusk, Ichigo and Aoi are sitting on Mizuki's usual spot outside. They reflect their days of old, from their first meeting in a festival until the day they became Top Idols. As of now, the Ninja and his men have left the school while bringing the rescued idols back home.

Ichigo: "We have come this far…"

Aoi: "All because of us never letting go of each other."

Ichigo: "Yes. Even though the Gods tried to tear us apart twice, but we managed to free ourselves."

Aoi: "Not only because of our own powers, but because of our friends. We were never alone."

Ichigo: "But, Aoi, you're the one who have always kept me from being alone."

Aoi: "The same goes to you, Ichigo. You really are my true best friend, my ultimate partner."

Ichigo: "Never again shall our bonds be broken by any twisted distortions."

Aoi: "Right."

Ichigo and Aoi raises their hands upward, reaching the dusk sky.

Ichigo: "Our aim is so infinite."

Aoi: "As infinite as the cosmos."

Ichigo: "Until death do us apart, we will stay together."

Aoi: "And go beyond infinity…"

Their other hands begin to hold on to each other, and they're showing their cutest smile as their heads are touching each other.

* * *

 _ **It is done, My Lord!**_


End file.
